Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld
by MySonicFan
Summary: The Underworld Is In Danger Of Disapperaing Into Nothingness. Now, It's up to Stacia (Asuna), King Arthur (Sonic), Leafa, (Solus) Sinon, the Integrity Knights, And More To Stop Vecta Before He Can Capture Alice And Take Her To The Real World. Will They Finally Declare Victory Or Be Defeated? (July... Hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

_*July 28, year 372 in the time of the realm of humanity*_

 _There was a young boy who was chopping down a tree with a large heavy axe._

 _"Forty-seven! take young boy was laying down on the ground while counting the times the other young boy was chopping the tree._

 _"Fifty!"_

 _The young slams the axe at tree once again. Soon after, he takes a deep breath and falls at the ground._

 _"I only heard three good hits out of fifty. Let's see, that brings it to 41 total, huh? Looks like you're treating me to the siral water today, Eugeo." The young boy walking towards the one that was chopping down the tree_

 _"Says the guy who's only at 43 good hits. I'll catch up in no time. Come on, it's your turn... Kirito." Eugeo said_

 _"Yeah, yeah. One year and three months. After swinging that axe this much every day... I can't take much more of this." Kirito looking up at the tree_

 _"There's no point complaining. After all, it's out Calling to cut down the Gigas Cedar." Eugeo said_

 _"Sure, I know that, but there's no sense of accomplishment in this job."_

 _Kirito walks towards the tree, kneels down and draws the letter S with two fingers. After drawing the letter S, he taps on it as it opened up a stats menu._

 _"Let's see. How much was its life before this?" Kirito said_

 _"Something like 235,590." Eugeo said_

 _"A measly 50! After toiling away for two months, just a measly 50 out of 235,000-something? We could keep going forever and never cut it down!" Kirito stress out_

 _"Well, it is a tree that's reowned for its steel-like durability. The six generations of carvers before us worked on it for 300 years. So it should take another 18 generations... about 900 years." Eugeo explaining how long it will take to cut down the tree_

 _"Listen, you..."_

 _Kirito jumps at Eugeo as the two started rolling around at the ground. They continue to roll until they both stop with Kirito on top of Eugeo._

 _"Ouch."_

 _"Why are you such a goody-goody? Figure out how to deal with this unfair role of ours instead!" Kirito holding Eugeo's hair tightly_

 _"Wh-What are you doing? D-Darn you!" Eugeo pushing Kirito away from him_

 _Kirito was pushed by Eugeo and falls down at the ground._

 _"Let's see how you like it!" Eugeo tickling Kirito_

 _"Why, you-"_

 _"All right, do you give up?"_

 _"Now you've done it!"_

 _Kirito grabs Eugeo shoulders and throws him at the ground. Once Eugeo was at the ground, Kirito jump's on top of him and starts messing around with him._

 _"Payback time!"_

 _"-Cut it out, Kirito!"_

 _"-How about here!"_

 _"Hey! I caught you slacking off again, didn't I?"_

 _Kirito stop's and looks._

 _"Crap."_

 _Kirito and Eugeo both look to see a young little girl was standing on top of a rock._

 _"H-Hey, Alice."_

 _"Y-You're done with your sacred arts class? I mean, you're pretty early today."_

 _"*Sigh* I'm not early at all. It's the same time as always." Alice jumping off the rock_

 _"Since you have enough energy to wrestle, maybe I should tell Old Man Garitta to increase your cutting quota?" Alice said_

 _"N-No, anything but that!" Kirito begging_

 _"I'm only kidding._

 _"Now then... let's have lunch."_

 _Minutes later, Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice were all eating lunch together under the tree._

 _"It's hot today... so eat fast before it spoils, okay?" Alice drawing an S_

 _"-Right!"_

 _"-Right!"_

 _Soon, Kirito and Eugeo both started eating._

 _"The pie sure tastes awesome today!"_

 _"Your cooking skills are really improving, Alice!" Kirito said_

 _"Y-You really think so? I felt like it was missing something." Alice blushing_

 _Kirito and Eugeo both giggle._

 _"Still... This lunch is so tasty, I wish we could've taken our time enjoying it. Why does the heat make it spoil so quickly?" Kirito said_

 _"What do you mean, why?"_

 _"During the winter we can leave salted raw meat outside and it'll keep for days."_

 _"Sure, because it's cold during the winter."_

 _"That's right. So if we keep it cold, our lunch will last longer, even at this time of year." Kirito said_

 _"Are you going to use the forbidden weather-altering arts to make it snow? An Integrity Knight from the Axiom Curch would show up before you could blink and spirit you away." Eugeo said_

 _"Ice."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"We could keep our food cold enough if we had lots of ice. And then we could enjoy these delicious lunches for as long as we want! That's it! Ice! Let's go search for Ice!" Kirito standing up_

 _"Listen, you... It's summer. Where would we find ice? I'm sure there isn't even any in the Centoria market." Alice said_

 _Kirito's plan was soon ruined by Alice. And sits back down._

 _"Hey... Do you remember the story about the hero Bercouli?" Kirito said_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"You know. "Bercouli and the Northern White Dragon." The hero, Bercouli, followed the Rui River to the north. Inside a cave in the End Mountains, he found a huge white dragon asleep atop a pile of treasure. He took hold of a beautiful sword in the treasure, but the instant he did... According to the story, he found giant icicles hanging just inside the cave, right? So if we break some off..."_

 _"Look, you..."_

 _"That's not a bad idea." Alice said_

 _"Come on! You do know, don't you? Under the laws of the village..." Eugeo said_

 _"The village law forbids any child unaccompanied by an adult from playing in the End Mountains. But searching for ice doesn't count as playing. If it means extending the life of our meals, it will benefit the villagers, won't it? So this should be interpreted as work." Alice said_

 _"I agree. You're absolutely right." Kiriti agreeing with Alice_

 _"Yeah, but going to the End Mountains isn't just against village law, it's forbidden by "that," right?" Eugeo said_

 _"That"?_

 _"You know what I mean. The Taboo Index, of course."_

 _Kirito and Alice look at Eugeo._

 _"We can't just violate the Taboo Index, can we?"_

 _"Eugeo, this is what it says in the index. Taboo Index, Book One, Chapter Three, Verse Eleven. "Thou shalt not cross the End Mountains that encricle the Human Empire." By "cross," it means entering the Dark Territory on the other side of the End Mountains. That doesn't include entering the cave." Alice said_

 _"But..."_

 _Without warning, Kirito hits Eugeo in the back very hard._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _"All right, it's settled! Our next day off will be spent looking for the white dragon... no, I mean the ice cave!"_

 _"Yeah! Okay, then we'll meet at the North Gate at 7:00 AM." Alice saying what time they should meet again_

 _"Right! And don't oversleep!"_

 _"Right back at you!"_

* * *

 _*July 21, year 372 in the time of the realm of humanity*_

 _Alice, Eugeo, and Kirito were walking threw the forest, on there quest to find the cave._

 _"Jeez. Making us carry everything..." Kirito holding their food_

 _"Well, you shouldn't complain." Eugeo said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I mean, we might not get to go out with Alice like this much longer. Since Alice is the daughter of the village elder, I'm sure she'll get even more tied up with her studies." Eugeo said_

 _"Well, the reason she hasn't been given a Calling is so she can study how to hone her sacred art skills." Kirito said_

 _"And she might be forbidden from playing with boys too, to act as a role model for the other villagers." Eugeo said_

 _"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Alice stopping and looking at them_

 _"U-Uh, nothing! Right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"We were just saying, we have to head back to the village before the evening bell." Eugeo said_

 _"Oh? That's ture. Then let's turn back when Solus reaches the middle of the sky. Now that's settled, let's hurry!" Alice continuing walking_

 _They continue to walk like nothing ever happened. Minutes have pass and the three were still walking._

 _"By the way, did you know? When this village was first founded, occaionally evil spirits like goblins or orcs would come from beyond the mountains, and steal sheep or spirit away children!"_

 _"What? Are you trying to scare me? I know about that. In the end, the Integirty Knights came from Centoria and drove them away, right?"_

 _"Ever since then, on sunny days, you can see a Silver Dragon Knight soaring far above the End Mountains!"_

 _Alice and Eugeo both look up at the sky to see something. Kirito look's up as well and sees what the other two were looking at. A glowing object flying across the sky and disappering._

 _"There's no way... right?"_

 _Later, the three climbed up rocky walls as they made it to there location. In front of them, was a cave._

 _"A cave... Is this the cave in the End Mountains?"_

 _The three walk closer to the cave._

 _"Well, we have no choice but to go in now, right?"_

 _Alice take's out something her pocket._

 _"System Call. Generate Luminous Element. Adhere!"_

 _The object on her hand started glowing. Once it was glowing, the three started going deeper inside the cave._

 _"Hey, didn't you say that the icicles were hanging just inside the cave?" Eugeo said_

 _"Did I say that?"_

 _"You did!"_

 _Moments later, Alice and Kirito both stopped walking._

 _"Eugeo?"_

 _Eugeo turn's around to look at them._

 _"Bring the light a little closer."_

 _Eugeo put's the light closer to Alice. Alice take's a breath on it._

 _"See? You saw that, didn't you?" Alice said_

 _"Seriously? No wonder it feels colder now." Kirito feeling cold_

 _"It's summer outside, but it's winter inside this cave. I'm sure there's ice, too!" Alice said_

 _"Yeah. Let's go a little farther in." Eugeo said_

 _The three continued to go deeper inside the freezing cave._

 _"Hey, what are we going to do if we really come across a white dragon?" Alice said_

 _"We'll have to run, of course." Eugeo said_

 _"Don't worry. The white dragon won't mind if we just take some icicles. But it would be great to grab at least one scale..." Kirito said_

 _"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

 _"Because if we can bring home proof that we saw a real dragon..."_

 _Then, they heard ice crack which echo inside the cave. The three look down to see Eugeo stepping on ice._

 _"Hey, it's ice! There's ice! There's ice here! I bet there's more up ahead!"_

 _Minutes later, the three started to run threw the cave as they spotted ice around them. While running, they saw upahead an opening that was glowing white._

 _"That's..."_

 _The three entered the white glowing, only to find out that they entered a place where it's made out of ice. Moments after entering the place, they started to walk around and looking at all the ice._

 _"This much ice should be enough to keep all the food in the village cold." Alice said_

 _"Are you kidding? We could make it winter in the village for a while!" Kirito said_

 _Moments later, Eugeo bump's into Kirito._

 _"-Hey, don't stop all of a sudden!"_

 _"-What is this?"_

 _Eugeo looks and gasp's._

 _"Just what is... this?"_

 _The three saw bones resembling a dragon right in front of them._

 _"The bones of the white dragon?" Eugeo said_

 _"It died?"_

 _Kirito walk's closer and grab's something from the pile of gold._

 _"Hey... This is all scratched up. And the tip's been cut off cleanly." Kirito showing them a piece of the dragon's tail_

 _"Was it fighting something? But what living creature could kill a dragon?" Alice said_

 _"These are blade marks. This dragon was killed by a human."_

 _"*Gasp*"_

 _"B-But... even the hero Bercouli only managed to get away. An integrity Knight? Don't tell me that an Intergrity Knight from the Axiom Curch killed a white dragon, a protector of the realm of humanity?" Alice said_

 _"I don't know. There might be really powerful knights in the Dark Territory, too. But if there are, then the forces of darkness could just cross over the End Mountains." Eugeo said_

 _Eugeo notice something Kirito was grabbing something from the pile of gold._

 _"What are you doing, Kirito?"_

 _Kirito had a hard time pulling the heavy object._

 _"This is really heavy!" Kirito dragging the heavy object_

 _"Could this possibly be..."_

 _"Yeah. What Bercouli supposedly tried to steal. It must be the Blue Rose Sword." Kirito said_

 _Kirito grab's tight of the sword and try's bringing it up but couldn't because it was heavy. He then drop's it back down._

 _"No good. It's too heavy. Even Eugeo and I together couldn't carry it out. Looks like there are all kinds of treasure, too."_

 _"Yeah. But we can't just take them, can we? That would be like grave robbing." Alice said_

 _"But the White Dragon won't mind if it's just some ice, right?" Kirito picking up a rock size ice_

 _Moments later, their picnic basket was filled of ice._

 _"So pretty! What a waste, bringing it back just to have it melt." Alice said_

 _"But if it means our meals will last longer, what does it matter?" Kirito said_

 _"You mean everybody's meals, right?"_

 _"We'd better get going, or we won't make it back by evening." Eugeo said_

 _"You're right."_

 _The three were about to leave, but there was one problem. They forgot where they came from._

 _"Hey... which way did we come in from?" Alice said_

 _Eugeo and Kirito pointed at different directions."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The three were walking threw the cave again trying to find the way put of the cave._

 _"We've been walking a long tume now. Do you think maybe we came from the opposite direction?" Alice said_

 _"You're the one who picked this path because you thought it was closer." Kirito whispered_

 _"Did you say some thing?" Alice looking at Kirito_

 _"No, nothing!"_

 _All of a sudden, Eugeo stopped walking foward, along with the other two. They stood quiet and heard noises coming from the cave further away from them._

 _"Is that the wind?" Alice said_

 _"We're almost outside! We picked the right path!" Eugeo excited_

 _Eugeo then take's off running._

 _"Hey! You'll fall if you run in a place like this!"_

 _The two then started following Eugeo behind._

 _"There's the exit!"_

 _The three entered the opening which they thought was the exit from the cave. Instead of the beautiful blue skies and enviornment. They instead saw a red sky, trees that no leafs, the ground was dark and much more._

 _"This is..."_

 _"...the Dark Territory."_

 _"We can't go any farther."_

 _Soon, they heard noises coming up. They all up to see two dragons fighting each other._

 _"Dragon Knights..."_

 _"The white one..."_

 _"Is that an Axiom Curch Intergrity Knight? So the black one's from the forces of darkness."_

 _The white dragon fires a powerful beam towards the black dragon. The beam hits the black knight and explodes. After the explosion, the black dragon was falling straight down towards the ground while the White Knight points a bow and arrow at it and fires it. The arrow soon hit's the Black Knight, knocking him out of the dragon. The Knight soon lands hard right in front of Kirito, Alice, and Eugeo. Including the dragon. Once the smoke cleared out, the knight look's at three and extends the arm at them. Alice notice it and start's walking close to it. But then, Kirito notice something wrong and shouted._

 _"No!_

 _Alice trip's while extending her arm. The Black Knight's arm soon fall's down and so as Alice._

 _"Alice!" Eugeo shouted_

 _Then, Kirito and Euego notice that Alice touch the ground of the Dark Territory._

 ** _"Taboo Index, Book One, Chapter Three, Verse Eleven. "Thou shalt not cross the End Mountains that encricle the Human Empire."_**

 _"Alice!"_

 _Kirito bring's Alice back up._

 _"I-I..."_

 _"I-It's all right, Alice. It's not like you left the cave. Right? Isn't that right, Kirito?"_

 _Kirito look's behimd them with answering Eugeo._

 _"Kirito?"_

 _Eugeo look's behind as the two both saw a portal opening and a person was inside it._

 _"*Gasp* What's that?"_

 ** _"Singular unit detected. Tracing ID. Coordinates fixed. Report complete."_**

 _The portal quickly disappered._

 _"It's gone? What was that just now?" Eugeo said_

 _"I don't know. Let's just head back!"_

* * *

 _*Later, Evening*_

 _The three manage to run all the way back to the village without any harm. They took deep breaths because they ran all the way back._

 _"All right, let's go home." Kirito said_

 _Moments later..._

 _"Right. Okay, I'm going to put this in the basement." Alice holding the picnic basket filled with iceicles_

 _"Okay."_

 _"See you."_

 _Alice start's walking slowly but soon's stop. She then turn's and look's at the two behind her._

 _"Look foward to tomorrow's lunch, okay?" Alice said_

 _"Sure!"_

 _"S-Sure."_

 _Alice then start's running away back home._

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _Eugeo was on his bed shaking in fear as he was having a nightmare._

 ** _*Inside The Dream*_**

 ** _Eugeo saw Alice walking away from him._**

 ** _"Alice..."_**

 ** _Eugeo follow's her behind but knees down while extending his arm._**

 ** _"Don't go! Alice!"_**

 ** _Alice continues to walk foward with looking back._**

 ** _"Alice!"_**

 ** _*Reality*_**

 _Eugeo quickly wakes up from his nightmare and saw his arm extended upwards towards the ceiling. He the stood up from his bed sweating and breathing._

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Kirito and Eugeo were trying to chop down the same tree but with barely much success. Kirito continues chopping the tree while Eugeo was watching him. While watching, Eugeo looked up and spotted something flying off the tree. A Dragon._

 _"*Gasp*"_

 _Eugeo quickly get's up and run's toward's Kirito._

 _"Hey, Kirito!"_

 _"Yeah. It's the Integrity Knight from yesterday. No_ _way! Alice..."_

 _"It can't be. Just for something like that?"_

 _"Let's go!"_

 _Kirito start's running._

 _"Hey!" Eugeo following him behind_

* * *

 _*Back At The Village*_

 _The Intergrity Knight land's right in the middle of the village. The Knight get's off the dragon and look's at the people._

 _"Alice!"_

 _Alice turn's around to see Kirito and Eugeo._

 _"Kirito! Eugeo!"_

 _"Quiet. You'd better get away while you can." Kirito whisper's_

 _Then, Alice look's to see someone walking toward's the Knight._

 _"Father!"_

 _Alice's father walk's closer to the Knight and greets himself._

 _"I serve as the village elder. My name is Zuberg."_

 _"I am the Axiom Curch Integirty Knight overseeing northern Norlangarth, Deusolbert Synthesis Seven. For her crimes against the Taboo Index, the child of Gasfut Zuberg, Alice Zuberg, will now be apprehended, taken in and, after questioning, executed."_

 _Alice's father, Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice were all shocked._

 _"The charbe is Taboo Index, Book One, Chapter Three, Verse Eleven, trespassing into the Drak Territory."_

 _Later, Alice's father was force to chain her daughter for trespassing into the Dark Territoy. Kirito run's threw the crowd to get close to the knight._

 _"Sir Knight! A-Alice never went into the Drak Territory! She just touched the ground with one hand for a second! That's all she did!"_

 _"What more do you think she had to do?"_

 _"Th-Then we're just guilty as she is! We were there in that same place! If you're taking her, then take us, too!" Kirito shouted_

 _The Knight ignored him and continue's to_

 _"Eugeo... listen. I'm going to swing the ax at him. You grab Alice then and run!" Kirito whispering_

 _"K-Kirito... but that's..."_

 _"Who cares about taboos? Are you saying they're more important than Alice's life?"_

 _Once the time was right, Kirito started charging toward's the Knight. But then, the Knight fires a beam at Kirito which knocks him back and let's go of the ax. He then fall's hard at the ground._

 _"Kirito!"_

 _"Escort those two kids from the square."_

 _The Knight get's up to his dragon._

 _"Dammit!"_

 _Kirito get's up ad start's running but then get's hold down by a few villagers._

 _"Eugeo, please! Go after her!"_

 _Eugeo start's walking but soon feel's pain sunddenly from his left eye._

 _"Eugeo! At least get these guys off me! Then I'll... Eugeo!"_

 _The dragon start's taking off with Alice. Kirito get's back up and run's toward Eugeo._

 _"Alice!" Kirito yelling_

* * *

 _*Reality*_

 _Kazuto quickly wakes up from his sleep and stood up. He was inside some sort of room with only him inside. Tears were also rolling down his face._

* * *

 **Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Underworld**

* * *

 _*Saturday, June 27, 2026*_

 _Sinon was running threw the forest with her Hecate 2 sniper rifle while two other players were chasing her. She look's behind to the two players getting closer to her. She continues to run until she make's it out of the forest and slide's to look behind. She quickly point's her sniper at them and fires it. The two players quickly dodged it and points their weapons at Sinon's forehead. They were about to shoot till they saw an oncoming vehicle. The car land's in front at them and start's driving toward's them. The two rolled aside as the vehicle passed them both. Moments later, the vehicle makes a hard u turn and drives toward's them._

 _"This is a fully-automatic Tanegashima!" Klein pointing his weapon at the enemies_

 _Klein fires at the players but they avoided the bullets._

 _"You dirty PK jerks, how do you like this?" Lizbeth pointing her shotgun outside the vehicle_

 _Lizbeth fires her shotgun at the player running inside the forest. The bullets hit a tree and misses the player. Silica point's the turrent at the player and start's firing. The enemy duck's behind a large rock while Silica was shooting at it. The second enemy player throw's a smoke grenade toward's the vehicle. The smoke then started coming out blocking the area._

 _"Damn!"_

 _"You're up! I'll cover you!"_

 _The vehicle stop's inside the smoke as three players behind the vehicle removed their coats and jump off the vehicle. The three turned on their beam swords and started following the two enemies. The two enemies entered the forest as the three behind them appeared out of the smoke revealing themselves to be Kirito, Asuna, and Sonic. The three entered the forest and followed the enemy. Sonic point's foward telling Kirito and Asuna he'll be going faster. The two accpected and start's running faster, leaving Asuna and Kirito. But what they didn't know that a drone was following the three. Somewhere on top of a mountain,_ _a team was watching them three running._

 _"Photon Swords?"_

 _"Teams B and C, head to Grid 4-6 to back up Team A. You have permission to use grenades."_

 _"Hey, Boss, can I go too?"_

 _"It's probably too late for that. Just sit back and watch."_

 _Back with the two enemies. While running, another enemy player appeared behind a large rock with his weapon ready. Kirito, Asuna, and Sonic spotted the enemy. The enemy fires at them but it misses them three. Behind the three, someone fired a sniper toward's the bullet. The sniper bullet hit's the enemy's bullet as it exploded in the air, allowing the three to continue running without taking damage. The enemy continues firing at the three. Kirito and Sonic both deflected the oncoming bullets towards them._

 _"Leave this to me!"_

 _Asuna get's in front of them and start's deflecting the bullets as well. The enemy's weapon ran out of bullets and quickly reloads. While reloading, Sonic and Kirito both swung their swords together, slicing the enemy player in half. With Asuna, she was running toward's another enemy player. The enemy player throw's a smoke grenade at her. The smoke grenade hit's the ground and smoke start's coming out. Inside the smoke, Kirito, Asuna, and Sonic were looking around together trying to find the enemy. Once the smoke cleared out, no enemy was in sight._

 _"Again?" Kirito whisper_

 _"Where did he go?" Sonic whisper_

 _Back on top a mountain, the team leader's watch was ringing._

 _"Time's up, huh? All teams, retreat. Move away from Grid 1-9." The team leader suggested_

 _"That would've been the last prey for today, right? You sure you want to end on a loss, Boss?"_

 _"Battling an irregular squadron like that won't do much good, training-wise. We wouldn't want any negative effects to carry over into the actual operation. Let's go."_

 _"Till next time."_

* * *

 _*Someplace Else*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, Klein, Sinon, Silica, and Asuna_ _were all sitting down around a table and chatting._

 _"Man, I'd heard the rumors, but GGO sure is a hardcore game. I mean, you're allowed to PK all you want wherever you are on the field!" Klein said_

 _"Yeah, but even with no-hold's-barred PK-ing, that squadron we just fought was an anomaly. Normally, you'd PK for money or items..." Sinon said_

 _"But those guys only seemed to be focused on killing us. They were tossing grenades and smoke without restraint. Wouldn't that put them in the red?" Kirito said_

 _"Probably. But they're always like that whenever they show up. They attack squadrons that left isolated on the field, massacre them, then vanish without looting items." Sinon said_

 _"Is it true they have a 100% win rate?" Asuna said_

 _"As far I know, yes. So... I thought we could win if we went after them in a really unusual style. That's why I asked you all for your help. Sorry. My plan had too many holes. I never thought they'd just retreat like that!" Sinon said_

 _"But hey, it's not a defeat, right? Nah, they're the ones who ran, so it's the same as a win!" Klein said_

 _"Not that we have any idea who they really are, or what they're after." Lizbeth said_

 _"Well, that's just... um..."_

 _"I wish we could've at least found out their leader's name." Asuna said_

 _"But who was the leader, anyway? It wouldn't been the ones that we fought." Sonic said_

 _"It wasn't even clear which one of them was leader, though, was it?" Silica said_

 _Kirito fall's asleep and leans toward's Lizbeth's shoulder._

 _"Hey! Don't crash out like that!" Lizbeth moving Kirito away_

 _"That's Kirito for you." Sonic said_

 _"He said he's been taking time off from school since Thursday, touring companies." Asuna said_

 _"He's probably tangled up in some bizarre business again, huh?" Sinon said_

* * *

 _*Oustide*_

 _"You guys, thank you so much for helping me out." Sinon thanking her friends_

 _"Hey, no biggie! Later!" Klein logging off_

 _"I had fun!" Silica logging out_

 _"See you!" Lizbeth logging out as well_

 _"All right, I'm off, too." Asuna about to log out_

 _"Me too. I'll see you three later." Sonic about to log out as well_

 _"Um... Asuna and Sonic."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Do you need something Sinon?"_

 _"There's actually something I need your help with." Sinon said_

 _"You mean with the PK squadron?" Asuna said_

 _"If it's that, I'll help you." Sonic said_

 _"Actually, it's something else. Could yo and Kirito meet with me on the other side tomorrow?" Sinon said_

 _"Let's see... the evening should be okay. Is Agil's shop all right with you?"_

 _"Of course. Oh, I'll email you the gist of what I'm going to ask you. Read it over, okay?"_

 _"Roger that!"_

 _"Sound's good to me." Sonic said_

 _Asuna and Sinon both log out of GGO. Sonic looked at Kirito still sleeping._

 _"You slept all the way threw that." Sonic said_

 _Seconds later, Kirito wakes from sleeping._

* * *

 _*Saturday, June 28, 2026*_

 _Kazuto, Sonic, and Asada were at Agil's shop waiting for Asuna._

 _"Hey, did you lose more weight?" Asada said_

 _"You think so? Never mind that. Didn't you want to ask me something? Is it about BoB?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Care to explain." Sonic said_

 _"There's a player named Subtilizer who won BoB IV. He also won the very first one."_

 _"I see."_

 _"We were all so fired up, you know. About getting the chance to face the ledgendary Subtilizer." Asada said_

 _"From what I could tell from the live feed, he's got a silent, matter-of-fact fighting style. It seemed similar to the vibe I was getting from yesterday's PK squadron."_

 _"From what I saw from the feed. Feel's like I'm ready to fight him." Sonic said_

 _"Hey, now that you two mention it, it is. You are right Sonic. Subtilizer's on a whole other level. It was the same with me, too, but... He read my every move, and forced me into extreme close combat. I was killed before I could even aim my gun." Asada said_

 _"No way. That's some skills." Sonic said_

 _"That's incredible. To be able to anticipate the moves of BoB veterans." Kazuto said_

 _"After playing enough to be considered a veretan, you find yourself bound by theory, so it might be easy to recongnize patterns in our movements. Which brings me to my request. The way I see it, a player who acts totally off-script might be able to outmaneuver Subtilizer. It may be a little early, but I'd like both your help in the fifth one at the end of the year. That's why I've asked you two here today."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Hmmm..."_

 _"Whoever we're up against, we're definitely going to win the next one! Whatever it takes!"_

 _"It seems like your confident about this one." Sonic said_

 _"Looks like you're pretty much over it now."_

 _"It isn't like I'm not scared at all, but I'm getting better. And yea, I might be too confident about this one." Asada said_

 _"By the way, how's he doing?" Kazuto said_

 _"Anything about him?" Sonic said_

 _"Shinkawa is... Yeah, his condition's starting to stabilize. I'm planning to visit him again soon." Asada said_

 _"I see."_

 _"It's great to hear that he's getting better." Sonic said_

 _"Then that means the Death Gun incident is wrapped up now, huh?" Kazuto said_

 _"Ah, memories."_

 _"Altough there's still one perp on the run." Asada saod_

 _"Kikuoka said it's just a matter of time before he's arrested, too." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. I guess so."_

 _"One day, they will finally find him and bring him justice." Sonic said_

 _The door open's as Asuna entered the shop._

 _"Hello! Hey, there, Shino and Sonic!" Asuna entering the shop_

 _"A-Asuna!"_

 _"Hello, Asuna!" Asada saying hello_

 _"It's great to see you again." Sonic saying hello as well_

 _Minutes later, the four were talking about BoB. Kazuto sitting next to Asuna and Asada sitting next to Sonic._

 _"About BoB V, it's okay with me!" Asuna said_

 _"You asked Asuna, too?" Kazuto suprise_

 _"Yes. I was a little nervous that you'd spin out of control on your own, so partly to serve as your limiter..."_

 _"Hey, Kirito. You've lost weight, haven't you?" Asuna said_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"You see? Even Asuna thinks so!" Asada said_

 _"It's because of your part-time job, isn't it? Really. Overdoing it again. It doesn't seem to be affecting you physically, but..."_

 _"What are you looking at?"_

 _Asuna show's Asada her phone that has Kazuto's name with a heart pumping._

 _"What's this?" Asada looking at the phone_

 _"Is that... Kazuto's heart rate?" Sonic looking at the phone as well_

 _"Don't stare at it like that." Kazuto blushing_

 _"Hold on, is this Kirito's..."_

 _"Ummm..."_

 _"You guessed right!"_

 _"B-But how does that work?" Asada said_

 _"Tell us." Sonic said_

 _"I have a miniature sensor implanted right here. It sends information more or less in real time over the internet to Asuna's smartphone." Kazuto holding hos chest_

 _"What?!" Sonic shock_

 _"Wh-Wh-Why would you... it wouldn't be an anti-cheating system, would it?" Asada said_

 _"It does seem like it!" Sonic said_

 _"-No, no!"_

 _"-It's not!"_

 _"They recommended it to me when I started my current part-time job. Because it would be a hassle to stick electrodes on me every time. And when I told Asuna about it, she started using it for this." Kazuto said_

 _"Well, looking at it really sets my mind at ease. To see that Kirito's heart is beating. It makes me trip a little, you know!" Asuna said_

 _"That doesn't sound very good, Asuna." Asada said_

 _"Seems a little... to overprotected." Sonic said_

 _"Anyway, having you on myside gives me an edge. It's like having a heavy machine gun in a pillbox!" Asada extending her arm to shake Asuna's hand_

 _"You won't be sorry you picked me!" Asuna shaking Asada's hand_

 _They soon let go of shaking hands._

 _"Now, then... Let's hear about your sketchy new job. Though I'm sure it's as an alpha tester for some new VRMMO game. Maybe you could even invite Sonic for your adventure." Asada said_

 _"Wait what?"_

 _"What I'm testing isn't a game app. It's a brain-machine interface for a new full-dive system. It's being developed by Rath." Kazuto said_

 _"Rath?"_

 _"I've never heard of that company. That's the name of an imaginary creature that appears in Through the Looking-Glass. Some say it's a pif, while others say it's a turtle." Asuna said_

 _"So they're going to release a next-generation full-dive machine?"_

 _"I don't know about that. In the first place, it's completely different from the current full-dive tech."_

 _"Different? What's the in-game world like?" Asada said_

 _"I don't actually know. I'm sure it's for the sake of confidentiality, but any of the memories the machine creates in this VR world, I can't bring back to the real world. Whatever I saw during the tests, whatever I did, I've forgotten every last detail."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"Forgotten every last detail? Don't tell me it's the same as the Augma?" Asada said_

 _"Uh... no, it's not! It doesn't put any stress on your brain like the Augma did. It's just that I can't remember, since the Fluctlight is blocking the path." Kazuto said_

 _"Fluct...?"_

 _"Should I explain the general concept? About this machine... the Soul Translater technology?"_

 _Minutes have pass by as the 4 were talking about this Sould Translater technology._

 _"Where do you think the human soul is located?"_

 _"Soul?"_

 _"In your head... the brain, right?"_

 _"Seems reasonable."_

 _"The brain is more or less a clump of brain cells, right? So where among the brain cells does the soul exist? All cells, including brain cells, are supported by a structural network. Apparently, they're called microtubules. Tubes. In other words, hollow pipes. And there's something sealed inside those hollow pipes."_

 _"What's inside them?" Asada said_

 _"Light. Light. A fluctuating light photon. And that's what comprises the human soul, according to Rath."_

 _"You mean that cluster of light is the human soul?" Asuna said_

 _"Yes."_

 _"That's... something." Sonic said_

 _"And at Rath, this thing that might be the human soul is known as... The Fluctlight."_

 _"So the machine that reads Fluctlights is called the Soul Translator? But you could do the opposite as well, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Opposite?"_

 _"The Amusphere allows us to experience the virtual world by sending visual and audio signals to the brain, right? So couldn't the Soul Translator information to the soul in the same way?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, that's right. The Soul Translator, or STL, writes short-term memories onto the Fluctlight to insert information of the sights or sounds it wants us to experience. Apparently, it's called mnemonic visual data. I have memories of my test dives at the very beginning, but it was different. It was completely different. Nothing like the VR world created by the Amusphere. At first, I couldn't even tell it was a virtual world." Kazuto said_

 _"But is it really safe? It scares me. It was Mr. Kikuoka of the Ministry of Internal Affairs who offered you that job, wasn't it?" Asuna said_

 _"It's true that I have to be on my guard around that guy. But I want to know. Where full-dive technology is headed. I have a feeling. There's something about the STL I mean, sure, terms like "Fluctlights" and "mnemonic visual" sound complicated. But the world created by the STL is like a realistic dream." Kazuto said_

 _"A dream?"_

 _"For example, you have ling dreams sometimes, rights? And when you wake up, it feels like you've been dreaming for two or three hours. But chances are you've actually only been dreaming for a few minutes The STL creates the same kind of phenomeon."_

 _"Um..."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"The same way that humans see dreams spanning several hours in matter of minutes, you can also experience the virtual world several times longer than the actual dive time. That's the STL's featured fuction. Flucltlight Acceleration. FLA for short."_

 _"I'm so confused."_

 _"There's so much information."_

 _"So during the three days you were diving, about how much time did you spend inside?" Asada said_

 _"I'm not sure. I don't remember whether it was ten days or a month. The only thing they told me was the code name of the experimental virtual world." Kazuto said_

 _"What's it called?"_

 _"The Underworld."_

 _"Under... an underground world?"_

 _"You know, that could be from Alice too. See, that was what the manuscript version of Alice in Wonderland was called. The original title was Alice's Adventures Under Ground." Asuna said_

 _Kazuto look's away from Asuna._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"Well, when I heard the name Alice, it felt like a memory was about to surface."_

 _"Does that mean..."_

 _"It's like... It's like there's something I need to do right away."_

* * *

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _"We'll be back soon, Agil!"_

 _"Right."_

 _Asada open's the door and open's her umbrella along with Kazuto and Asuna. Sonic was just getting wet from the rain._

 _"Okay, I'll be in touch again about BoB. Thanks for coming today." Asada thanking the three of them_

 _"Sure! See you, Shino!" Asuna said_

 _"Later, Asuna." Asada said_

 _Before Asada walked away, she saw Sonic getting wet from the rain._

 _"Sonic, since you don't have an umbrella. How about you come with me." Asada said_

 _"Oh... um... s-sure. If that's fine with you." Sonic said_

 _Sonic walk's toward's Asada. Asada put's the umbrella over them and both start walking away._

 _"I'll see you two soon." Sonic waving goodbye_

 _"See you later, Sonic!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna turn's and look's at Kazuto._

 _"Let's go."_

 _Asuna noticed Kazuto looking somewhere else._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"N-Nothing. Let's go."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kazuto and Asuna were walking back . Kazuto and Asuna both looked at each other while walking. Moments later, Asuna stop's walking which made Kazuto stop and turn around to loook at her._

 _"Kirito?"_

 _"Asuna. I'm thinking of going after all." Kazuto said_

 _"America?"_

 _"Yeah. The next generation full-dive tech research is more advanced over there. I have to see it. The moment the next world is created." Kazuto said_

 _"It wasn't all just fun and games. There was so much pain and sadness, too, wasn't there? Of course you want to find out why that castle summoned you, and where it all leads. Not even living several centuries would be long enough to find that out. So... I-I want... I want you and Sonic to come with me, Asuna. I know that's asking a lot. But even still, I... I can't live without you or with Sonic! You two have been with me since the beginning!"_

 _Asuna blushes and run's towards Kazuto, grabbing his arm._

 _"Of course I'll go. With you. I'll go wherever you go. No matter where! And Sonic, he'll go anywhere with you. Because you two been bros since the beginning." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna..."_

 _The two get closer to each other and hug each other as the two slowly kiss each other. They soon stop kissing and continue walking._

 _"But don't you want to research the Soul Translator? It's a next-generation inerface, too, right?" Asuna said_

 _"I'm not sure about that. I have a feeling it's not just a machine that enables people to full-dive into virtual worlds." Kazuto said_

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"It might be a machine for learning more about Fluctlights... about human consciousness. And also... I think the STL is am extension of his... of Heathcliff's philosophy."_

 _"The commander's?"_

 _"Why that guy used the NerveGear and SAO to cause thousands of casualties, why he burned out his own brain, and on top of that scattered something like the Seed all over the place... I guess I do want to find out, but I don't want to be my career path. Because that would feel lile he was still manipulating me." Kazuto said_

 _"Didn't you have a talk with the commander's consciousness?"_

 _"Yeah. I have a feeling that the reason he left a copy of himself behind has something to do with what Rath is trying to accomplish woth the STL."_

 _Then, Kazuto and Asuna both looked to see a person walking toward's them._

 _"Excuse me! Um, which way is the station?"_

 _"Let's see..."_

 _Kazuto move's Asuna aside and walk's toward's the person._

 _"Kirito?"_

 _"You were skulking around the Dicey Cafe, weren't you?"_

 _"I guess an ambush isn't going to work."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Hey now, don't be like, Kirito. Oh wait, I always had a mask on over there, didn't I?"_

 _Kazuto was completely shock on what he just heard._

 _"Now that XaXa's been caught, I have to show some grit, right? At the last survivor of Laughing Coffin!"_

 ** _"Johny Black!"_**

 _Kirito grab's a "sword" from his back from he realize that wasn't in the game. The person started laughing crazy._

 _"Nope! No sword there!"_

 _"So you're still on the run?"_

 _"Of course! But really, Kirito... Without your sword, you're nothing but a feeble little brat, huh? I can't believe you're the same swordsman who beat the crap out of me!"_

 _"What about you?_ _You don't have your poisoned weapon of choice." Kazuto said_

 _"Oh, I have it! I have a poison weapon, all right!"_

 ** _"Death Gun!"_**

 _The crazy person start's charging towards Kazuto and Asuna. Kazuto pushes Asuna back._

 _"Asuna! Run!"_

 _Asuna look's and saw Kirito getting hit by the posion weapon and the person getting stabbed with the umbrella. Asuna eyes widen as both of them fell down towards the ground right in front of her._

 _"Kirito!"_

* * *

 _*Asada's Home*_

 _Sonic was talking with Asada about GGO and stuff. But during their coversation, Sonic's head started hurting all of a sudden._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't know. My head's started to hurt unexpectedly. I don't why. But maybe it has to do with Asuna and Kazuto." Sonic rubbing his head_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Demon Tree."_

* * *

 **Well this was unexpected... Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and yep, it's finally back. The Sonic and Sword Art Online story is now back! This story might just be the best I have ever done from the others, So I hope everyone is excited for this story. Sorry for the misleading date that I putted, I had persional things that did not allow me to finish it that day. I hope everyone understands it and I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, this story will be in progress during the 'A Hedgehog's Quest' story as well. So I hope everyone could bare with me on the two stories. After the story, there will be a sequel but it's unknown when it will be ready. But the title is set.**

 **"A Threat From The Future."**

 **So yea, be on the look out for that in the future. Anyway, that's all I have to say. I hoe everyone enjoys their day and as always. I'll yalk to you guys later.**


	2. The Demon Tree

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The Demon Tree**

* * *

 _*March 19, year 378 in the time of the realm of humanity*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were slowly waking up from their naps. They slowly pull themselves up and looked around to see that they were inside a forest alone. They both look at each other as they were confuse on where they were at._

 _"Where... am I?" Kirito said_

 ** _"I remember being at Agil's place. Then leaving with Asuna. But I can't remember what happened next."_**

 _"Where am I? What is this place?" Sonic said_

 ** _"I can remember is at Agil's place. Then leaving with Asada. Walking back to her home. But I don't remember what happened to me next."_**

 _The two stood up and looked down at their bodies._

 ** _"This outfit... Am I inside a game?"_**

 ** _"Am I... dead? Along side Kirito... but how?"_**

 _Kirito swings his finger down but nothing happens._

 _"Log out."_

 _Nothing happens but a yellow butterfly land's on his finger._

 ** _"Way too realistic to be a 3D object. So this isn't a game? Am I dreaming, or- A dream? That's it. This is the virtual world created by the STL, the Underworld!"_**

 ** _"Wait... is this the virtual world Kirito was talking about back at the game?"_**

 ** _"But wait. No, but something's off. While I'm diving in the STL, my memories of the real world should be blocked. But I remember meeting up with Asuna and Sinon."_**

 _"Mr. Kikuoka! Mr. Higa! Abort the dive for now? There seems to be a problem!" Kirito shouting_

 _"Whatever your putting me threw, knock it off and let me go back to the real world!" Sonic shouting_

 _Nothing answered back to them. Later, the two were at a river drinking water from it._

 ** _"Is this really a virtual world?"_**

 ** _"If I was dead, I wouldn't remember anything. So something happened to my real self." Sonic thought_**

 _Kirito heard something coming from an unlocation. As soon as he heard it, he started getting a vision of two little two little kids running while holding hands._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"What's wrong Kirito?" Sonic looking at Kirito_

 ** _"I don't know why, but I feel so nostalgic... and so frustrated."_**

 _Later, Kirito and Sonic were walking threw the forest and looking around. For minutes, they walked threw the forest trying to find some help until Kirito noticed something in front of him. A tree._

 _"What? Is that tree special or something?" Sonic said_

 _Kirito started walking towards the tree and Sonic follow him behind. Kirito looked up at the tree for a minute until he notice someone hiding behind the tree. The person behind the tree looked behind to see both Sonic and Kirito looking at him. The person stood up and looked right at them._

 _"Who are you two? Where did you two come from?" The person said_

 ** _"A test player, like us? Or maybe an NPC?"_**

 ** _"Who is that guy? Why was he hiding behind the tree?"_**

 _The person started walking closer to Sonic and Kirito. The two walked back a little._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Um... My name is... It's Kirito."_

 _"My name is... Sonic."_

 _"Kirito? Sonic?"_

 _"We were coming from over there, but then we got lost." Kirito pointing back at the forest_

 _"Over there? South of the forest? Did you two come from Zakkaria?"_

 _"N-No, that's not it. The thing is, we don't know where we came from." Kirito said_

 _"You don't know... not even about the town you live in?"_

 _"N-No, I don't remember. When we came to, we were in the forest."_

 _"To be honest, this place I never seen before." Sonic said_

 _"I can't believe it. I've heard the stories, but I've never seen one before. Lost childs of Vecta."_

 _"V-Vecta?"_

 _"The what now?"_

 _"Huh? Isn't that what they're called in your homeland? That's what people are called in my village who suddenly vanish without a trace, our suddenly show up in the front or in a field. The dark god, Vecta, likes to prank humans by spiriting them away, stealing their memories, and leaving them, somewhere far away."_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"I see."_

 _"Then maybe that's what we are."_

 ** _"His facial expressions and responses are way too natural for an NPC. Let me try."_**

 _"So you see, I'm in a bit of a bind. So what we want... is to get out of here."_

 _"Is that so? Well, this is a vast forest. You're bound to get lost if you don't know the way. But don't worry. There's a path that leads to the north."_

 _"I don't think he didn't understand what you said about getting out of here." Sonic whispered_

 _"-N-No, actually... we want to log out!" Kirito said_

 _"Log... What did you say?"_

 _Sonic faceplam's while Kirito breaths out of disappointment._

 ** _"No good, huh?"_**

 _"Sorry. Um... it means that we like to find a place to stay in town." Kirito said_

 _"Really? That's the first time I've heard that phrase."_

 ** _"Now what? He could be a test player, but they might've restricted his memories."_**

 _"My village is just to the north, but we never get any travelers, so there isn't an inn. But if we explain the situation, maybe Sister Azalia at the church will help you."_

 _"I-Is that right? Then we're to try going to the village." Kirito walking north_

 _"See you around." Sonic said_

 _"Hold on!"_

 _The two stopped and turned around to look at the person._

 _"The men-at arms there might not let you into the village if you're alone. Even if you have your blue talking pet here."_

 _"I'm not a pet!"_

 _"Anyway, I'll go with you and explain your situation."_

 _"That would be a big help. Thanks." Kirito thanking him_

 _"But I can't go with you right away, since I still have work. It's going to take another four hours or so."_

 _"That's okay, I'll wait. Sorry, but thanks for your help." Kirito said_

 _"I see! Okay, then have a seat somewhere. Oh wait, I haven't told you my name yet, have I? I'm Eugeo. Nice to meet you!"_

 _"Eugeo... what a interesting name." Sonic said_

 _"Eugeo. That sounds familiar." Kirito said_

 _"What's wrong, Mr. Kirito?"_

 _"N-Nice to meet you." Kirito shaking's Eugeo's hand_

 _"Nice to meet you too, Eugeo." Sonic shaking Eugeo's hand as well_

 _"And just call me Kirito."_

 _"Yeah? Then you can call me Eugeo."_

 _Moments of silence..._

 _"That's right. You two must be hungry"_

 _"Th-Thanks."_

 _"I really appreciate it." Sonic said_

 ** _"At the very least, he's not an NPC. But it's still not clear to me if he's a test player or not. Or... Maybe this isn't a virtual world, but reality?"_**

 _"The only good thing about ths bread is that it keeps a long time, but to be safe..."_

 _Eugeo draw's an S with his fingers on the bread and somewhat a menu appear's. Kirito look's at his bread and try's recreate what Eugeo did._

 ** _"I think he went like this."_**

 _Kirito draw's an S and tap's on it and the same menu appeared just like Eugeo's._

 _"Let me try it out." Sonic said_

 _Sonic draw's an S and tap's on it and the same menu apper's again._

 ** _"It's certain. This is neither reality or an alternative world. It's a virtual world."_**

 _"Hey, Kirito and Sonic."_

 _Both Sonic and Kirito look toward's Eugeo._

 _"You two are at least familiar with the Stacia Window, right?" Eugeo said_

 _"O-Of course!"_

 _"C-Certainly!"_

 _"It's still got plenty of life left, so you don't have to eat it in a hurry. If it were summer, no way would it keep this long."_

 _Kirito soon take's a bite of the bread but his eyes widen and heard cracks._

 _"Rock solid!"_

 _Sonic take's a bite of the bread and forcefully pull's it to rip a piece off. Even Kirito rip's a piece off it too._

 _"Now very tasty, is it? I buy this bread at the bakery on my here, but since it's so early, there's only leftovers from the day before. And there isn't enough time to go back to the village at noon." Eugeo said_

 _"Then why don't you bring lunch from home?" Kirito said_

 _"Doesn't that sound a lot easier?" Sonic said_

 _"Well, years ago, somebody used to bring me lunch at noon every day." Eugeo before stopping_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Everything alright?"_

 _"She was my childhood friend. A girl,the same age as me. When we were little, we played together all the time. Even after I received my Calling, she's bring me lunch every day. But... Because of me... One day, the two of us went to a cave up north, and she accidentally eneted the Dark Territory. A place that the Taboo Index forbids is from ever setting foot in."_

 ** _"Taboo Index?"_**

 _"The next day, an Integrity Knight arrived in the village... and she was taken away to the central city. But you know, Kirito, I still believe. That she's alive. I just know Alice is alive somewhere in the central city."_

 _"I know for sure that she misses you as well. But maybe one day, you'll be able to see this Alice girl your talking about." Sonic said_

 _"You really think so?""_

 _"Yes."_

 ** _"Alice. I know that name. Alice..."_**

 _"Anyway, Sorry. For discussing something so strange. It doesn't feel like I just met you." Eugeo said_

 _"Oh, no, I don't mind. But if you really want to find out quickiy, why don't you go look for her? In this central city."_

 _"Even with a fast horse, it would take a week to get to the central city from my village."_

 _"Well, if you prepared for the journey..."_

 _"I would if I could. But shirking my Calling to go on a journey would be a Taboo Index violation." Eugeo said_

 _"Th-That's a good point. Um... So when was Alice taken away to the central city?" Kirito said_

 _"Do you still remember?" Sonic said_

 _"The summer I was eleven, so six years ago."_

 _Eugeo tosses a sack with water inside to Kirito._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Right. Sorry about this, but wait for me, okay? And I'll get my work done." Eugeo said_

 _"By the way, Eugeo, your work... your Calling. What is it?"_

 _"What does it mean?" Sonic said_

 _"Oh, didn't I tell you?"_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Eugeo was cutting down a tree by himself while Sonic and Kirito were watching him. Every bang caused a loud noise to eco around. After swing his axe to the tree a couple of times, he drop's his axe and sit's down on the ground._

 _"So your Calling is to be a woodcutter?" Kirito said_

 _"Well, I guess you could call it that. Now that I've cut down down a single tree in the seven years since I received my Calling."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Huh!?"_

 _"This colossal tree is called the Gigas Cedar. But most of the villagers... call it the demon tree. See, this tree sucks up all of Terraria's blessings from it surroudings. So as long as this tree is standing, we'll never be able to expand our wheat fields. And so the village sent for that Dragonbone Ax from the central city, so a dedicated carver could strike it every day. That's me."_

 _"You mean you've been chopping this tree every day for seven years? After seven years, this is all you could manage?" Kirito said_

 _"Hardly."_

 _"At least your ax is still in good shape." Sonic said_

 _"I'm the seventh-generation carver. For 300 years, generations of carvers have chopped away every day, and this is how far we'e gotten."_

 _"W-What!"_

 _"Th-Three hundred years?"_

 _"How can this tree be standing after three hundred years!" Sonic said_

 _"Hey, Eugeo. Would you mind letting me try?"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I mean, you did give me half of your lunch. So I should do half of your work, right?" Kirito said_

 _"I'll help you as well." Sonic said_

 _"Well, it doesn't say in the Taboo Index that you can't have someone help with your Calling... But it'd harder than it it looks, you know."_

 _"You never know until you try, right?" Kirito picking up the ax_

 _Kirito get's in his position, raises up the ax and swing's it at the tree, making a huge bang. Kirito let's go of the ax and fall's down at the ground. Eugeo start's laughing at Kirito, as well as Sonic._

 _"Ouch! You two don't have to laugh that hard..."_

 _"No, I'm sorry. You're putting too much power into your shoulders and hips. Try to relax your whole body."_

 _Kirito grab's the ax again and stand's right back up._

 ** _"That's right, this is a virtial world. Think in terms of your avatar, not your physical body."_**

 _Kirito raises the ax and take's a breath._

 ** _"Sword skill... Smash!"_**

 _Kirito slam's the ax at the tree but hit's the same spot again._

 _"That was pretty good. All right, before you forget, do it again."_

* * *

 _*Hours Later*_

 _"Fif... ty!"_

 _Kirito was still hitting the tree with the ax._

 _"Okay, that's 1,500." Eugeo said_

 _"What, we've already done that many?"_

 _"Yeah. 500 for me, 500 for you, and 500 for Sonic. Strike the Gigas Cedar 2,500 times in the morning and afternoon. That's my Calling."_

 _Kirito start's giggleing._

 ** _"Two thousand times..."_**

 _"You're a natural, Kirito. Thanks to you, I had an easy day today."_

 _"Nice one, Kirito." Sonic patting Kirito in the back_

 _"No, but... I'm sure you would've been done sooner if it was just you." Kirito said_

 _"I know! Let me show you something interesting."_

 _Moments later, Kirito and Sonic were shocked to dee the durability or the tree._

 _"It's only gone down about 50 since last month. You get it now, don't you? Even if you don't get a lot done in half a day, it doesn't make much of a difference. All right, then."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Eugeo put's the ax inside a room and closes the door._

 _"Shouldn't you lock that?"_

 _"What for?"_

 _"What do you mean? So no one steals it."_

 _"Maybe it's pretty good choice to just lock it so no one can take it." Sonic said_

 _"No need to worry! It says in the Tablo Index not to steal, remember?" Eugeo said_

 _"Y-Yeah, I guess."_

 _"O-Oh yea, I kinda forgot." Sonic said_

 _"All right, let's head to the village." Eugeo walking to the village_

 _"H-Hey..."_

 _"Wait for us..."_

 _The two started following Eugeo from behind._

 _"Hey, wait up!"_

 _Minutes have pass and the three we're still walking towards the village. Sonic and Kirito looked around the open view of this virtual world. But they will soon make it to the village and someone will be waiting for Eugeo._

 _"Hey, Eugeo. Who are those two?"_

 _"Zink. This is Kirito and Sonic. They seem to be lost child and pet of Vecta."_

 ** _"I-I'm not a pet..."_**

 _"Hey, you really can't remember anything?" Zink said_

 _"N-No."_

 _"Not really."_

 _"You even forgot your Calling?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _"Well, it probably wasn't a decent Calling anyway. Just like Eugeo there. It must've been one pointless, futile job!"_

 _"-Unlike my Calling, man-at-arms-"_

 _"-Swordsman."_

 _"-Swordsman"_

 _"Our Calling.. I think we are swordsmen."_

 _"Swordsman? Scrawny, weak-looking fools like you two can wield a sword? Then why don't you show me?" Zink handing them his sword_

 _Kirito and Sonic both smirk. Soon after, Kirito was holding onto the sword with just one hand._

 ** _"A one-handed sword this time, huh?"_**

 _Kirito get's in his fighting position while Zink, Eugeo, and Sonic watched him from behind. Moments later, the sword start's glowing as Kirito swing's it at the log. After he swunged it, a piece of the log fell off and landed on the ground. Zink and Eugei were both shock._

 ** _"Was that a... light effect? Sword skills exist in this world?"_**

 _"That was amazing, Kirito! I didn't know you could use a skill like that! Maybe you were a sentinel in some big city?" Eugeo said_

 _"M-Maybe so."_

 _"Can I see it?" Sonic said_

 _Kirito hand's over the sword to Sonic. Sonic take's it out of his hand as he got into his fighting position. Kirito and Eugeo both backed up as Sonic was ready to swing the log. Soon after, Sonic swing's the sword as the same light effect happen and swing's it at the log. Moments later, piece of the log rip apart and fell at the ground._

 _"Zink? That's enough, right? I'm going to let both of them into the village."_

 _And so, Kirito and Sonic were able to enter the village where they got to meet everyone that was living in the village. They quickly made friends with the villagers but they soon were tired._

 _"I'm tired."_

 _"We're finally here, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, but... Nobody in the village even doubts that I'm lost child of Vecta, huh?"_

 _"Or what you call me... lost pet of Vecta." Sonic said_

 _"Well, you are, right?"_

 _"Uh, yeah, but..."_

 _"Enough of that kind of talk, I'm getting the Sister."_

 _Eugeo knock's on the door as the three were waiting for someone could open the door for them. Soon after, the door opened and a Sister was at the door with them._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"U-Uh..."_

 _"O-Oh..."_

 _Then, the three looked inside to see another child looking at them but they soon quickly stop looking at each other. Later, one of the Sister's gives Kirito and Sonic pillows and blankets as the two were already in bed._

 _"Here you go. A pillow and blanket. Prayers start at six in the morning. Breakfast is at seven. I'll come check in you two, but try to get up on your own. If you're late for prayers because you overslept, Sister Azalia can be reallt scary! There's a curfew after lights out, so be mindful of that."_

 _"-We're caught!"_

 _"-Run!"_

 _A couple of kids start running away as they were caught._

 _"Um... do you have any other questions?"_

 _"I'm okay. Thanks for everything."_

 _"I really appericate you for letting us stay here for the night." Sonic said_

 _"Your welcome! Anyway, Good night, then. You know how to put out the lamp, right?"_

 _"Yeah. Good night, Selka."_

 _Then, Sister Selka walk's out of there room and closes the door behind her._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _It was late and everyone was fast asleep, expect for Sonic and Kirito as the two were sitting on the edge of their beds thinking._

 ** _"This isn't the real world. And there isn't a single NPC in this village. Even so, there can't be enough STLs to allow every villager to log in as a tester. According to Eugeo... more than 300 years have passed in this universe. And Eugeo has spent at least six years here. If that's true, then Eugeo and the others..." Kirito thought_**

 ** _"So it's been that long for this universe. I could just imagine that this pl_** ** _ace looked like long ago." Sonic thought_**

 _Kirito look's at the lamp and tap's on it to turn it off but nothing happen. He look's down under the lamo to see a button. He click's it as it turned off and the two lay down on their beds._

 _ **"Eugeo and the others were rasied here from the start. So they must be copies of the souls of newborns who were then raised in this virtual world. In other words, Artificial Fluctlights. It's hard to belive, but there's no explanation. But why would they do such a thing? And just how fast has time been accelerated in this world? What would happen if I lived out my life here before getting back to reality? I might be able to contact Kikuoka in a bigger city. Right now, I don't have the monet to go on a journey, and I don't know enough about this world. But if I had someone's help... maybe I can get to this so-called central city..."**_

* * *

 _*At Central City*_

 _On top of a tall building, a girl was sleeping on her bed while the light outside was shining inside. While sleeping, she smiles unexpected._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The End Mountains."_


	3. The End Mountains

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The End Mountains**

* * *

 _*March 20, year 378 in the time of the realm of humanity*_

 _The sun was starting to rise. Inisde the church, one of the Sisters were at Sonic and Kirito's room and started tapping on them._

 _"Ten more minites... Maybe only five..."_

 _"Please... give us some rest..."_

 _"No. Wake up."_

 _She continue's to slightly move them around until they finally woke up. The two looked to see... Kirito's sister._

 _"Sugu?"_

 _"W-What are you doing here?"_

 _Then, she pulled both of there blankets off them. Sugu went back to Sister_

 _"Snap out of it. It's already five-thirty. You may be a guest, and lost child and pet of Vecta, but you're still expected to get up on time, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Got it."_

* * *

 _*At The Forest*_

 _Eugeo, Sonic, and Kirito were all back inside the forest continuing to chop the tree down._

 _"Forty... five!"_

 ** _"There's still a lot about this world I don't understand, and to get to the central city, I'm definitely going to need Eugeo's help. But to release Eugeo from his Calling..."_**

 _"I guess we're going to have to chop this tree down first?" Kirito whisper's_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"No, it's nothing."_

 _"That's it for this morning, so let's have lunch."_

 _Minutes later, the three started having lunch while after a long morning of chopping._

 _"Thanks for the meal."_

 _"I really appericate it."_

 _"I wish you could've tasted Alice's pie. The crust was so flaky, and there was so much filling... Having it woth some fresh milk. I couldn't think of anything in the world that tasted better."_

 _"So Alice's Calling was a baker?"_

 _"That's interesting."_

 _"No, it wasn't. Alice was studying the sacred arts at the church. She was known at the greatest prodigy ever born in this town, and she could cast all kinds of spells by the time she was ten."_

 _"Really? Then what about Selka, the girl living in the church now?"_

 _"She's Alice's little sister. After Alice was gone, she moved into the church to become a nun and to study the sacred arts."_

 _"Come to think of it, there were other kids there besides Selka."_

 _"Those kids were taken in after they lost their parents. Ever since an epidemic broke outin the village three years ago. And that's not everything. All these odd things seem to be happening lately. There's talk that a horde of goblins appeared far south on the main road and have been attacking and abducting people."_

 _"Goblins?"_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"But I think they're just rumors. Because a Integrity Knight would've subdued them right away. They have to. All Alice did was touch the ground in the land of darkness, and thise goblins are much, much worse." Eugeo said_

 _"Eugeo..."_

 _"Still, it's true that after the last 2 or 3 years, there are more graves behind the church."_

 _"Isn't there a way to bring someone back to life using the sacred arts?" Kirito said_

 _"There has too. This is a virtual worl- I-I mean... world of magic." Sonic saod_

 _"Hmmm, I don't know. It's not same, but Alice did say that there's a high-level sacred art that can stop life from decreasing." Eugeo said_

 _"Stop life from decreasing?"_

 _"What is that suppose to mean?"_

 _"Well, Alice was surprised to see a passage about that spell in one of the church's ancient books. I mean, apparently only the highest priests in the Axiom Church can use it." Eugeo said_

 _"Axiom Church?"_

 _"The big shots in the central city who wrote the Taboo Index."_

 _"In other words, it's not like anyone can use the sacred art that stops life from decreasing."_

 _"Of course not. The sacred arts' source is the sacred power that Solus and Terraria suffuse the air and the land with. The more elaborate the sacred art, the more sacred power it requires. There's nobody who can wield such a power, not even in Zakkaria." Eugeo said_

 _"I see. If only there was a sacred art that would finally let us chop down this tree."_

 _"That will be awesome."_

 _"Well, that would make my life easier."_

 _"So we can only keep chipping away with this ax-"_

 _Kirito grab's the ax that was resting on the tree._

 _"Hey, Eugeo. Does the twon have anything tougher than this ax?" Kirito said_

 _"There's not. The only thing stronger than this ax would have to be an integrity Knight's... Well, it's no substitute for an ax, but... There's something I want to show you._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Eugeo was carrying something on his back as he finally made back to the forest where Sonic and Kirito were both waiting for him._

 _"Hey, are you alright?"_

 _"Maybe try drinking some water."_

 _Sonic and Kirito both saw the bag that Eugeo was carrying._

 _"Can I open it?"_

 _"Y-Yeah. Be careful, though. If it falls on your foot, you'll have more than just a scratch."_

 _Kirito put's the package around removes the knot. After removing the knot, he then take's off the bag and saw a sword right in front of him._

 _"No way..."_

 _"This is..._

 _"In the fairy tale, it's known as the Blue Rose Sword." Eugeo stated_

 _"Fairy Tale?"_

 _"Three hundred years ago, a swordsman named Bercouli traveled to the End Mountains, and in the lair of the white dragon, a protector of the realm of humanity, he founded a single sword. It's just a silly story. Or it would be, if certain children hadn't decided to go find out it was true. I mentioned it yesterday, remember? That I went to the End Mountains with Alice six years ago? That's where I found this sword. Back then, I couldn't even lift it up." Eugeo said_

 _"Really? So that means the fairy tale was true, huh?"_

 _"Well, there was nothing left of the dragon but bones. And then after that, Alice entered the Dark Territory... When Alice was taken away, I just stood there and watced, unable to do anything. I tried to save her. But it was like my arms and legs were frozen. Oh, sorry. We were talking about the sword, right? I couldn't stop thinking about it, so the summer before last, I went to cave the north to retrieve it. I hauled it back little by little, but it heavy, it took me three months."_

 _"Three months? That's amazing. Why would you do that?"_

 _"I was hoping that I'd be able to swing this sword one day. I can't swing it at all right now, but how about you?"_

 _"Leave it to us. After all, were swordsmen!"_

 _"We got this."_

 _Kirito take's out the sword from the case but soon start's kinda falling down in the front._

 _"So it's too much for even you to handle, huh?"_

 _"What material is this sword made of?_

 _"It's not ordinary steel, is it? And it's not silver or dragonbone, either. So I think it might be a Divine Object." Eugeo said_

 _"Divine Object?"_

 _"Something that either took shape with the gods's help, or else created by the gods themselves. We call things like that a Divine Object."_

 _"I see. Hey, Eugeo, would you mind checking the Gigas Cedar's life right now?"_

 _"I have to ask... you're not going to stirke it with that sword, are you?"_

 _"Is there a rule in the Taboo Index that says we can't strike the Gigas Cedar with a sword?"_

 _"For some reason, I have the feeling that something like this has happened before."_

 _Eugeo draw's an S and click's on it._

 _"Let's see... it's 232,315."_

 _"All right. Remember that, okay?"_

 _Kirito put's the sword behind him and start's charging up. Soon after, he swing's it at the tree as it made a loud shock wave and pushes Kirito back._

 _"I told you so!"_

 _"This isn't good."_

 _"I told you, it's impossible for us."_

 _Eugeo look's and saw the sword stuck at the tree._

 _"No way... That much, from just one strike? You actually cut into it." Eugeo suprise_

 _"See? Take a look at its life again."_

 _"O-Okay."_

 _Eugeo draw's an S and tap's on it._

 _"232,314."_

 _"Wh-What? It only went down by one?" Kirito said_

 _"So you will have to swing that much?!" Sonic said_

 _"You cut into it in the wrong spot. If you'd hit the center of the cut instead of the bark, I bet that would've decreased its life more. It's true that we may be able to carve into this tree a lot faster with this sword. But that's only if we're able to master it." Eugeo said_

 _"Maybe I can't do it, but what about you, Eugeo?"_

 _"I already told you, I can't swing it well, either."_

 _"We've give you some swordsmanship tips." Kirito said_

 _"If you are interested." Sonic said_

 _"Well, just once, then."_

 _Eugeo grab's the sword and pull's the sword out the tree using his strentgh._

 _"S-So heavy!" Eugeo struggling to hold the sword_

 _"Use your body weight more than you would with an ax, and your whole body, not just arm strength, for balance."_

 _Using his strength, Eugeo swings the sword towards the tree and hits it with full force. But soon fall's back from the force and the swords lands on the ground._

 _"H-Hey! Are you okay?"_

 _"You got knock back harder then Kirito..." Sonic said_

 _"Like I said, Kirito, it's impossible."_

 _"It seemed like a good idea..." Kirito said_

 _Later, Eugeo was chopping on the tree with his ax while Sonic and Kirito we're sitting down, along side with the sword. Kirito check's his stats by drawing a S on his palms._

 _"So this durability os what Eugeo refers to as "life"? "Object Control Authority, 38"? A parameter for controlling objects?"_

 _Kirito then draw's an S on the sword and check's it's stat._

 _"It's higher than my authority."_

* * *

 _*Back At The Curch*_

 _Kirito was taking a hot bath by himself to relief himself from the work he had today with and Eugeo._

 _"This is heavenly."_

 ** _"Is there really no way for me to get to the central city? It's not like Eugeo would ever think of shirking his Calling..."_**

 _"The ultimate law that no one dares to break... the Taboo Index, huh?"_

 ** _"What is the Axiom Church, that made the Taboo Index in the first place? If this is some kind simulated civilization populated by Artificial Fluctlights, any rules to inhibit the actions of the Als would only backfire. No, hold on. If I remember correctly, that girl named Alice violated the Taboo Index by entering the land of darkness. And of her own volition, too. An AI that's deviated from the system... Alice, who are you?"_**

 _"Huh? Is somebody still in there?" One of the sister's called out_

 _"O-Oh, sorry! I'll be right out!"_

 _"N-No, you can take your time. Anyway, I'm heading back to my room now. Good night."_

 _"Selka! There's something I want to ask you."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Selka was on sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Kirito to finish taking a bath. A little later, she get's a knock on the door and open's to see that Kirito was at the door._

 _"So what did you want to ask me?"_

 _"Right."_

 _Kirito closes the door behind, walk's toward's Selka and sit's next to her._

 _"Well... It's about your older sister... actually. I heard about her about Eugeo. That you had an older sister named Alice."_

 _"Eugeo? He told you? About Big Sister Alice?"_

 _"Yeah, how Alice was studying the sacred arts at this curch, and how she was taken away to the Central city by an Integrity Knight six years ago... He seems really concerned about her."_

 _"Eugeo still thinks about Big Sister Alice... So the reason Eugeo doesn't smile anymore is because of Big Sister Alice, after all."_

 _"Eugeo... doesn't smile?"_

 _"Yes. He alwasy looks gloomy, and doesn't have much to say, does he?"_

 _"R-Right."_

 _"But when my sister was hete, he always had a smile on his face. It was actually harder to catch him when he wasn't smiling. But now, on his days of rest, whether he stays inside or heads to the forest, he's always alone."_

 _"Selka, you like Eugeo, don't you?"_

 _"You've got the wrong idea! Jeez!"_

 _"(Giggles)"_

 _"Nobody ever said it out loud, but they were always sighing... It was like seeing me reminded them of my sister. And I can't stand it. Eugeo's been avoiding me all this time. Even when we do see each other, he always has a trotured look on his face. It's not my fault that my sister's not here anymore!"_

 _Selka started tearing up and tears fell down to her thighs._

 _"I'm sorry for losing control."_

 _"N-No, well... I think when you feel like crying, you should cry."_

 _"Yes. You're right. For some reason, I feel a little better now. It's been such a long time since I cried in front of somebody."_

 _"Oh? You're impressive, Selka. Even at my age, I cry a lot in front of people."_

 _"Kirito, have you and Sonic regained your memories?"_

 _"N-No, it's not like that! A-Anyway, you're your own person. You can't be someone else. Just do whatever you can, and that should be fine."_

 _"You're right."_

 _The bell started echoing outside the church._

 _"I'd better get back now. Did you hear why the Integrity Knight took my sister away?"_

 _"Uh, yeah. Why?"_

 _"I don't know what it was. Nobody will tell me. Som what was the reason?"_

 _"Um... because she went through the End Mountains and entered the land of darkness."_

 _"I see. The End Mountains... Tomorrow's a day of rest, but you're to get up like usual. I'm not coming to wake you up anymore, okay?"_

 _"I-I'll try my best."_

 _Selka walk's out the room and closes the door behind._

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Kirito and Sonicw we're ehind the church cleaning theod face off to start off the day._

 _"Good morning."_

 _The two turn and see one of the sisters._

 _"Oh, good morning."_

 _"Morning."_

 _"Mr. Kirito and Mr. Sonic, have you seen Selka?"_

 _"No, we haven't seen her." Kirito said_

 _"Not at all." Sonic said_

 _"Is that so. I haven't seen her all morning. She didn't come to morning service, and she's not in her room, either. This has never happened before."_

 _"Is that right?"_

 _"If you do happen to see Selka, will you let me know?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Later, while looking around trying to find Selka. They spotted Eugeo justwalking around all by himself._

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _"Hey, Kirito and Sonic."_

 _"Have you seen Selka?"_

 _"Huh? No, I haven't."_

 _"Sister Azalia's been looking for her. She hasn't seen her all morning." Kirito said_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Can you think of anywhere Selka might've gone?"_

 _"I haven't spoken to her lately, so... What about you, do you know anything?"_

 ** _"I see. The End Mountains..."_**

 _"That's right. Last night I told Selka about Alice. That she's entered the land of darkness, and... Do you think Selka went to the End Mountains?"_

 _"This is bad! We have to bring her back right away!"_

* * *

 _*Hours Later*_

 _Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic were all running to the End Mountains to stop Selka before anything happen's to her. But during their run, Eugeo just stop's running and kneel's down on the grass._

 _"What's wrong, Eugeo?"_

 _"This has been stepped on. Its life has decreased slightly. There's no doubt that somebody came this way a while ago."_

 _"So Selka did go to the End Mountains, after all!"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Sonic, go there as fast as you can, will be there shortly after." Kirito said_

 _"On it."_

 _Sonic soon take's off running toward's the End Mountains and the two start running as well. Later, the three made it to the End Mountains entrance._

 _"This is it, Kirito."_

 _"These are the End Mountains?"_

 _"I was surprised the first time I came here, too." Eugeo said_

 _"It just look's like another normal mountain for me." Sonic said_

 _"Just beyoned these mountains is the land of darkness?" Kirito said_

 _"Let's hurry."_

 _"Y-Yeah, right."_

 _"System Call. Generate Luminous Element. Adhere."_

 _The plant that Eugeo was holding started glowing soon after. Sonic and Kirito we're shock to see the leaf glow._

 _"Eu-Eugeo... what was that?"_

 _"How did you that?" Sonic shocked_

 _"A sacred art. A really simple one, though."_

 _"So you know the meaning of things like System?" Kirito said_

 _"Meaning? There is no meaning. It's just a command. It's a phrase you use to call on the gods to bestow a miracle."_

 _"Meaning it's a type of spell?"_

 _The three then started going in the entrance of the End Mountains. During their walk deeper inside, it started getting cold as they progressed inside the mountain._

 _"Do you really think Selka came into a place like that?"_

 _Eugeo run's and look's at the puddle of water on the ground._

 _"Here's a sign that someone came through here." Eugeo said_

 _"There's no doubt about it."_

 _Shortly after, they walking deeper inside the mountain._

 _"Hey, Eugeo..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"If Selka does enter the land of darkness, would she be immediately taken by an Integrity Knight?"_

 _"No, the Integrity Knight would probably fly to the village the next morning. That's what happened six years ago."_

 _"Then even in the wrost-case scenario, we still have a chance to save Selka." Kirito said_

 _"What do you have in mind, Kirito?"_

 _"It's simple. Even if Selka's violated the Tablo Index, if we get away from the village before today's over, we might be able to escape the Integrity Knight."_

 _"There's no way we could do that. I have my Calling, for one thing."_

 _"I'll tale Selka and run away. Well, this happened because I said too much. So I'll take responsibility."_

 _"I'll also take responsibility to." Sonic said_

 _"You guys..."_

 _Seconds later, they heard a echoing of a girl screaming coming from deeper inside the mountain._

 _"Selka!"_

 _Sonic take's off running while the two follow from behind._

 _"That way!"_

 _Seconds later, the three we're inside a room filled with ice and crystals everywhere._

 _"Hide."_

 _The three hid behind large ice crystals for protection. Kirito take's a glimp's oit and spotted a group... a group of goblins._

 ** _"Are those goblins?"_**

 _The three them spotted Selka being held captive inside a small tent._

 _"Selka!" Eugeo shouted_

 _"H-Hey..."_

 _The goblins took notice of the three of them_

 _"Hey, look! Two more White lum brats and an animal just wandered in."_

 _"What now? Want to capture them, too?"_

 _"Even if we took back male lums, we could never sell them. Too much trouble. Kill the, eher and turn them into meat!"_

 _The goblins all grab their weapons, ready to kill the three of them._

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _Kirito notice Eugeo was shaking in fear._

 _"Eugeo? Eugeo! Eugeo! Eugeo!"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Departure." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	4. Departure

_**Author's Note: I will explain everything why I have been gone for such a long time at the end. But for right now, enjoy Chapter 4.**_

* * *

 **Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Departure**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _The three we're spotted by the goblins and didn't know what to do. Eugeo was scared and couldn't stop breathing heavily._

 _"Eugeo."_

 _Kirito grab's Eugeo's arm and take's off running with Sonic following from behind. The goblins we're now walking slowly towards the three who we're now hiding in a different. Eugeo kept breathing heavily but Kirito cover's Eugeo's mouth from breathing heavily._

 _"Hey, Eugeo, get a hold of yourself!" Kirito whisper_

 _Eugeo stop's breathing heavily and Kirito stop's covering his mouth._

 _"When I count to three, we're going to slam those four. And then knock over those fires."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Don't lose that glowing grass."_

 _Kirito then check's to see the goblins whole Eugeo and Sonic both hid._

 _"Once the fires are out, pick up a sword from the ground. Sonic and I will take care of that huge one. While we're doing that, keep the others away from us."_

 _"I've... never fought with a sword before!"_

 _"It's the same as an ax. Come on!"_

 _The three stood as Kirito started counting down._

 _"One... Two... Three!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both started running as well as Eugeo. Kirito and Sonic both pushed the goblins down as they we're running towards the fires. Eugeo kept knocking down the goblins one by one. The two others kept running until Kirito slides and knock's down one of the fires. Sonic also knocked down a fire as well. After knocking down the fires, the two manage to grab themselves swords._

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _Kirito throw's a sword to Eugeo and land's next to him._

 _"Just drive back any that get too close!"_

 _Eugeo pick's up the sword ready to fight the goblins._

 _"Even if you say to..."_

 _The goblins in front of Eugeo stop getting closer because of something that Eugeo holding. The glowing grass._

 _"I see. They don't like the light from this grass."_

 _Sonic and Kirito both grab their swords as the bigger goblin roar's at them._

 _"You think you can challenge the great Ugachi the Lizard Killer?"_

 _"You're wrong, we're not going to challenge you, we're going to beat you!"_

 _"Even if kills us!"_

 _And so, Kirito and Sonic both charged towards the goblins. One by one the two smash swords at the goblins, blocking each oncoming attack and punching out goblins as well. Seconds later, they stab each goblins that we're charging at them until eventullay, they pass all the goblins and started charging towards the bigger goblin. The three both smash swords together and soon after, they started swinging at eavh other and blocking each others attacks. The bigger goblin soon rasies his sword and swing's down at Sonic and Kirito but they both blocked it and pushed it back. Soon after, the two both jumped back as the goblin rasied his sword again and swing's down at the ground._

 _"Sword skill... Sharp Nail!"_

 _Both of their swords started glowing as the two charged at the goblin. Soon after, they both swing their swords at the goblin and cut threw him. They swing once again, this time, taking off his arms, but it wasn't enough because the goblin swing's his sword at the two of them and_ _cut's their arms really badly._

 _"Kirito, Sonic, are you two all right?"_

 ** _"This hurts too much."_**

 ** _"I never felt this much pain before..."_**

 ** _"In a virtual world, no way would I feel... pain like this!"_**

 _"You little lum brats!"_

 _The goblin was about to swing at them until blood squirted out of his arm which cause him to stop charging at them. The goblin hold's the remove arm and let's out a loud pain roar._

 _"I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you for this!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito both stood back up while holding their injured arms. Blood covered in thier arms and dripping._

 _"I could tear you apart, devour you, and still never live this humiliation down!"_

 _Moments later, the three charged at each other and the goblin swing's his sword but Sonic and Kirito both jumped away. Then, the two charged at him and using their swords skill to swing at the goblin once again but soon gets kick by the goblin and hit large crystals soon after. Eugoe witness the whole thing and started getting scared again._

 ** _"I'm scared... But I've got to go! If I don't, it'll just be the same as when Alice..."_**

 _The goblin walk's toward's Kirito and Sonic as the two we're shock. The two tried to grab their swords but they couldn't._

 _"Die!"_

 _The goblin raises his sword, ready to finish Sonic and Kirito. But soon after._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!"_

 _Eugeo charges toward's the goblin as the two both slam swords together._

 _"This time..."_

 _Eugeo put's the glowing grass right at the goblin's face. The goblin back's away from the light which it was an opening for Eugeo._

 _"...I'll be the one..."_

 _Eugeo attack's but the goblin block's it._

 _"...to protect you!"_

 _The two slam eachothers swords harder but Eugeo's sword broke from the strong attack._

 _"Eugeo, run!" Kirito shouted_

 _"He's too strong!" Sonic shouted_

 _The goblin knock's back Eugeo and attack's him right in the stomach. Sonic and Kirito we're both shock to see Eugeo getting hit by the stomach. Soon after, the goblins throw's Eugeo right next to Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _"No!'_

 _The two notice a huge cut right at the the center of Eugeo's stomach. Eugeo then spit's out blood out of his mouth._

 _"Eugeo. Stay with us! Eugeo!"_

 _"Don't leave us!"_

 _Sonic notice the goblin charging at them quickly. Sonic grab's his sword and started charging at the goblin as well, chraging to protect him and his two friends._

 _"W-We promised each other as kids, remember? Me, you and Alice. We were born on the same say, so we're going to die on the same day. This time... I'm keeping it."_

 _Eugeo closes his eyes and Kirito started having flashbacks._

 ** _"That's right. I couldn't keep that promise, either, but..."_**

 _The goblin punches Sonic right in the stomach and throw's him toward's the wall. Soon after, the goblin walk's toward's Kirito and Eugeo._

 _"Die!"_

 _The goblin raises his sword up, ready to finish Kirito but Kirito quickly stood up and slashes the goblin but blocks it. The two again slam swords._

 _"You lowly White lum! I'll put you in your place!"_

 _The goblin slam's his sword down but Kirito dodges it. The goblin slam's his sword once again but Kirito dodges it once again. Kirito land's down on the ground_

 _"I'm not an lum! I'm Kirito the Swordsman!"_

 _Sonic then stood up back and grab's his sword that was laying on the ground._

 _"I'm also a Swordsman!"_

 _Sonic then start's running toward's Kirito._

 _"So what if you both are?"_

 ** _"He might also be an Artificial Fluctlight."_**

 _The three then charged at each other and slam swords._

 ** _"But... I absolutely can't lose here!"_**

 ** _"I seen enough of people getting hurt that I care about!"_**

 _"-Sword Skill... Sonic Leap!"_

 _"-Sword Skill... Sonic Leap!"_

 _The two cut off the goblin's head's off and the body fell back. Then, Kirito grab's the head and show's it to the other other goblins._

 _"We've taken the head of your boss. If any of you still want to fight, come on! Those who don't, return to the land of darkness right now!"_

 _Soon after, the goblins started taking off leaving the 4 behind. Once they all left, the two ran toward's Eugeo._

 _"Hang in there!"_

 _Once they made it, Kirito check's on Eugeo's stats to see he was loosing hp fast. They then went to go free Selka from being tied up._

 _"Selka! Please wake up!"_

 _Selka soon woke up and looked at both of them._

 _"Kirito? Is that you?"_

 _"Yeah. We came to rescue you. Are you okay?"_

 _"Y-Yes. I'm fine._

 _Kirito pick's up Selka like a princess and start's running._

 _"Wh-What?"_

 _"Eugeo's been badly hurt. So..."_

 _Selka gasp to hear what Kirito just said. Moments later, Kirito slowly put's Selka down next to Eugeo._

 _"Impossible. A wound like this... It's beyond my sacred arts abilities." Selka said_

 _"You have to try, even if it's impossible You're Alice's younger sister, aren't you?"_

 _"I can never be like my sister. The most I can heal are simple scratches."_

 _"You're the one Eugeo came to save, Selka! Not Alice! He came to save you!"_

 _"Normal healing arts would take too long. We'll have to try a dangerous high-level sacred art. Kirito, Sonic, I'm going to need you two to help."_

 _"All right. Say the word. I'll do anything."_

 _"We're here to save Eugeo."_

 _"Give me both your left hand."_

 _They both showed their left hands to Selka. Selka grab's both of them and grab's on Eugeo's hand as well._

 _"If I fail, we might lose our lives as well. I hope you're prepared."_

 _"If that happens, make it so only my life is lost."_

 _"Mine as well."_

 _"We're ready anytime."_

 _"System Call. Transfer Human Unit Durability. Right Hand Self to Left."_

 _Eugeo's hand started glowing as Selka started healing him up, along side Sonic and Kirito._

 ** _"So Selka's transferring our life and her own?"_**

 _"Kirito and Sonic? Are you two... still okay?"_

 _"No problem. More... Give more to Eugeo."_

 _"We won't let him go like this."_

 _As they we're healing up Eugeo. Sonic and Kirito felt something in their shoulders._

 _"Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic, I'll be waiting for you... always. At the top of the Central Cathedral."_

 _The two looked up to see a girl with yellow hair floating up in the sky._

 _"I'll always be waiting for you three."_

 _Seconds later, the girl disappered outta sight._

 _"Wh-Who was that?"_

 _"You're..."_

 _Seconds later, Kirito then fall's down at Eugeo's stomach, expect Sonic._

 _"K-Kirito?"_

 _"K-Kirito, wake up!"_

* * *

 _*Sometime*_

 _Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic we're all back the forest trying to chop down the tree once again. Kirito was looking at his stats, Sonic was just taking a nap and Eugeo was chopping down the tree down still._

 _"Fifty!"_

 _"How's your wound, Eugeo?"_

 _"Yeah, after resting for an entire day, it seems to be completely healed."_

 _Kirito throw's Eugeo the water pouch._

 _"Hey, Eugeo, do you remember? When we were inside that cave, you said something strange. You made it sound like me and Sonic have always been friends with you and Alice." Kirito said_

 _"I remember. But that can't be right cause I only just met you two. For some reason, I felt so sure about it in that moment. That me, you, and Alice... were born in this village and grew up together. While for Sonic, we met later on while he was still younger. I think we were together the day Alice was taken away, too."_

 _"I see. By the way, when Selka used that sacred art, did you hear someone's voice?" Kirito said_

 _"No. I was completely unconscious. Did you hear something?"_

 _"No, it was just my imagination. Forget I asked. Now then, let's get to work."_

 _"Here. Do you best!" Eugeo giving the ax to him_

 _Kirito instead take's out the sword from the sack._

 _"I'm going to use this."_

 _Kirito swings the sword around and Eugeo was shock._

 _"H-Hey, Kirito! You can us that sword?"_

 _"Well, just watch."_

 _"This should be fun." Sonic waking up from his nap_

 _Kirito get's in his position, ready to swing at the tree._

 ** _"Because of that goblin battle the other day, my Object Control Authority has exceeded this sword's number."_**

 _The sword started glowing soon after._

 ** _"If so..."_**

 _Kirito swing's the sword at the tree and make's a huge cut at the tree. The durability of the tree started going down fast like never before._

 _"See?"_

 _"Nice one, Kirito." Sonic clapping for him_

 _Eugeo was in shock to witness the whole thing right in front of him. Kirito walk's toward's Eugeo, grab's his hand and give's him the sword to Eugeo._

 _"I bet you can swing it too, Eugeo."_

 _"Kirito, can you... can you and Sonic teach me how to use a sword?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I want to bring Alice back."_

 _"Eugeo."_

 _"Are you sure?" Sonic said_

 _"Because of me, Alice and her family have suffered. For the past six years, I've never, ever stopped regretting it. Wondering why I couldn't do anything to save Alice? I... want to become strong! So I'll never make the same mistake again! So that I cam regain what I've lost. That's why... I want to become a swordsman!" Eugeo begging_

 _"All right. We'll teach you. Everything that we know."_

 _"We'll do our best to make you stronger!" Sonic said_

 _"But the training's going to be tough."_

 _"That's what I was hoping for. By the way, what style is your sword technique?"_

 _"Our technique... is the Aincrad Style."_

 _And so as days pass, the two kept helping Eugeo on how to use a sword. They even trained on the tree and the trees durability went down by a lot._

 _"All right. Go ahead, Eugeo." Kirito said_

 _"You can do it." Sonic said_

 _The sword started glowing and soon after, Eugeo swing's the sword at the tree one last time. Seconds later, the tree started falling down and people from the village notice it falling down._

 _"-H-Hey! Look!"_

 _"-What is that?"_

 _Everyone was suprise to see the tree finally falling down after a long long time._

 _"It's like a dream. I'd never thought I'd see this day. I didn't believe in destiny at all. But... Kirito... Sonic, I've been waiting in this forest for the past six years for you two to come." Eugei said_

 _"Yeah. I'm sure... that we woke up in this forest so we could meet you, Eugeo." Kirito said_

 _"You're a cool dude, Eugeo." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _People we're out dancing with each other celebrating for the demon tree finally being chopped down. From music, food, fires, etc. Kirito and Sonic we're just eating next to each other instead of talking with the other people._

 _"What, you're alone?"_

 _The two looked and saw Selka walking toward's them._

 _"Yeah, Eugeo was summoned by the village elder and went off somewhere." Kirito said_

 _"I see. But chopping down the demon tree is amazing, huh?" Selka said_

 _"I guess ir was the fruit of Eugeo's labor!" Kirito said_

 _"I've got to study harder, too, so I can perfect my sacred arts skills as a Sister! Not that I can ever be like my sister... Actullay, I didn't go into that cave to imitate my sister. I just wanted to be even a little bit closer to her... To go as far as I could. To keep going until I couldn't go any further. That's where I wanted to make sure there was no way I could ever take her place." Selka said_

 _"No, you're amazing. You went so far into that dark cave. You did something only you could do."_

 _"Something only I could do?"_

 _"You're not Alice's replacement. I'm sure there's a talent that's unique to you. So just take your time and develop it."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Everyone! Could I have your attention?"_

 _Kirito, Sonic, and Selka walk's and looked at the stage with the other people of the village to see Eugeo and the elder of Rulid._

 _"The greatest wish of Rulid's founding ancestors has been fulfilled at last! The demon tree has been felled! A triumph achieved by the son of Orick, Eugeo!"_

 _The crowd started cheering for Eugeo._

 _"According to tradition, having completed his task, Eugeo is given the right to choose his next Calling! All right. Go ahead and choose whatever path you wish."_

 _A moment of silence as Eugeo thought about what calling he wanted to do next. But then, Eugeo grab's hold of the sword he was carrying._

 _"I... I will become a swordsman!"_

 _Everyone was shocked._

 _"I'm going to hone my skills... and head to the central city one day!"_

 _"Eugeo. Surely you're not... No. I won't ask you why. After all, it's your right to choose your next Calling. As the elder of Rulid, I hereby approve Eugeo's new Calling to be a swordsman!"_

 _The crowd cheered for Eugeo for his new Calling to become a swordsman._

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Selka was grabbing water from the well_

 _"Selka."_

 _Selka turn's and see's Eugeo._

 _"Eugeo."_

 _"Selka, there's something I want to tell you." Eugeo said_

 _"Wh-What?"_

 _"I'm going to the central city and bring Alice back." Eugeo said_

 _"My sister..."_

 _"It's something I've been thinking about for the last six years. But I had no idea how to go about it. But then I met Kirito and Sonic, amd I finally have hope of bringing her back. If Kirito and Sonic are with me, I feel like I can accomplish anything. I know you and your family have suffered, and I'm so sorry. But I'll definitely being Alice back. So I want you to believe in me, and wait."_

 _"That's something only you can do, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'll wait. So please... make sure all four of you come back!" Selka promised_

 _"Right! I promis! All four of us will definitely come back!"_

 _"It's a promise."_

 _Behind a tree, Kirito and Sonic both heard everything what Eugeo and Selka said. Hours later, Kirito and Sonic we're carrying their stuff and sword as they we're ready to head off._

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kirito and Sonic."_

 _"Yo."_

 _The two turned and saw Eugeo with his stuff and sword with him._

 _"All right, let's go."_

 _"Okay."_

 _The three then headed off towards central to bring back Alice._

 _"I wonder what kind of place the central city is?" Eugeo said_

 _"No idea." Kirito said_

 _"I'm sure we'll soon know." Sonic said_

 _They kept walking until Kirito look's to see the village._

 _"Well, it's got to be bigger than Ruild, right?"_

 _"That's probably true."_

 _The wind started blowing as something was heading towards their way._

 _"The wind feels a little damp. We should probably get going now."_

 _No response from Kirito._

 _"Kirito?"_

 _"R-Right."_

 _"All right, let's go, Kirito and Sonic."_

 _"Sure!"_

 _"Let's go bring Alice back!" Sonic said_

 _And so the three headed off to central city to bring back Alice._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Ocean Turtle."_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here I hope you guys are enjoying the series so far, despite the fact that I'm way behind but I'll explain everything in just a second. Anyway, more chapters will be out soon so stay tune for that and other upcoming stories because I have some brand stories that will be coming out soon, I'll explain what new stories are coming in the future so stay tune to that.**

 **Ok, serious talk on why I have been gone for such a long time and didn't upload any new chapters or anything. There is only one thing why I was gone for such a long time. Okay, the reason I have been gone for a long time was because... I didn't feel like doing anymore stories nor upload chapters. I just thought that it wasn't worth it to do anymore stories so I just decided to stop uploading new stories and chapters. But as days passed, I kept thinking if I should just continue making stories because some people wanted more of the SAO Alicization and I didn't them to wait for a new chapter to be uploaded. I kept thinking about for weeks until finally, I decided to keep going and continue making stories and chapters that people we're waiting for me to do for such a long time. I hope you guys aren't to disappointed for me being gone for a while. Hopr you understand.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say for today, I hope everyone has a great day and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Ocean Turtle

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Ocean Turtle**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Wher We Left Off*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, Asuna, amd the rest of the guild we're all fighting against the Laughing Coffin group. One of the members of the Laughing Coffin take's out a knife and run's toward's Asuna. Sonic and Kirito quickly noticed it._

 _"Asuna!"_

 _Asuna turn's around and saw the Laughing Coffin member running toward's her._

* * *

 _*Reality*_

 _"Asuna! Run!"_

 _The person and Kazuto both stabbed each other as Asuna saw the whole thing. The two of them fell down at the ground motionless._

 _"Kirito!"_

* * *

 _*Sunday, June 28, 2026 Setagaya General Hospital*_

 _Asuna was outside Kazuto's room sitting and waiting for more information about Kazuto. As she was waiting, Sugu come's running to the hospital with her mother._

 _"Asuna!"_

 _Asuna look's and sees Sugu with her mother._

 _"Suguha... Mrs. Kirigaya..."_

 _Minutes pass back as the three we're waiting outside of Kazuto's room. A little later, the operation room was now done._

* * *

 _*Monday, June 29, 2026*_

 _Asuna, Sugu, and Mrs. Kirigaya we're looking threw the window to see not just Kazuto, but with Sonic as well in seprate beds._

 _"We believe that they no longer in danger." The doctor to the three_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"That said, since Kazuto's heart was stopped for more then five minutes, his brain may have sustained some kind of damage. As for Sonic, something might've stop his brain from working for a few hours."_

 _The three we're shocked to hear the news about Sonic and Kazuto._

 _"Their mental or physical abilities, or perhaps both, may have suffered lasting damage. Wrost case, they might never regain consciousness."_

 _"No!"_

 _"We won't know the extent of the damage until they had an MRI. I'd advise you to transfer them to a better-equipped facility. I'll get you started on the paperwork. This way, please."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Mrs. Kirigaya follow's the doctor to do some paperwork, leaving Sugu and Asuna alone. Later, Sugu and Asuna we're both sitting down outside._

 _"Asuna. Suguha."_

 _The two turn and saw Mr. Kikuoka right in front of them._

 _"Mr. Kikuoka?"_

 _"Can you tell me where I can find Kirito's parents and how Sonic is right now?" Kikuoka said_

* * *

 _*Monday, June 20, 2026 National Defense Medical College Hospital*_

 _"Thanks for waiting!"_

 _Asuna look's and sees Sugu running toward's her._

 _"Where's your mom?"_

 _"She said to go ahead and sign in while she parks the car."_

 _"I see. So this is the hospital where Kirito and Sonic are being treated." Asuna said_

 _"Yes. They say that they we're transported by ambulance earlier today."_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"There's only one facility in the world that's sufficiently equipped. If we take them there, Kazuto and Sonic can get the treatment they need."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

* * *

 _*Inside The Hospital*_

 _"We'd like to visit two of your patients."_

 _The worker looks at the paperwork._

 _"Mr. Kazuto Kirigaya and Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog, is it? One moment, please. Um... I need to fo check with my supervisors, so please wait here."_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, June 30, 2026, Sylvain*_

 _"You didn't get to see them?"_

 _"Because they are being treated with specilized equipment, they said no visitors until they recovered."_

 _"But can they really do something like that? I mean, you're his family! You can't visit, let alone see them?" Silica said_

 _"Something doesn't seem right." Sinon said_

 _"That's right. We thought it was strange, too, so we did some digging." Asuna said_

 _"According to the data, they are definitely patients, but the ambulances that transported my brother and our friend Sonic never arrrived at that hospital." Leafa said_

 _"You mean Kirito and Sonic are not actually there?" Silica said_

 _"Didn't Mr. Kikuoka tell you anything?" Sinon said_

 _"His phone's been out of range, and he hasn't returned my emails. When I called the ministry, they said he's beem away on business since yesterday." Asuna said_

 _"No matter how you look at it, that's suspicious! That geezer has to be up to something!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Seijirou Kiluoka, huh? I always thought he was a shady character. I hope he's not making Kirito and Sonic do something again." Sinon said_

 _"That can't be! The two are unconscious, remember?"_

 _"Unconscious? But that's really only how it looks on the outside, right? If they use a machine that can access the soul itself..."_

 _"The Soul Translator?" Asuna said_

 _"Soul Trans..."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"There's a new type of dive machine that can read human souls. Including Sonic as he has capable things of what a human can do. It's being developed by a company named Rath." Asuna said_

 _"Rath? Isn't that the company my brother was working for part-time?" Leafa said_

 _"You knew about that, Leafa?" Asuna said_

 _"Uh, no, nothing specific. But I did hear that the company's in Roppongi."_

 _"Then Kirito and Sonic both could be somewhere in Roppongi." Sinon said_

 _"Actually, there may be one thin connection to Kirito and Sonic."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I told you about it the other day, Sinon."_

 _Asuna bring's up both heart monitors for Kirito and Sonic_

 _"You know, Kirito's and Sonic's... this."_

 _"Oh, you mean that heart rate monitor?" Sinon said_

 _"What? What is that?"_

 _"It's beem out of range the entire time. But I'm having someone trace back the data and analyze it." Asuna said_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Yui? How's it going?"_

 _"Yes! I will now report the results of my analysis!" Yui opening up a map_

 _"I was only able to acquire three positions. This os Setagaya General Hospital, where Daddy and Brother we're first taken. And this is the first location I was able to pinpoint. Albadai 3-Chome, Meguro Ward. The time was around 20:50 on June 29, 2026. I will now display their predicted route."_

 _The pinpoint moves to another location._

 _"This is the second position. Shirogane-dai 1-Chome, Minaro Ward. At around 21:10 on the same day. Next..."_

 _The pinpoint moves locations again._

 _"Kaigan 2-Chome, Minaro Ward, at around 21:20, on the same day. Since that time, there have been no signals from Daddy or Brother." Yui said_

 _"So their not in Tokorozawa or Roppongi?" Leafa said_

 _"Yui, what's at that address?"_

 _"It seems to be a warehouse located in the harbor district."_

 _"Why would they take them there?"_

 _"Minato Ward?"_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, Jime 30, 2026 Near Minaro Ward*_

 _It was night time already and Klein was driving Asuna and Sugu to Kirito and Sonic possible location._

 _"It's nighttime, and there's no traffic, so we'll be there soon." Klein said_

 _"Klein, thank you so much for driving us!" Asuna said_

 _"Come on, I keep telling you there's no need to thank me! Still, I just saw them in GGO the other day. I really hope Kirito and Sonic are okay."_

 _"Seriously, their always getting tangled up in one thing or another." Sugu said_

 _"By the way, didn't you say that this Rath is in Roppongi? Shouldn't we be searching there, too?" Klein said_

 _"Yes. Sinon and the others are on their way there."_

 _"But Rath is a complete mystery. Yui thoroughly investigated it for us, but could only come up with its location. There as nothing about tne structure or nature of its business." Asuna said_

 _"As for the "Soul Translator," we couldn't find anything at all, including any patients they applied for." Sugu said_

 _"Reading and writing human souls is am extraordinary invention. But they haven't even applied for a patent? The guys are thorough. We're almost there."_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, June 30, 2026 Shinagawa Wharf*_

 _"This is it? But seriously... did they really stash Kirito and Sonic in a place like this?"_

 _Asuna's phone soon started ringing. She take's out of her pocket and answer's it._

 _"Liz?"_

 _"We did find Rath, but they have tight security and wouldn't even talk to us. Additionally, we had Yui check all the security cameras around here, but there's no sign that Kirito and Sonic was ever brought here." Lizbeth said_

 _"Really? I see."_

 _Asuna then hang's up the call and call's Yui's name._

 _"Yui?"_

 _Yui appear's right in front of Asuna_

 _"Yes, Mommy. I've checked the security cameras in this area, too. Yesterday at 21:20, a helicopter too, off from that clearing over there." Yui explaning_

 _"A helicopter?"_

 _"Yes. I believe Daddy and Brother may have been on it."_

 _"The pn you mean my brother's been transported even farther away with Sonic?" Sugu said_

 _"But... wait. Yui. This is thae last place that any signals were picked up, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Even if Kirito and Sonic did get carried away by helicopter, they'd ultimately have to transport them to some kind of facility. I can't believe they'll be that far out of range."_

 _"Right. One possibility is that they may been transported overseas." Yui said_

 _"Overseas?" Klein suprised_

 _"Under the circumstances, that wouod be the most likely scenario." Yui said_

 _"If that's the case, then there's no way for us to go after them." Klein said_

 _"Big Brother... Sonic..._ _where did you both go?" Sugu said_

 _"Kirito. Sonic."_

 _"Please, cheer up, Mommy!" Yui trying to cheer up Asuna_

 _"Yui."_

 _"When Daddy and Brother searched for you in ALfheim, they never gave up, not even once!"_

 _"But..."_

 _"This time, it's your turn to search for Daddy and Brother! There's sure to be a connection that will lead to Daddy and Brother. No matter who you're up against, I believe that nothing can ever sever the bond you have with Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

 _Asuna started having flashbacks of Sonic and Kirito protecting her back in Sword Art Online._

 _"No matter what kind of danger they found themselves in, Kirito and Sonic made it back safely. They have to be safe now, too. Thank you, Yui said!_

 _"I'm not going to give up." Asuna now confident_

 _"That's the spirit!"_

 _"If we can just find one more clue. Assuming that Rath has something to do with where Kirito and Sonic is now, Suguha, do you remember anything Kirito might've mentioned?" Asuna asked Suguha_

 _"He's been away at work, so we haven't had much time to talk lately. I think he said the machine at his part-time job in Roppongi was based on the Medicuboid._ _That machine must be the STL."_

 _"The Medicuboid... I remember him telling me something once. That one who created the basic design for the Medicuboid was the commmander, Akihiko Kayaba, but that someone else developed it further for the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare."_

* * *

 ** _*FlashBack Back At Konno Yuuki's Funeral*_**

 ** _"She was looking after Heathcliff's physical body while he was diving. She was doing full-dive technology research with him in the same lab."_**

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 _"I think the name he mentioned was... Rinko... Kojiro."_

 _"Let me check. The most likey match for that name is currently working in research at a University in California. This person."_

 _Yui open's a menu to show Klein, Suguha, and Asuna an I.D. of the person Asuna was talking about._

 _"I've accessed the University database. Lokking at her career, she's a former member of the Shigemura Lab, at Toto Institute of Technology's Department of Electrical and Eletronic Engineering."_

 _"Wasn't Shigemura the guy who developed the Augma?"_

 _"And that's also the commander's research lab. This person might know about STL... about Rath..."_

* * *

 _*America California State*_

 _The person Asuna was talking about was busy checking her emails in a quiet night. While scrolling threw her emails, she noticed a email request._

 _*Seijirou Kikuoka, Requesting your participation in the Project*_

* * *

 _*Past*_

 _"A castle floating in the sky?"_

 _"Yes. This castle is made up of numerous floors, and on each floor you'll find a town, a forest, and a vast plain. After you climb up a long staircase between each floor, there is a palace at the very top."_

 _"And who would be there?"_

 _"I don't know. When I was very small, I used to be able to go to that castle every night. Every night, I'd climb up each staircase, and get closer to the top, bit by bit. But then at some point, I wasn't able to go there again. Just a silly dream. I've almost completely forgotten about it."_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _"Liar."_

 _She then got another email in her inbox._

 _"Again?"_

 _She saw the new email and it was sent by Asuna Yuuki._

 _"Asuna... Yuuki?"_

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _A helicopter was taking Dr. Kojiro and her assistant to a location far away from the public view._

 _"It's coming into view. That's the Ocean Turtle."_

 _The helicopter was heading towards a turtle like building in the middle of the ocean._

 _"Turtle... I see. It certainly looks like a turtle. Though its face looks more like a pig. A turtle-pig. Did something like that appear in Alice in Wonderland?"_

 _"Rath..."_

 _Soon, the helicopter make's a landing on the building. The Dr open's the door and get's off the helicopter along with her assistant. Someone was waiting for them and salute's them both._

 _"Dr. Kojiro. We've been waiting for you. And this is?" The man asked_

 _"My assiatant, Mayumi Raynolds." Dr. Kojiro said_

 _"Nice to meet you." Mayumi Raynolds putting her hand's out to shake hands_

 _The man then shakes Mayumi's hand._

 _"I'm Lieutenant Nakanishi. I've been orderd to escort you. Now then, this way, please."_

 _They then started entering the building as Lieutenant Nakanishi escorted Dr. Kojiro and Mayumi inside. Soon, Lieutenant Nakanishi another_

 _"Dr. Kojiro, a visiting researcher, and her assistant, Ms. Reynolds, will be enterinh Sector S3."_

 _"Verifying identity."_

 _The commader takes out a device and starts scanning Dr. Kojiro. Her identity soon appeared on the device._

 _"Verified. I'm sorrym but could you please remove those sunglasses?"_

 _"Sure." Mayumi taking off her sunglasses_

 _He then scans Mayumi as well._

 _"Verified. Go ahead."_

 _Soon, the three enter inside Sector 33._

 _"Pretty tight security. Even though we're in the middle of the ocean." Dr. Kojiro said_

 _"Well, we did omit the full-body check. But you've already gone through about three metal and explosives detectors."_

 _Lieutenant Nakanishi slide's his card threw the can and put's his thumb on the screen for a scan. Soon after, the door opened up and the three continue walking. Soon they enter inside a room with a screen showing a world with a small village._

 _"Welcome to Rath."_

 _Dr. Kojiro noticed someone familiar just sitting there._

 _"Lieutenant Colonel Kikuoka. Why are you dressed like that?"_

 _"All rigt, if you'll excuse me."_

 _Kikuoka salutes back at Lieutenant Nakanishi._

 _"I've been stuck here in the middle of the ocean for a month now. I can't always be wearing my uniform. I'm beyond thrilled to have you here at Rath. My presistence is summoning you finally paid off." Kikuoka said_

 _"Not that there's any guarantee I can be of use."_

 _"You're the last of the three people I felt would be indispensable to this project. And now all three of you are here."_

 _"Oh? I see. And one of those three... I'm guessing that would be you, Higa?"_

 _"Well, of course it's me. As a member of the Shigemura Lab, I have to carry on the senior members' ambition."_

 _"Really... you haven't changed at all. So? Who's this third person?"_

 _"Regretfully, I can't introduce you right now. If the opportunity rises in a few days..."_

 _"Then I'll say the name instead, Mr. Kikuoka."_

 _Mayumi remove's her wig and sunglasses to reveal that it was Asuna Yuuki all along._

 _"Asuna... why are you with Dr. Kojiro?" Kikuoka shocked_

 _"I received an email from her."_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Dr. Kojiro open's up the new email she recieved and start's reading it.**_

 _ **"A machine called the Soul Translator, based on the Medicuboid, the medical full-dive machine you provived the technology for, is now being developed by an organization called Rath. While involved in the test runs for this machine, Kazuto Kirigaya and Sonic The Hedgehog both disappeared without a trace."**_

 _ **"Kazuto Kirigaya... Sonic The Hedgehog..."**_

 _ **Another Flashback...**_

 _ **Dr. Kojiro was talking with both Kazuto and Sonic.**_

 _ **"Inside the old SAO server, I met Kayaba's digital ghost. It was there that we received a certain program. Kayaba called ot the World Seed." Kazuto said**_

 _ **"I only have seen him a few times back in SAO and that was it. So I have no comment about this. I wish I did see him more to tell you about him. But I can't and I apologize." Sonic said**_

 _ **"It's alright Sonic, I understand. If you two feel any hatred for him, please dispose of what he gave you both. But of there's... If there's something besides hatred inside you both..."**_

 _ **Back To The 1st Flashback...**_

 _ **"I found your email address in the contacts list on Kirito's computer. Docter, you're the only one who can possibly lead me to Rath, to where both Kirito and Sonic are... Please help me.**_

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 _"So now do you understand why I felt obligated to accept your invitation, Mr. Kikuoka?"_

 _"To verify your assistant's identity, I'm sure that we ran all kinds of checks on a photo we acquired from the University database."_

 _"Yes, I can't tell you how many times they scrutinized my face. But I'd already switched out the photo in the database for my own. After all, I have a friend who's skilled at bypassing defenses."_

 _"By the way, the real Mayumi is prbably on some beach right now, working on her tan."_

 _Asuna walk's in front of Kikuoka._

 _"Where's Kirito and Sonic?"_

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

* * *

 _"Next Time Project Alicization." Asuna as the narrator_


	6. Project Alicization

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Project Alicization**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Asuna walk's in front of Kikuoka._

 _"Where's Kirito and Sonic?" Asuna with a serious expression_

 _"What'd I tell you? That kid this project biggest security hole."_

 _"Yes. You were right."_

 _"Are Kirito and Sonic safe? Were you lying when you said you could treat them? Please answer me, Mr. Kikuoka!"_

 _"Because of the attack by the fugitive from the Death Gun incident, Kirito and Sonic brains sustained damage that modern medicine are unable to heal. However... Rath is the only place in the world that has the technology to treat them. I'm sure you've heard of it. The STL... the Soul Translator. If we use the STL to directly stimultae their Fluctlight, we can induce the generation of a new neural network. But it takes time. Right now, Kirito and Sonic are inside a full-spec STL, which can only be found here. The treatment they are getting rivals that of any major hospital. They even have their own personal nurse." Kikuoka explaining_

 _"I understand. I'll believe you for now."_

 _"All right, if we've come this far, why don't you just tell us everything, Mr. Kikuoka. Such as why an SDF official like you would use the Ministry as a front, what you plotting here, and why you needed Kirigaya?" Dr. Koijo said_

 _"If you've asking that, I'm going to have you help me." Kikuoka said_

 _"I'll decide after I hear your answer."_

 _"Well, then, may I assume you're both familiar with the concept of the STL?"_

 _"It's a machine that reads a human soul, their Fluctlight, and allows them to drive into a virtual world indistinguishable from reality." Asuna said_

 _"Correct. But I don't think you know what this project's objective is."_

 _"Objective?"_

 _"To create a bottom-up mutil-purpose artificial intelligence."_

 _"A bottom-up multi-purpose artifical intelligence?"_

 _"The are two approaches to developing artificial intelligence. One is top-down. Wherein you program the artificial intelligence with experience and knowledge, so that in the end it will learn to replicate true intellgence."_

 _"Including the research of Dr. Shigemura, who'd been working with us here, almost everything considered an artificial intelligence right now uses the top-down approach."_

 _"But a top-down type can't react appropriately to anything it hasn't learned about. In other words, at this time they haven't evolved enough to be called true intelligence. Next, bottom-up artificial Intelligence. This is the human brian. It involves artificially replicating the construct of a biological organ comprised of hundred billion linked brain cells, and generating intelligence there."_

 _"Is such a thing possible?"_

 _"Until now, it was thought to be impossible. But the Soul Translator can scan a human soul, and suprisingly for Sonic as well. Anyway, the quantum field we call the Fluctlight." Kikuoka said_

 _"And to store almost the same amount of data as a human brain, we've developed the Light Quantum Gate Crystal, aka the Lightcube, as a medium." Higa said_

 _"Which means it can be used to copy a Fluctlight?" Dr. Kojiro said_

 _"Correct. We have in fact, succeeded in replicating the human soul."_

 _Both Asuna and Dr. Koijro were shocked to hear what Kikuoka said._

 _"Then why did you need to summon me at this point?"_

 _"Because, foolishly enough, we'd missed something. That fact that an unbelievably vast and deep chasm exists between a copy of the human soul and a true artificial intelligence. Higa. Snow them "that."_

 _"Huh? We're doing that again? (Sigh.)"_

 _Higa oon started to call someone._

 _"Is the sampling done?"_

 _"Yeah, Everything completed with no problems."_

 _"Glad to hear it. But it's pitch black, and I can't move my body. Is this a glitch with the STL? Sorry, but can you let me out of the machine?"_

 _"_ _Unfortunately, but I can't do that." Higa said_

 _"Hey, what the hell? What are you talking about? Who are you? Your voice doesn't sound familiar."_

 _"I'm Higa. Takeru Higa."_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"No way! What do you mean? I'm Higa! You'll know once I get out of the STL!"_

 _"Calm down. Don't get worked up. That's not like you. You may be a copy, but you're Takeru Higa. You calmly accept situations-" Higa geting cut off_

 _"I'm the same as ever! If I'm a copy, then I should feel like one! This... This isn't... No! Let me out of here! Let me out of this thing!"_

 _"You need to calm down. You're aware of the danger to your Fluctlight if you lose the capacity for rational thought." Kikuoka said_

 _"I am being rational! All right, then why don't I race that imposter there by reciting the digits of pi? 3.14159265358..."_

 _The voice started glitching out badly and soon enough, crashes. Higa sigh's soon after._

 _"And he's collapsed. One minute, eight seconds."_

 _"There's a limit to bad taste." Dr. Kojiro said_

 _"I apologize for that. But now you see why I could only explain it by showing you. Including myself, we've copied the Fluctlight of over ten people, and not a single one clould bear the thought of being a copy. If full copies are out of the question, what should we do?"_

 _"What should you do? Raise them from the start?"_

 _"Could it be..."_

 _"That's right. Copy the souls of newborn infants and raise them." Kikuoka said_

 _"But what jind of environment would you raise them in? You can't create an exact copy of the real world."_

 _"Yes, that's impossible. But we realized something. Plenty of perfect solutions already exist on the network."_

 _"VRMMO worlds." Asuna said_

 _"You got that right." Higa said_

 _"Using the Seed, we created small villages and surrounding landscapes, and converted them for STL use. In the very first town we created, four members of the Rath staff raised 16 soul archetypes, that is, AI infants, to the age of 18. These 16 youths grew up quickly. Although we call them artificial Fluctlights for convenience, the way they turned out was more than satisfactory. They were all very obedient and upstanding. When they were joined in marriage, we gave them babies, in other words, new soul archetypes for them to raise. And after accelerating time in their world by 5,000, there were more and more generations, and by the time 3 weeks, or 300 years in their world, had elapsed, a massive society with a population of 80,000 had emerged."_

 _"But at that level, that's a civilization simulation."_

 _"That's true, huh? At this time, 480 years have already passed in that world, and the population of the capital, Centoria, has reached 20.000."_

 _"At this time, the artificial Fluctlights have matured into the bottom-up AIs that we'd hoped for. So we were thrilled to be able to move on to the next phase. However..."_

 _"That's when we noticed a certain major issue."_

 _"Issue?"_

 _"A governing body called the Axiom Church had created laws known as the Taboo Index."_

 _"Taboo Index?" Asuna said_

 _"Ot contained, for example, a law forbidding murder, like we have in the real world. But just by watching the news, it's clear how often humans violate such laws. However, the Fluctlights obey those laws. Obey them excessively, you could say. This town id beautiful, and far too perfect. There isn't a piece garbage on the streets, and not a single thief. Needless to say, no murder has ever been committed." Kikuoka explaining the 'Issue'_

 _"And how is that an issue?" Drake. Kojiro said_

 _"Could it be that your objective... is to create AIs capable of murder? Me, Kirito, and Sonic guessed that reason for your interest in VRMMOs was because the technology could be applied to police work and SDF training. But... This project is far too ambitious. For an SDF official like yourself to attempt something of this scale... What you want ismbuild AIs capable of killimg enemy soldiers in battle. Isn't that the reason?" Asuna said_

 _"Is that true, Mr. Kikuoka?"_

 _"Five years ago, when the NerveHear was announced, it struck me. This technology had the potential to upend the very notion of war. When the SAO incident occurred, I volunteered to transfer to the Ministry, and joined the task force. I did all that so I could get this project off the ground. It took me five years to finally get to this point."_

 _"Why did you decide to take part in this project, Higa?"_

 _"Well, actually, my motive was a bit more personal. I was friends with this guy when I was a student at a college in Jorea. And he died while serving in the army. And so I thought, even if this world is never rid of war, at least if people never had to die anymore, then... I know it's a pretty childish reason." Higa said_

 _"But you haven't spoken a word if this to neither Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"What makes you think that?"_

 _"If you had talked to him about it, they never would've agreed to help 's one crucial point of view missing from your story."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"The rights of the artificial intelligences. These so-called artifical Fluctlights have the same cognitive abilities as humans, rights?"_

 _"It's not as if they have physical bodies."_

 _"But they're no different than living beings. Forcing them to kill or be killed as tools of war... Kirito nor Sonic would never play a part in that! Never."_

 _"It's not like I don't understand what you're saying. But to me, the lives of 100,000 artificial intelligences are worth far less than a single SDG soldier's."_

 _"Anyway, why did you need both Kirigaya and Sonic? Why would you use them at the risk of leaking something so highly confidential?" Dr. Kojiro said_

 _"Oh, right. I was telling you all this to help me explain that. Why are the artificial Fluctlights unable to disobey the Taboo Index? That's when I came up with a certain experiment. If we were to block all of a real human's memories, revert them to childhood and have them grow up in the virtual world, would the subjects be able to disobey the Taboo Index? To carry out this experiment, we needed a subject who was used to moving in a virtual world. And just a week or a month's worth, but experience amounting to years. You understand now, don't you?" Kikuoka said_

* * *

 _Alfhiem_

 _"I can't believe my brother and Sonic got invloved in something like that." Leafa said_

 _"Do you think it's okay to trust Mr. Kikuoka?" Silica asked_

 _"I really hope he's not hiding anything else." Lizbeth said_

 _"So we're just goung to have to trust that the STL treatmeng will work, huh?" Sinon said_

 _"Hey, so about Kirito and Sonic about this... uh... Taboo Index? What happened with that?" Lizbeth asked_

 _"There was a biy and girl who used to play with Kirito and Sonic, and it sees like it was the girl who broke the Taboo Index." Asuna said_

 _"You mean she was influenced by both Kirito and Sonic?" Sinon said_

 _"Yes. And what she broke was "accessing a restricted address."_

* * *

 _*Back To The Location In The Middle Of The Ocean, Past*_

 _"We confirmed the death of another Fluctlight in the girl's view in the restricted address. Most likely, she tried to hell him." Higa said_

 _"In other words, the girl prioritized someone else's life over the Taboo Index. That's precisely what we've been seeking."_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _"That's a lovely story, but..."_

 _"If only it wasn't a study on weapons to kill people." Lizbeth said_

 _"I agree. But I'm amazed by what that girl did. After all, it's not easy to overcome yourself." Asuna said_

 _"Does that girl have a name?" Leafa questioned_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 _*Past*_

 _"Alice?"_

 _"Right. That was the name of the girl in question. I was blown away by the staggering coindence. Because "Alice" is also the name of the concept that became the foundation of the overall project." Kikuoka said_

 _"Concept?"_

 _"A highly-adaptige autonomous atificial intelligence. In English, that would be Artificial Labile Inyelligence Cybernated Existence. The initials from the acronym ALICE. Our ultimate goal was to convert an artificial Fluctlight into an ALICE. Welcome to out Project Alicization."_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _"That sounds so complicated."_

 _"I don't quite understand everthing, either, but they said that if they had saved the Fluctlight of this girl, Alice, their research would've made huge advances." Asuna said_

 _"Meaning that..."_

 _"Remember how I said that in the virtual world, time passes at an amazing speed?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"So by the time they noticed, two days had gone by in the virtual world, and that girl's Fluctlight had already been corrected bt the Axiom Church."_

 _"Corrected? I thought the Fluctlighgs only observed each other, but they were given that kind of authority?" Sinon said_

 _"They said that, normally, it wouldn't have been possible. But a number of the artificial Fluctlights wield the "sacred arts," which are system access rights in the form of magic, so they think they might've found some kind of loophole. Sorry! I have to go back."_

 _"You have something to do?" Leafa said_

 _"They said they'd let me see Kirito and Sonic sleeping. It's almost time for that." Asuna said_

 _"Tell hs later how they look, all right?" Lizbeth said_

 _"They're both inside a machine, so I might not get to see their faces." Asuna said_

* * *

 _Asuna looked threw a glass window and saw both Kirito and Sonic sleeping under a machine covering their faces._

 _"This one's unit four. And that one's unit five."_

 _"Prototype one and unit six, now inder construction, are at the Roppongi branch, whule two and three are installed in the lower shaft." Ms. Aki said_

 _"Ms. Aki! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Taking care of both Kirigaya and Sonic, of course."_

 _"But I thought you were a nurse at a hospital in Chiyoda Ward. Were you pretending, just like Mr. Kikuoka?"_

 _"Of course not. Unlike that old man, I'm an actual nurse. It's just that the school I graduated fom is the Tokyo Self-Defense Force Higher School of Nursing. I am Sergeant First Class Natsuki Aki."_

 _"(Sigh) I'm counting on you, then."_

 _"Right. Just leave it to me."_

 _Asuna turn's and look's back at Kirito and Sonic threw the glass._

 _"Kirito and Sonic are coming back, aren't they?"_

 _"Of course. Both Kirito and Sonic's Fluctlight are vital and active inside the treatment program, even as we speak. And besides, we're talking about the heros who cleared SAO, right?"_

 _Asuna just kept looking at Kirito and Sonic without saying anything._

 _"Ms. Asuna?"_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"There's something I need to tell you. No... not just you. It's something I should confess to all former SAO players. You already know that during the SAO incident, Akihiko Kayaba and I were hiding in the mountains of Nagano? I had a micro-bomb implanted in my chest._

 _Dr. Kojiro show's Asuna her micro-bomb implanted on her chest. Asuna was shocked to see it._

 _"Because of that, for two years I was forced to collaborate with him on his terrifying project. But that wasn't really true. I was well aware that the bomb would never go off. The weapon he implanted in me was a decpetion so I wouldn't be charged with any crimes. It was the only present he gave me. Apparently, by the time he got into Toto Institute of Technology, Kayaba was already the head of development at Argus, but I didn't know anything about that, all I could see was a scrawny kid who was a shut-in, immersed in his research."_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **"You gotta step outside in while, or no ideas'll ever come to ya!"**_

 _ **"I need to come up with a way to emulate the feelimg of natural light on the skin."**_

 _"Although I began dating Kayaba, I couldn't figure our shy he never pushed me away. Well, from the start... I was the one who... didn't know anything about him. When I went to his mountain lodge, it wasn't because I wanged to be his accomplice. I... intended to kill Kayaba."_

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 _"But... I'm sorry, Ms. Asuna. I... couldn't kill him. Kayaba knew I was armed with a knife He only said, "What am I going to with you?" like he always did, and then he went back to Aincrad. (Start's tearing up) I... I..."_

 _"Neither Kirito, Sonic, nor I have ever blamed you for that. In fact, I'm not even sure if I really bear a grudge against the commander, Akihiko Kayaba."_

 _Dr. Kojiro look's at Asuna._

 _"It's ture that a lot of lives were lost in that incident. The commander's crime isn't something that can ever be forgiven. But... I know it sounds really selfish... but that short time I spent living with Kirito and Sonic in that world... I'm sure I'll always look back on it as the best days of my life. Just as the commander did something wrong, so have I, Kirito, and Sonic, too... And Ms. Rinko, you've also done something wrong. But it's not as if we can make amends, even if we're punished for it. It could be that we'll ever see the day we're forgiven. Even still, we have to continue to face what we've done."_

* * *

 _*?*_

 _"Really, what am I going to do with you? Coming all the way here?"_

 _"What's going on? It's still early in the morning..."_

 _Kojiro noticed that Kikouka left the room, leaving her alone. She quickly ran out the room but didn't see no one in the hallway._

 _"Was that... a dream?"_

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 _"Next Time: Swordcraft Academy." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	7. Swordcraft Academy

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Swordcraft Academy**

* * *

 _*March 1, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity North Centoria Swordcraft Academy*_

 _Eugeo was trying to wake up both Kirito and Sonic out of bed but they won't wake up._

 _"Kirito? Sonic?"_

 _They didn't wake up and still continue to sleep._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!"_

 _"Five more minutes." Kirito mumbled_

 _"Please..." Sonic mumbled_

 _"Kirito, Sonic! I know it's our day of rest, but you both sleep too much!"_

 _Eugeo pull's both blankets off Kirito and Sonic. Soon after, the two started waking up._

 _"Morning, Eugeo." Both Sonic and Kirito_

 _"Morning! It's sunny out today, so why don't we go into town?" Eugeo said_

* * *

 _*At Town, March 1, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity North Centoria District Six*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, and Eugeo were walking around the town while eating. Kirito take's a bite out of his food and quite's enjoy's it. Sonic take's a bite of his food and like's it as well. (Not a Chlli Dog.)_

 _"Delicious!" Kirito said while his mouth was full_

 _"This is really good!" Sonic said as well with his mouth full_

 _"That's umseemly, Kirito... Sonic..." Eugeo said_

 _"Well, you can't beat fresh out of the oven. You have to eat it right away." Kirito said_

 _"And it's worth it." Sonic said_

 _"Some things never change, huh, you two?"_

 _"Guess not!"_

 _"Meh, not really."_

 _"I can't believe how time flies. It's already been two years since we left Rulid, huh?"_

 _"Yeah. And so much happened in that time, huh? Two years ago... we arrived in Zakkaria... and while living and working on a farm, we honed our swordsmanship skills."_

 _"And speed skills as well!" Sonic said_

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Eugeo was dueling with a opponent more stornger and bigger then him. Both slammed each others swords together but Eugeo knock's back his opponet and soon after, start's charging at him. He swing's his sword but stop's and point's his sword at his opponent's neck, the crowd roared in horror._**

 ** _Next, both Sonic and Kirito were allowed_** ** _to team up and were battling their opponent who was just a single. The three charged up their swords and soon after, start running tiwards each other. They all swung at the same time but Sonic and Kirito managed to hit back their opponent's sword back which had an opening. The two both swung again and breaking the sword in the process._**

 _"Three of us won the Swordfighting Tournament, and joined the Zakkaria garrison."_

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _"Who would've thought that after reaching the capital, we'd actually got into the Swordcraft Academy? Sometimes I think I'm dreaming." Eugeo said_

 _"Come on now. It's already been a year since we moved into the dorm. Shouldn't you be used to everything by now?" Kirito said_

 _"I mean, Kirito's right. You should be used to everything at this point." Sonic said_

 _"(Giggles) I guess so."_

 _"Kirito? Sonic?" A female voice called out_

 _The three stopped walking and looked to see a woman standing there and looking right at them._

 _"Liena!" Kirito said_

 _"Hello Liena! How you been?" Sonic said_

 _"Everything is going well, thank you. It's a coincence." Liena said_

 _"-Good Morning!"_

 _"-Good Morning!"_

 _"-Good Morning!"_

 _"Good morning to you three. And you're Eugeo, wasn't it?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"(Giggles) Don't be so nervous."_

 _"What brings you here today, Liena?" Kirito asked_

 _"I went home, but they asked me to pick up some things." Liena replied_

 _"W-Would you like us to help you?" Eugeo requested_

 _"You'd help me? But you're Golgorosso Balto's page, aren't you?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I was out of line. Forgive me!"_

 _"Not to mention... if anything, shouldn't my own page have offered first?"_

 _"Well... (Laughs while rubbing his head.)"_

 _"Really! I appreciate the offer. But I won'r be making any big purchases, so I'll be fine. The is your day of rest, after all. It's all right to forget about work. Although that work will be coming to an end soon. Since we'll be graduating." Liena said_

 _ **"I usually said 'day of rest' to day off..." Sonic said in mind**_

 _"Wish I could've learned more from you." Kirito said_

 _"Me as well." Sonic said_

 _"As both your mentor, no words could make me feel more blessed."_

 _Kirito take's a deep breath and take's a bow._

 _"I look foward to tomorrow as well!"_

 _"I look foward to it, too!" Eugeo bowing down as well_

 _"I look foward to it as well!" Sonic bowing down_

 _"Right."_

 _Soon after, Liena walk's away from the three of them. Eugeo soon take's a deep sigh._

 _"Why are you so rattled?" Kirito questioned Eugeo_

 _"Something bothering you?" Sonic asked_

 _"Well, Sortiliena is so beautiful and has such a presence, you know?"_

 _"That's true."_

 _"The kindest person I ever met." Sonic said_

 _"I'm a nervous wreck whenever we spar during training. Golgorosso has a lot drive, too. I still haven't won a single point off Golgorosso yet." Eugeo said_

 _"Me neither." Kirito said_

 _"Thanks to my speed, I manage to beat him!" Sonic said_

 _"Alright Sonic, don't go on about how managed to beat everyone." Eugeo said_

 _"What? I'm just saying." Sonic said_

 _"(Giggles) Anyway, that power of Liena's... To think that she's second seat in her class." Kirito said_

 _The three continue walking._

 _"Makes you wonder just how string First-Seat-Volo is." Eugeo said_

 _"Who knows?"_

 _"I can't imagine beating those upperclassmen."_

 _"Can't imagine it, huh?"_

* * *

 _*March 1, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humaity Swordcraft Academy Primary Trainee's Dorm*_

 _"Good night, you two."_

 _"Yeah, good night!"_

 _"Good night as well to you both as well._

 _Kirito closes the book he was ready and turn's off the light. But he doesn"t sleep but look's outside the window._

 ** _"After spending two years here with Sonic, we've learned the mechanisms of this world can't be measured in simple numerical terms alone. The only three things visible on your status are your life, your Object Control Authority, and your System Control Authority. If your Object Control Authority is low, it hampers your ability to even hold up a higher-class weapon. Conversely, if your stats far surpass that class, it feels ridiculoisly light. Your System Control Authority is related to the sacred arts. If you're low-level, you can only simple simple spells, But in the same way, you can use sophisticated spells once you level up. That part is no different than any other game. Most importantly, and it's a system that didn't exist in SAO or ALO, is that mental image can affect these parameters. If you have the confidence, the ego to win, your individual power is amplified many times over. That's what makes Liena so powerful. They have received top-notch training in swordsmanship since she was a child. The confidence that she won't lose. In other words, if you can imagine yourself to be more powerful than anyone, that gives you the potential to rewrite the laws of the world."_**

 _Kirito soon fall asleep's. But not Sonic. Several minutes have passed and Sonic slowly stood up from his bed, bends down, takes out a sack that is a size of a sword and get's up and slowly walk's toward the door, open's the door quietly, leave's the room, closes the door behind him quietly and walk's out._

* * *

 _*March 7, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity Elite Disciples' Dorm Training Hall*_

 _In The Training Hall, Kirito and Liena were first to duel. Moments later, Kirito start's running toward's Liena. Liena charges her sword up and swung as both swords collided to each other. The two sturggled to move one another but Liena slams her foot on the groun causing Kirito to be pushed back. Liena soon take's out her whip and uses it toward's Kirito but he quickly side-step's away from the attack. She try's hitting him again, this time in his legs but jump's over the whip and continue's running at her. Once Kirito was close enough, Kiena swings her sword but Kirito blocks it in time. But soon after, she made Kirito let go of his sword goes flying , he soon jump's away from Kiena and the sword hit's the ground behind Kirito._

 _"As expected of you, Liena." Kirito said_

 _"You've made some progress yourself, Kirito." Kiena said_

 _"No, I still have a long way to go."_

 _"Don't be so modest. I know you still have latent power that you're hiding from me."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"When I chose you as my page a year ago, it was because I sensed a similarity in our sword styles. But in the last year, it's become clear how unrefined my sword skills are."_

 _"You're really powerful, Liena. In the end, I wasn't able to beat you once during training."_

 _"Nor have I managed to defeat him in the last two years."_

 _"Are you talking about First-Seat Volo Levantein?"_

 _"Yes. To be honest, whenever I face Volo, I can feel myself falter. No matter how hard I train, I just can't convince myself that I can withstand his powerful sword."_

 _"Kiena..."_

 _"However... That's not why you can't defeat me. There's more to the Aincrad Style that you haven't shown me, isn't there? I want to know everything about you and Sonic as both swordsmen before I graduate the day after tomorrow."_

 _Kiena tosses Kirito's sword back to him._

 _ **"This wooden sword can't..."**_

 _"I understand. But forgive me. Could you wait just for one more day? Sonic and I promise to show you tomorrow. The greatest skills we can wield." Kirito said_

 _"Tomorrow's a day of reat. Training is forbidden, remember?" Kiena said_

 _"I-it won't be traning, though. U-Um... it's your graduation gift! I'm sure it's okay to give someone a present on a day of rest, right?" Kirito said_

 _"I've never heard of giving someone a sword skill as a gift. But I'll gratefully accept it." Kiena accpecting_

 _"Right! It'll be my pleasure."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito slightly open the door and started tipping toeing inside. He stop and looked threw glass to see an empty chair. He took a deep sigh and continue's to walk. While walking, he heard someone clear their thoart's to get his attention. He stopped and looked_

 _"Primary Trainee Kirito has returned!"_

 _"You've arrived 38 minutes after curfew."_

 _"My mentor, Elite Disciple Sortiliena Serlut, told me to extend my training session."_

 _"It's a page's duty to receive the instruction of a disciple so very well. But you seem to view this as permission to break curfew, do you not?"_

 _"N-Not at all Ms. Azurica! My only goal is to hone my sword skills as much as I can. Breaking curfews is an unintended result." Kirito said_

 _"(Sigh) Mealtime is in 17 minutes. Make sure you're not late for that."_

* * *

 _*MealTime*_

 _"You're late, Kirito!" Eugeo said_

 _"Sorry! Liena gave me a special training session. And have you seen Sonic? I haven't seen him all day today." Kirito asked_

 _"No, I haven't." Eugeo said_

 _"Well, wherever he is at right now. Hope he is alright." Kirito said_

 _Kirito look's at his plate of food in front of him._

 _"Looks good!"_

 _Kirito pick's up a food from the plate using a fork, takes a bite on it and start's eating._

 _"I can't tell you have envious I am, Lord Raios."_

 _Kirito and Eugeo both started ears dropping at a conversation behind them._

 _"After we toiled so hard to clean this cafeteria, they get to waltzin and merely eat. No, seriously, I envy them!"_

 _"Hey, don't be like that, Humbert. I'm sure that even thise page trainees have struggles of their own we can't even fathom."_

 _"(Laughing) I suppose you have a point. The pages are their mentors' beck and call. I hear that they can't say no to anything."_

 _"They're an eccentric bunch that cherry-picks commoners to be their pages. They must issue the most outlandish orders!"_

 _Kirito started getting annoyed at the covnversation._

 _"Don't pay any attention to them, Kirito." Eugeo whispered_

 _Kirito take's another bite off the bread._

 _"By the way, Kirito, how's your garden doing?"_

 _"Better and better each day! Work has gotten fast with Sonic's help. It should be ready in time for graduation."_

 _"Oh yeah? I'm looking foward to it!"_

* * *

 _*Kirito's Garden, Night Time*_

 _Kirito and Eugeo walked threw and looked around at the flowers Kirito has planeted._

 _"They're really thriving, huh?"_

 _"They're already starting to bud."_

 _"Well, I did mess up three times to get to this point. I really hope they'll bloom this time." Kirito said_

 _"Giving Liena flowers raised yourself as a graduation gift... it's suprising."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Still, even after spending two years together, along with Sonic,_ _I had no idea you enjoyed this kind of thing."_

 _"Yeah. That makes three of us."_

 _"You never know, this could be a sign that your memories are coming back. Like, maybe you used to grow flowers before you showed up in Rulid Village? Or maybe that was your Calling?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, could be! I'm going to get some water."_

 _"Would you mind getting some for me as well?"_

 _Kirito and Eugeo turned and look to see see Sonic walking toward's them both._

 _"Sonic! Sure, I'll get some for you. Where have you been the whole day?" Kirito asked_

 _"Just been doing some stuff that I like to keep for myself." Sonic said_

 _"Alright then. Glad to see that you are safe and made it back." Kirito said_

 _Kirito start's to walk inside until Eugeo say's something to him._

 _"Hey, Kirito. What will you do if you do regain your memories? That includes you Sonic."_

 _"What will I do?"_

 _"You're training to become an Integrity Knight to keep me company, aren't you? In my quest to find Alice, who was taken away by the Axiom Church. But when you both get your memories back, you'll go home..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both walk up to Eugeo and put their hands behind Eugeo's back._

 _"Even when we get our memories back, We'rw not going home. We were swordsmen. That's the one thing we're certain of. And what swordsman wouldn't strive to become an Integrity Knight?"_

 _"I'm... a weak person. If I hadn't met you two, I'd probably still be swinging that axe every day, even now. Using my calling as an excuse to neber try to leave the village. The only reason I got into this academy was because you two led the way. Even so... When you said you both weren't going home even if you got your memories back... it filled me with such relief." Eugeo said_

 _"Listen. Let me say that We couldn't have made it to the capital on our own, either. I didn't know how to get here, and our memories unrealiable. And what's more, we didn't have any money. The reason you, Sonic, and I have a place at this academy is because we were all together. And it will stay that way. We've got to stick together. We can wait to struggle on our own after we're Integrity Knights, rights"_

 _"Will get threw this together." Sonic said_

 _"That's right."_

 _Kirito pull's up Eugeo._

 _"And to do that, first we have to place in the top 12 on the Advancement Exam, huh?" Eugeo said_

 _"Well, my sacred art skills are a little shaky, you know?"_

 _"O-Oh, Y-yea... my sacreed art skills are a little shaky as well..." Sonic said_

 _"Help us both with that when we get back to our room." Kirito said_

 _"Okay. If you want, I can soend our day of rest tomorrow helping you both."_

 _"Uh, tomorrow's not good."_

 _"Oh, that's right!"_

 _"Right. It's the day it's going to be ready."_

 _"That's something to look foward to! I mean, I've waited a whole year! I can't wait to use it!"_

* * *

 _*March 8 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity North Centoria District Seven, in front of Sadore's Metalworking Shop*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, and Eugeo_

 _"Look at these! These black-brick grindstones are supposed to last three years, but that's six demolished in one year!"_

 _"I'm really sorry."_

 _"You can only share a silver off that branch, no matter how hard you try! How much time do you think I soent on this one sword?"_

* * *

 _*March 31, 378 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity Gigas Cedar Forest*_

 _"Ths one branch of the Gigas Cedar is the part that absorbed the most of Solus, blessings."_

 _Kirito raises up his sword and swings straight down, cutting a tree branch. Sonic does the same thing as well._

 _"Take that with you. When you get to the capital, you should leave this branch with a craftsman by the name of Sadore. I'm sure he'll fashion a wonderful sword for you both."_

* * *

 _"In the first place, my Calling is that of a metalsmith so..."_

 _"S-So... are the swords done?"_

 _The craftsman bend's down and pick's up a bag and put's it on the counter. And bend's down to grab another heavy sack._

 _"Young man. We haven't discussed payment yet, have we?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic were dumbfounded on what the craftsman said._

 _"Don't worry you two. Just in case, I brought all my money." Eugeo whispered_

 _"I think I have enough as well." Sonic said_

 _"I might cinsider letting you have it free of charge."_

 _The three were shcked to hearwhat the craftsman said._

 _"However! That's only if you both can swing this monster, all right? The second I was done forging this thing into a sword, it actually got heavier."_

 _"A monster, is it?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both picked up the swords. The wraps both fell and revealed both swords._

 _"Whoa."_

 _"No, it's nothing."_

 _Sonic and Kirito both take out the swords out if it's cases and raises it up. Then soon swung down, hitting the ground and causing the store to shake._

 _"That was amazing you two!"_

 _"So two trainees from the academy are able to swing it, huh?"_

 _"it's a fire sword."_

 _"You bet it is! And like I promised, those swords are yours."_

 _"Thank you very much!"_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Okay, Sonic and I are going to take some practice swings." Kirito said_

 _"Don't be late for dinner, all right?"_

 _"Right!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _Later, Kirito amd Sonic were in the forest practicing their swings with the new swords they just got._

 ** _"For some reason, sword skills exist in this world, too. I could only manage two-hit strikes with my wooden pratice sword. But if I use this sword..."_**

 _Kirito and Sonic both charged their swords. Soon, they both do a four-hit strike with the sword._

 _"This sword is better then the one I used before!" Sonic said_

 _"Looks like I'll be able to keep my promise to Liena. Come to think of it, I couldn't unleash the five-hit strike, even with the Blue Rose Sword, but I wonder if this one can?"_

 _"Wanna try again?" Sonic asked_

 _"Let's do it!"_

 _The two got in their fighting position and start charging up their swords again. They soon lunge forward to release their attacks but Kirito hit's the ground with his feet and fall's down on grass. Sonic stop's doing his attack and look's at Kirito._

 _"Whoa, are you alright Kirito?" Sonic looking at Kirito_

 _Kirito roll's and look's at Sonic._

 _"I guess it's no use."_

 _"Maybe one day." Sonic said_

 _Soon, they heard footsteps coming towards them. They both look and see a man looking down at them._

 _"First-Seat Levantein?"_

 _Kirito noticed mud on his uniform._

 _"Please forgive me, Elite Disciple Levantein! I respectfully apologize for my rudeness!"_

 _"Your both Elite Disciple Serlut's page, right?"_

 _"Yes. I'm Primary Trainee Kirito."_

 _"And i'm Primary Trainee Sonic."_

 _"I see. Training with the sword is forbidden on days fo rest."_

 _ **"Day... Off..." Sonic's mind with a annoyed look on his face**_

 _"N-No, First Seat! This isn't training. Right. We were just trying out our new swords. We just couldn't wait until tomorrow." Kirito said_

 _"You seemed to be quite fired up for someone taking test swings. But you're not unlike myself."_

 _"Huh."_

 _"Trying every which way to contrive a reason for wiedling your sword, even on a day of rest. I mean that you're both not the only ones."_

 _"Then..."_

 _"Yes. I'll overlook the fact that you two wee swinging your swords on a day of rest."_

 _"We are grateful for your generosity."_

 _"It's too soon to thank me, Trainee Kirito."_

 _"Y-Yes?"_

 _"I never said that I'd forgive you for this."_

* * *

 _*Swordcraft Academy Main Training Hall*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were looking around to see quite a crowd looking at them both._

 _"How did wird spread so fast?"_

 _"Kirito! Sonic!"_

 _The two looked and see Liena and Eugeo._

 _"What did you two do?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"It's a long story..." Sonic said_

 _"No... the fact that you both didn't get into any trouble for a year is a miracle in itself."_

 _"As expected of my partner!"_

 _"Lord Levantein! What's the meaning of this!"_

 _"Your pages were abit disrespectful to me. Since I didn't feel that it warranted a serious punishment, I intend to settle things by sparing with real swords."_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"We're sorry for worrying you, Liena. Will be fine! In fact, we're quite honered to get the chance to spar with the first seat."_

 _"I'm going to enjoy this." Sonic ready to duel_

 _"Kirito... Sonic... what are the rules of your duel?"_

 _"Since wez're using real swords, wouldn't that be stop-short?"_

 _"Oh, I forgot something. I don't do stop-short fights. All of my personal matches end when one side takes the first point."_

 _"Kirito nor Sonic have never fought a match with real swords!"_

 _"Yes. Of course, this match can't happen without three of our consent. If you refuse, we'll have no choice but to go with stop-short. I'm going to let you both choose, Trainee Kirito and Trainee Sonic."_

 _"Don't do it you two. Volo's powerful. It's too dangerous."_

 _"I'll leave the method up to you, Lord Levantein. After all, we're the ones being punished." Kirito said_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 _"Next Time: Swordsman's Pride." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors._


	8. Swordsman's Pride

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Swordsman's Pride**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _A crowd gather up and were waiting were the duel that was about to happen. The three were ready to fight as they got in position._

 _"You two."_

 _"Liena."_

 _"I believe in both of your guys strength. Since I believe in your strengths, I'll both teach you something. There's a family rule hidden within Volo's Levantein family. "Soak this word in the blood of the mighty. Doing so will make their power your own."_

 _"Did you say blood?"_

 _"Yes. Volo's been engaging in these one-point duels with real swords even before he started here. Those experiences allow him to produce his might sword."_

 _ **"I see. The power of his imagination, huh? "You become stronger by absorbing the blood of powerful enemies. This Levantein family rule is imbuing Volo's sword with power."**_

 _"He's planning to convert you sword strength inti blood, absorb it, and feed on it."_

 _The two started to get a little nervous._

 _"However, let me say ot again. I believe in you two. You both are not the kind of swordsmen who'd fall so easily to that man. Kirito, you haven't forgotton what you promised me yesterday, have you?"_

 _"Promise... That's right. I promised to show you everything I have."_

 _"Then show it to me now, Kirito! You too, Sonic!"_

 _"Right. I'll fulfill my promise to you now." Kirito said_

 _"Ummm... sure, whatever you say." Sonic shrugging his shoulders_

 _"Are you ready yet, Trainee Kirito and Trainee Sonic?"_

 _They both look at Volo._

 _"-Yes."_

 _"-Yes."_

 _The two got back into their positions._

 _"Elite Disciple Serlut, will you serveas our witness?" Volo asked_

 _"Very well. The one-point match between Elite Disciple Levantein and Novie Trainee Kirito and Trainee Sonic will now begin."_

 _The crowd started cheering"_

 _"As has been mutually agreed, the three will use real swords." Liena said_

 _"Real swords?"_

 _The three looked at each other for a few moments, Elite Disciple Levantein take's out his sword from it's case and the crowd was suprise. Kirito and Sonic both take out their swords out of their cases as well._

 _"Well, well! Is it customary to dye swords black in the hinterlands, Lord Raios?"_

 _"Don't be like that, Humbert. Those pages must be too busy to polish their swords, that's all."_

 _Soon, Elite Disciple Levantein raises up his sword while charging up._

 _"The High-Norkian Style, Heavenly Mountain-Splitting Wave stance. So he's starting off with his secret skill?" Kiena said_

 _ **"That's the two-handed, heavy one-hit thrust skill, Avalanche. And not just any Avalanche, either. His power of imagination should be amplifying its force. But I can't afford to dodge it. If I'm going to keep my promise to Leina, I have to block his strike! I'll counter with a greater amount of strikes with a four-hit strike, Vertical Square!"**_

 _Kirito and Sonic put their swords behind them and looked at Elite Disciple Levantein. A drop of sweat fell down off Kirito and hit's the ground. Soon, Elite Disciple Levantein unleashes his attack and swings. Kirito and Sonic both unleashed their four-hit strikes and stop Elite Disciple Levantein's attack._

 _"They stopped it!"_

 _The three were trying move each other swords but they couldn't move each other._

 _ **"If we can endure this one, will still have our fourth hit!"**_

 _ **"Just a little more..."**_

 _Kirito and Sonic noticed white figures around Elite Disciple Levantein._

 _ **"Is this what Volo's shouldering? The Levantein family's..."**_

 _Elite Disciple Levantein slowly started pushing Kirito and Sonic back._

 _ **"Is this the source of his power, the strength of his imagination?"**_

 _Kiena saw Kirito stuggling to hold back Elite Disciple Levantein's attack but not Sonic. Liena noticed Sonic not stuggling that much as Kirito was._

 _ **"Why does Sonic look calm and not struggling... has he been traning in secret and not telling anyone about it? Is that the reason he doesn't come train with us that much anymore?" Kiena thought**_

 _ **"-But we also..."**_

 _ **"-But we also..."**_

 _Kirito started having thoughts of all his friends in the real world._

 _ **"-We also..."**_

 _ **"-We also..."**_

 _"-We also can't afford to lose here!" Kirito yelled out_

 _"-We also can't afford to lose here!" Sonic yelled out_

 _Kirito and Sonic started charging up their swords as both turned bright yellow then a shiny light blue._

 _ **"Did their swords just grow?"**_

 ** _Elite Disciple Levantein noticed a large tree growing behind Kirito and Sonic. Kirito and Sonic both started battle crying as the three were all pushed back and almost got out of the arena. Soon, Kirito and Sonic lunged towards Elite Disciple Levantein and both swung at him at the same time, ripping pieces if his clothes. Soon, Volo was about to counter attack and so did Kirito and Sonic._**

 _"That's enough!"_

 _the three stopped and looked to se Ms. Azurica._

 _"M-Ms. Azurica?" Kirito said_

 _"We have no choice but to obey any ruling of hers." Volo said_

 _"Uh... why is that?"_

 _"Because seven years ago, during the Four Empire Unification Tournament, she was the first swordsman to represent the North's Norlangarth Empire."_

 _Kirito was suprised while Sonic just yawned._

 _"The punishment for Trainee Kirito and Trainee Sonic is herby concluded! From now on, be careful not to fling mud onto anyone." Volo walking away_

 _Once Volo left the area, the crowd started to roar and cheering for Kirito and Sonic. They noticed their swords was back to it's normal size._

 _ **"They went back to their normal sizes."**_

 _Liena suprised the two from behind. They freaked out and turned around to see Liena_

 _"I thought you two had gotten slashed." Liena tearing up_

 _"Yes. We thought that, too." Kirito said_

 _"And yet you two refused to surrender. You hopeless idiots. (Sigh In Relief) That was a magnificent, spectacular fight, you two. I'm truly grateful. It's too bad that I couldn't have it all to myself, but as you promised Kirito, you showed me a fight with you using all of your strength. You too, Sonic. Thank you." Liena said_

 _"O-Oh, but it was a draw."_

 _"As I knida expected." Sonic said_

 _"Achieving a draw against Levantein is not enough for you?"_

 _"N-No, that's not what I meant."_

 _"Definitely not the way."_

 _"It's no longer a matter of winning or losing. Seeing you guys in battle taught me something... something extremely important. Why don't we have a light celebration in my room? Let's invite Eugeo and Lord Golgorossa, too, shall we?"_

 _"Right!"_

 _"Sounds good to me!"_

 _The three continued having a conversation while the crowd cheered and Ms. Azurica just staring at Kirito and Sonic._

* * *

 _*Later That Night*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, Leina, Eugeo, and Lord Golorossa were having a little celebration for Kirito and Sonic_

 _"It struck me once again today as I was watching both your guys match. Your Aincrad Styles have endless potential. I used to see my own Selit Style as partical sword skill, but it's still too rigid." Liena said_

 _"You're not going there again, are you? I've never once beaten you, Liena. The diversity of attacks in the Serlut Style is nothing more than stunning." Kirito taking sipping his drink of wine_

 _"And I have yet to duel with you, Liena. Maybe sometime I'll be able to duel with you." Sonic said_

 _"Sounds good to me. Hey, I gotta ask you something,_ _Sonic." Liena said_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"When I saw you during the match, I noticed that you weren't struggling at all, even when you were connecting swords with Levantein. Why is that? Did you train by yourself without telling anyone? Have you duel before?" Liena asked_

 _"Alright, might as well tell the truth. Yes, I been training in secret all by myself for months. Even during 'day of rest.'" Sonic answering Liena's question_

 _"(Surprised To Hear Sonic's Reponse) Oh my, Sonic! Did you ever get caught?"_

 _"Luckily, I didn't. I went far away as I can where no one can find me and train myself. And now that I have that new sword, I could train and able to learn_ _new skills." Sonic said_

 _"(Sigh) At least you're bening honest. I promise not to tell anyone." Liena said_

 _"Thanks Liena, I knew I can trust you." Sonic said_

 _"But anyway, Kirito..."_

 _"Huh..."_

 _"Because a distant ancestor of the Serlut family displeased the emperor, we are forbidden from passing down our officail sword skill, the High-Norkian Style. So we had no choice but to hone our actual combat skills, rather, our irregular sword skills. That's the Serlut Style. It's not that I resent it. In the contrary, I've always been around of our style. But somewhere in my mind, I might have had some doubts. For two years, I think the reason I couldn't defeat Volo is because he passss down the High-Norkian Style."_

 _"Liena..."_

 _"But you and Sonic are different. Despite also being a wielded of a unique style, you don't feel inferior compared to thise trained in the traditional styles. Watching you two closely for a year, and seeing both of you fight against Volo today... I think I finally understand the reason. Being the successor to the Serlut Style fills me with great pride and also joy. As well as becoming both your mentor, too."_

 _"Liena, we're counting on you to defeat First-Seat Volo in your final ranking exam match."_

 _"Make us both proud! After years of hard will be worth it after!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _Later that same night, while everyone was sound asleep. Kirito and Sonic were both outside and just walking around. While walking, they noticed 2 other students walking passed them._

 _"Well, well! Perfect timing. I was just about to go look for you both."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Needless to say, I wanted to compliment you both on your dazzling combat styles."_

 _"Well, those stunt-oriented sword skills from both of you must've unnerved even the first seat, don't you agree?"_

 _"Are you picking a fight with us?"_

 _"We're ready if you both wish to do."_

 _"Of course not! high-ranking noblemen would never pick anything with a commoner. Even if we do dole out charity! In honor of both your stunts, no, your valiant battle, I extend you two these gifts. Please accept it. Now then, with that, we shall excuse ourselves. Good night, Sir Kirito and Sir Sonic." Raios walking away_

 _"Don't let it get to your heads!" Humbert said before walking away_

 _Once they walked away, Sonic and Kirito saw the gift Raios gave them. It was a blue flower that they both planted. The two were shocked and started running. They made it to the garden and saw that the flowers that they were planting were pulled out and ruined._

 _"N-No way... I-it can't be..." Sonic shocked_

 _ **"At first, it was just an experiment. A flower that never blooms in the Northern Empire, the zephilia. Liena said they were her favortie flower. I wanted to see if I could make them bloom using the power of my imagination. But along the way, I'd started identifying with these flowers that are fighting so hard to bloom in foreign soil. Cut off from the real world, from those I cared for, from those I loved... I'd been trying to share me and Sonic's loneliness and pain with these flowers of not knowing when Sonic and I would ever be reunited with them."**_

 _Kirito started to tear up. Sonic hugged Kirito to comfort him._

 _"There, there Kirito. Everything will be all right." Sonic while hugging Kirito_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _The flowers disappered into thin air, which made Kirito to start crying. Sonic, knowing how Kirito feel's start's to cry a little as well._

 _ **"** **Believe in them. In the strength of these flowers that have grown this much in foreign soil."**_

 _"Who're are?" Kirito said_

 _"Where are you?" Sonic said while moving away from Kirito_

 _ **"As well as your own strength, who has nurtured them until now."**_

 _"But they're all dead now."_

 _ **"It'll be all right. The roots in the soil are still tring to live. Not to mention, you both sense it, didn't you? The numerous sacred flowers in these planters want to save their tiny friends.** "_

 _"Impossible. We can't cast advanced sacred arts like that."_

 _"All spells are about "Meaning." They're no more than tools for guiding and arranging what you call "images. Now, feel it. The flowers' prayers. The laws of the world."_

 _"The intent that emerges from the heart. "Meaning."_

 _Kirito takes a deep breath and wipes the tears off his eyes. They heard something behind them. The two look and saw all the flowers glowing._

 _"Whoa..."_

 _"No way..."_

 _"Please, can you share just a little bit of your power, your life?" Kirito holding on to a flower_

 _ **"Imagine the flowers' life force flowing into the zephilia's roots, using Sonic and I as their catalyst."**_

 _Soon, beams from the flowers started going up into the night sky and come back down to the pot where the detroyed flowers were at. Soon, the flowers that were destroyed started to stand up once again to their original form._

 _"Whoa!"_

 _"That voice just now... Thank you."_

* * *

 _*March 31, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Oh Huamity Swordcraft Academy Main Training Hall*_

 _A tournament was being held inside the Acadmy Training Hall. Volo and Liena were dueling it out as they both slammed their swords together. Every single move they do to each other were either blocked or dodged. The two kept on dueling while Ms. Azurica watched them both duking it out. The two then slash swords at each other and causing a shock wave in the process but no damage to either one them. Soon, Volo turn's around and raises up his sword. Liena was shocked but didn't gave up yet. She got in hher position as the two were just starring at each other. Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic wer sitting at the seats watching the duel go down. Moments later, Volo unleashes his attack and swings down while Liena charges up her sword and lunges at Volo. Soon, they slammed swords on one another as eletric sparked around them. Liena yelled out her battle cry and break's Volo's wooden sword. Soon after, Liena point's her sword at Volo's neck._

 _"That's the match!"_

 _The crowd started going wild as they started cheering for Liena. Kirito, Sonic, and Eugeo were celebrating as well for Liena._

 _Later that same day, Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic wer congratulating Liena on her victory against Volo. Eugeo gave Lord Golorossa a bottle of wine while Kirito and Sonic gave Liena the flowers that they been saving for her. She started tearing up and was thankful for the wonderful flowers._

 _ **"And so, Liena graduated the North Centoria Swordcraft Academy as its top-ranked student. And after our Advancement Exam, Eugeo, Sonic, and I were ranked seat four, five and six, and were promoted to Elite Disciples. But soon, Sonic dropped out of the Academy to continue on training himself as he prefer's too."**_

* * *

 _*April 10, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humaity Swordcraft Academy Elite Disciple Dorms*_

 _"Now reporting to Elite Disciple Eugeo! I have completed today's cleaning!"_

 _"Good job, Tiese. You're free to go back to your dorm room now. And, um... (Look's at the other girl standing right beside Tiese) Sorry, Ronie. I've told him numerous times to be back before you're done cleaning the room." Eugeo said_

 _"Oh, n-no! My duty as a page only ends when I've made my report!" Ronie said_

 _"I can put in a word for you, too, so you could get your mentor changed to someone else. If you serve under him, it's definitely going to be a long for you." Eugeo said_

 _"O-Oh, not at all!"_

 _"Hey, hey!"_

 _The three look to see Kirito, and with Sonic not with his outfit anymore as he dropped out._

 _"What are you talking about when I'm not around?" Kirito said_

 _"Elite Disciple Kirito, allow me to report! Today's cleaning has been completed without issues." Ronie reported_

 _"Okay, good job."_

 _"And also, who's that blue animal you got there?" Ronie asking about Sonic_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"(Giggles) This is Sonic my best friend Sonic, he doesn't come to this Academy anymore as he dropped out. And I totally understand his choices." Kirito said_

 _"Listen, Kirito. These two are much busier than you, so try to get back here before they're done cleaning. Also, why do you have to come through the window, anyway?" Eugeo said_

 _"One of the reason is Sonic. And second, gling through this window is the shortest route when you're coming from East Third Street. Ronie and Tiese, if you remember that, it'll come in handy someday."_

 _"-Y-Yes!"_

 _"Y-Yes!"_

 _"Don't teach them stuff they don't need to know. If you wenr to East Third Street, that bag must be from..."_

 _"If you want some, then just say so, Eugeo."_

 _Kirito take's out a bread from the bag and give's it to Eugeo. The three take started eating the bread quickly._

 _"Here, Have these with your roommates when you get back to your dorm."_

 _Kirito give's the bag to Ronie and Tiese._

 _"Th-Thank you very much, Elite Discple!" Ronie thanking Kirito_

 _"To ensure the life of the goods won't decrease, we will now return to our dorm at top speed! See you tomorrow!" Tiese said_

 _"And also, sorry for calling you're friend a animal!" Ronie apologiezd_

 _"Apology accpected." Sonic said_

 _Soon, the two girls leave the room._

 _"I knew it! These are honey pies from the Prancing Deer Cafe!"_

 _"Let's hurry back before they get cold!"_

 _"-Yeah!"_

 _"-Let's go!"_

 _"What is it?" Kirito looking at Eugeo_

 _"Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just wondering if perhaps, Elite Disciple Kirito has forgotten why we're here?" Eugeo said_

 _"Like I'd forget. We've finally made it this far."_

 _"Yeah. It won't be long now, huh?"_

* * *

 _to Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Nobleman's Responsibilities." Sonic and Kirito as narrtors_


	9. Nobleman's Responsibilities

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Nobleman's Responsibilities**

* * *

 _*May 17, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity Elite Disciple Dorms Training Hall*_

 _"In this world, the important thing is what you infuse your sword with. It's the weight of your sword that will sway the battle." Kirito reading what he wrote down_

 _"It's weight?"_

 _"That's right. For Volo Levantein, it was the pride and pressure of being born into a family of swordsmanship instrcutors. For Golgorosso, it's the confidence generated by his body of steel. Liena, it was he thoroughly polished skills. And Sonic, using his speed, skills, and confidence in order to succeed. That is what makes their swords so powerful." Kirito said_

 _"I wonder what I should infuse in my sword?"_

 _"That's something you need to find on your own."_

 _Eugeo was training on his own. He swing's his wooden sword at a tree branch. And continues to do so._

 _ **"I'm neither a noble nor a swordsman, so I have nothing except those years swinging an axe in the Rulid forest and the Aincrad style that Kirito taught me. No, actually, there's one more thing."**_

 _Eugeo charges up his wooden sword and quickly swing's his sword. And does it over and over again._

 _"Oh? Disciple Eugeo merely hacks at logs, and forgoes and form drills, it seems."_

 _"Rumor has it that Sir Eugeo used to be a wood cutter in the sticks. Perhaps the extent of his knowledge is how to attack a log."_

 _"Goodness gracious. If that's the case, then as someone who trains in the same dorm, perhaps I should have at least instructed him on the proper form?"_

 _"Ah, how generous of you, Lord Raios. You're truly an exemplary knight! What do you say, Sir Eugeo? Why don't you accept the generosity of Lord Raios and have him train you? It's a once in a life time opportunity."_

 _"(Sigh) I appreciate it, but..."_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **"There's a separate reason for the upperclassman's power."**_

 _ **"Is that true of First-Seat Raios and Second-Heat Humbert, as well?"**_

 _ **"What thise two share is the enormous conceit that they've fostered since childhood."**_

 _ **"Conceit?"**_

 _ **"Raios and Humbert probably nutured that conceit comparing themselves to others. That's why they look down on guys like us, including Sonic back then, who aren't from the capital, let alone nobles."**_

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 ** _"This might be a great opportunity to see this cenceit that strengthens them."_**

 _"Then if I may accept your generosity, would you honor me with a lesson?"_

 _"Well, well. Are you serious?"_

 _"Yes. If you could advise me directly with your sword onto my body, Second-Seat Lord Humbert Zizek." Eugeo said_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Are you saying that you want to be hit by Lord Humbert's sword, Disciple Eugeo?" Raios said_

 _"Of course, I would prefer that you stopped short, but I am the one who is asking to be trained. It would be a foward of me to make such a request."_

 _"Very well. I'll be glad to unveil my sword skills to you, Disciple Eugeo. Now then, let's go! The seesence of the High-Norkian style... You will absorb this lesson with your body." Humbert charging up his sword_

 _"That's the Norkian style scret move, Ligtening Slash..."_

 _"Her I come!"_

 _Humbert lunges toward Eugeo. Eugeo quickly take's out his sword and block's the oncoming attack. Humbert all shocked but try's again but Eugeo blocked it once again. The two were trying to push each other back._

 _ **"If it's a test of strength, then I have the upper hand!"**_

 _Using his strength, Eugeo start's pushing back Humbert._

 _"Don't get carried away, you commoner!"_

 _Humbert's sword turned into a dark purple aura._

 _ **"What's this power? Is this the strength that his conceit generates?"**_

 _"You are yo unsightly, oozing with the lowliness of your style. I'll crush your right shoulder so you can't swing that sword for a while." Humbert threaten_

 _"I have to switch techniques!"_

 _Moments later, Eugeo pushes aside Humbert's sword and rip's a piece of his clothing off. Eugeo soon charges up his sword and swings his sword and knocks Humbert away._

 _"That's the match. I'm declaring this match a draw." Raios calling the match over_

 _"Lord Raios! How could I merely play to a draw with a swordsman from the sticks?"_

 _"Humbert."_

 _Eugeo and Humbert put their swords away and place their fists over their chest._

 _"Your outlandish moves were greatly enteraining, Disciple Eugeo. After graduating, perhaps you should consider seeking a Calling with the Empire Circus?"_

 _"I am humbled by your thoughyfulness, Disciple Raios Antinous."_

 _"Next time, allow me to show you the power of a noble."_

 _"I would be honored to take that lesson right now." Eugeo said_

 _"Battle isn't only about swinging a sword, commoner."_

 _Humbert and Raios walked out of the training hall, leaving Eugeo all alone._

* * *

 _*May 20, 320 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity Elite Disciple Dorms*_

 _Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic were sitting down and having a conversation._

 _"It's been three days. It feels weird that nothing's happened after they hinted of mischief. (Pick's up a cup and sip's) There's the Taboo Indez as well as the schoo regulations. I guess it's not wasy to harass someone here. But on the other hand, that means as long as you don't violate the Taboos, you can anything you want." Kirito said_

 _"Don't violate the Taboos? But what could..."_

 _"Well, they could be trying to get into our heads by just hinting that they might do something. So let's keep our heads straight. Let's stay cool."_

 _"What's that? S-Stay..."_

 _"Um, that's the first innermost secret of the Aincrad style. I guess it's like, "Let's stay calm." Though you also ues it as a farewell. Kind of like, "Okay, see you!"_

 _"Oh... All right. I'll keep that in mind. S-Stay cool, stay cool." Eugeo trying to say "Stay cool"_

 _"Don't worry, you'll get it somehow." Sonic said_

 _"All right, I guess I'll be going to bed now. (Get's up and was about to walk but turn's and look's at Eugeo) So about tomorrow, Eugeo. I've got an errand to run, so..."_

 _"Oh no you don't, Kirito! We're spending tomorrow's Day of Rest with Tiese and Ronie, and heading into the campus forest for a get-together, remember? Sonic can come as well if he want's too. They're coming here at nine o'.clock, so make sure you're by then!"_

 _"Okay. Well, wake me up at eight, will you? Good night, Eugeo."_

 _"Eight's too late. Seven-thirty! Good night, Kirito! Stay cool."_

 _"There you go, you finally got it. Good job." Sonic said_

 _"I did say ot was a farewell greeting, but you don't use it every night before you go to bed. You should save it for a real goodbye, okay?"_

 _"It's pretty complicated, huh?"_

 _"Well, time to get going. I'll see you two tomorrow then." Sonic said_

 _Sonic walk's toward's the window, open's it, jump's out and speed's away._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Eugeo was sleeping peacefully in his room. But he soon wake's up._

 _ **"If what Kirito said is true, then are Raios and Humbert obeying the laws lf the Axiom Church reluctantly? But that's impossible. It's forbidden by law to even doubt the Taboo Index. If they did allow something like that, then that day... When all I could do was watch Alice get taken away... What have I been protecting, and for what purpose?"**_

 _Eugeo had a flashback of Alice geting taken away from him._

 _"Alice."_

* * *

 _*The Next Day, Campus Forest*_

 _Kirito, Eugeo, Sonic, Tiese, and Ronie were all together in Campus Forest having a picnic together._

 _"Eugeo, are you listening? Eugeo?"_

 _"Huh? Sorry, I'm listening. Um, what were you saying?"_

 _"So you weren't listening!" Tiese said_

 _"I'it's just that the forest is so beautiful, so I couldn't help it. There are rare animals here, too." Eugeo said_

 _"Rare?"_

 _"Look, like over there." Eugeo pointing toward's a fox_

 _"That's just a golden fox. There are tons of them living in trees growing in the city." Tiese said_

 _"Come to think of it, Tiese, you're from the capital, right?"_

 _"Yea."_

 _"Is your home nearby?"_

 _"My parents' home is in District Eight, so it's a little far from the academy which is in District Five."_

 _"I see. So, Tiese, you come from a noble family, right? I thought all the nobles' mansion were in District Three and Four." Eugeo said_

 _"Only nobles that are fourth rank and above can live in the mansion district. My father is a lower-level, sixth rank nobleman who has no judical authority." Tiese said_

 _"But didn't all nobles have judicial authority?"_

 _"Absolutely not! Only nobles up to fourth rank are allowed judicial authority, and nobles ranked fifth and lower are actually the subjects of their judgement"_

 _"I-Is that right?"_

 _"Th-That's why... someone like me, the heir to a sixth rank noble, is an aristocrat in name only. Our lifestyle is really no different than most people."_

 _"When faced with a High-Norkian style strike from above the head, there are basically two things you need to prepare for. It's either from directly above or diagonally above to the right. If it'a any other trajectory, they'll change their footing for sure, so after seeing that, you'll still have time to block it." Kirito talking with Ronie_

 _"Trust us, it work's almost every time. It will come in handy one day for you." Sonic said_

 _Later..._

 _"That was good!" Kirtio streching his body_

 _"Um, Eugeo, Kirito, and Sonic?" Tiese said_

 _The three looked at Tiese._

 _"I actually have a favor to ask you. It's about Frenica, my roommate at my dorm."_

 _"The thing is, the Elite Disciple whom she serves under ia an extremely strict person. Especially in the last few days, he's been giving her orders that thought to be quite inappropriate." Ronie explaing for Tiese_

 _"Even if he's an Elite Disciple, he shouldn't be able to order her to do a task beyond the scope of the school regulations." Eugeo said_

 _"However, even if it's not a violation, um, these orders are a bit intolerable for a female student."_

 _"I understand the situation. To change Frenica's mentor, she'll need the approval of her current mentor himself. What's the name of this troubling Disciple?"_

 _"Um, Humbert Zizek. The Second-Seat Elite Disciple."_

 _"Him again?" Kirito said_

 _"Why is always those two?" Sonic said_

 _"A few days ago, I dueled Disciple Humbert in the training Hall, and it ended in a draw. But he seemed disgruntled by the result. He may be taking it out on Frenica because of that." Eugeo said_

 _"Um, in other words... Do you mean it's retaliation?"_

 _"I don't understand. My father always said to me. We live in a bigger house than general civilians, and enjoy some privileges, and we can never take that for granted. Nobles must do all they can to ensure that those not so privileged can live in peace and joy. And if war ever breaks out, we must be the first to take up our swords. And yet, because of what Elite Disciple Humbert ordered her to do, Frenica ended uo crying in bed all last night. How can such a thing be allowed?" Tiese tearing up_

 _Ronie give's Tiese a napkin to wipe off the tears._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"That attitude your father taught you, in Eng... no, sacred terms, it's called "noble obligation." Nobles, that is, those with power must use it for the sake of the powerless. Let's see, you could also call it pride. And that pride is more important than any law or regulation. After all, there are things that you shouldn't do, even if it's forbidden by law. And on the other hand, there might be things you should do, even if they are forbidden by law." Kirito said_

 _"Um, I think I understand a little of what you're saying, Kirito. There are important morals that aren't described in the Taboo Index. In other words, your own personal justice, right? Rather than simply obeying laws, you need to consider why those laws exist. Compare it with justice, and reflect. Perhaps it's more important to critically think about it, rather than simply obey." Ronie said_

 _"Yeah, that's exactly right, Ronie. A human being's greatest power is to think. It's more powerful than any great sword or secret move. Even if it doesn't violate the Taboo Index or school rules, what Humbert did unquestionably wrong. So somebody has to stop him. In this case, that somebody would be..."_

 _"Yeah. That would be our job."_

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito and Eugeo confronted Humbert_

 _"And so... my friend, Disciple Eugeo, to what do I owe the pleasure if this visit in the evening of our Day of Rest?" Raios said_

 _"I happened to hear of a disturbing rumor concerning Disciple Zizek there. With all due respect, I've come to warn you, before my fellow student's god reputation is maligned."_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"Well, well."_

 _"This is quite surprising, and also unexpected. To think that you'd be concerned for my friend's good name. Unfortunately, I have no idea what rumor you sneak of. From whom did you hear this rumor from?"_

 _"I heard it from Lord Zizek's page, as well as from the Novice Trainees who share her dorm room. That Sir Humbert has been issuing deviant orders to Frenicam his page Trainee."_

 _"Deviant? That's curious choice of word, Sir Eugeo. Why don't you be more clear, and call it a violation of the school regulations?"_

 _"However... However, even if it's not forbidden by the academy, there are thing that an Elite Disciple should neve do as a Nouce Trainee's mentor, right?" Eugeo said_

 _"Oh? Well, Sir Eugeo, just what is it that you claim Humbert did to Frenica?"_

 _"W-Well..."_

 _"What do you say, Humbert? Do you have any idea what Sir Eugeo is talking about?"_

 _"Not a clue! I have no idea of what he's going on about! But I do admit that I ordered her to perform several trivial tasks. Ever since that duel against Sir Eugeo, which shamefully ended in a draw, I've become a new man, and immersed myself in training. And because I've avoided drills that would give me unsightly muscles, my entire bosy aches unbearably. I had no choice but to ask Frenica to give me a massage every night at bath time, that's all. Also lest her unifrom get soiled, I was kind enough to allow Frenica to strip to her underwear! It's unfathomable to me of which part you consider to be considerto be deviant behavior!"_

 _Kirito noticed Eugeo grabbing a invisible sword._

 _"Novice Trainee Frenica is in anguish day in and day out. If I don't see any improvement, I will consider asking the instructor for an investigation. That's my intention."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do as you please, Disciple Sir Eugeo!"_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Eugeo slammed his fist on the wall as he pissed off._

 _"Calm down, Eugeo."_

 _"I'll would've love to help you but I don't want anyone to see me and get caught." Sonic said_

 _"I was sure that you have exploded before me." Eugeo said_

 _"It would've been dangerous if you had a sword. But I thought there might be something else behind this, so I kept an eye out." Kirito said_

 _"Something else?"_

 _"What are you talking about, Kirito?" Sonic asked_

 _"This might be a trap targeting you,_ _Eugeo. For example, if you'd taken their bait and said to much after confronting Humber, they might acknowledge that as impropriety, and punish you with maximum penalty. If Humbert continues to abuse Frenica, we should at least make preparations so we can have the instructors look into this." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, I agree."_

 _"Eugeo, if these guys say anything to you again when I'm not around, try not to get so passionate like you did today."_

 _"I know already. Stay cool, right?"_

 _"That's right. Stay cool."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Elite Disciple Sir Eugeo, allow me to report. I've finished today's clenaing." Tiese said_

 _"All right. Good job. Thanks, as always."_

 _"Oh no, it's my job as your page!"_

 _"Um, sorry, but do you mind if we have a talk? I don't want you to stand, so have a seat."_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"All right, please excuse me."_

 _Tiese sit's down on the bed but not close to Eugeo._

 _"Ummm... It's about Frenica... I confronted Humbert about that yesterday."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"I don't think he wants to turn this into a worse situation so I don't think he'll give any more deviant orders."_

 _"Thank goodness. Thank you very much, Elite Disciple Sir Eugeo."_

 _"You're done with your work, so you can call me Eugeo. Also, there's something that I need to apologize for. I said this yesterday, too, but it's ben made clear now that this incident was caused by my duel with Humbert. I'd like to giver her a proper apology as well. So could you set up a meeting for me?" Eugeo asked_

 _"Is that right? No, this isn't your fault, Eugeo. But I'll be sure to convey your words to Frenica. Um, c-could I... sit a little closer to you?"_

 _"Umm... S-sure."_

 _Tiese move's a little closer to Eugeo._

 _"Nog longep after I graduate Swordcraft Academy, I will take over as head of the Sctrinen family, and receive a husband from the same rank or one rank higher. I'm afraid. If the man who becomes my husband turns out to be like Sir Zizek... Someone withlut pride, who doesn't give a second thought about being cruel... When I think about what to do... I get really scared. I..."_

 _Little bit later, she hug's Eugeo's arm tightly._

 _"Eugeo, I, um... I have a favor to ask of you. Eugeo, you'll definitely, definitely reoresent our academy, win the Swordsmanship Tournament, and compete in the Four Empires Unification Tournament." Tiese said_

 _"W-Well, of course, that's what I'm aiming for, too." Eugeo said_

 _"Um, and then, much... I-If hou rank high in the Unification Tournament, I hear yiu can get appointed to an aristocrat like Ms. Azurica, the dorm supervisor for the Novice Trainees. Um, if you become one, Will you... Will you be my..."_

 _ **"I'm striving to compete in the Unification Tournament to become an Integrity Knight, and be reunited with Alice. Just for that reason."**_

 _"Okay. Got it. After the tournament, I'll be sure to go see you." Eugeo said_

 _"Me too, I'll become stronger, too! So strong that I can say what's right and say what must be said. Just like you, Eugeo._

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

 _"Next Time: Taboo Index." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	10. Taboo Index

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Taboo Index**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains violence and sexual assault, and is intended for older audiences. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _*March 23, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity*_

 _Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic were cleaing their swords on a storming night. While cleaning their swords, Kirito held a bell ringing from outside._

 _"Isn't that the four-thirty bell?"_

 _"You're right, Is it that late already?" Eugeo responded_

 _"Ronie and Tiese are late. They've been late to clean before, have they? I have a bad feeling about this."_

 _Kirito put's his sword back in it's case, walk's toward the window and open's it._

 _"I'll go check the primary trainees' dorm. They might be on their way here, so you stay and wait for them. Sonic, come with me." Kirito_

 _"Got it."_

 _Sonic jump's behind the bed and follow's Kirito_

 _"Hey, Kirito, you should use the front-"_

 _The two then jumped out of the window and grabbed onto the tree and let go soon after._

 _"Jeez, they are always in a such a rush." Eugeo getting up and closing the window_

 _While Eugeo was put his sword back in it's case he heard a bang coming from outside. He walk's toward's the door and open's it._

 _"Thank goodness! We were worr-"_

 _Eugeo noticed a giel standing there with a worry expression on her face_

 _"Um... are you Elite Disciple Eugeo?" Ronie said_

 _"Yes. And you are?"_

 _"I-I'm Primary Trainee Frenica Cesky. I-I apologize for coming to see you without an appointment. But I just don't know what to do!"_

 _"You're... Frenica?_

 _"Um, I know you've gone out of your way in regard to my issue with Lord Humbert Zizek. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. However, tonight, Lord Zizek has ordered me to... um... He's ordered me to perform a service that's difficult to explain. I-If he continues to give me these kinds of orders, I-I'd rather leave the academy! I confided in Tiese and Ronie about this. When they heard this, they said they'd go plead with him to spare me, and left the dorm. I've been waiting, but they still haven't returned." Frenica explaning the situation_

 _"What? You wait here."_

 _Eugeo run's out of his dorm and start's running._

 _ **"So that was their goal all along? Not to target me, but Tiese and Ronie!"**_

 _Moments later, Eugo slams his fist on the door over and over again._

 _"Please come in."_

 _Eugeo violently open's the door to see Humbert. Eugeo pissed off walk's toward Humbert._

 _"We just opened a 50-year-old bottle from the western empire, so why not join us? It's not something a commoner would even get to taste."_

 _"No, that's fine. Actually, Elite Disciple Zizek. I wanted to ask if my page, Primary Trainee Tiese Schtrinen, and Disciple Kirito's page, Primary Trainee Ronie Arabel, happened to visit your room?"_

 _"So those two are yours and Sir Kirito's pages? To suddenly visit the first-seat elite disciple, who stands at the pinnacle of the student body, as well as the second-seat elite disciple, they're certainly brave for primary trainees! No wonder they're your pages. That said, they do need to be careful. Assetiveness can sometimes be taken as rudenessor disrepect. Wouldn't you agree, Disciple Eugeo?" Raios saod_

 _"I will hear your valued opinion another time. Where are Tiese and Ronie right now?"_

 _Humbert and Raios walked toward's door and open's it up. Eugei started following them inside the room and they noticed a king size bed inside. And noticed Ronie and Tiese both tied up in the bed._

 _"What's this Wh... What's the meaning of this, Lord Raios?" Eugei shocked and more pissed off_

 _"These measures were unavoidable, Sir Eugeo. Since Primary Trainess Schtrinen and Arabel disrespected us to an outrages degree."_

 _"Disrespected how?"_

 _"Tese two lesser noble girls had the gall to accuse me, a fourth-rank nobleman, of needleessy abusing my own page and satisfying my own lust, offending me greatly. After all I've done as the second-seat elite disciple to guide Frenica down the proper path!"_

 _"And that's not all, Sir Eugeo. They made the absurd claim that as Humbert's roommate, I was just as accountable. I mean, the daugther of a mere sixth-rank noble asking me, the eldest son of a third-rank noble, "Have you no pride as a noble?" To have said such a thing."_

 _"Still, Lord Raios, even if everything happened the way you described, binding them ropes and locking them in your bedroom is surely a flagrant deviation from the disciple punishment authority!"_

 _"Disciple punishment authority? Have you forgotten what ghe academy rules say That "regarding all punishment higher law take precedence" Higher law, as in the Taboo Index, not to mention the Basic Imperial Law. In other words, as a third-rank noble's oldest son, what I can exercise on those ixth-rank noble girls isn't the disciple punishment authority, but the nobles' judicial authority..."_

 _Moments later, Raios remove's his robe and just on the bed._

 _"..as is my right!"_

 _Raios get's on to of Tiese._

 _"Hold still. I'm going to discipline you now."_

 _Raios start's licking Tiese's face. Humbert does the same to Ronie._

 _"Stop it!" Eugeo crying out_

 _"Don't move commoner!"_

 _Raios stop's Eugeo from moving._

 _"This is a lawful judgment by a noble according to the Basic Imperial Law and the Tabo Index. And to obstruct auch a jugement is a serious criminal act. If you take even one step closer, you'll become a crminal who has broken the law."_

 _"That's..."_

 _Eugeo's legs started to hurt._

 _"My legs!"_

 _Raios continue's to moles Tiese as Eugeo continue's to stuggle._

 _"No! No!"_

 _Humbert and Raios removed both Tiese and Ronie's underwear, including their uniforms._

 _"Eugeo! Eugeo!" Tiese crying out to Eugeo_

 _Eugeo continues to struggle as he saw both Tiese and Ronie being moelested_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"After all, there are things you shouldn't do even if it's not forbiden by law. On the other hand, there might be things you should do, even if they're forbidden by law."_

 _*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

 _Soon, Eugeo start's getting back up while struggling._

 _"N-No! No!"_

 _"No! Help me! Help me, Eugeo! Eugeo!" Tiese begging Eugeo for help_

 _Eugeo's right eye started twitching instenstly and slowly start's moving his hand to his sword._

 _ **"Tiese and Ronie worked up the courage to help their friend, only to be punished by such a cruel law. A law that can't deter Raios and Humbert, who ensnared them and are now about to defile them. If upholding such a law is the "right" thing to do... I... I..."**_

 _Eugeo eye's start glowing red as it start's glicthing out. In his perspective he got a system alert._

 _ **"What's... this? No, this is the same as that time. Unforgivable. It's absolutely... unforgiveable!"**_

 _"No! No! Eugeo!" Tiese cried out_

 _Eugeo soon scream's as his left eye exploded and blood came out as he finally start's taking out his sword out it's case slowly. Soon, he take's it out as it was charged up and swing's it towards Raios and Tumbert. He cut's Tumber's arm and flew toward's the fall as it was spewing out lot's of blood. He started crying out as his blood was covering Tiese and Ronie. Raios saw Eugeo standing there with one eye bleeding and breathing heavily._

 _"A-Arm... My arm is... bleeding! So much blood! My life is decreasing! Lord Raios, a sacred arts spell... No, a normal spell won't heal this in time! Your life! Please share some of your life!" Humbert cried for help_

 _Raios walk's off the bed and grab's a sword off a portrait._

 _"Magnificent! I've never seen anyone commit such a crime before. Though the nobles, judicial authority generally only applies lesser nobles and tenant commoners, exceptions can be made for heinous criminals who've broken a Taboo!"_

 _Raios raises up his sword._

 _"I've never cut off someone's head with my sword before. This will make me even more powerful! Disciple Eugeo... No, heinous, criminal Eugeo! I, Raios Antinous, a third-rank nobleman's heir, in accordance with the nobles' judicial authority, shall now execute you!"_

 _Raios soon swing's his sword down toward's Eugeo. But soon, two swords blocked it Raios sword. It was Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Kirito. Sonic."_

 _"Put away your sword, Raios! We won't let you hurt Eugeo!" Kirito said_

 _"Not. A. Single. Bit." Sonic said_

 _"So you finally showed up, Disciple Kirito and Sonic? However, you're both a bit too late. That country bumpkin there is a heinous criminal who violated the Taboo Index! No, you both stand and watch. Just like those flowers that day, witness bis criminal's head beimg cut off!"_

 _"We don't care about your taboos and noble rights! Eugeo's our friend. And you... are scum lower than the goblins from the land of darkness!"_

 _"To think that three country bumpkins would commit such grave crimes. This means I can get rid of you three at the same time. What a wonderful day! Surely tgis is the guidance of Stacia!"_

 _Raios jump's back and raises his sword up once again. The sword start's charging up. Eugeo try's to get up but Kirito and Sonic stopped him._

 _"It's fine."_

 _"We got this."_

 _Soon, Kirito and Sonic both charged his their swords as they grew bigger in size. The three continue to charge up._

 _"My secret skill will demolish that piece of junk!"_

 _"Well, allow me to introduce to my secret skill then. Using the power of the sacred swords!" Sonic said_

 _Moments later, shining golden armor started covering up his entire body and his sword turned into a gold and silver sword, a ruby in the center a glowing outer blade around the blade. Excalibur. Eugeo was shocked_ _to see Sonic's secret skill he's been hiding all a long._

 _ **"W-What... is that skill?" Eugeo thought**_

 _"Now, let's settle this." Excalibur Sonic said_

 _"Come on then, Raios!"_

 _Soon, the three charge at each other as the two slammed swords together, causing a massive shockwave and breaking the glass window._

 _"How's that? How's that? As if I, Raios Antinous, would fail to keep up with a mere commoner like you two!"_

 _Raios sword turned itself to a purple aura as it started taking down Kirito and Sonic._

 _"I won't you stop us!'_

 _Excalibur Sonic's sword started glowing bright yellow and start's pushing back Raios slowly._

 _"Kirito. Sonic."_

 _Then, Kirito and Excalibur Sonic ripped off the tip off Raios sword as the two spuned around and both slashed off Raios hands. Raios started panicing as blood started coming out a lot._

 _"Arms! My arms are bleeding... They're bleeding! Humbert! Bleeding... Stop my bleeding! Untie your rope, and bind my arms instead!" Raios cried out_

 _"No! U-Untying it will reduce my life! That order is a volation of the Taboo Index!"_

 _Sonic sighed while watching Humbert and Raios struggling to stay alive._

 _"Taboo? But... My blood is... Humbert!"_

 _"You... Taboo..."_

 _"But... My life will... Taboo... Life... Blood! Taboo! Life... Blood... Taboo... Life... Taboo... Life... Taboo..."_

 _Kirito and Excalibur Sonic walked up towards Tiese and Ronie and ripped off the rope from them both. Kirito and Sonic then put blankets over them._

 _"Life... Use this to stop the bleeding. Life... Taboo... Life... Taboo..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic noticed Raios glitching out so much. The more they Raios, the more he glitched badly. Soon, he yell's and just lay's down on the ground as blood spread around Raios. All of them were speechless on what they just witness._

 ** _"_ _What_ _was that? Did something happen to the Fluctlight?"_**

 _Humbert get's close to Raios souless body. He started to panic._

 _"Lord Raios is... He's... He's... You... You... Murderers" Monsters!"_

 _Humbert staretd running out of the room while yelling._

 _"Weirdo." Sonic comment before transforming back to normal_

 _Eugeo put's his sword away. Soon after, Tiese run's up to him and hug's him_

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Eugeo! It's... It's all my fault!' Tiese hugging Eugeo_

 _"No, it's not. You're not to blame. I...It's because I didn't think it thorugh. You're not responsible." Eugeo said_

 _"B-But... But..."_

 _"It's all right. After all, you and Ronie are safe. I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry. For subjecting you to such a horror."_

 _Tiese hug's Eugeo harder and start's crying. Eugeo look's at Kirito and Sonic as he saw them comfortably hugging Ronie while crying. The three looked up to see a portal open and a head appearing._

 _ **"I've seen this before. Somewhere, long ago, I saw this before."**_

 _"Don't let Tiese and Ronie hear this!"_

 _The three covered Ronie and Tiese ears._

 _ **"Singular unit detected. Tracing ID. Coordinates fixed. Report complete."**_

 _The head disappered soon after._

 _ **"Murderers, Monsters!"**_

 _"Now I'm just like those goblins." Eugeo starting to cry_

 _Kirito and Sonic both grabbed onto Eugeo's shoulder._

 _"You're a human, Eugeo. Just like me. Including you, Sonic. Every time you make a mistake, you continue to struggle to find its meaning. You're a human."_

 _"Kirito."_

 _Tiese take's out a napkin and wipe's of Eugeo's blood._

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Kirito and Eugeo both woke to foot steps coming towards them. They stood up and saw the door open up. It was Ms. Azurica._

 _"Come out."_

 _The two got up from their beds and started following Ms. Azurica._

 _"Come closer."_

 _Eugeo walk's closer as Ms. Azurica squishes a pea size and put's her hand on Eugeo's right eye._

 _"System Call. Generate Luminous Element. Reconstruct Lost Organ."_

 _Ms. Azurica healed up Eugeo's eye._

 _"Try to open your eye."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Eugeo soon start's opening up his right eye as it finally healed up._

 _"Thank you very much, Ms. Azurica!"_

 _"No, actually, Disciple Eugeo and Disciple Kirito, I need to hand you over to your escort. Before that, I'll say only this. (Put's her on Eugeo's shoulder) Disciple Eugeo. You've been a seal I was never able to break. Therefore, you should be able to go where I was never able to go. Believe in that sword, and in your friend. Disciple Kirito. I was never able to get to know who you really are. Nevertheless, when you reach that tower, something will definitely happen. I'll be here, praying that you'll find the light. Forever."_

* * *

 _*Someplace Else*_

 _Eugeo, Kirito, and Sonic walked toward's a female that was standing there and not looking at them. They looked at each other and continued to walk closer. Once they were close enough._

 _ **"I've seen this combination of blue and gold before somewhere."**_

 _"I am the overseer of the capital city of Centoria, an Integrity Knight of the Axiom Chruch..."_

 _The girl turn's around to look at the three of them. Eugeo gasped._

 _"Alice Synthesis Thirty."_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Central Cathedral." Kirito and Sonic a narrators_


	11. Central Cathedral

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Central Cathedral**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left*_

 _"Alice? Alice, is that you?"_

 _Eugeo start's walking toward's Alice but Alice hit's him and knocking him down._

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _"Are you right?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic went up to him to see if he was okay._

 _"Watch what you say and do. I'm authorized to decrease your livers by 70 percent. The next time you try to touch me without permission, I will cut off your hand." Alice threaten_

 _"Wow... your so dangerous." Sonic said_

 _Alice point's her sword at Sonic._

 _"Calm down, Sonic." Kirito asked nicely_

 _Soon, the three got up._

 _"Alice..."_

 _"So that knight's the Alice you'vebeen searching for?" Kirito whispered_

 _Eugeo nod's._

 _"Let's do as she says. Even if it's as criminals, as long as we get inside the Central Cathedral, we should understand the situation a little better." Kirito whispered_

 _"Come with me. Elite Disciple Eugeo. Elite Disciple Kirito. And Sonic. For running afoul of the Taboo Index, I shall apprehand you, take you into custody and, after questioning, I shall execute you." Alice said_

 _ **"Man, she's more annoying then Egghead..." Sonic thought**_

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _Alice was tieing up Kirito and Eugeo. But Sonic was nowhere to be found._

 _"Have you two seen Sonic at all?"_

 _"No..." Kirito responded_

 _"Dammit, I might as well find him and execute him as soon as I find him." Alice said_

 _As they were about to be taken away. They noticed Tiese and Ronie dragging their swords towards them._

 _"Tiese!"_

 _"Ronie!"_

 _Alice noticed and jump's in front of the two girls._

 _"L-Lady Knight! W-We have a request!" Tiese said_

 _"Please grant us permission to return these swords to our masters!"_

 _"Fine, However, I cannot allow criminals to carry swords. I'll hold onto them."_

 _Alice take's both swords off Tiese and Ronie._

 _"If you wish to speak with them, I'll allow one minute." Alice said_

 _The two then went to their mentors._

 _"Eugeo! Eugeo, I'm sorry. This is... this is my fault... because I did something so foolish." Tiese said_

 _"You didn't. You're wrong. You're not to blame. You did the right thing for your friend. It's my fault that this happened. You have nothing to be sorry about." Eugeo said_

 _"This time, I'm going to save you! I'll work hard to become an Intergrity Knight, and then I'll save you! So please, wait for me, all right? I_ _promise... I promise!"_

 _"Um... this is your lunch."_

 _Ronie walk's behind Kirito and put's the lunch bag behind him._

 _"Please have it when you get hungry."_

 _"Thank you.."_

 _The dragon causes a shockwave. Stopping their coversations._

 _"Time's up. Step away."_

 _Soon, the dragon start's rising up and start's flying away. Leaving Ronie and Tiese. Behind them, appear's Sonic just stading behind. The two look to see him standing right in front them._

 _"S-Sonic!"_

 _"Aren't you supposed to be with them?" Ronie said_

 _"I am, but I just don't feel like getting carried by a dragon. So I decided to hide from her for a little. So I just decided to fly on my own and follow them." Sonic said_

 _"W-What do you mean?" Tiese said_

 _Moments later, Sonic transform's once again to Excalibur Sonic. The girls were shocked to see his form once again._

 _"I-Is that you're secret skill?" Ronie said_

 _"Yes."_

 _"That's so beautiful!" Tiese amazed_

 _Without any warning, Sonic hug's both Tiese and Ronie._

 _"It's been nice meeting you two." Sonic said_

 _Tiese and Ronie didn't move for a couple seconds but soon. The two hugged Sonic back._

 _"Thank you for saving us!" Tiese said_

 _"We owe you one." Ronie said_

 _"You don't owe me anything. It's my job to save the innocent." Sonic said_

 _"Like, Eugeo... I'll try to save you as well. Just give me some time and wait for me." Tiese said_

 _"Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you two." Sonic said_

 _A little later, they stop hugging, Sonic walk's pass Tiese and Ronie. Start's floating, and start's flying away and catching up toward's Kirito and Eugeo. But not before he waved goodbye to Tiese and Ronie. The two waved goodbye to him and that was it. Later, Kiriro noticed that a fence was slowly going down._

* * *

 _*July 6, 2026 7:15 AM Ocean Turtle*_

 _Asuna was looking at Kazuto's and Sonic's body lyung down threw the glass window._

 _"If only I could dive into the Underworld and resuce you two..." Asuna said_

 _Asuna walk's away and walk's up some stairs but without her noticing, a robot was coming down the stairs as well. The robot and Asuna were getting closer but Asuna stopped in time and looked at the robot._

 _"Excuse me."_

 _Asuna walk's pass the robot but soon realizes that it was a robot._

 _"A-A robot?"_

 _The robot stop's walking and walk's back up the stairs. It then stop's and turn's around to see Asuna. The robot kept starring at Asuna._

 _"Hey! Stop that, Ichiemon!" Higa said_

 _"M-Mr. Higa... what is this?" Asuna asked_

 _"Uh, well... it's Ichiemon, 'kay? Its full name is Electroactive Muscled Operative Machine. EMOM for short. I added "Ichi" as in the number one, so... Ichiemon, 'Kay?"_

 _"So what is this Ichiemon doing here, exactly?" Asuna said_

 _"Well, actually-"_

 _"Higa's making me help him tune the program. Even though we're not colleagues in a seminar anymore."_

 _"Ms. Rinko!"_

 _"Good morning, Ms. Asuna."_

 _A little bit later..._

 _"Just as we thought, the balancer's processing speed is the bottleneck. You have the budget, don't you? Can't you use a faster chip?" Dr. Rinko said_

 _"If you factor in the exhaust heat and battery consumption, this is the best I can do its mind, 'kay? The only option is to curb it by tuning the EAP actuator." Higa said_

 _"Those polymer muscles are last generation. Why don't you use CNT? Doing that will make it lighter, am I right?" Dr. Rinko said_

 _Dr. Rinko noticed Asuna walking toward's them._

 _"I'm sorry, Asuna, for being so rowdy."_

 _"It's fine. I'm sure Kirito and Sonic likes it better when it's lively around them." Asuna said_

 _"We're building this thing at the old guy's request, too, 'kay?"_

 _"Mr, Kikuoka? Why would he..."_

 _"I don't have any idea how serious he is, either. If we're going to invite Fluctlighgs raised in the Underworld here, he says they're going to need bodies they can operate as well." Dr. Rinko said_

 _"Then you mean this robot is being built to use an AI?" Asuna said_

 _"No way. We're definitley not housing it in this thing, 'kay? Other than Ichiemon, we have a second unit designed for AI to test-pilot. And it functions way better, 'kay?"_

 _"A second unit? And what would its name be?"_

 _"Niemon, 'Kay?!_

 _"'Kay- No, I mean... is that so? By the way, why would it function better if it's piloted by an AI?" Asuna said_

 _"The human brain adjusts balance on its own. When you attempt to replicate that system mechanically, the body will balloon in size no matter what." Dr. Rinko showing an example_

 _"So if its mind is an artificial Fluctlight, the auto-balanced would perform just like a human's."_

 _"Yes! And if that happens, we can create a near-perfect humanoid body. Or so we hope. But it's still just a pipe dream. But Niemon back at the development department looks pretty human, or at least its silhouette does." Higa said_

 _"If you're going to be so proud of it, show it to me, alread- This Niemon still can't walk autonomously yet, can it?" Dr. Rinko said_

 _"Well, of course not, 'kay? It may have a CPU loaded, but control program itself is empty."_

 _"I see. Ms. Asuna? Are you going to have breakfest now?"_

 _"Oh, yes."_

 _"Then let's go down to the cafeteria together. Since it seems like Higa will be eating here with Ichiemon."_

 _Dr. Rinko and Asuna both walk out, leaving Higa and Ichimon behind._

 _"Take your time, 'kay?"_

 _Asuna look's Higa and smile's at him. She then look's at the screen._

 _"See you later."_

 _While Dr. Rinko and Asuna were walking to the cafeteria. 2 other people walked pass them in a expressionless look on their faces. Asuna noticed that they were walking in a tired mood_

 _"What's the matter, Asuna?"_

 _"No, it's nothing!"_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

 _*May 25, 380 In The Time Of The Realm Of Humanity Cethedral Underground Prison*_

 _Kirito and Eugeo were both locked up inside a prsion cell with chains on them. But Sonic was nowhere inside any of the cells._

 _"I think it's been about a day and a half since we were put in here. So? Feeling a little calmer now?" Kirito asked_

 _"Somehow, it all seems like a dream. Me slicing off Humbert's arm... Not to mention Raios ending up like that." Eugeo said_

 _"Don't think too much of it. Right now, you should be thinking about what happens next."_

 _"What happens next? You're absolutely right, Kirito. We have to break out of this cell somehow, and find out what happened to Alice."_

 _"Yeah. These has to be a way out here."_

 _"I wonder if Alice was locked up in here, too, eight years ago?" Eugeo said_

 _"I wonder. Maybe? Hey, Eugeo. I just want to make sure, okay? That Interity Knight who called herself Alice Synthesis Thirty, there's no question that she's the Alice you've ben searching for?" Kirito said_

 _"That voice... that golden hair and those deep blue eyes... I could never forget them. She just seemed like a totally different person." Eugeo said_

 _"For a childhood friend, she sure didn't hold back when she clobbered you. Does that mean her memories or mind are being controlled somehow?"_

 _"But I didn't find any sacred art spells like that in the textbooks."_

 _"The church's higher-ranking priests can manipulate life, right? I bet they could easliy control memories. But if that knight really was Alice, then what was that? Two years ago, in the northern cave of Rulid..."_

 _"Kirito, Eugeo, Sonic, I'll be waiting for you... always. At the top of the Central Cathedral. I'll always be waiting for you three."_

 _"Yeah... you told me. That when you and Selka were trying to treat my wounds, you heard a voice that sounded like Alice's."_

 _"Waiting at the top of the Central Cathedral, huh? It's still so far away... That's right, do you think we can access out Stacia windows here?"_

 _"We never tested that. Let's try now."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Kirito draw's an S and his status appeared._

 _"It appeared!"_

 _Eugeo does the same and work's as well._

 _"No wonder they won't budge no matter how hard we pull on them! To break these chains, we're going to need a weapon or tool that's at least class 38 as well." Eugeo said_

 _"I guess you're right."_

 _"No matter bow hard you search, there's only the beds, water skins, and chains in here."_

 _"Only the chains... No, that's not all. We have two of them. These damn chains."_

 _Minutes later, the two were_

 _"Um, Kirito... You're not actually thinking of pulling on them like this, are you?"_

 _"That's right. Since these two chains have identical priorty levels, pulling on them with our Object Authority Control over 40 should theoretically be the same as them wearing down each other one's life. Hold on tight, okay?_

 _"Ready, set..."_

 _The two pulled as their chains slammed into each other._

 _"All right!"_

 _"Keep your voice down! The guard will wake up!"_

 _"All right, let's go."_

 _"-Ready, set..."_

 _"-Ready, set..."_

 _The two pulled and the chains finally break off. And also caused Kirito and Eugeo to hit the wall in the process._

 _"That knocked at least 100 off my life!"_

 _"Well, isn't that a small price to pay? Here, look. Now then. I'm going to ask to be sure, but you're okay with this, right? Eugeo, if we escape from this cell and start searching for the truth about Alice, we'll be directly defying the Axiom Church. From now on, there'll be no time to feel conflicted every time we take action. If you can't prepare yourself for that now, you're better off staying behind." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. I know. But I've already made up my mind. To even defy the Axiom Church, it it means that I can go back to Rulid Village with Alice. To draw my sword and fight, again and again, if that's what it takes. If that Integrity Knight is the real Alice, I'm going to find our why she lost her memories, and turn her back into who she was before. That's the most important thing to me. That day we went into the woods with Ronie and Tiese, you said so yourself, Kirito. That there are things we have to do even if they're against the law. I finally understand what you meant now."_

 _"I see. Your resolve.. couldn't be more clear."_

 _Kirito pick's up a chain and swing's it at the bars, opening the cell entrance._

 _"All right. Let's make a run for it before the guard comes." Kirito said_

 _"Don't forget about me."_

 _Kirito and Eugeo looked and noticed Sonic standing outside the cell, waiting for him and with no chains on him._

 _"Sonic? How did you get out the cage? We didn't hear anything beside us making noises." Kirito said_

 _"Well, I just looking for you two around the building, managed to find a key and was about to come and open the cell for you two but it look's like you have it all under control." Sonic said_

 _"How did you even get in here without alerting any guards?" Eugeo said_

 _"Well, I guess that Alice girl didn't explain the details of how I look to everyone. I assume." Sonic said_

 _"Alright, let's stop chatting and get moving." Kirito said_

 _"Got it."_

 _Soon, the three started slowly walking threw the prison hall. They looked threw a wall to see the guard sleeping. Once, they saw the guard sleeping, they took off running. Minutes later, they made out of the buildin, managing to escape. Once they got out, they hid behind some bushes and Kirito and Eugeo taking deep breaths from running. Kirito leaned and looked to see if anyone was following them, no one did._

 _"I think we should be okay now." Kirito said_

 _"Kirito, these are..."_

 _"Wh-What? What's wrong?"_

 _"I've never seem any before... but I'm positive. These are... roses, Kirito." Eugeo looking at the roses_

 _"Roses? Are you serious? All of these flowers growing in this labyrinth?"_

 _"For there to be so many precious roses here... Even now, I just can't believe any of this. You, Sonic, and I in the Central Cathedral."_

 _"Well, not as Integrity Knights like we plannd, but as escaped prisoners." Kirito said_

 _"But this might've been the right thing all along. Since if we'd become Integrity Knights, we might've ended up like Alice, too." Eugeo said_

 _"They could've controlled our memories, too, huh? But if that's true of all Integrity Knights, who do they think they are, I wonder?" Kirito said_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"In other words, even if those knights' memories have bee sealed away, they should know things like who their parents are, and where they were born, right? After all, that's the fundamental root of being human. That's why I think it would be hard to fake knowledge like that."_

 _"Right, those knights can easily go anywhere in the human realm on their flying drgaons. Even if the memories of their real birthplace were sealed away and replaced with fake ones, once they actually visisted their hometowns, they'd know right away that it was a lie." Eugeo said_

 _"I see. You! You just realized we might find a way to restore my memories in this tower, didn't you?"_

 _"Uh, n-no, I..."_

 _Kirito start's rubbing Eugeo's head._

 _"You guys never disappoint me. Not a single bit." Sonic said_

 _"Come on now! Wha- Stop that, Kirito!"_

 _"You're still such a worrywart! I told you. Whether Sonic and I get our memories back or not, will be with you on this journey till the end." Kirito said_

 _"Don't treat me like a kid. It's not like I'm doubting your word. I mean, you've said it so many times. But when I think about how out journey might be coming to an end, somehow..."_

 _"If it's goumg to end anyway, let's make it a happy... no... Let's end it on blissful note. You're gling to restore Alice's memories, and go hime to Rulid with her. Hey, but in that case, you'll have to chose another Calling, right? You should start thinking about that now. Since the next one mighy last the rest of your life." Kirito said_

 _"Always good to think ahead." Sonic said_

 _"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Well, but either way, I've had it with beung a woodcutter!" Eugeo said_

 _"I don't doubt it! All right, let's go."_

 _Soon, the three staretd walking back toward's Cathedral. As they were walking, someone spotted them_

 _"As expected. My mentor, Lady Alice is very perceptive. After all, she predicted the very unlikely escape of our prisoners." The person said_

 _"My mentor"?"_

 _"Anticipating that you would break out, I was ordered to spend the night here. To be honest, I was exremely skeptical, but for you to really show up..."_

 _Eugeo noticed the person that was talking._

 _"An Integrity Knight!"_

 _"Lady Alice? "My mentor"?"_

 _"Needless to say, I will be sending you back to the underground prison, but first, it looks like I'll have to administer some harsh punishment. I'm sure you three are prepared for that."_

 _"Then you must also be prepared for us not to take that punishment without a fight, right?" Kirito said_

 _"(Laughing) So spirited! Out of respect for you bravado, I shall tell you my name. I am Integrity Knighy Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One. As I was summoned a mere month ago, I am just a novice, without my own territory... Perhaps you'll be so kind as to forgive that?"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Sage Of The Library." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	12. The Sage Of a The Library

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The Sage Of The Library**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"Eldrie? I've heard that name..."_

 _"Eugeo. We're going to fight him. I'll face him first with Sonic, and you wait for our signal."_

 _"All right."_

 _Kirito grab's his chains while Sonic summon's his sword Caliburn._

 _"You're going to use those chains as your weapons? Then let me fight not with my sword, but with this instead. System Call! Echance Armament!"_

 _His whip started glowing up._

 _"Don't worry. If it's a whip, as long as we keep an eye on the distance... it can't possib-"_

 _The three noticed that the whip extended._

 _"It extended?"_

 _Kirito put's the chains in front of him and block's the whip attack._

 _"Nice reflects." Sonic said_

 _"Ah, so you managed to withstand a blow from my Divine Object, the Frostscale Whip at first sight?"_

 _"Kirito!_ _These class-38 chains..."_

 _"Eugeo. I'll find a way to stop his whip, so you strike him."_

 _"Are you done discussing, prisoners? Now then... try to keep me at least somewhat entertained!"_

 _Eugeo step's behind Kirito and Sonic._

 _"System Call! Generate Thermal Element!"_

 _"Generate Cryogenic Element."_

 _"Form Element, Arrow Shape!"_

 _"Form Element, Burd Shape. Counter Thermal Object."_

 _"Discharge!"_

 _"Discharge!"_

 _The two fired at each other but the arrows and birds collided and caused a big explosion. Seconds later, Kirito and Sonic appeared out of the smoke and lunged towards Eldrie. Eldrie swing's his whip but Kirito and Sonic both dodge it. But soon, the whip into two and hit's Kirito in the stomach while Sonic block's it with his sword. Kirito then fall's onto the ground holding his stomach._

 _"Kirito!" Sonic shouted_

 _"One down, one to go. Did I overestimate you after all? Allow me to show you some mercy. I'll knock you unconsciousness quickly."_

 _Eldrie raises up his whip but soon, Eugeo appear's behind him and swing's his chains at Eldrie. Eidrie quickly noticed and swing's at him, throwing him into the water. Then, Kirito and Sonic charged toward's Eldrie and both swung their sword and chains. Eidrie block's the attacks but Kirito and Sonic weren't done._

 _"Not done yet!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic grabbed the whip and start pulling it away from Eldrie but Eldrie hold on to it._

 _"Perhaps I should take back what I said about underestimating you. To think you could inflict such a wound on me!"_

 _"Thanks. I guess."_

 _"Still, that move... that combat style... Strangely enough, it seems familiar to me..."_

 _"Oh yeah? Then maybe you've fought a swordsman of the Serlut style before."_

 _"That's not possible, prisoner. I was summoned to the human realm as an Integrity Knighy only one month ago."_

 _"This summoning... it sounds like somebody ordered you to come to this human realm."_

 _Soon, the three pulled harder. So hard, that the chains finally snapped. Eugeo soon appear's behind Eldrie and swing's his chains at him._

 _"Release Recollection."_

 _Then, the whip then turned into a snake and bite's the chains of Eugeo and send's Eugeo up into the air. The snake then come's down and Eugeo hit's the ground on his back. Eldrie point's a sword at Eugeo._

 _"No wonder Lady Alice was cautions of you. That attack has no form or anything, but that's why it exceeded my expectations. To think that you made me you my secret skill, Memory Release!"_

 _"Now I remeber. From the start, I knew I'd heard that name before. You were this year's Norlangarth North Empire top representive swordsman, and the winner of the Four-Empire Unification Tournament... Eldrie Woolsburg."_

 _"Me, the North Empire representative swordsman? Eldrie Wooldsburg..."_

 _"That's right. If I remember correctly, you won every match with a singie point using your graceful sword skills" Eugeo said_

 _"What are you talking about? I'm the Integrity Knight Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One! I've never heard it. The name Woolsburg!"_

 _"But..."_

 _"Never heard of it! I.. I've never heard of it. I... was invited by the nontofex, Administrator to descend upon this land from the heavens as an Integrity Knight!"_

 _All of a sudden, a upside down triangle appeared on Eidrie's forehead and something started coming out of it. Eldrie let out a loud scream_

 _"Wh-What just..."_

 _"Did world is crazy..." Sonic said_

 _"Did Alice lose her memories and change personalities because of that?"_

 _The cude started going back inside Eldrie._

 _"Eldrie! Eldrie Woolsburg! Eugeo, do you know anything else? It can be anything. You have to revive more of his memories!"_

 _"(Nods) Eldrie! You're the son of the general of the Imperial Knight Order, Eschdor Woolsborg! Your mother's name is..._

 _"I think... Almera?"_

 _"Right, It's Almera!"_

 _"Al... me... ra. Mo.. ther."_

 _"That's right, remember... everything!"_

 _All of a suddem, a arrow stab's Kirito's feet._

 _"What the!"_

 _"Kirito!"_

 _Kirito grab's the arrow and pull's it out. He look's up and noticed someone shooting arrows at them. The person shoot's arrows again and hits the ground._

 _"Kirito!"_

 _"You criminals. Step away from Knight Thrity-One! You won't be forgiven for the sin of tempting a brlliant Integrity Knight fo fall from grace. After picercing all four of your limbs, I shall throw you back into your cell!"_

 _"Run!"_

 _Kirito, Eugeo and Sonic start running as arrows were hitting the ground around them._

 _ **"A fork in the road."**_

 _Kirito's hair stood up and pointed at the right._

 _"Go right!"_

 _The three took a right turn._

 _"Kirito! Eugeo! Up ahead! It's a dead end!"_

 _"Hey! This way!"_

 _A secret opened up for Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic._

 _"Dive!"_

 _Soon, the three dived into the passage and the door was closed after they entered inside._

* * *

 _*Inside*_

 _Kirito slam's onto the wooden ground while Eugeo and Sonic landed on their feet._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _"Now you know how I feel." Sonic said and his sowed disappearing_

 _The three looked around_

 _"Where are we?"_

 _They heard a door open behind. They look behind them and noticed someone standing there._

 _"We've been detected. Can't use this back door anymore."_

 _The person make's the door disapper._

 _"Um, thank you for rescuing us. Uh..."_

 _"It's nice to meet you. I'm Eugeo."_

 _"H-Hey!"_

 _"And my name is Sonic The Hedgehog. But just call me, Sonic."_

 _"And this is Kirito. Thanks. You saved us. Um, do you live here?"_

 _"Of course not. Come with me."_

 _The three soon followed the girl._

 _"Is this inside the Central Cathedral now?"_

 _"You could say that it is. You could also say that it isn't. As I've deleted the regular door, although this place exsts inside the cathedral, no one is able to enter. Unless it's at my invitation."_

 _The girl open's up the door in front of them but it was bright to see what was inside. Inside, was a huge library with a ton of books._

 _"A great... library?"_

 _"Indeed. The records of all history, and the structural formulae of all things under the heavens since this world was created, as well as every shstem command, or what you call the sacred arts, are stored here."_

 _"Wh-Who are you, exactly?" Kirito asked_

 _"My name is Cardinal. I was once the regulator of the world, now I am the sole librarian of this great library." Cardinal introducing herself_

 _A little bit later..._

 _"All history?"_

 _"Yes. Even the creation account from when the gods Stacia and Vecta divided the world into the realm of humaity and the realm of darkness are recorded here. You may read them if you wish. But first, I need only you, boys minus the animal to hold out your right hands." Cardinal ordered_

 _"He- N-nevermind. Not gonna start with that again." Sonic said_

 _The two looked at each other and hold out their right hands. Cardinal removes the chains outta there hands._

 _"There."_

 _"Achcoo!"_

 _"Are you okay, Eugeo?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Cardinal noticed Eugeo's shoes wet._

 _"Looks like you need to warm yourself up. It's not spacious, but beyond that corridor, there's a bathroom. Go on now."_

 _"Thank you. I'll gladly accept your kind offer. Also, Ms. Cardinal... Um, well..."_

 _"Beyond those stairs is the history gallery. I'll get you something to eat after you bathe."_

 _"Thank you very much! Please escuse me for a bit."_

 _Eugeo then excuses himself to go to the bathroom._

 _"Although the records here were, unfortunately fabricated by the pontifex of the Axiom Church."_

 _"So no gods exist in this world, then?"_

 _"None. The myths that the Underworld people believe in are merely the proaganda spun by the church to cement its rule. Although the names of the gods have been registered as suoer accounts for emergencies, no human from the outside world has logged in through that."_

 _"So you're not a resident of the Underworld. You're an existence close to the system supervisors from the outside world!"_

 _"Indeed. And you two are the same as well, right? Unregistered resident Kirito and Unregistered resident Sonic."_

 _"Yeah, that's right. The name if the people who created the Underworld is Rath. Am I right?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"And you're the Cardinal System. An autonomous program to conteol the virtual world." Kirito said_

 _"Oh? So you know about that? Have you contacted my counterparts on the other side?"_

 _"Well, yeah. But as far I know, the Cardinal System never had an antheopomorphic interface built in. So what kind of existence are you? What are you doing here?"_

 _Later, the three were sitting down and talking about they are not part with the Underworld._

 _"Let me be as succinct as possible. First, eat. And, Sonic. I know what food you like the most."_

 _Cardinal tap's her staff on the table as food appeared on the table._

 _"Since I've cast a spell on it, those wounds will heal soon, too."_

 _"Wow, no wonder you're the supervisor."_

 _"I'm not the supervisor. I can only manipulate the objects in this library."_

 _"Oh, can you get in contact with the real world?"_

 _"Idiot! If I could, I wouldn't be confined inside a dusty place like tgis for centuries. Unfortunately, the only one who has the means to do that is the pontifex."_

 _"I-Is that right?"_

 _"There!" Cardinal tapping her staff on the table to summon three cups_

 _"A moment ago, I told you that no gods exist in this world. But when this world was created some 450 years ago, something similar did exist. Back when the capital city, Centoria was no more than a tiny village, there were four gods."_

 _"I bet they were humans, the Rath staff who built this world, right?"_

 _"It's as you say. Four people from the outside world descended upon this land, and raised eight "children" each on two farms. From reading and writing, and how to raise crops, from how to raise livestock... Until they arrived at what would become the basis for the Taboo Index, the ethics of morality. From the way the "Original Four" fulfilled the difficult mission they were given splendidly, it's obvious that as humans, they had intelligence of the highest order. But... There was just among them who, though highly intelligent, was unethical. And the children of this person inherited selfish desires, such as the thirst to possess and rule. And it was those children who became the ancestors. Of the nobles, and the high minsters of the Axiom Church. Are reigning over them all is a single woman, the pontifex of the Axiom Church, who is now the system supervisor as well. She calls herself "Administartor," the most arrogant name imaginable."_

 _"That name... The Integrity Knight Eldrie said that name, too. I think he said something like, "I was summoned by the pontifex Administartor." Kirito said_

 _"That's exactly who I've been talking about. And though it's disgusting, this Administartor is my elder twin sister, so to speak." Cardinal said_

 _"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Kirito said_

 _"Care to explain a little more on what you just said right now?" Sonic said_

 _"I'll tell you the story in order. Several decades after the "Original Four" had logged out, and a babby girl was born from that union. Her name was Quinella."_

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"My daughter, Quinella. I grant you the Calling, "sacred arts research."_**

 ** _"I gratefully accept, Father."_**

 ** _Later, Quinella write's down for what sacred arts she can add._**

 ** _"System Call. No one else realizes it, but sacred words each have their own meaning. "Call" means to summon. "Generate" means to produce."_**

 ** _Another flashback, while the children were out and having a good time. Quinella was looking at her status behind a tree. While looking at her status, she noticed a baby fox just standing there looking at her._**

 ** _"System Call. Generate Thermal Element. From Element, Arrow Shape. Fly straight. Discharge!"_**

 ** _The arrow aim's toward's the fox amd kill's it. After killing the fox, her System Control went from 6 to a 7. After that, she soon started killing more foxes in order to level up her System Control. Eventually, she made it to System Control 15._**

 ** _"(Laughing)"_**

 ** _Another Flashback..._**

 ** _"Lady Quinella, I beg you to heal his legs!"_**

 ** _"Very well. System Call, Generate Luminous Element. Form Element Liquid Shape."_**

 ** _A drip of water fell on the wounded person's leg as it healed the person quickly. The injured person managed to stand up no problem which made civilians around them shocked._**

 ** _"She's a child of God!"_**

 ** _"Surely, Lady Quinella is the holy child of the god Stacia!"_**

 ** _"Lady Quinella!" Everyone kneeling down on Quinella_**

 _"Even as a gentle smile was on her face, Quinella knew that the time had come for her to full sate her endless thirst of rule." Cardinal said_

 _ **Another Flashback...**_

 _ **"Soon, we will have a place to pray to the gods."**_

 _ **Eventually, a tower was built to specifically pray to the gods.**_

 _ **"In order to rule over the ever-growing masses, I will need a written law. First, to ensure that no one with a higher authority level than mine will ever appear, I must make hunting taboo. As well as murder." Quinella thought**_

 _ **The village eventually got bigger in size.**_

 _ **Night...**_

 _ **"Lady Quinella, you wanted to see me?"**_

 _ **"This is a holy book, a compliation of the god Stacia's oracle. it is called the Taboo Index. Replicate it, distribute it to every town and village, and have the people obey it." Quinella ordered**_

 _ **"Yes, ma'am."**_

 _ **Quinella looked at herself at the mirror and saw herself at old age. After that, she started writing down more rules. The towns got bigger more. Eventually, Quinella couldn't walk normally any,ore and was loosing her sight.**_

 _ **Another Flashback...**_

 _ **"System Call. Open List. System Call. Read List."**_

 _ **Nothing happened. She started coughing a lot. She looked at her hands to see that she was coughing out blood.**_

 _ **"System Call. Inspect List."**_

 _"And then, Quinella opened it at last. The Forbidden Door, that is." Cardinel still saying the story_

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 _"Either by way of an impossible coincidence, or perhaps with a little help from someone from the outside world... Let me show you two. System Call! Inspect Entire Command List!"_

 _The entire command list appeared._

 _"This is..."_

 _"It can't be..."_

 _"Yes. Displayed in this window is the entire catalouge of system commands. Quinell's first action was to completely restore her life, ans halt its natural decline. And then restore her looks. She regained the dazzling beauty of her late teens. She should've been satisfied at that point. But... For Quinella, there could be no one else who had authority equal to hers... She couldn't even tolerate the existence of the Cardinal System. Plotting to seize the Cardinal System's authority level, she composed a lengthy sacred art command and recited it. As a result... She burned the fundamental command assigned to the Cardinal System onto her own Fluctlight as a non-editable behavioral principle. Her intent was to steal its authority level, but she ended up fusing her soul with the Cardinal System. Perseration of Order. That is the basic command of the Cardinal System, and reason of existing. As someone who spent time in a world controlled by the same system, you should understand. Constanly observing the actions of you two, "the players," and deal with anything that skews the balance as soon as its detected, mercilessly. Quinella had lost consciousness, and awakened after she slept for an entire day. By that time, she'd ceased to be human in any sense of the word. No longer aging, drinking no water, eating no bread... Her only desire was to perserbe this human realm that she ruled, as it currentlh was forever."_

 _ **"I am both ruler and supervisor... As of today, I am the pontifex of the Axiom Church... I am Administartor."**_

 _"The only person she can't take action on is Sonic. He's different from us humans. Knowing that you can transform into Excalibur, she can't, as the skill is not resgistered in the system. It was never added in the 1st place. But somehow, you managed to bring it here." Cardinal said_

 _"Well... at least that's some good new." Sonic replied_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Ruler and Mediator." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	13. Ruler and Mediator

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Ruler and Mediator**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"Under the rule of the absolute Administrator, this world entered a long period of peace and idleness. But 70 years after Quinella became Administrator, she became aware that she had undergone some kind of change."_

 ** _Quinella drew a S and opened her status._**

 _"To her astonishment, her soul's capacity for preserving her memories had reached its limit. But this only drove her to come up with yet another demonic solution."_

 ** _"I appreciate you coming here. Now, this way." Quinella said_**

 ** _"Yes, ma'am." A young Cardinal said_**

 ** _"If I can copy my own Fluctlight's thoughts and memories by overwriting this child's Fluctlight..." Quinella thought_**

 ** _"Close your eyes."_**

 ** _Cardinal closes her eyes._**

 _"And so Administrator, through this diabolical ceremony... the Synthesis Ritual, a secret technique signifying the fusing of soul and memory, finally succeded in seizing control of another's Fluctlight. But that ended uo beung Administrator's... no, Quinella's mistake."_

 _"Mistake?" Kirito said_

 _"That's right."_

 _"What mistake did she do this time?" Sonic said_

 _"After she'd taken over the young girl, for the split second that she disposed of her previous self, she and the girl had become two gods wielding equal authority. Kirito and Sonic, you're both familiar with my original version, are you both not? Tell me the features of the Cardinal System."_

 _"I got nothing." Sonic said_

 _"Um... To operate over an extended period of time without any adjustments or maintenance by humans?" Kirito said_

 _"Correct. To achieve that, the Cardinal System has two core programs, a main and sub. While the main process performs balance controls..."_

 _"The subprocess does an error-check of the main."_

 _"That's right. It wasn't just the perservation of order Quinella had etched into her own Fluctlight. Deep inside her sould, I had this thought as her subprocess... "I must correct this woman's errors."_

 _"I... I steedfastly waited for that moment. For 70 long years!"_

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"And now, this child's Fluctlight is mine." Quinella said_**

 ** _"System Call. Generate Luminous Element. Lighting Shape. Discharge!"_**

 ** _The little girl fires a lighting attack on Quinella._**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"System Call! Generate Luminous Element!"_**

 ** _"System Call! Generate Umbra Element. Ball Shape!"_**

 ** _"-Discharge!"_**

 ** _"-Discharge!"_**

 ** _Their attacks collided and cause a big explosion. Quinella grab's a staff._**

 ** _"System Call! Redefinition Object! Sword Class!"_**

 ** _The staff then turn's into a sword. The girl pick's up a mirror._**

 ** _"System Call. Redefinition Object! Rod Class!"_**

 ** _"System Call! Chnage Field Attribution!"_**

 ** _The whole placed turned into a different field._**

 ** _"Impossible. She made this a restricted area for System Commands?"_**

 ** _Quinella lunges toward's the girl and the girl swing's her rod and slammed weapons. The two continue to swimg but keep colliding to each others weapons. Quinella then swing's at the girl but she manages to dodge it._**

 ** _"I can't defeat her in this body."_**

 ** _The girl start's running away but Quinella jump's and swing's at her. She slam's her sword but the girl was nowhere in sight. The girl managed to escape._**

 ** _"System Call! Generate Aerial Element! Stream Shape!"_**

 ** _She then dashes to increase her speed._**

 ** _"These are just two locations in this world that even Administartor can't control. One is the other side of the End Mountains."_**

 ** _The girl lokk's back and see's Quinella catching up to her._**

 ** _"And the other is..."_**

 ** _"System Call! Generate Blizzard Gate... Zero One!"_**

 ** _A portal open's up in front of the girl._**

 ** _"...the Great Library!"_**

 ** _The girl then goes threw the portal._**

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _"In that instant, this place was completely isolated from the outside world. In the 200 years since, Immersed myself in nothing but observation and deliberation, working on a plan that would allow me to strike back against Administrator. But she antcipated my ambush and assmbled a retinue of loyal and powerfull followers."_

 _"Through the Synthiesis Ritual, this man will be reborn. As the ultimaite warrior, a Intergrity Knight swearing absolute fealty!_

 _Quinella put's a crystal inside the person's forehead._

 _"This first to become an Integrity Knight was a true hero known as an extraordinary swordsman who hated the church's rule, who, with his comrades, made his way to a remote reguon and founded his own village. That name of that knight was Bercouli Synthesis One. Administrator and I are nearly on equal footing in one-on-one combat. But with the situation changed, it became clear that I also needed a collaborator. I tried to find that collaborator, no matter the risk. Each time, I would open a door as far always as possible, I would cast Sensory Sharing and other arts onto the nearby birds and insects, and release them all_ _over the world."_

 _She made Kirito's hair and Sonic's ears to move._

 _"See. (Show's a spider to Kirito and Sonic) Her name is Charlotte. She's been observing the three of you ever since you left Rulid Village. From time to time, she did more than just watch."_

 _ **"She guided us when we were running from the Integrity Knight?"**_

 _"Th-That's right! When all zephilla buds wer cut of, was it you who encouraged me?"_

 _The spider jump's off Cardinal's hand._

 _"Charlotte's the most ancient of the observation units that I enchanted and released into the world. Her long, long mission is finally coming to an end, now, eh? Since I froze the degradation of her life, I've had her workimg for me for more than 200 years."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both look at Charlotte._

 _ **"-Thank you."**_

 _ **"-Thank you"**_

 _"So you've been searching for a human collaborator while barricaded in this Great Library for over 200 years?"_

 _"Indeed. But as I observed this world, even I couldn't figure it out. Why would the gods of the outside world turn a blind eye to the tyranny of this fake god, Administrator? As I pondered, and referred to the database stored inside the Cardinal System, I arrived at one conclusion. That the true god, Rath, doesn't wish for the people of this world to lead happy lives. Quite the opposite, in fact. They're observing how the people will resist as they slowly tighten a vise about them. The load is increasing by the day, until eventually, the greatest trial of all,_ _the final phase of the load test will arrive."_

 _"Final phase?"_

 _"What is this, Final Phase you speak of?"_

 _"You know it well yourself... what lies outside the realm of humanity."_

 _"The Dark Territory."_

 _"Correct. That world of darkness was created to subject the people to the ultimate agony. The monsters who have Fluctlights like humans, except for their greater impulse to slaugther and plunder. They can hardly wait to invade the realm of humanity, and commit atrocity upon atrocity. Most likely, that day isn't too far off."_

 _"Is Administrator aware of that?" Kirito said_

 _"She underestimates the forces of darkness, convinced that she and her Integrity Knights alone can repulse them. She even had the guadrian dragons of the north, south, east, and west slain, despite their valuable fighting power, because she couldn't exert control over them. But it's not possible for them to defeat the forces of darkness on their own. Their overall numbers are too few."_

 _"But doesn't that mean that whether or not you defeat Administrator, the path this world is destined to take will stay the same?" Kirito said_

 _"That's correct. At this point, I have no way of stopping the invasion from the Dark Territory." Cardinal said_

 _"In other words, once you've attained your objective, you couldn't care less what happens to this world afterwards? Is that what you're saying? Cardinal?"_

 _"Perhaps I am. However, I... For having engineered the end of the world... I will nevet accept a god like Rath! Therefore, I arrived at the only possible conclusion. That I would return the Underworld, both the human realm and the Dark Territory, to nothingness."_

 _"Return it... to nothingness?"_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"Just what I said. I'm going to delete every Fluctlight stored in the Lightcube Cluster. Of every last resident of both the realms of humanity and darkness. Kirito. Sonic. If, both of your help, I'm able to eliminate Administartor, and regain all my authority, I'll grant you two a wish, to a degree. If there are people you'd like to save, I won't delete their Fluctlights and leave them archived instead. I believe it should be possible, after you both escape the outside world, for you to secure the Lightcubes of ten or so. And with you, Sonic or should I say, King Arthur. Knowing you have Excalibur as your skill, it should be easy for you to eliminate Quinella quickly."_

 _"K-King... Arthur? My name is Sonic... how's my name King Arthur?"_

 _"Everytime you transform, you're name changes to that." Cardinal said_

 _"No way..."_

 _"I... I... Cardinal. You just told me that your soul was a copy if Quinella's right? Then that means that pure blood of the nobles flows in your veins as well. The genes of those who seek their own profit and desires. So why didn't you abandon everything and try to escape? Why would you continue to wait alone in a place like this for 200 years?" Kirito said_

 _"For me, as the Cardinal subprocess, all profit and all desires amount to just one thing. Eliminating Administartor and normalizing the world. In my eyes, a normalized world is no longer possible unless it's returned to complete nothingness. Therefore... Therefore, I... No, perhaos I'm wromg. Even I have a desire, just one... In the last 200 years, there was something I was desperate to know. Hey, Kirito. Sonic. Stand up, too."_

 _The two then stood up. They noticed Cardinal with a annoyed look on her face. She then got up on the chair._

 _"That should do it. Hey, you both, come over here."_

 _The two walked but stopped half way._

 _"Come closer. No complaining."_

 _The two walked even closer to her._

 _"Raise both arms."_

 _"Like this?" Kirito holding them out apart_

 _"Hold them in front of you and make a circle."_

 _The two then put their arms aroud Cardinal._

 _"Really! Do I have to spell it out for you?"_

 _Cardinal take's out her gap and hug's both Kirito and Sonic._

 _"I see. So this is... This is what it means to be human, huh?" Cardinal said_

 _"Well... not all of us know what being human actually means." Sonic said_

 _Soon, Kirito and Sonic hugged back Cardinal._

 _"So warm. At last, I feel reawarded. Those 200 years I spent weren't in vain. Just discovering this warmth is enough to satisfy me. I feel rewarded... more than enough."_

 _Moments later, Cardinal move's away from them and put's on her gap back on._

 _"How long are you planning to stand there in a daze?"_

 _"No way."_

 _"Not really."_

 _"So? Have you made a decision? Are you going to accept my proposal, or reject it?"_

 _"All right. Will take part in your plan. But... But we're not going to stop thinking about it. We're going to keep searching for a way. A solution to somehow avoid tragedy and allow this world to survive peacefully."_

 _"Heez, what absurdly optimistic people you are."_

 _"After all, I don't want you to disappear, either. When you told us to pick ten people, you'll definitely among them."_

 _"And you both also are fools. Who's going to extinguish this world if I escape?"_

 _"Hey, I'm just saying that I understand the situation, but I won't give up on struggling in vain!"_

 _"One day, you both will know the bitterness of giving up. Not of coming up short after giving your all, but of being forced to accept the likelihood that you'll fail."_

* * *

 _Later..._

 _Eugeo was reading a book._

 _"Thanks for waiting! Sorry we left you on your own."_

 _"Kirito! Sonic! And also, um..."_

 _"Yeah, this person, Cardinal was banished by the current pontifex, Administrator, and used to be another pontifex." Kirito said_

 _"Pontifex?"_

 _"She's going to help us fight the Integrity Knights."_

 _"H-Help?"_

 _"Yeah, she has a goal to defeat Administrator and regian her status as pontifex. So... well, I guess that means we're all joining forces."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Then do you know if Alice... the Integrity Knighy, Alice Synthesis Thirty, is the same person as Alice Zuberg from Ruild?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but the information I can access here is extremely limited. I do know that Integrity Knight named Alice was indeed born, but... However, what I can do is tell you how to reverse the Synthesis Ritual for producing Integrity Knights."_

 _"How do we do that?"_

 _"Simply remobe the Piety Module embedded in their foreheads. It looks like a triangular prism."_

 _"Like the one we saw..."_

 _"The Piety Module is inserted in a way that blocks links to memories. This seals away the past of the person becoming an Integrity Knight, while simultaneously forcing absolute fealty to the Axiom Church and the pontifex." Cardinal said_

 _"In other words, to break the spell we have to jog the Integrity Knight's memories of their past, huh?" Kirito said_

 _"That alone wouldn't be enough. There's one more thing that's absolutely necessary."_

 _"Wh-What's that?"_

 _"What originally existed where the module's been embedded. In other wordsm the memory fragment most valued by the Integrity Knight. Administrator's a cautious woman. The memory fragments extracted from these knights are without a doubt stored in her chambers... on the top floor of the Central Cathedral."_

 _"You mean... to restore an Integrity Knight to their former state, we'll need the stolen memory fragment. But to get our hands on it, we'll have to breach the knights' defenses and somehow make our way to the top floor where Administrator is."_

 _"Don't be so naive as to think you can defeat an Integrity Knight without killing them. The most I can do for you is to provide you with equipment eqaul to that of the Integrity Knights. But Sonic, you're transformation to Excalibur is WAY stronger then any Integrity Knights. So you are all set. The rest depends on whether you're able to fight your best."_

 _"But what if Alice is the one whos shows up? I can't bring myself to fight her. I came all this way to get Alice back!"_

 _"Indeed. You have a point. Eugeo, I understand your goal. Fine. Should Integrity Knight Alice be the one standing in your way, then use this." Cardinal with three dagger for each_

 _The three grabbed one dagger off Cardinal._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Whoever is stabbed with this dagger will be linked to me by an inseverable connection. Meaning that any sacred arts I use will affect her without fail. Eugeo, use this to stab anywhere on Integrity Knight Alice's body. In that instant, I'll send Alice into deep sleep using my sacred arts. Until you've regained her memories and are prepared to remove the Synthesis."_

 _"Understood. If I can't talk sense into Alice, I'll use this."_

 _"I originally created it to use against Administartor, and kept another one as a spare, but well... if you can succeed on your first try, it should be fine."_

 _"That's a huge responsibility. What you just said, "equipment equal to that of the Integrity Knights," did you mean..."_

 _"You and Eugeo have your own powerful swords, don't you? Sonic and I will help you get them back."_

 _"You mean my Blue Rose Sword and Kirito's black one?"_

 _"I'm quite certain that your swords are being stored in the armory on the third floor of the cathedral."_

 _"By the way, what floor are Administartor's chambers on?"_

 _"The Central Cathedral grows by the year, so... It shoud've reached 100 floors by now."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both had an annoyed expression on their faces._

 _"Unfortunately, there's one more thing you need to do."_

 _"Wh-What is it?"_

 _"I know you two have powerful swords, but that alone won't be enough to bring diwn the Integrity Knights. But with Sonic's sword, it can easliy take down anything. No matter how tuff the opponents swords are. But with you two, that's because they have the terrifying technique of amplifying their weapons' abilities mutiple times."_

 _"Do you mean the Perfect Weapon Control Art?"_

 _"(Nods) Weapins of the Divine Object class take on the properties of the object they're fashioned from. By fully releasing a weapon's memories, so to speak, the Perfect Control Art realizes offensive plwers more potent than normally possible. Both of yiu close your eyes and think of your sword."_

 _Kirito and Eugeo both closed their eyes as Cardinal started giving Kirito and Eugeo thoughts on their swords._

 _"All right, that's enough."_

 _Cardinal clap's her hands as paper appeared in front of Kirito and Eugeo._

 _"There. Memorize that thoroughly."_

 _Later, Cardinal summon's a door for Kirito, Sonic, and Eugeo._

 _"Eugeo... Kirito and Sonic. The fate of the world rests on you. Whether it's engulfed in hellfire, or sinks into nothingness. Or perhaps you'll find a third path. I've told you all that I ca tell, and given you all that I can give. All you have to do now is follow the path you believe in."_

 _"Thank you very much, Ms, Cardinal. I'll definitely get to the top of the cathedral and restore Alice back to who she was."_

 _"Now... Go!"_

 _Cardinal open's up the door for the three. They looked at each other as the three started walking out of the place and into the Cathedral._

 _"Let's do this!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 ** _"Next Time: The Crimson Knight." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_**


	14. The Crimson Knight

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The Crimson Knight**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Kirito slowly opened a door into a dark room. He peaked inside to see if anyone is inside. After that, he look's at Eugeo and Sonic and gave them an all clear nod. The three then entered inside and closes the door behind them._

 _"System Call.. Generate Luminous Element."_

 _The room then had light and the three noticed a ton of armory inside the room._

 _"Amazing... these are all weapons?"_

 _"Let's go. We have to find our swords."_

 _"Here they are!"_

 _Eugeo founded both his and Kirito's sword. Eugeo grab's his own sword while Kirito his as well._

 _"Glad to see we all have our weapons now once again." Sonic said_

 _"How long are you going to stand there in awe?"_

 _"I couldn't help it. Hey, Kirito. Do you think the Church is planning to build its own army someday?"_

 _"The Integrity Knights alone should be enough. It's the opposite. They're not building an army. The Church gathered all these weapons here to make one impossible." Kirito said_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"In other words, I'm saying the person who has the least faith in the Church's authority might be the pontifex herself. Come on, we don't have time. Let's get out of here." Kirito walking away_

 _"Coming." Sonic following him_

 _"Uh, yeah. You're right."_

 _Before Eugeo could leave, he noticed shiny armor standing in front of Eugeo._

 _"What do you think, Kirito? Should we borrow some armor, too?"_

 _"Well, we've never worn armor before. We should stick to what we know. Let's help ourselves to those clothes over there."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The three slowly looked outside the room if no one was there. But moments later, arrows were flying towards them. The three noticed and started running back inside. The arrows hit the door, causing to open up all the way. The three looked and saw the Integrity Knight that was chasing them down, standing on top of the stairs. The Integrity Knight aims his bow at the three._

 _"Not again." Sonic said_

 _"Burst Element!"_

 _The Integrity Knight fires his bows at them but were blocked from the burst element_

 _"Straight ahead!"_

 _The three all had there swords and were charging at the Integrity Knight._

 _"Such absurd antics."_

 _The Integrity Knight fires a bow at Kirito but block's it with his sword. The Integrity Knight then takes out more arrows as he fires them up in the air. The three all ran in seprate ways as they blocked a couple._

 _"Kirito! Sonic! You alright?"_

 _"B-Barely." Kirito looking at an arrow that almost hit him._

 _"Alright? I'm just getting started." Sonic said_

 _"I'm okay this time."_

 _"Let's go."_

 _"System Call."_

 _The Integrity Knight's bow was glowing red._

 _"This is bad. That's not an elemental command. It's the Perfect Weapon Control art!"_

 _"Enhance Armament."_

 _The Integrity Knight's had fire aura around him._

 _"That's amazing. I wonder what that bow's source is?"_

 _"This is no time to be impressed!"_

 _"Not if I stop it."_

 _Sonic started to transform._

 _"It's been two years since I was last engulfd by the Conflagration Bow. I see. You criminals do indeed have the skills to contend with Sir Eldrie Thirty-one. But that makes it all the more unforgivable. That instead of fighting as proper knight should, you restored to the vile dark arts to lead Thirty-one astray!"_

 _"D-Dark arts?"_

 _"Y-You're wrong! We just talked about Mr. Eldrie's life before he became an Integrity Knight!" Eugeo said_

 _"Before he became a Knight? None of us has a past. From the moment we were summoned here from the heavens, we have always been glorious Intergrity Knights? I've been ordered to capture you alive, so I won't reduce you to cinders. But now that I've unleashed for the Conflagreation Bow, perpare for at least one of your arms to be burned off."_

 _The Integrity Knight summons a fire bow and aims at the three of them. Sonic finally transforms into Excalibur Sonic._

 _"Come."_

 _"It doesn't matter if he's out of arrows or his bowstring's broken, huh?"_

 _"Any ideas?"_

 _"I have to believe that he can't fire rapidly. Sonic and I will somehow block his first shot, so you charge in."_

 _"Have to believe?"_

 _Kirito smile's at Eugeo. Eugeo then sigh's but smiles._

 _"Got it!"_

 _Both them got in their positions._

 _"Get ready, Sonic! Or should I say, King Arthur."_

 _Moments later, Kirito, Sonic, and Eugeo all charged at the Knight._

 _"System Call! Generate Cryogenic Element! Discharge!"_

 _Ice walls appeared in front of them._

 _"Ludicrous!"_

 _The Integrity Knight fires the arrow at them. The bow broke every ice wall that was in it's path but not the last ice wall. The bow thrn's into a falcon as it tried to break the last ice wall. It eventually did and start's heading toward's the three._

 _"Sonic! Now!"_

 _The two spun their swords to stop the arrow from getting closer._

 _"Keep holding!" Sonic yelled out_

 _Small fire's hit Kirito's clothes and burned away he but didn't stop. Soon, a massive explosion erupted and sending Kirito back but not Sonic. As he landed right beside Eugeo on his feet._

 _"-Kirito!"_

 _"-Kirito!"_

 _Kirito hit's the wall very hard._

 _"Keep going, Eugeo! Help Sonic!"_

 _Eugeo soon start's running up the stairs along side Excalibur Sonic. The two then jumped and were about to attack the Knight._

 _"Don't insult me!"_

 _Everything then turn's into slow motion._

 _ **"What now?"**_

 _ **"In this world, the important thing is what you infuse your sword with."**_

 _ **"I wonder what I should infuse my sword with?"**_

 _ **"That's something you need to find on your own."**_

 _ **"Right. That's all that matters. I'm definitely going to rescue Alice this. So... Please, Blue Rose Sword! Lend me your strength! I have to move foward!"**_

 _ **"Excalibur! Lend me more power!"**_

 _Both their swords start glowing at they swung their swords at the Knight. The three had their swords slammed together as they were struggling to move._

 _"More! Power!" Sonic yelled_

 _Soon, the two were slowly pushing back the Knight. Eugeo's hands were burning up as well as his sword._

 _ **"You... ever since the world's creation, were forged by the bitter cold blizzards at the top of the End Mountains."**_

 _"-Don't let these pathetic flames... defeat you!" Eugeo cried out_

 _"-Don't let these pathetic flames... defeat you!" Sonic cried out as well_

 _Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword started freezing the Integrity Knight. The two then cried out as they both pushed back the Integrity Knight. Both swords start glowing as both charged at the integrity Knight and both swung theirs swords at him. After they awung, blood spewed out of the Knight._

 _"You're not getting away!"_

 _Both of them charged their swords once again as they swung at the Knight again. Once they swung at them, the Knight feel down and was dead. Kirito stood back up and noticed Eugeo and Sonic standing still. Once everything passed, Eugeo's sword removed the blood off itself and Sonic swing's his sword to remove the blood off it. The Knight was freezing and he couldn't move his body that much anymore._

 _"Boys, what are the names of those secret skills you used?"_

 _"The Aincrad-style two-hit strike sword skill, Vertical Arc."_

 _"An unknown skill that never should've existed in this world. Excalibur."_

 _"A two-hit strike attack... Excalibur. And you? What skill did you use?"_

 _"Kirito! Are you hurt?"_

 _"I'm okay. I mostly healed the worst burns. And also Sonic, you have blood stains covered in you're armor."_

 _"I'll clean it later." Sonic said_

 _"Old man knight, that was the Aincrad-style defensive skill, Spinning Shield."_

 _"From one end of the realm of humanity to the other... I was sure that I'd seen past that. But in this world, there are still swords I've never see, skills I've never encountered, eh? Your skills were suffused with the weight of years of earnest training. I accused you of using vile arts to lead Sir Eldrie astray, but I was mistaken. Please tell me your names."_

 _"Eugeo the Swordsman. No family name."_

 _"I'm Kirito the Swordsman."_

 _"Sonic The Swordsman. But in this form, King Arthur."_

 _"On the fiftieth floor of the cathedral, in the Great Hall of Ghostly Light, there are several Integrity Knights awaiting you. They've been ordered to not take you alive, but to extinguish your lives. If you charge them head-on like you just did, your lives will be snuffed out in an instant."_

 _"H-Hey, old man. Is it okay for you to tell us that?"_

 _"As I've failed to carry out Administartor's order, I will be stripped of my armor and Divine Object, the proof of my knighthood, and will be frozen indefinitely. So before I submit to such shame, I want you three... to take my life."_

 _The three were in utter disbelief on what ghe Integrity Knight said._

 _"No need to hesitate. After all, it was your splendid sword skills that defeated me. Me... Integrity Knighy Deusolbert Sythesis Seven."_

 _Eugeo remembered who it was. The Knight that took Alice away._

 _"Deusol... bert."_

 _Eugeo kneel's closer to Deusol._

 _"Eugeo?"_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"So you're... from back then... You're telling me to take your life? You say it was a splendid battle? She was just... She was just an eleven-year-old girl, and you bound her with chains! You suspended her from your dragon and took her away... so don't say that, after everything you've done!"_

 _Eugeo raises his sword and was about to kill Deusol but he didn't do anything. Kirito and Sonic walk up to Eugeo and put their hands on his shoulders. They both nodded with a no._

 _"Why are you both stopping me?"_

 _"That old man doesn't intend to fight anymore. You can't raise your sword against someone like that."_

 _"It's not right. He already done fighting."_

 _"He's... he's the one who took Alice away!"_

 _"I'm pretty sure the old man doesn't remember. About taking your Alice away from Rulid Village. He hasn't forgotten, his memory's been erased."_

 _The Knight unfreezes and remove's his helmet._

 _"It's as the black-haired boy says. I apprehended a young girl and took her away with my dragon? I don't remember doing such a thing."_

 _"You don't remember? It was only eight years ago."_

 _"Old man... I mean, Sir Deusolbert. You were the Integrity Knight in charge of guarding the northern border of Norlangarth. That's true, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Indeed. I oversaw Norlangarth's northern border in District Seven. Yes... until eight years ago. At that time, due to a great feat, I was awarded the duty of guarding the Central Cathedral, as well as this armor."_

 _"Do you remember what that feat was? I'll tell you what it was. Your feat was discovering Integrity Knighy Alice Synthesis Thirty. Administrator gave you credit for bringing Alice to this tower, but she also had to erase your memories of that incident. Integrity Knights have no past. That's because they've been summoned from the heavens. Or so you said. The pontifex must've told you that right after you awoke as a knight. To convince you that was why you couldn't remember anything from before you became an Integrity Knight. But to get you to accept that story, it wasn't just your memories of being a human, but also your memories of any other knight's creation that had to be erased. Because there'd be chaos if a sinner you brought here showed up the next day as a fellow knight."_

 _"I don't remember anything."_

 _"Your precious memories were seized by Administrator, and instead embedded fealty to the Church in you, turning you into an Integrity Knight. You're a human, just like us. Including Sonic."_

 _"Me? A resident of the realm of humanity like yourselves? My memories, manipulated? Unbelievable."_

 _"Hey man, something similar happened to me when I was transported to a different world with a bunch of people from different universes. I was force to fight until we defeated the forces of light and darkness. I'll explain it more some other time." S_ _onic said_

 _"To think that the pontifex would cast such a spell on me."_

 _"But it's the truth. There has to be something still in your mind. Something like a precious memory no art can completely erase."_

 _"Ever since I decended to the realm of humanity, I keep having the same dream. A small hand shaking me awake, and the silver ring worn on its finger. But when I wake up, no one's there."_

 _"Administrator stole your memory of the owner of that hand and ring. You decide what you're going to do next. Go back to Administrator and accept your punishment, heal your wounds and come after us, or..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic then walked away and going up the next set of stairs. But they stopped, looked back and noticed Eugeo wasn't moving or anything. Eugeo then took a deep breath and put his sword back in its case._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"We've been climbing for a while, so how far up are we now?"_

 _"The next floor is the twenty-ninth. Another half hour of climbing and I think we'll reach the fifieth floor he mentioned."_

 _"Sonic, are you going to transform back to your orginial form?" Kirito said_

 _"I decided not to for this journey. You always have to be prepared for anything that comes in our way." Sonic said_

 _"Anyway, Are we going to charge straight in?"_

 _Kirito sat down on the stairs._

 _"Well..."_

 _Kirito take's out some food out of his clothing._

 _"Where's those come from?"_

 _"Great! Im starving."_

 _Eugeo and Sonic grabbed one each and started eating. Sonic took off his helmet and eat's peacefully._

 _"Based on the battle with that old man, they're not used to combo moves. More like they have almost no experience. I'd like ti think we have a chance if we can get into one-on-one close combat. But not only are we uo against multipl enemies, they're also waiting for us fully prepared."_

 _"Then should we look for another route, instead if going straight in?"_

 _"I just realized I could've just flew all the way up into the 100th floor." Sonic face palming himself_

 _"I don't know about that. Cardinal made it clear that these stairs were the only way. And even if we did find a shortcut, we could still get caught in a pincer attack later on. I'd rather take out the knights on the fiftieth floor, even if we have to use the ace up our sleeve." Kirito said_

 _"Right. The Perfect Weapon Control Art." Eugeo said_

 _"Yeah. Maybe the instant we charge onto the fiftieth floor, we can strike first with the Perfect Weapon Control art and neutralize as many knights as we can."_

 _Sounds good to me." Sonic said_

 _"Uh, about that... My Perfect Weapon Control art isn't a direct attack like that Integrity Knight's."_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"Well, Cardinal wrote the command for me, so... I mean, I was the one who imagined what kind of technique it should be..."_

 _"Well, let me take a look at the command."_

 _"O-Okay."_

 _Eugeo give's the command list to Kirito and look's at it._

 _"I see. You're right, I wouldn't exactly say it's for offense, but depending on its use, it'll come in handy. And it seems like it'll be compatible with my Perfect Weapon Control art. Even Sonic._

 _"Really? What's your skill like?"_

 _"You'll have to wait and see."_

 _"And this form... is not the ture form." Sonic said_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yea. You'll see it somehow later." Sonic said finishing what he was eating_

 _"Can't wait to see that as well, Sonic. Now then, should we..."_

 _Eugeo noticed someone on top of the stairs. It was two little kids. They both ducked down as they were noticed by Eugeo. They peaked once again moments later. Kirito and Sonic looked up at the kids._

 _"You two... who are you?"_

 _The two of them looked at each other and nodded. They then showed themselves._

 _"Th-They're kids?" Eugeo_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Relentless Knight." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	15. The Relentless Knight

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The Relentless Knight**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic noticed two kids standing in top the stairs._

 _"Um... I'm... no... I'm Fizel an Axiom Church sister-in-training. And this is my fellow sister-in-training."_

 _"I-I'm, Linel."_

 _"Um, are you three the intruders from the Dark Territory we heard about?"_

 _"I'm not good with kids." Kirito whisppered_

 _"Neither do I. Nor I don't trust them. They seem pretty... off. Sonic whispered as well while putting his helmet back on_

 _"Will leave this to you."_

 _"Good luck."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both walked behind Eugeo._

 _"U-Um, well... We're actually from the Human Empire, but as for being intruders, well... you're not wrong."_

 _Both sisters looked at each other, turned around and talk quitely._

 _"Geez! They look like ordinary humans, Nel! There's not any horns or tails. Excpect for that blue animal with that shiny armor on."_

 _"All I said was that was how the books decribed them! You're the one who junoed to conclusions, Zel!"_

 _"Um... Won't you get into trouble if you're found talking to us?" Eugeo said_

 _"This morning, all the monks, nuns and apprentices were ordered to lock themselves in their rooms. So there's no risk of getting caught even if we go take a look at the intruders!"_

 _Fizel looked at Eugeo in a weird way. As well as Sonic._

 _"They're human and animal."_

 _"Yes, they're human and animal."_

 _"You were thrown into prison, but you broke your spiritual chains and fled, not only that, they say you defeated two Integrity Knights, so we were sure you were monsters of darkness, or else actual knights had invaded, and that's why we were waiting." Fizel said_

 _"One last thimg... may we ask what your names are?" Linel said_

 _"I'm Eugeo. This is Kirito and Sonic behind me."_

 _"Don't you have family names?"_

 _"No, since we're the children of settlers. Is that true for you as well?"_

 _"No. We do have them."_

 _Suddenly, Linel stab's Eugeo in the stomach. She look's up at him with a smile._

 _"My name is Linel Synthesis Twenty-eight."_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both shocked._

 _"Euge-"_

 _Then, Fizel stab's Kirito in the side._

 _"Kirito!" Sonic shocked_

 _"And I'm Fizel Synthesis Twenty-nine."_

 _"You're... Integrity..."_

 _Both sisters removed the swords outta Kirito and Eugeo. Soon, the two fell down on the ground. Sonic try's to help them get back up._

 _"Don't worry guys! I'll help you."_

 _"I'll spare you, Mr. Sonic. You're just a complete waste of our time." Fizel said_

 _ **"W-What am I supposed to do... I can't just kill 2 little girls..."**_

 _"You will pay for this you two!" Sonic threaten_

 _"Pipe down, you can come with us as well. What else do you want?"_

 _"(Sigh's In Defeat) Fine, I'll go with you. (Summon's Excalibur and point's it at the girls) But any wrong move, I won't hesitate to attack you." Sonic said_

 _"Whatever you say."_

 _"No need to be so scared, Mr. Eugeo!"_

* * *

 _Later..._

 _The two were dragging Kirito and Eugeo up the stairs. While was following from behind._

 _"It's only a paralysis poison. Of course, the only different is whether you'll die here or on the fiftieth floor. You must be wondering, aren't you? How two children like us became Integrity Knights, right?"_

 _"I mean yea. Weird seeing two children as Integrity Knights." Sonic said_

 _"We were born and raised inside the cathedral. Administartors ordered the monks and nuns here to create us. To use us in an experiment to restore completely lost life with a resurrection sacred art."_

 _ **"I'm going to slice that Administrators head off once I see her." Sonic thought**_

 _"We received our Callings at the age of five. Our job was to kill each other. We were given toylike swords, and then we'd paid off, taking turns stabbing each other."_

 _"That explains everything." Sonic said_

 _"Administrator's resurrection sacred art was such a disaster at first, wasn't it. There were kids who exploded into bits, and others who ended up as weird chunks of flesh. And some who, even though they came back to life, were different people!"_

 _Sonic threw up a little in his mouth on what he just heard._

 _"We wanted to avoid any unncessary pain, and not being able to come back to life, so we researched together and found that if we could kill cleanly with one strike, the pain would be minial, and the odds of being resurrected would be higher. But... the auestion was how to deal that strike. If we could cut off the head or strike the heart as quickly and smoothly as possible... But in the end, it seemed that it was too difficult to master complete resurrection, and around the time we turned eight, the resurrection experiment was abandoned. We'd started out with 30 comrades, but by then, only Zel and I were left. Since we'd survived, Administrator made us Integrity Knights as a special exception. Bur she said we hadn't learned enough to go on guard duty like the other knights, so we've been studying the laws and sacred arts for two years now, but... Honestly, we're so sick of it."_

 _"This isn't right for children like you two! This is just... messed up!" Sonic said_

 _"We'd been discussuing how to quickly earn our dragons and Divine Objects, when we heard the warning that the cathedral had been infiltrated by minions of the Dark thought that if we could capture and execute them before the other knights, Administrator would make us proper knights, so that's why we were waiting on the stairs."_

 _"We're sorry for using poison. It's just that we wanted to bring you to the fiftieth floor alive, if possible. Oh, please don't worry. Fizel and I are really good at killing! It won't hurt!"_

* * *

 _*Central Cathedral, Fiftieth Floor Great Hall Of Ghostly Light*_

 _The two girls opened up the door and threw both Kirito and Eugeo inside. Sonic just slowly walked inside the room by himself. Eugeo look's and noticed the Integrity Knights standing there._

 _"Standing over there are the members of the Four Whirling Blades, as well as Vice Commander Fanatio Synthesis Two. If Sir Fanatio of the Heaven-Piercing Blade bothered to show up, the senate must be panicking more than we thought."_

 _"HA! I could take on anyone of these pretty easliy!" Sonic said_

 _"What are you two young apprentices doing on this honorable knights' battlefield?"_

 _"How ridiculous! It's because you bring honor and tradition into battle that you might Integrity Knights lost not once, but twice! But there's no need to worry. To keep the knights from disgracing themselves any further, we've captured the intruders for you!"_

 _Sonic roll's his eyes in annoyance._

 _"We're glung to decapitate these intruders now, so watch closely and be sure to report it to the pontifex! Surely honorable Integrity Knights such as yourselves would never stoop to stealing the credit."_

 _"Just a single touch you put on them. You're dead." Sonic said_

 _All of a sudden, they get sliced by Kirito._

 _"How?"_

 _"I can't move-"_

 _The girls soon fell down on the floor._

 _"Kirito!"_

 _Kirito look's at Sonic and smirk's. Kirito then take's out a small bottle off Linel and walk's toward Eugeo. He then put_ _the liquid inside Eugeo's mouth as he slolwy started to wake up._

 _"The paralysis will wear of in a few minutes. Once you can move your lips again, start reciting the Perfect Weapon Control art without drawing the knight's attention. When you're ready, hold it and wait for both out signal."_

 _Kirito walk's back to the girls._

 _"You must be wondering how I could move, aren't you? You two gave it away. All of the monks and nuns had been ordered not to leave their rooms. But no one in the cathedral could possible violate that order. So if you weren't obeying the order, you couldn't be actual apprentices. Not only that, those scabbards on your hips... they're made of rubay oak, right? The only material that won't rot even if it makes contact with swords made of toxic Ruberyl steel. There's no way you'd have something like that if you were a sister-in-training. That's why I started reciting a poison-dissolving art before you got near us. Although it took some time to dissolve. Strength isn't just about sword speed."_

 _Kirito raises the kinves up as he throw's them... but not at the girls, instead in front of them._

 _"I won't kill you. Instead, watch closely. At how strong the Integrity Knights you're mocking actually are! Come on, Sonic!"_

 _The two them walked closer to the Integrity Knights._

 _"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Sir Fanatio."_

 _Kirito and Sonic got in their positions. The knights then took out their swords._

 _"-Kirito the Swordsman... is coming!"_

 _"-King Arthur... is coming!"_

 _Soon, the two started running towards the Knights. The 4 other knights were running at them as well. One of the knights swing's but the two jumped high, dodging it. Another one jump's toward's them and swing's but the two managed to block it. Once they landed, they both turned right as the 3rd knight slammed his sword on the ground. Then, they both jumped over the 4th knight, landed on a pole and jumped at Sir Fanatio. Sir Fanatio quickly blocks both Sonic and Kirito's attack but they swung again and slammed swords together as they collided together and couldn't move._

 _"You insolent criminals, thinking you can battle Sir Fanatio... We, the Four Whirling Blades, are your oppnents!"_

 _"You four, stay back. I'll be their opponent."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Soon, the three jumped from each other._

 _"System Call. Enhance Armament!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic were charging up their swords. Soon, they both lunged at Sir Fanatio and Fanatio fire's a beam toward's them using his sword. The beam goes threw Kirito but Sonic dodges it._

 _"Don't give up!" Sonic shouted_

 _Soon, the two then sliced off a piece off the helmet. Sir Fanatio was about to fire another beam at them but the two managed to run away from it. Sir Fanatio fires two beams at them and they both jumped over it. They continue to dodge each oncoming attack but eventually, one beam stab's Kirito in the feet. Kirito fall's down on the floor as he couldn't stand up._

 _"Kirito! Don't you give up on me!" Sonic said_

 _"Ki-"_

 _"My voice. Now I can..._

 _"System Call."_

 _Sir Fanatio walked closer to Kirito and Sonic. Kirito got back up._

 _"You both may be criminals, but if you've lived in the capital, you must know what a mirror is. The instrument is capable of reflecting Solus's light more or less completely. Long ago, the eminent pontifex used one thousand huge mirrors to focus Solus' midsummer light on a single spit, producing pure white flames. Within minutes, those flames melted away a man-sized boulder. The pontifex then bound the thousand mirrors with a divine skill, forged them... and created a single sword. The Divine Object, the Heaven-Piercing Blade. Do you understand, criminals? What pierced your stomach and foot was the power of the sun god, Solus."_

 _"A sword... that can reflect light?"_

 _"And now, farewell, young, foolish criminals."_

 _"-Discharge!"_

 _"-Discahrge!"_

 _Seconds later, Kirito and Sonic summon a mirror in front of them as Fanatio fires at them. The beam hit's both mirrors but soon vaporized them away, and knocked the beam back, hitting Fanaito and removing the helmet off, revealing who it was. The three were shocked._

 _"You saw, didn't you? You're both looking at me that way, too... just like that man! Even traitors like you, targeting the Church, the instant you discover I'm a woman, you can't fight me seriously?"_

 _Sir Fanatio lunges toward Kirito and Sonic and attacks but they managed to block it. They then slammed swords together._

 _"I am an Integrity Knight!"_

 _Fanatio started pushing Kirito and Sonic back but they reponded and pushed Fanatio back._

 _"I see. So that sowed and that skill. They allow you to exchange blows without revealing that you're a woman. Isn't that right, Lady Fanatio?" Kirito said_

 _"H-How dare you!"_

 _"Just so you know, the reason we were shocked just now was because your spirit became so weak the moment your helmet broke. Hiding you face and your sword style... aren't you the one who's the most conscious of being of woman?"_

 _"Shut up! I'll kill you no matter what!"_

 _"We intend to do the same. We don't intend to hold back because you're a woman. We lost plenty of battles to swordswomen!"_

 _The three released as Kirito and Sonic lunges at Lady Fanatio. The three started hitting hard blows at each others swords. The three continue to hit hard blows at each other. Soon, they started using fast attacks blocking each others swords quickly. The three smirked at each other._

 _"Incredbile."_

 _Lady Fanatio fires multiple beams at Kirito and Sonic, but they manage to block each one. The three then cried out as they swung at each other. The three then landed on the ground._

 _"I understand. Criminals. I can see that you're unlike the ones I've fought before. No man has tried to serioulsy slash me after seeing this detestable face."_

 _"Detestable, huh? Then for whose sake do you comb your hair and apply color to your lips? We're both fighting to take down the church and the pontifex so that humans like you can express love normaly and lead normal lives!"_

 _"Once in for all!"_

 _"I see that you both aren't minions of darkness as the prime senator said. But that doesn't mean you're not extremely dangerous. You could still disrupt the Church and us knights not just with your swords, but with your words as well. Our most crucial mission as Integrity Knights it to protect the Human Empire and those who reside there. That's why I must defeat you two. Even if it means trampling on my pride as a knight. Light concealed within the Heaven-Piercing Blade, cast off your shackles! Release Recollection!"_

 _The hold room was being hit by beams. Kirito and Sonic dodging several of them. One of the beam's pierced Kirito's thigh. But soon, Lady Fanatio started getting pierced as well._

 _"-You... stupid idiot!"_

 _"-You... stupid idiot!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic stopped Lady Fanatio's attack._

 _ **"Now!"**_

 _ **"Now's my only chance!"**_

 _"Enchace Armament!"_

 _Eugeo stab's his sword in the ground as ice like tsunami filled up the room. Even freezing the 4 other knights._

 _"Bloom! Blue Roses!"_

 _The ice was heading toward's Lady Fanatio. She notices it and jump's away from it._

 _"Curse you."_

 _Soon, Kirito and Sonic then appeared in front of her as they put their feet on her shoulders and push her back down at the ground really hard and hitting the ice. The ice then pierced her. The two jumped back to Eugeo but they both fell and hit the ice hard._

 _"Kirito! Sonic! Hang on. I'll cast a healing art right-"_

 _"Don't! Keep the skill going!"_

 _"This is our only chance!"_

 _"This... isn't enough to bring her down."_

 _They slowly both stood up._

 _"-System Call!"_

 _"-System Call!"_

 _Lady Fanatio slowly aim's her sword at the three of them and was charging up._

 _"You... None of you... know what justice is!"_

 _Ice like thorns appeared and started tying up Lady Fanatio around._

 _"Stop! Stop right now!"_

 _Blood was dripping off Lady Fanatio._

 _ **"I can't win. Not how I am now. I can't beat her."**_

 _"You can't defeat her with hatred, Eugeo."_

 _Kirito and Sonic walked pass Eugeo._

 _"You didn't come all this way because you hated the Integrity Knights, right? Aren't you here because you want to get Alice back... because you love her? And thise feelings aren't in any way inferior to her justice. It's the same for us. We want to protect everyone in this world. You... Alice... we even want to protect her. So right now, we can't lose to her no matter what. Isn't that right, Eugeo?_

 _Lady Fanatio fires at the three while Sonic and Kirito were charging up their swords._

 _"-Enhance Armament!"_

 _"-Enhance Armament!"_

 _The two then fire._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Osmanthus Knight." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	16. The Osmanthus Knight

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The Osmanthus Knight**

* * *

 _*Continuing Where We Left Off*_

 _"-Enhance Armament!"_

 _"-Enchance Aramaent!"_

 _Thier swords fired a purple and yellow beam towards the white beam as they collided. The three were holding each others beams away from each other._

 _"Keep holding!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic's beam grew bigger the beams destroyed Lady Fanatio's beam and hit's her. Sending her up in the ceiling and smashung it hard. Soon, her body then fall's down on the ground as Kirito and Sonic finished their attacks. Once everything was done, Kirito fall's down on the ground._

 _"-Kirito!"_

 _"-Kirito!"_

 _Eugeo run's to Kirito._

 _"Are you all right? Kirito!"_

 _"Please wake up!"_

 _"Kirito! Kirito!"_

 _Nothing..._

 _"(Tearing Up) N-No, Kirito! You can't go away like this!" Sonic cried_

 _"System Call. Generate Lumionous Element!"_

 _Eugeo try's healing up Kirito but didn't work. Eugeo and Sonic both hold Kirito's hands._

 _"System Call. Transform Human Unit Durability, Self to left!"_

 _"System Call. Transform Human Unit Durabilty, Self to Right!"_

 _The two then healed up Kirito._

 _"Kirito."_

 _Kirito grab's hold on both of them._

 _"Thanks, you guys. I'll be okay now."_

 _"Kirito!" Sonic hugging Kirito_

 _Kirito hug's Sonic back for few seconds until they stopped hugging._

 _"Hey, don't overdo it. After all that, you probably have internal wounds we can't see."_

 _"It's not as bad as what the goblins did. Anyway, I'm more worried about her."_

 _"But she... But she tried to kill you. You just said that you can't defeat someone with hatred._ _True, I don't think that Integrity Knight was driven by any personal grudges or hate. But... But I... just can't bring myself to forgive the Church or the Integrity Knights! Not just their devastating power, but also what they aspire to. If they really have the desire to protect the Human Empire, why wouldn't they use that power for more..."_

 _"I'm sure those knights are sturgging with their own conflicts. I think we'll learn more about that if we meet up with their commander. Eugeo, your Perfect Weapon Control art was incredible. You're the one who defeated thise knights. So now... you have no reason to hate Fanatio as a human or the Four Whirling Blades anymore."_

 _Kirito stood uo and walk's pass Eugo and Sonic._

 _"Human. Yeah, I guess so. That's the one thing I sensed during our battle. She was human. That's why she was so powerful."_

 _"That's exactly right. They see themselves as absolute good, but to you they must've been absolute evil, but you, me, Sonic, and those Integrity Knights are all human. There's no way humans can determine absolute good or evil. Oh, I almost forgot. (Throw's something at Eugeo) Use that to counteract the posion in the kids. Before you give it to them, break the poisoned swords and make sure they don't have anything else suspicious."_

 _Kirito walk's and Sonic follow's him from behind._

 _ **"Kirito. Can yiu feel the same way, even towards the pontifex, Administartor?"**_

 _Kirito and Sonic were walking towards Fanatio's body but soon ran toward's her._

 _"System Call! Generate Luminous Element!"_

 _Kirito try's healing up Fanatio but nothing._

 _"Kirito!"_

 _"Help me! I can't stop the bleeding!"_

 _"All right!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _Eugeo and Sonic then helped Kirito heal up Fanatio, but still nothing._

 _"It's useless, Kirito. She's lost to much blood."_

 _"This is the best we can do."_

 _"But... if she dies, she'll be erased. After living for a hundred years, wavering, falling in love, suffering... I can't erase a soul like that! Can you hear me? Anyone at all! I know there are more of you Integrity Knights! Come save your companion! A monk or priest! Somebody come help! I'm begging you, if you're watching, come help us! That's right!" Kirito taking out a knife_

 _"K-Kirito! What are you doing!"_

 _"It has to be done!"_

 _"You can't, Kirito! You're supposed to use it on Administrator!"_

 _"I know that! But I can save her if I use this. I can't have a way to save her and not use it!"_

 _Kirito put's the knife on Fanatio's hand as the knife glow's and heal's Fanatio._

 _"Jeez, you really are something else." Cardinal said_

 _"Cardinal, is that you? I'm sorry, I just.."_

 _"I agree to undertake the treatment of Fanatio Synthesis Two. However, since a full recovery will take some time, I'll atke her body into my care."_

 _Lanatio's body disapper's in thin air._

 _"As far as I can tell, it's highly likely that Administartor is still in her unawakened state. If you three can make it to the top floor before she awakens, you can still eliminate her without using the dagger. Hurry. There are only a few more Integrity Knights left."_

 _"Sorry I lost control, you guys."_

 _"No, there's nothing to apologize for."_

 _The three drink the potion as they were healing up._

 _"Now that I think of it, Cardinal said something strange. Something about Administartor's unawakened state..." Kirito said_

 _"Did she mean she's asleep?"_

 _"Cardinal told Sonic and I about Administartor and the Integrity Knights have to strain their resources in various way in order to be able to live for centuries. Administrator especially spends most of the day sleeping, it seems. Well, I guess we'll find out when we get up there."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The three were walking threw a long hallway. As they were walking, they noticed something that got their attention._

 _"What's this?"_

 _A green like beam_

 _"Hey, something's coming!"_

 _The three grabbed their swords but didn't take them out. An elevator like platformcame down and landed. Inside, was a woman standing there._

 _"Thank you for your patience. Which floor would you like to visit?" The girl said_

 _"Did you say which floor? Does that mean you're going to take us to the higher floors?"_

 _"Um, we're fugitives who broke into the Cathedral. You sure that eleva- uh, not that... You sure it's okay to let us ride that floating platform?" Kirito said_

 _"My job is only to operate this floating platform. I've recieved no other orders."_

 _"Is that so? Then_ _we'll accept your offer." Kirito walking_

 _"Well, at least it's something." Sonic following_

 _The two enter the elevator platform._

 _"Hey! Are you sure it's okay?"_

 _"There doesn't seem to any other way up."_

 _"That's... You have a point, but..." Eugeo entering inside the elevator like platform_

 _"Okay then, can you take us as high as you're able?"_

 _"Understood. System Call. Generate Aerial Element."_

 _The door closes behind them as the girl put's her hands on the_

 _"Burst Element."_

 _The platform started rising up.._

 _A little bit later..._

 _"How long have you been doing this?" Kirito asked_

 _"This year marks the one-hundred-and-seventh-year since I received this Calling."_

 _"O-One hundred and seven years? And you've been operating this floating platform that entire time?"_

 _"Not the entire time. I am granted a lunch break at noon, and I sleep at night, of course."_

 _"No, that's not what I meant."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Care to tell us?"_

 _"My name is... I've forgotten it. Everome calls me the Operator."_

 _"Um... So, we're on our way to defeat an important person in the Axiom Church. The one who assigned you this Calling."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"If the Church ceases to exist and you're released from this Calling, what would you do?"_

 _"Released? I have no knowledge of the world other than this shaft. Therefore, I cannot say what new Calling I would choose. But if you mean what I wish to try, then... I would like to fly freely through the sky on this floating platform."_

* * *

 _Minutes later, the platform comes to a complete stop._

 _"Thank you for your patience. This is the eightieth floor, the Cloudtop Garden."_

 _The girl gies back down as Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic watch her go back down._

 _"I used to think that nothing could be more endless then my previous Calling. But it was a gift to be able to retire when I got old. Compared to that girl's calling..."_

 _"Cardinal said that even if you freeze the natural degradation of life with a spell, you can't stop the spul from aging. The memory is affected bit by bit, until it's destroyed in the end. What the Axiom Church is doing is wrong. That's why us three came all this way to defeat Administrator. But... But that doesn't mean things will end there, Eugeo. The real challenge is still ahead."_

 _"As long as we defeat Administrator, can't we let Cardinal handle the rest?"_

 _"No. I'll explain after we get Alice back."_

 _"Kirito?"_

 _The three put their hands on the door and start pushing it. The door slowly opened up. Inside was a beautiful garden._

 _"This is..."_

 _The three walked inside the Garden room._

 _"Now this what I call home." Sonic said_

 _The tree walked closer to the tree that was up on the hill. Eugeo then noticed Alice standing sitting under the tree._

 _"Alice."_

 _"Please wait a little longer. Since the weather's so nice, I want to give it ample time to bask in the sunlight."_

 _"I know right? I really like it days are like this." Sonic said_

 _"Don't fight, Eugeo. Just focus on piercing Alice with Cardinal's dagger, no matter what. I'll block her attacks even if it means risking my life."_

 _"But..."_

 _"There's no other way. I'll take Alice's strike intentionally and then restrain her, so use that dagger immediately. Got that?"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"No need to apologize. You're paying me back double as soon as I can make you! She doesn't seem to have her sword. If we attack now, she won't have time to recite the Perfect Weapon Control command. To be honest, it'd be best if we didn't have to use it."_

 _"I guess you're right. Even though I though I can use my Perfect Weapon Control art two more times without restoring its life using the scabbard."_

 _"I could use 'that' as much as I wish."_

 _"Perfect. That will help. I can only use mine once more. And after Alice, we'll still bave to deal with the knights' commander. All right, let's go."_

 _The three continued walking up the hill._

 _"I see you've climbed all the way to these heights. Even if you did manage, to escape the underground prison, I expected Eldrie to be able to deal with you on his own. Yet you three overcame him, Sir Desolbert, and even cut down Sir Fanatio, before setting foot in the Cloudtop Garden. What is imbuing you with such power? Why are you disrupting the order of the Human Empire? As I thought, I can only ask you with my sword."_

 _Alice put's her hand on the tree._

 _"Don't tell me..."_

 _The tree turned into a sword._

 _"Don't tell me that sword... is already under Perfect Weapon Control?"_

 _The three start running at Alice. Alice take's out her sword out of the case, charges up and swings at the three of them. Kirito and Eugeo get hit by the attack, sending them flying but Sonic block's it no problem._

 _"Is that all you got!?" Sonic said_

 _Alice charges up again and swing's at Sonic but block's it again. The two both started swinging at each other and blocking their attacks. They continue to swing at each other until they slammed their swords together. The two were trying to attack each other but couldn't move. Kirito and Eugeo were amazed at Sonic's skills._

 _"Whoa."_

 _"Incredible."_

 _"I only seen one who is able to compete with me and stand this long. That sword and armor you're using_ _. I never seen this kind of gear. Who are you?" Mind telling me who you are?" Alice said_

 _"The name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. But in this battle, King Arthur."_

 _Sonic pushes Alice back and jump's back to Kirito and Eugeo. Alice look's at the three of them_

 _"Could it be you both are mocking me? To run towards me without drawing your swords... I held back on that attack as a warning. But with my next attack, I shall erase all of your life. Show me the full extent of your power, for the sake of the knights you've defeated, as well."_

 _"System Call."_

 _"We apologize for showing such disrespect to an honorable Integrity Knight. I, Disciple Kirito, formally challenge you, Knight Alice for a fair battle."_

 _"Make this round 2." Sonic said_

 _"Very well. I shall test limlts of both your evil designs thorugh your swordsmanship."_

 _Alice walk's closer to Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Tell us one thing. I assume the tree we saw on top of the hill earlier was your Divine Object's ancient form. How can such a small tree wield so much power?" Kirito said_

 _"In ancient times, the spot where the Central Cathedral now stands was the Place of Beginnig bestowed upon humans by Stacia, the Goddes of Creation. A beautiful spring gushed in the center of a tiny village, and on its hanks grew a single Osmanthus tree. That tree was the original form of my Divine Object, the Osmanthus Blade. The reincarnated form of a tree created by God. It is the oldest existence in creation. Its attribute is "everlasting eternity." Even a single fluttering petal can split rock on pierce the ground it touches."_

 _"I see. So it's the first indestructible object installed by God. Not that I can afford to be amazed."_

 _"If my sword managed to stand yours. Then mine must be "everlasting eternity" on attibute as well." Sonic said_

 _"Now then, Integrity Knight Alice. Once again, we challenge you!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito both lunged at Alice and swung their swords. Alice block's them, knocking back Kirito only. Alice and Sonic both starred at each other._

 _"Round 2 it is." Sonic jumping back_

 _Alice run's toward's Kirito and Sonic as she swung her sword at them. Kirito block's it but get's knocked back. Sonic try's swinging at her but Alice dodges it, run's pass him and charges at Kirito. Kirito land's on his feet as he slammed swords with Alice. Alice then throw's Kirito up in the air but land's on the small river as the two continued to duel it out. Kirito jump's back while Sonic appear's behind Alice but Alice managed to block Sonic's attack as the two then dueled once again. But this time with harder blows. Seconds later, Alice back's away from Sonic, turn's around and chases Kirito._

 _"You're not getting away from me!" Sonic following Alice_

 _Eugeo was following them as fast as he could. Alice the trap's Kirito on a wall._

 _"You're the third person to withstand my attacks this long. You've must've climbed this tower with such resolve and conviction. But it's not nearly enough to sway the Church. I cannot allow you three to disturb the peace of the Human Empire."_

 _Kirito noticed Eugeo and Sonic running from behind._

 _"Now then... prepare yourself."_

 _Alice raises up her sword but Sonic try's to block it and hold it from swinging at Kirito but Alice dodges it and swing's at Kirito. Kirito block's the attack with his sword and release his grip on his sword and drops it. Soon, Kirito and Sonic grabbed onto her tightly._

 _"Enhance Armament!"_

 _Eugeo slam's his sword in the ground as a wave of ice spikes headed toward's Alice. Ice like Thorns started tangling itself on Alice, Sonic, and Kirito. The thorns then exploded, freezing the three of them up. Eugeo walk's toward's the three of them as he take's off the dagger but all of sudden. Alice started charging up her sword and unfreezes herself, Kirito, and Sonic._

 _"That was rather entertaining, but you have no hope of stopping my flowers with mere ice. I'll fight you next, so stay there and wait your turn."_

 _"-Enhance Armament!"_

 _"-Enhance Armament!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic's swords started glowing yellow and purple once again. Soon, the three charged at each other and slammed swords together. The attack knocked all of them back._

 _ **"They aimed for the sword?"**_

 _"-Eugeo!"_

 _"-Eugeo!"_

 _Eugeo quickly run's but the wall broke and made a_ _huge hole, sending Kirito, Sonic, and Alice out of the building. Eugeo saw the three of them get sucked out._

 _"Kirito? Sonic? Alice?"_

 _Then, the wall started repairing itself. Eugeo run's as fast he could but the huge hole was already repaired once he made it._

 _"Kirito! Sonic! Alice!" Eugeo crying out loud_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Truce." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	17. Truce

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Truce**

* * *

 _*May 25, 380 HE*_

 _Kirito slammed his sword in the wall of the Church while holding on to Alice. Sonic was dangling as well beside him._

 _"Enough! Let go of my hand! I don't intend to live with the shame of being saved by a sinner like you!"_

 _Alice try's removing herself._

 _"Stay still you idiot! If you're an Integrity Knight, then realize that despair's not going to get you anywhere! Idiot!"_

 _"Y-You insulted me yet again! Take that back, criminal!"_

 _ **"If I was Kirito, I would've let go of her by now." Sonic thought**_

 _"Shut up! I called you an idiot because you're an idiot, idiot! Idiot! Listen! If you fall to your death now, Eugeo, who's still inside the tower, will go to where the pontifex is! Isn't it your job to stop that? So you'd think your too priority as an Integrity Knighy would be to survive no matter what! You're an idiot who's too dumb to understand, so I'm calling you an idiot!"_

 _"Th-That's eight times you spoke of me that way. I see. What you're saying does make sense. And yet, if that's true, then why won't you let go of my hand? Can you prove that I won't find the reason to be less tolerable than death?"_

 _"I... Eugeo, Sonic, and I didn't climb this high in the Cathedral to destroy the Axiom Church. We also want to protect the Human Empire from the Dark Territory's invasion. That's why we can't let you, one of the most powerful Integrity Knights, die now. Because you and Sonic are valuable assets."_

 _"Then why did you wield your sword against another and cause bloodshed, violating the gravest taboo of all?"_

 _"I... The reason Eugeo, Sonic, and I slashed Raios and Humbert at the Academy was because the Axiom Church and the Taboo Index are both wrong. Just because something's not prohibited by the Taboo Index, that gives high-ranking nobles the right to have their wat with girls like Ronie and Tiese. Is that what you believe? Well? Answer me, Integrity Knight!"_

 _"The law is the law. A crime is a crime. If the people are allowed to judge arbitrarily, then how are we to maintain order?"_

 _"Who decides whether the pontifex, Administrator, who created those laws, is right or wrong? The gods frim the heavens? Then why aren't they immediately striking us with lighting as divine punishment and burning us?"_

 _"The will of the gods... of Stacia, is revealed in duo course through the actions of us, her servants."_

 _"Sonic, Eugeo, and I climbed all this way to make that clear! To defeat Administrator, and prove it's wrong! And for that exact same reason..."_

 _Kirito's sowrd slowly started it's grip._

 _"Oh no..."_

 _"...I can't let you die right now!"_

 _Kirito pull's up Alice next to him._

 _"Stick your sword in the seam of the wall! Mine won't last much longer. Please!"_

 _Alice hit's her sword the wall which made Kirito's sword pull out as he start's falling._

 _"Kirito!"_

 _Sonic let's go of his sword and try's grabbing Kirito. Alice then grab's Sonic's hand and Sonic grab's Kirito by the hand. Alice pull's up both of them. Sonic then pull's up Kirito as he put's his sword back inside. Sonic then put's his feet on the wall as he jump's toward's sword and grab's on to it again._

 _"It's not as if I saved you. I simply returned the favor. Besides, our duel has yet to be decided."_

 _"I see. I guess this means we're all even. Especially you and Sonic... I have an idea. Right now, we need to somehow get back inside the tower. So why don't we call a truce till that happens?"_

 _"A truce seems fair enough for me." Sonic said_

 _"A truce?"_

 _"Yeah. Out odds of survival should go up if we work together, rather than alone."_

 _"What exactly do you mean by "work together"?" Alice said_

 _"To save each other if one of us starts to fall, that's all. It would be more certain if we had a rope, but I guess that's asking too much."_

 _"That is a logical proposal. I have to admit that. It can't be helped. However, the instant we set foot inside the tower again, I shall slay you both. Do not forget that, even for a moment."_

 _"Will keep that in mind."_

 _"Sounds good to me."_

 _"Now then, you needed a rope? System Call. Form Object. Change Shape."_

 _Alice summons a chain-like rope._

 _"Cool." Sonic impressed_

 _"A matter-transformation art?"_

 _"What were you listening to. All I did was change its shape. No one can use the command to convert an object's properties but the pontifex herself." Alice said_

 _"Sorry about that._

 _Later, Kirito put's the chain on his belt and secures it. Alice then put's the chains on and secures it._

 _"Sorry, I don't need that." Sonic said_

 _"W-What do you mean?" Kirito said_

 _Sonic take's his sword out of the wall as he start's falling down to his death._

 _"Sonic!" Kirito shouted_

 _Moments later, Sonic start's flying back toward's them. He quickly come's back towards the,_

 _"Did you forget that I could fly? Pretty impressive, huh?" Sonic said_

 _Alice and Kirito looked at him unimpressed and didn't say a word._

 _"What? Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"(Sigh's) All right."_

 _Kirito look's down and gulp's._

 _"U-Um, let me ask you, just to be sure..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Are you abke to summon that giant dragon you dangled me from on the way here?"_

 _"Dragins can approach no closer than the landing platform on the thirtieth floor. Not even Uncle... no, the commander himself can get any higher on a dragon. Even the birds can't reach the upper floors of the Cathedral. I don't know the details, but I've heard that a special command casy by the pontifex is in effect."_

 _"I see. So that leaves us with three options. Descend, ascend, of break through the wall again."_

 _"The third option will be difficult. Because the outer Cathedral wall is endowed with nearly infinite life and regenrative abilities." Alice said_

 _"Is that so? If we did head up from here, is there anywhere we could reenter the tower?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes, there is. There's a place called the Morning Star Lookout, which has pillars on all four sides and is open to the air. If we can make it there, we should be able to reenter easily. That said, even if we do manage to reach the ninety-fifth floor, I shall have to slay you both there."_

 _"Right, that was the promise. So it's fine to climb the wall?"_

 _"It's fine. Still, you make it sound so easy, but how are you going to climb up this wall?"_

 _"System Call. Generate Metallic Element Wedge Shape."_

 _Kirito summon's a wedge shaped object and slam's it in the wall. Kirito put's his sword away as he start's moving back and fourth until he spuned on top of the object and stand's on it._

 _"A-Are you all right?"_

 _"I'm fine... at least I think so. System Call. Generate Matallic Element."_

 _Kirito summon's the same object and slam's it in the wall. He does the same to stand on top of it._

 _"Okay. I think this will work! Do the same thing I did and climb up to the first rod."_

 _"That's impossible."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"I said that's impossible!"_

 _"B-But hey, I wouldn't say it's impossible. It would be easy for anyone with your power to hoist her own body up-"_

 _"That's not what I mean! This is the first time I've found myself in a situation like this, and I-I may be embarrassing myself, but... it's all I can do to hang like this. I can't possibly climb to such a narrow foothold." Alice admitting_

 _"All right! Then I'll pull on thos chain and hoist you up!"_

 _"And if you fall or slip. I'll be here to catch you." Sonic said_

 _"I would both appreciate that."_

 _"Okay, I'm going to pull you up slowly. Here goes! (Grab's the chain and pull's Alice) Okay, you can pull your sword out now!"_

 _Alice nod's and take's out her sword off the wall. Soon, Kirito started pulling Alice up with his strength. She put's her feet on the rod but couldn't stand on it._

 _"Place both hands against the wall!"_

 _She put her hands on the wall as she standed on the rod now._

 _"All right, I'm going to climb higher. I'll give you signal again, so be ready."_

 _"Please be careful."_

 _"Roger."_

* * *

 _*Monday, July 6, 2026*_

 _Dr. Rinko and Asuna were eating together._

 _"Ms. Asuna? Do you think they caught this fish from the Ocean Turtle?"_

 _"I-I'm not sure. I see something over there."_

 _Asuna and Dr. Rinko looked and noticed a big ship in the distances._

 _"It doesn't look like a fishing boat. It has a huge array of antennas."_

 _"A warship?"_

 _"That's a Japanese ship. There are no warships in Japan. Good morning, Dr. Kojiro, Ms. Yuuki."_

 _"Good morning!"_

 _"Good morning, Mr. Nakanishi. If it's not a warship, then is it an SDF vessel?"_

 _"Close. The !SDF vessels are called escort ships. And that vessel is a five-ton, general-purpose escort ship, the DD119 Asahi. It's the lead ship of the second-generation Asahi-type escort ships, the second vessel being the Shiranui. These two are the only ships in the Asahi line."_

 _"Huh! Isn't the ship moving away?"_

 _The three looked as the ship was slowly moving away._

 _"Excuse me. (Walk's away) Lt. Colonel Kikuoka. Nakanishi here. I just observed the Asahi changing course to the west. If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it supposed to escort us until 1200 hours the day-after tomorrow? Yes sir, I'll be right there. (Hang's up phone) I apologize, but please excuse me."_

 _"I wonder what's going on?"_

 _"I don't know."_

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito, Alice, and Sonic*_

 _It was evening time as the three continued to climb slowly on top of the Church._

 _"System Call. Generate Metallic Element."_

 _"The sun..."_

 _Kirito try's summoning a rod but doesn't work._

 _"Generating containers does signficantly deplete spatial resources. Only Souls sets, we might be lucky to create one every hour. How high have we climbed so far?"_

 _"Let's see. I think we've passed the eighty-fifth floor by now."_

 _"The ninety-fifth floor is still quite a long way off."_

 _"Yeah. Either way, it will be too dangerous to climb once it's completely dark. Hey, do you see something up there?"_

 _"Could they be statues or something? But why in such a high place?"_

 _"Does it matter? As long as we can sit on them and rest. But they're at lest six meters... six mels away. I'm going to need twi more rods at least."_

 _"Two rods, huh? Understood. I was saving this for an emergency, but apparently, now is the time. Form Object. Wedge Shape. (A rod appear's on Alice hand) Please use these."_

 _"Thanks! That helps."_

 _Alice give's Kirito the rod and slam's it in the wall. He then flip's and stand's on the rod._

 _"Ready? I'm going to pull you up."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Alice jump's on the rod and stands._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _Alice noticed the statue._

 _"That's..."_

 _"That is one creepy design, huh?"_

 _"Eh... it's nothing." Sonic said_

 _All of a sudden the statue turned into the real monster._

 _"It's from the Dark Territory!"_

 _Sonic fly's pass Kirito and Alice and charges at the monster. Sonic try's swinging at the monster but it goes under Sonic._

 _"Dang it" Sonic said_

 _Sonic start's chasing down the monster_

 _"Alice!"_

 _Alice just starred at the monster flying._

 _"Alice!"_

 _The other statues turned into real monsters as well. One of monsters try's attacking Kirito but Sonic stab's his sword threw the monster's stomach as it spewed out black blood. Kirito throw's a rod at the monster as well and pierce it stomach as well._

 _"Alice! Draw your sword! Those monsters are coming for you!"_

 _The two other monsters were heading towards Alice. Alice take's one step back but slip's and almost fall's._

 _"Alice!"_

 _Sonic fly's toward's Alice and grab's on to her._

 _"Don't worry, I got you." Sonic said_

 _The three monsters were flying in circles around the three of them._

 _"It'll be bad if they attack us all at once. For me, anyway, but Alice and Sonic... Alice! Alice! Hold onto the chain as tight as you can! Sonic has you."_

 _"You're not going to..."_

 _"If we survive... I'll apologize as much as you want later! Sonic, help me!"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _Sonic let's go Alice and grab's the chains._

 _"Here goes! One! Two! Three!"_

 _The two both pulled the chains hard sending Alice up in the air while screaming. She then land's on the platform and Sonic land's on the platform as well. But Kirito trip's and fall's, taking Alice as well._

 _"No!" Sonic yelled_

 _Alice then grab's the chain._

 _"Sonic!"_

 _Sonic grab's on the chains as the two pulled._

 _"Why, you!"_

 _Alice and Sonic pulled up Kirito, sending him flying and hitting the wall in the process._

 _"Wh-What were you thinking, you complete idiot!"_

 _"It couldn't be helped, what else could I have... We'll talk later! Here they come!"_

 _The monsters were heading towards the three of them._

 _"There's no doubt. What are they doing here?" Alice said_

 _"What's been bothering you? Domyou know what those monsters are?"_

 _"Yes. I know. They're soulless, evil familiars controlled by dark art users from the Dark Territory, who created them out of lumps of soil. Following their lead, we call them minions." Alice said_

 _"Minions?"_

 _"I heard that phrase before."Sonic said_

 _"Why would we find a horde of those things lined up on the wall of the most sacred place in the Human Empire?" Kirito said_

 _"I want to know that as well! Without you having to tell me, I know this is something that shouldn't be. I simply cannot believe that minions could slip past the Integrity Knigts' watch amd infiltrate all the way to the Central Cathedral. Not to mention..."_

 _"Not to mention that someone of high authority within the Chruch might have deliberately placed them there. Such a thing could never be. Here they come! Watch out you two! Two are heading your way!"_

 _"Who do you think I am?" Alice said_

 _"That's Kirito for you." Sonic said_

 _Two of the monsters were heading towards Alice and Sonic. The two then swunged as they slices both monsters in half. Kirito was fighting with the third monster._

 _"Do you need our assistances?" Alice said_

 _"We can help you if you want." Sonic said_

 _"No thanks!"_

 _The monster and Kirito continued to attack each other. Kirito charges up his sword and swing's at the monster, cutting in into pieces. Alice was impressed while Sonic was clapping for Kirito._

 _"Nice job, Kirito." Sonic said_

 _"Thanks... What is it, Alice?"_

 _"Nothing. I was just thinking how strange your moves are. If you were to perform them on a stage during the summer solstice festival, you'd gather quite an audience, no?"_

 _"Thanks for that. Wait, have you been to the Centoria summer solstice festival, then? I mean, that's a festival for the commoners, and even at the Academy, almost all of the students from high-ranking noble families didn't go." Kirito said_

 _"Please don't think that I'm the same as those arrogant nobles! Of course I've seen- it before."_

 _"Alice?"_

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _"No. I heard there was such a festival from one of the monks. We Integrity Knights are prohibited from mingling with the townsfolm expect in the line of duty. Minion blood will bring about illness. Make sure you wipe it off."_

 _Kirito look's and was about to wipe it off._

 _"Hey! Really, why are men all so... Do you not have even a single handkerchief?" Alice said_

 _"N-No, I don't."_

 _"It's fine. Just use this." Alice taking out a napkin for Kirito_

 _"Thank you very much."_

 _Alice quickly turn's around._

 _"Return it to me washed, before I slay you."_

 _"You heard her. Wash." Sonic said_

 _Alice look's at Sonic wearing his shiny gold armor still and holding his sword as well._

 _"Sonic, mind telling me a little about you're sword and armor. Basically you're last worss before I slay you." Alice asked_

 _"U-Um... sure. I'll tell you a little bit about it." Sonic responded_

* * *

 _*Inside*_

 _Eugeo was walking up the stairs alone while quietly as he can._

 _ **"Come to think of it, since we met two years ago, Kirito and Sonic have always been by my side. This might be the first time I've even been on my own. Kirito... Sonic... No, both should already be... I'm sure they started climbing the tower on the outside. And Alice, too."**_

 _ **Eugeo made it to the next door**_

 _"The nintieth_ _floor, huh? There has to be an Integrity Knighy inside. Here goes."_

 _Eugeo open's the door and enter's inside. He walked threw a hallway with hot water at each side._

 _"Is this a bath?"_

 _Eugeo noticed a person relaxing in the water. Eugeo quickly grab's his sword._

 _"Sorry, but would you wait a little longer? I only just arrived in the capital, and my whole body is stiff from riding on that dragon for so long."_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Legendary Hero." Sonic and Kirito as narrtors_


	18. The Legendary Knight

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The Legendary Hero**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _The person was putting on a robe. He then use some sort of skill to make his sword levitate and make it to his hand and grabbed it._

 _"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting. All right, before we get started, would you mind telling me one thing?"_

 _"What's that?" Eugeo said_

 _"Uh... you know... Is the vice commander... Is Fanatio dead?"_

 _"She's alive. She should be receiving treatment now." Eugeo said_

 _"Is that so? Then I won't go so far to take your life."_

 _"I don't like it."_

 _"What's that, youngster?"_

 _"Since you're on a floor this high up, does that mean you're the leader of the Integrity Knights?"_

 _"Yeah. That's right."_

 _"Then Fanatio isn't your only subordinate, is she? Eldrie and the Four Whirling Blades, not to mention... do you care at all whether Alice is alive or dead?"_

 _"Oh, is that what this is about? How should I put this... Eldrie's young lady Alice's apprentice, while the Four Whirling Blades, Dakira, Jaycee, Hoveren and Geero, they're Fanatio apprentices. And Fanatio happens to be my apprentice. I'm not one to carry my personal grudges onto the battlefield, but if someone kills my apprentice, I do feel obliged to at least avenge her... that's all there is to it. Well, it's possible that little Alice looks up to me as her mentor, but frankly, if we were to fight seriously, I don't know who'd be stronger at this point. It it were six years ago, when she first became a knight, it would be a different story. Well, I have no intention of losing to you, nor do I think you defeated her, since she's as powerful as me. According to the prime senator, you have partners, right? Since they are not here, that must mean they are battling the young lady somewhere right now."_

 _"Well, something like that. By the way, after I've slashed you, who will show up to avenge you?"_

 _"Don't worry. I don't have a mentor."_

 _The person remove's sword off it's case as well as Eugeo. The person then raises up his sword._

 _ **"The Norkia style secret skill, Lighting Slash! No, it's similar, but not quite it. Holding his swoed straight up like that would require extra motion before activating the skill. In that case, I'll strike first with the Aincrad style secret skill, Sonic Leap."**_

 _"I haven't seen that stance before, youngster. By any chance, are you a continuous attack wielder?"_

 _"What does it matter if I can use continuous attacks or not?"_

 _"Oh, it's just that some of the dark knights from the Dark Territory also used continuous attacks, and I fought them a couple of times, but they're not really pleasent, memories. After all, I couldn't pull of those spastic, dexterous skills if my life depended on it."_

 _"In other words, you're telling me to fight using conventional moves, like an Integrity Knight?"_

 _"Oh, no, Continuous attack or whatever... go ahead and use it as much as you want. And don't take that as retaliation, but I'm goung to use my trump card early on, all right?"_

 _His sword start's charging up._

 _ **"If that sword is already under Perfect Weapon Control, then my only chance will be to unleash Sonic Leap while he's activating his skill."**_

 _"Integrity Knight Commander Bercouli Synthesis One... is coming!"_

 _"Berocouli!_

 _Berocouli swing's his sword at Eugeo, making a huge gust of wind. Eugeo then charges up toward's him but noticed a wing slash._

 _"His swing slashed through that spot a moment ago."_

 _Eugeo slide's but get's get by the wind slash and sending him into the water. He quickly stood up and heal's up his wound._

 _"That was bit close, wasn't it? I didn't expect you to charge at me that ferociously. Sorry. I almost killed you."_

 _"What was that move just now?"_

 _"Didn't I just tell you'd that I'd use my trump card? It's not like I simply slices the air with that swing. What I did, so to speak, was to slice the future a bit."_

 _"Slice... the future?"_

 _"The first time I saw those dark knights' continuous attacks, I'd only just started as an Integrity Knight. The sword techniques ingrained in my body were all about unleasing the force of a single strike, while the continuous attacks focused on how to handle incoming strikes and land your own. It's obvious which is more partical. You can bet I was beaten senseless at first. Then I thought about how my sword could hit my opponent. And the answer was this hope. Originally, this sword was part of a Divine Obbject called a "clock" that was installed on a wall of the Central Cathedral. I'm told this clock had existed since the world was first created. The pontifex called it the "System Clock," or something strange like that. Little Alice's Osmanthus Blade slices through the horizontal axis of space, while this one pierces the vertical axis of time. It's call the Time-Splitting Sword, the blade that pierces time."_

 _ **"The force from that sword's strike stays in the spot it passed through. Which means I don't stand a chance in close combat, so ling range combat is my only option!"**_

 _"System Call. Connect Armament. Search Archived Memory Extra Core, Image convert."_

 _"In that case, I'd better attack from a distance.." that's what you're thinking, right? Everyone who's seen my move does. Including Fanatio and Alice, the Integrity Knights summoned after me tend to pick a long-range Perfect Weapon Control art because they saw my move... or maybe I'm mistaken. Those guys may not look it, but they're a pretty competitve bunch. However, let me warn you, I've never lost to any of them in a match. (Look's at Eugeo getting out of the water) Well, I can see myself being beaten by little Alice one of these days. Anyway, I'm looking forward to this. The chance to see the skills you used to repulse one knight after another."_

 _"You're so confident."_

 _"Are you going to approach me, youngster? Let me say, I won't hold back this time."_

 _Eugeo spin's his sword facing down and slam's it on the ground._

 _"Enhance Armament!"_

 _A ice tsunami was heading toward's Berocouli. Eugeo started running at him as well. Berocouli swing's his sword and break's the ice attack. Soon, Eugeo start's side stepping around until he got closwr and swing's. Slamming swords with Berocouli braking but Eugeo's sword was fake. Eugeo tackle's Berocouli and they both fell in the water. Eugeo uses his skill to bring his sword back down from the ceiling._

 _"That's when..._

 _Eugeo then slam's his sword next to Berocouli._

 _ **"Lend me your strength, Blue Rose Sword!"**_

 _"Release Recollection!"_

 _His sword relesed it's power as the room rurned all white._

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _ **"Listen. There are two phases to the Perfect Weapon Control art. Enhancing and**_

 _ **"Enhancing and..."**_

 _ **"Release?"**_

 ** _"Enhancing awakens your weapon's memory by sections, causing it to manifest as a new offensive skill. And Release, as the name implies, awaken all of your weapon's memories, unleashing it's savage power."_**

 _ **"Ah, I get it. Eldrie was able to extend the range of his Frostscale Whip and cause it to split by enhancing it."**_

 _ **"And the whip transforming into a snake, that was the Release, huh?"**_

 _ **"That's correct. However, it's still too soon for you two to use the Release art."**_

 _ **"Wh-Why is that?"**_

 _ **"You heard me say "savage power," didn't you? The offensive power generated by the release of memories cannot possibly be controlled by a swordsman who's only just learned the art. All the more so when it's a high-level Divine Object. You could get dragged in along with your opponent, so one wrong move, and could lose your life."**_

* * *

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

 _The whole room turned into a winter place._

 _"I never thought I'd see a swordsman throw away his sword while facing an opponent. Did you come up with that way of fighting yourself?"_

 _"No, my partner taught it to me. He told me everything on a battlefield can he used as a weapon or a trap."_

 _"I see. Taking advantage of your surroudings, huh? Well, I admit that you won this round, but I won't concede defeat like this!"_

 _Berocouli start's pulling himself out of the ice as he was finaly freed._

 _"The Blue Rose Sword contains two sleeping memories, eternal ice and the rose. Eternal ice has the ability to freeze everything. And the rose's ability is... Bloom! Blue Roses!"_

 _The roses started to bloom around them._

 _"Wh-What did you do?"_

 _"These roses are blooming because they're absorbing our life."_

 _"You brat. You... Don't tell me you intendes to take us both out from the start?"_

 _"Please don't get the wring idea. I might be superior to you in just one area, and that's in my total amount of life. Based on yiur appearance, you must've been over forty when you became an Integrity Knight. Needless to say, your maximum life has decreased. My life, however, is nearing its maximum. Even though I received a blow from your sword, my total amount should still be higher. That's what I bet on."_

 _"What did you just say? I became an Integrity Knight? You talk as if you know all about our past lives. "_

 _"That's exactly what I can't forgive about you people. You've forgotten who you were. You've dedicated your swords to the Axiom Church, without knowing what it really is, and act like you're the sole guardians of justice and the law! You're not a divine knight summoned from the heavens by the pontifex. Your mother gave birth to you, and you were given the name Berocouli... you're a human like me! Bercouli, you're the protagonist of a fairy tale in my village."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"You should recognize my sword."_

 _Berocouli look's at Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword._

 _"That's true... from somewhere... Right, that day... when I killed the guardian dragon of the north, there was a sword like that in it's lair." Berocouli said_

 _"Did you say killed it? Thise dragon bones... that was your doing? Did you kill the dragon that appears in your own story? Have you really forgotten all of it, Bercouli? In Rulid, the village where I was born, you're a hero known by everyone, young and old. The pontifex abducted you, sealed away your memories, and turned you into the first Integrity Knight. And it wasn't just you. Fanatio, Eldire, even Alice, it happened to all of them. Before they were turned into Integrtiy Knights, they were humans just like us." Eugeo said_

 _"Sealed away my memories, you say? I can't bring myself to believe your story just like that. But the story about me being a divine knighy summoned from the heavens... For some reason, I couldn't accept it for a long time."_

 _The door of the room opened up as a clown rolled as a ball enter's the room and land's next to Eugeo._

 _"Now this is a beautiful sight! This won't do. This won't do at all, Knight Commander. Surely you don't intend to drop dead now, do you? That would clearly be treason against her Eminence, the lovely pontifex. When she awakens, shes sure to be livid!"_

 _"Prime Senator Chudelkin, a snob like you has no business meddling in a battle between swordsmen."_

 _"How could you say such a thing, after going so easy on this vile traitor! Knight Commander, you neglected to use the other side of that Time-Splitting Sword, did you not? You could've slaugthered that loathsome brat before he even said a word, if you'd had a mind to! That's what I mean by treason against the pontifex!"_

 _"Shut up. I fought with everything I had. Besides, I know you deceived me. This kid isn't an assassin from the Dark Territory. Compared to an ugly lump of meat like you, he's way-"_

 _"You shut up! Or I'll tear your head off!"_

 _Chudelkin then jump's on Bercouli's head._

 _"We wouldn't have this hassle in the first place if you damned knights weren't so utterly useless! Seriously, when her Eminence awakens, every one of you knights... well at the least, you and the vice commander will be reprocessed."_

 _"What did you say, you bastard?"_

 _"System Call! Deep Freeze! Integrator Unit, ID 001!"_

 _A beam appeared as Berocouli started to freeze up complelety._

 _"The fact is, we don't need a geezer like you anymore, Number One. I've discovered a pawn who wcould be much more useful, haven't I?"_

 _Eugeo started to freeze up as well._

 _"Alice."_

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, and Alice were sitting on the platform just relaxing without them battling._

 _"So yea, that's basically the orgin of my armor and sword." Sonic said_

 _"Very interesting indeed. Thank you for sharing." Alice said_

 _"Eugeo?"_

 _"What's the matter?" Alice said_

 _"U-Uh, no, it's nothing. I think we can continue climbing up the wall once the moon rises. If we can just create wedges, it shouldn't be too tough. And it doesn't seem like there are any more minions stationed above us. It's just that, aside from the matter of resources, I'm so hungry, just thinking about how many more mels we need to climb makes me dizzy." Kirito said_

 _"That's why I find you to be so unserious. What's so devastating about missin a meal ot two? It's not like you're a child." Alice said_

 _"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a child. I mean, I'm still barely a growing teen. Unlike you Integrity Knights, I have to eat or my life will plummet."_

 _"I'll have you know that even Integrity Knights get hungry too, and unless we eat our life is depleted."_

 _Alice's stomach started to rumble. Kirito giggle's but Alice point's her sword at him._

 _"Hey, hold on! Sorry! Of course you're right! Sure, if they're alive, even Integrity Knights get hungry. Um, come to think of it, back at Cardinal's... Hey, a gift from the heavens! See, I found something good." Kirito taking out food the three of them_

 _"Oh right! I'm starving." Sonic said_

 _"Why would you keep something like that in your pocket?"_

 _"Tap my pocket and find three steamed buns. But these won't taste good as-is, right? System Call. Generate Thermal Element. Burs-"_

 _"Are you an idiot? If you do that, they'll be burned to a crisp in an instant!" Alice said_

 _"Right..."_

 _Alice take's the buns from Kirito._

 _"Wha-"_

 _"Generate Thermal Element. Aqueous Element. Aerial Element. Vortex Shape. Burst."_

 _The buns were then hot._

 _"Now that's better!"_

 _"H-Hurry, give me one!"_

 _Alice look's at both of them and put's the buns closer to her mouth. The two tried stoppimg her._

 _"I'm joking."_

 _Alice give's both Kirito and Sonic a bun as they started eating. Sonic take's off his helmet and start's eating as well. Alice look's at Sonic in a suprising way._

 _ **"He's... not human... but a... talking animal?" Alice thought**_

 _"I see. I didn't think you coukd steam buns without tools, just elements. As expected of Selka's older sister, since she's such a great cook."_

 _Alice put's her hand on Kirito's shoulder._

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _"Do you always have to make her angry, Kirito?" Sonic said_

 _"I said you have a younger sister."_

 _"Younger sister?"_

 _Alice started having a flashback of her younger sister._

 _"I'll tell you about it. I don't know if you'll_ _accept it or not, but I'll tell you everything I believe to be true."_

 _"Speak. However, if there's any trace if deceit in your words, I will slay you on the spot." Alice said_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Recollection." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	19. The Seal Of The Right Eye

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The Seal Of The Right Eye**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"Speak. Howevere, if there's any trace if deceit in your words, I will slay you on the spot." Alice said_

 _"That's fine. If your decision to slay me is your own. The reason I say that is because there's an order inside you that yiu're not aware was put there by someone else. You Integrity Knights were summoned from the heavens to maintain order and justice by the surrogate of the gods, Administrator, the pontifex of the Axiom Church, or so you believe. But... Alice, you don't remember who gave birth to you, or where you were raised."_

 _"I was told it's because the moment Integrity Knights are called here, the goddes Stacia seals our memories of the heavens."_

 _"It's true that your memories have ben sealed. It wasn't the goddes Stacia who did that, but the pontifex herself. And it's not your memories of the heavens that were sealed, but of having been born and raised as a human child in this world. Your real name is Alice Zuberg. You were born and raised in a small village in the northern hinterlands called Rulid. And when you were eleven, you went to explore the cave through the End Mountains and ended up barely cossijg the boundary between the Human Empire and the Dark Territory. In other words, the taboo you violated was "trespassing into the Dark Territory." Kirito explaning_

 _"Alice Zuberg. That's my name? Rulid... The End Mountains... I can't remember any of it."_

 _"Don't force yourself to remember. You'll end uo like Eldrie."_

 _"Why would you say that now? I... want to know everything."_

 _"Your father is Rulid's village elder, and hus name Gasuft Zuberg. Unfortunately, I don't kniw your mother's name, but like I said before, you have a younger sister. Her name is Selka."_

 _"Selka."_

 _"She's been worried about you ever since you were taken away by the Church. When you were living in Rulid, I'm told you were called a prodigy of the sacred arts. And she's working hard to become a good Sister, to follow in her older sister's footsteps."_

 _"You told me something. That you and Sonic planned this rebellion in order to correct the pontifex's wrongs and to protect the human world." Alice said_

 _"Yeah. That's right."_

 _"Yet it's a fact that the pontifex's primary order to ue Integrity Knights is to defend an invasion from the Dark Territory. Even if you managed to defeat every Integrity Knight, as well as slay the pontifex herself, then who would be left to protect the Human Empire?"_

 _"Then let ask you this. If you Integrity Knights counter at full strength, do you really believe that you can definitely repulse the entire Dark Territory forces?"_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **"Prime Seantor. Can you have a serious talk with the pontifex soon? The Dark Territory is steadily building up its forces. There's a limit to how much we can fight back if we're the only-"**_

 _ **"Like I said! It's yout job as Integrity Knights to do somethimg about it! Geez, you never shut up! You just need to do a you're told! Seriously!"**_

 _ ***End Of Flaschback***_

* * *

 _"It's true that Uncle... that his Eminence, Knight Commander Berocouli, seemed to have the same doubts. But even so, it's also a fact thyat aside from ourselves, no other battle-ready force exists in the Human Empire."_

 _"But that's a situation of Administartor's own making. The pontifex feared the emergence of a force in the Human Empire greater than her own absolute power. So she allowed the high-ranking nobles, who should reach for their swords first if war breaks out, to lead indolent, lavosh lives, and as a result, their souls were corrupted. But that doesn't mean it's too late. Befroe the Dark Forces close in, if we can raise the largest possible army within the Human Empire-"_

 _"There's no way we can do such a thing! You just said it yourself. How corrupt the nobles of this world have become!"_

 _"Yeah, that's true. But not everyone is like that. Among the lower-ranking nobles and commoners, there are a lot of people who ant to protect this world."_

 _"Commoners?"_

 _"That's right. If we distribute the huge stash of weapons stored inside this tower, and then teach them the same real sword skills and sacred arts you'll have been refining, it wouldn't be impossible to raise a solid army within a year. But the way things are, that can't be made a reality. Because an army whose loyalty to her can't be forced is just as terrifying to Administrator as the forces of darkness. In other words, there's only one conclusion. Our only option is to crush the pontifex's absolute rule, maximize what little time we have left, and then bulld up a defensive force that can counter the imminent invasion."_

 _"That there are minions of darkness here... That fact aline is irrefutable proof that the pontifex is deceiving us, her loyal servants."_

 _A long moment of slience._

 _"Will I get to see her? If I agree to help you and Sonic, and regain my sealed memories, will I get to see Selk?.. my younger sister again?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both looked at each other and the two nodded._

 _"You will. But listen. I want you to hear me out. It'll be someone who's both you and not you that will see Selka. The moment you get you memory back, you'll go back to being Alice Zuberg from the Synthesis Ritual. At the same time, Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty will cease to exist."_

 _"Do you agree with this?" Sonic said_

 _"Selka. Selka. I can't remember. Her face or voice. But this isn't the first time I've called that name. My mouth, my throat, my heart all remember."_

 _"Alice."_

 _"I called it over and over. Every day, every night. Selka. Selka."_

 _A tear roll's down Alice face._

 _"It's true. I have a family. A father and a mother. And a sister who's my own flesh and blood. Somewhere underneath this night sky."_

 _Alice then start's crying as she started remembering her past. A few minutes later, she stopped crying._

 _"Once you told me that we Integrity Knights were created by the pontifex, I suspected that this might be the case. That I'd stolen this body from a girl named Alice Zuberg, wrongfully occupying it for the last six years. Isn't that right? I must return what I've stolen, right? I'm sure that's what Selka, her parents, your friend and you youself wish for."_

 _"Alice."_

 _"But there's just one... one favor I'd like to ask of you. Befire the original Alice's personality is restored to this body, will you take me to Rulid Village? And just one look while hidden is all I ask. I want you to show me Selka, my younger sister, as well as my family. If you could just grant me that, I'll be satisfied."_

 _"Okay, We promise. We swear to you. Before we restore your memories, I'll definitely take you to Rulid Village."_

 _"No matter what, all right?"_

 _Alice stood up and took a deep breath._

 _"I've made up my mind. In order to protect the Human Empire, and those who reside in it, I, Alice Synthesis Thirty, hereby forsake my mission as an Integrity Knight and-"_

 _Alice's eyes widen and start's shaking. Kirito and Sonic noticed._

 _"Alice?"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Alice then let out a scream as he eye started freaking out._

 _"Alice!"_

 _"Kirito. Sonic."_

 _Kirito and Sonic noticed Alice right eye glowing red._

 _"Alice."_

 _Alice open's her eye as it started glitching out._

 _ **"A bar code? No, nothing like that exists in this world."**_

 _"It's like my right eye is on fire. And I can see some words."_

 _"Don't think! Empty your mind! What's happening to you is probbaly some kind of psychological barier that activates when you try to deft the Church. If you keep thinking about it, your eye's goung to burst!"_

 _"How cruel. What a cruel thing to do. For not only my memories, but even my mind to be controlled by someone else. The one who burned this re sacred script onto my eye... was it the pontifex?" Alice said_

 _"No, I don't think it was her. It's one of the entites who created this world and observes it from the outside. One of the gods that don't appear in the creation story."_

 _"Gods... We Integrity Knights have fought endlessly to protect the world that the gods created, and yet they refuse to trust us? Robbing me of my memories of my family and my sister, and on top of that, placing such a seal on me to force me to obey... how dare they. I'm not a puppet! Even if I am an entity created by another, I still have a mind of my own! I want to protect this world and the people who live in it! That's the one and only mission I must carry out!"_

 _Alice eye's started glowing more._

 _"Alice!"_

 _"Please..."_

 _Alice hug's both Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Kirito. Sonic. Hold me down firmly."_

 _"Right."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Pontifex Administrator, as well as you nameless gods... in order to accomplish what I must do, I will fight you!"_

 _Her eyes started glitching more intenstly and soon... exploded._

* * *

 _*?*_

 _"Eugeo. Eugeo!"_

 _Eugeo look's back and noticed a open door. He walk's close and open's the door. He enter's and saw someone laying bed._

 _"You must be cold over there. Now them come here, Eugeo."_

 _Eugeo walk's closer and the girl extend's her arms. Eugeo then sit's next to the girl amd the girl hug's him._

 _"Mom! Is that you, Mom?"_

 _"That's right. I'm your mother, Eugeo."_

 _"But where's Dad? Where did my brothers go?"_

 _"You silly child. You killed them all, remember?"_

 _Eugeo gasped, looked at his hands to see that they were covered in blood."_

 _Eugeo suddenly wakes up screaming from his sleep as he was breathing hevaily._

 _ **"What happened to me? What am I doing here? Berocouli, the knight commander... I fought the hero of the old legend. And afterward, a little man named Chudelkin or something showed up. I can't remember what happened after that."**_

 _"Is this..."_

 _"Is this the top floor of the Central Cathedral?"_

 _Eugeo turn's and noticed someone sleeping in the bed. Eugeo stood up and walk's closer._

 _ **"If I'm on the top floor of the Cathedral, then that's..."**_

 _Eugeo then's get closer to the girl sleeping. He then extend's his arm and was about to touch the girl._

 _"No, Eugeo! Run!"_

 _Eugeo stop's and shake's his head._

 _ **"This person is the pontifex, Administartor. If I do it now... But this is for Alice, I can't use it now."**_

 _Eugeo take's out a dagger from his pocket._

 _"Eugeo, run!"_

 _The girl slowly wake's up, turn's and look's at Eugeo holding the dagger. She then rises up from the bed and yawns._

 _"You poor child."_

 _"Huh? Poor?"_

 _"That's right. So very pitiful. You're just like a withered potted flower."_

 _"A potted... flower?"_

 _"And you know very well yourself. How you thirst... how you starve."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For love."_

 _"Did you say love? You make it sound like I don't know what love is." Eugeo said_

 _"That's right. You're a pitiful child who doesn't known what it's like to be loved."_

 _"That's not true! My mom loved me. Whenever I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, she'd hold me and sing me lullabies!"_

 _"But was that love really meant only for you? You know it wasn't. It was what was left over from what she'd dived among your brothers."_

 _"That's a lie! Mom loved only me."_

 _"You wanted her to love only you. But she wouldn't do that. That's why you hated them. Your father and your older brothers who stole your mother's love."_

 _"That's a lie! I... I don't hate my father or my brothers at all!"_

 _"Is that true? After all, you did slash him."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"That red-haired girl might've been the first person who loved you and no one else. When that man tried to take her away by force and defile her, you tried to slash him. Because you hated him. Because he'd taken something that was only yours."_

 _"You're wrong. That's not why I raised my sword against Raios!"_

 _"But your thirst remains unquenched. No one will ever love you. They've all forgotten about you. "We don't need you anymore," they said, and discarded you."_

 _"That's not true. That's not true. I... I haven't been discarded. That's right. It's not true. I have Alice." Eugeo said_

 _"Is that really true? Does that girl really love only you, I wonder?"_

 _The girl disappered._

 _"You've forgotten. I'll help you to remember. The real memories you've buried deep inside your heart!"_

* * *

 ** _*?*_**

 ** _Eugeo as a child was running threw the forest._**

 ** _"I haven't seen Kirito or Alice all morning. Where could they be?"_**

 ** _Eugeo noticed Krito and Alice having a picnic together. But Sonic nowhere in sight._**

 ** _"A-"_**

 ** _"Hey, let's head back now. Or they'll find out." A young Kirito said_**

 ** _"We still have time. A little longer... just a little bit, okay?"_**

 ** _"That's a lie. This is all lies!"_** ****

 ** _*Back To Reality*_**

* * *

 _"See? I told you. Do you understand now? Even that girl's love doesn't belong to you alone. No. Actually, did she even have any for you from the start? But I'm different, Eugeo. I'm willing to love you. I'll give all of my love to you. Only you."_

 _"Only me?"_

 _The girl slowly remove's her clothes slowly in front of Eugeo._

 _"Now, come here, Eugeo."_

 _She remove's her clothes, exposing herself to Eugeo._

 _"Now you can experience the joy of being loved to your heart's content. And if you love me, I'll return that same amount of love. The deeper your love for me, the more I'll bring you to the ultimate pleasure, one beyond your imagination!"_

 _"Is that really what love is? Is it like money, that you use to buy things of value? Is that all there is to it?"_

 _"Eugeo."_

 _Eugeo turn's and saw Tiese standing there._

 _"That's not what it is, Eugeo!"_

 _The two extended their arms but a force field blocked of them, Tiese then disappered in thin air._

 _"You're wrong, Eugeo!"_

 _Eugeo turn's around and saw a young Alice._

 _"Love isn't something you can get as a reward!"_

 _Eugeo start's walking closer to young Alice but another forced field blocked them as well and Alice disappered in thin air._

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _Eugeo saw Kirito but disappered soon after. Everything came back to reality. Eugeo hold hands with the Administrator as she pull's him closer as the two started_

 _"Don't you want it, Eugeo? To forget everything that causes you sorrow, and consome all of my love? But not yet. Didn't I tell you? First, you have to love me. Now, chant exactly what I say. Be thinking that you trust only me, and you're offering yourself to me fully. Now... First, the initial line of the sacred art."_

 _ **"Please no... Eugeo... Please don't..." A voice that sounded like Sonic**_

 _ **"I'm sorry... Sonic..."**_

 _"System Call.'_

 _"That's right, Now keep going. Remove Core Protection."_

 _ **"Eugeo... Please..."**_

 _"Remove..."_

 _ **"Was this the best thing to do?"**_

 _"Core..."_

 _ **"But I don't want to be sad or in pain anymore."**_

 _"That's right. Now, come to me, Eugeo. Into me. Into eternal stasis."_

 _"...Protection."_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Systhesis." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	20. Synthesis

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Synthesis**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Alice slowly woke up and stood up as she was knocked out. She noticed that she was tied in chains and saw Kirito and Sonic. Kirito was breathing heavily while Sonic was cracking his fingers_

 _"Kirito. Sonic. You two didn't carry me all this way, did you?" Alice said_

 _"We did."_

 _"But we made it."_

 _"It was a hassle."_

 _"I mostly have to be under you in case the chains snapped and you started falling." Sonic said_

 _"So a little appreciation-"_

 _Alice hover's her hands on both Kirito and Sonic._

 _"What're you doing?"_

 _"Oh no! You're drenched with sweat! And my clothes are stained! Get away from me right now!"_

 _Sonic chuckles a little._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _Alice slam's Kirito head on the ground._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _Later, Kirito was resting and rubbing his head while Sonic (still wearing his Excalibur armor but not helmet) helped Alice take's the chains off her._

 _"There we go. The chains have been removed." Sonic said_

 _"Thank you. (Look's at Kirito) Where's your comrade?"_

 _"You mean Eugeo?"_

 _"Where do you think thus Eugeo is right now? If he took the stairs from the Cloudtop Garden, he must've run into the most powerful opponent before reaching this floor." Alice said_

 _"Most powerful opponent?"_

 _"And who is that?"_

 _"Uncle... His Eminence, the Knight Commander Berocouli." Alice said_

 _"Eugeo, where are you? I know! System Call. Generate Umbra Element. Adhere Rossession. Object ID, WLSS703. Discharge."_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm trying to locate the Blue Rose Sword. Since Eugeo would never let it go. (Find's the location) Below us."_

 _Kirito stood up and start's walking._

 _"Wait. Did you treat my wound?"_

 _"Yeah. I managed to stop the bleeding, but my sacred art skills can only do so much. Can your right eye be healed?" Kirito said_

 _"At this time, there aren't sufficient spatial resources. It won't be possible to treat it until Solus has risen. I still feel some pain, and the vision in my right eye is somewhat limited, but neither will prevent me from fighting." Alice said_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"Besides... I'd like to feel it a bit longer. This pain, which is the proof that I've decided to fight the Axiom Church."_

 _"Alice. (Walk's closer to Alice and put's his hand on her shoulder) All right. If we all go into battle, will protect your right side." Kirito said_

 _"You can count on us." Sonic said_

 _Alice didn't say anything but just walk's pass them both. Kirito and Sonic followed behind._

* * *

 _*Inside*_

 _Alice open's up the door to the Cloudtop Garden and they noticed ice covering up the whole room. The three then walked inside and looked around._

 _"Whoa..."_

 _"Did Eugeo cause this?"_

 _"Yeah. There's no doubt. This is his Blue Rose Sword under the Perfect Weapon Control art. Still, who knew it would be this devastating?" Kirito said_

 _"This much for just sword. Impressive if I say so myself." Sonic said_

 _"Uncle? Uncle!" Alice running_

 _Kirito and Sonic noticed a body standing there inside the ice._

 _"Is that..."_

 _Alice run's toward Berocouli's body and noticed that he was all freezed up._

 _"Uncle?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic soon arrived as well._

 _"This isn't Eugeo's art."_

 _"Long ago, Uncle told me... that Prime Senator Chudelkin was given the authority anyone to stone. I believe the name of the command is Deep Freeze." Alice said_

 _"Then it was his own ally, the prime senator who cast the art on the knight commander? But why?"_

 _"Uncle seemed to hvae secret doubts about gbe orders issued by the senate. But he told himself the Human Empire could never know peace without the Axiom Church's rule, and spent countless days battling. The senate may have all the authority in the world, but this... there's no reason for him to receive treatment like this! Uncle!"_

 _Alice hug's Berocouli while crying. Soon, the ice started to crack._

 _"Uncle... Stop it! Please stop now! Your body will break! Uncle!"_

 _Moments later, Berocouli's eyes opened._

 _"Hey, little one. Don't cry so much. It'll ruin your good looks."_

 _"Uncle..."_

 _"I see. You've overcome that wall at last. The Seal of the Right Eye I couldn't break, even after 300 years." Berocouli said_

 _"Uncle... I... I'm..."_

 _"Don't make that gace. I'm happy. Now there's nothing left for me to teach you."_

 _"That's... that's not true at all! There's so many things I want to learn from you!"_

 _"I know you can do it. Guide this twisted world to its proper state. (Looks at Kirito and Sonic) Hey, brats. Look after her for me."_

 _Both nodded._

 _"We will."_

 _"You can count on us."_

 _"Your partner was taken away by Prime Senator Chudelkin. Most likely to the pontifex's chambers. Hurry, before that boy id deceived by the labyrinth of his memories."_

 _Kirtio and Sonic both look at each other._

 _"Uncle..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic noticed a sword stuck inside the ice._

 _"This is..."_

 _"Yep... it is..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic grabbed their swords and smashed the giant ice cube into pieces. Kirito then pick's up the sword._

 _"Well, I guess it's time for that again." Sonic said_

 _"Do it." Kirito said_

 _Soon, Sonic summoned another Excalibur sword as he now has 2 Excalibur swords._

 _"This is more like it." Sonic said_

 _"Usually, the only person mad enough to wield two swords, is a pretentious high-ranking noblemen, but for some reason, it suits both of you." Alice said_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"Nice to hear that from you, Alice."_

 _"Still, there's no way I can swing two swords at the same time."_

 _Kirito put's the Blue Rose Sword back in it's case while Sonic put's his swords behind him._

 _"Anyway. It seems that Eugeo has already been captured by the pontifex. We'd better hurry, because her actions aren't bound by human logic."_

 _"Have you spoken to Administartor before?" Kirito said_

 _"Only once. It was six years ago. I awoke having lost all of my memories, and faced my summoner, the pontifex said to be ruling the Human Empire on behalf of the gogds. Thise mirror-like silver eyes that reflected all light... Yes. I understand now. I was deeply afraid of the pontifex at that time. "I can never defy her. I'm to accept her every word without question, and offer her my everything." I know now it was that overwhelming terror that compelled me to feel that way."_

 _"Alice."_

 _"I'll be fine. I've already made up my mind. For the sake of my younger sister residing far away in the north... For the family I've never seen yet, and for all of the people, I'll do what I believe is right. Now then, let's hurry. For all we know, before we confront the pontifex, we may have to battle the prime senator." Alice said_

 _"H-H-Hey! Is it okay to leave the knight commander like this?" Kirito said_

 _"We can either force Chudelkin to reverse the art, or else slay him. That's all there is to it."_

 _Later..._

 _"Hey."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I keep hearing the name "Prime Senator Chudelkin," but who are these senators, anyway?"_

 _"to be honest, that's never been clearly explained, even to the Integrity Knights. I heard that they're on floors ninety-six and above, but knights are prohibited from entering that area." Alice said_

 _"What's their job?"_

 _"The Taboo Index. They confirm and monitor whether all residents of the Human Empire are obeying the Taboo Index. That's the senate's job. And whenever someone runs afoul of the Taboos, they send an Integrity Knight to deal with the situation."_

 _ **"In other words, the senate is like a proxy for the pontifex? But how could someone as cautious as Administartor give them much authority?."**_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The three made it to the next door of the church._

 _"This is the senate?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes. It should be."_

 _Kirito put's his hand on the door handle, move's it down and open's the door._

 _"Sacred arts?"_

 _"It doesn't seem to be an attack spell." Kirito said_

 _Alice take's out her sword, ready just in case. Sonic put's his helmet back on and pull's out one of the swords behind him._

 _"Let's go in."_

 _Soon, the three entered the room with their swords. As they walked inside more and more, they noticed pods with heads inside them._

 _"S-Severed hands?"_

 _" seem to have their bodies attached."_

 _"They look... oddly familiar." Sonic said_

 _"They're like the one from that time!" Kirito said_

 _"You're right! I remember now." Sonic said_

 _"Do you know them?"_

 _"Yeah. One appeared after we fought Raios and Humbert of the Swordcraft Academy. There's no doubt it was these guys."_

 _All of a sudden, a alarm started going off. Soon, they noticed the people eating threw tube in front of them. Once did finish._

 _"System Call. Display Rebelling Index."_

 _"So these are the senators of the Axiom Church, which rules the Human Empire. Was it the pontifex who created such a spectacle?"_

 _"Yeah, probably. She must've abducted people skilled in the sacred arts from all over the Human Empire, and turned them into surveillance devices called senators." Kirito said_

 _"Unforgivable!"_

 _"How can they do such a thing?!"_

 _They heard screaming coming outside the area._

 _"Oh no! Oh no, this won't do! This won't do! Whose voice is that?"_

 _"The Prime Senator... Chudelkin."_

 _"This won't do! (Yelling) This won't do! It won't! It simply won't do!"_

 _Chudelkin panic's, look's up and noticed Alice standing over him. Alice then grab's Chudelkin and start's choking him. Kirito and Sonic were watching from behind. Alice point's her sword at Chudelkin's face._

 _"If you try to initiate a sacred art, I will cut out your tongue at the root."_

 _"You... Number Thirty! What are you doung here? By rights you should've perished along with one of those rebels!"_

 _"Don't you dare call me by a number! My name is Alice. And I am no longer Thirty."_

 _Chudelkin turn's and noticed Kirito and Sonic standing there and watching._

 _"You two! Why are you... Thirty- Knight Alice, why aren't you slashing these two? They are rebels against the Church. A pawn of the Dark Territory, don't you remember?"_

 _"It's true that they are rebels. But they aren't members of the realm of darkness. They are just like how I am now."_

 _"You're planning to betray us, you miserable knight? You damned Integrity Knights are nothing bur puppets! Mere dolls whi do exactly what I order you to do!"_

 _"It was the Axiom Church that turned us into puppets. You sealed away our memories through the Synthesis Ritual and instilled fealty into us by force, after which you made us believe the myth that we were knights summoned from the heavens." Alice said_

 _"Yes. That's exactly right. I still remember it clearly. The sight of you, so young, innocent and sweet, with tears staming down yiur face as you begged! "Please! Don't let me forget! Don't let me dorget the people I love!" Even now, I can enjoy just thinking about it all night long! You were broughy here from some rural area, and for the first two years, you were raised as a sister-in-training. You were such a tomboy, you'd find ways around the rules to sneak off to the Centoria summr solstice festival! Still, you did your best, believing that if you studied hard, you'd get to go home one day, right? But that was never going to happen. Once you'd raised your sacred art authority level high enough, it was time for forced sysnthesis! That tear-stained face of yours when you realized you'd never go home again.. Really! I wanted to turn it to stone right then, so I could display it in my room for all eternity!"_

 _Alice get's pissed and_

 _"You just said something odd. Forced synthesis? If I didn't know better, I'd suspect there was a Syntheis Ritual that wasn't forced."_

 _"Your ears are sharper than I thought. That's exactly right. Six years ago, you stubbornly refused to recite the scret commands required for a normal Synthesis Ritual. Really, you were the most insolent brat imaginable! So we had no choice but to pause the automated senators, and have them conduct a ritual to pry open the door protecting what you held so dear! Well, I did get to see the rarest of shows... what a feast for the eyes!"_

 _ **"He's waiting for something. Is this rambling story of his a ploy to keep us in this room?" Kirito thought**_

 _"Prime Senator Chudelkin... I can see that you've enjoyed your circumstances. In that case, you should have no regrets."_

 _Alice soon pirece Chudelkin in the heart._

 _"I'm tired of hearing your stories."_

 _Then, Chudelkin started growing and popped making the place all covered in smoke. Kirito and Alice were caughing._

 _"It's not all about commands! Idiot! Idiot!"_

 _"Chudelkin!"_

 _Alice start's running._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Wait for us!"_

 _The three started running up the stairs. Sonic running super fast up the stairs, leaving Alice and Kirito behind._

 _"System Call! Generate Lu..."_

 _"Watch out for a sacred art suprise attack! You too, Sonic!"_

 _"Roger that!"_

 _"Got it."_

 _The three made it into a different room._

 _"I thought I heard him chanting. Could it be that Chudelkin escaped to the hundredth floor?" Alice said_

 _"But then where are the stairs leading up there?"_

 _They soon noticed a hole up in the ceiling and someone coming down from it._

 _"So there were still Integrity Knights remaining?"_

 _"No, that can't be."_

 _Kirito and Sonic eyes widen as the person who came down the hole, was Eugeo._

 _"No..."_

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _"I-It can't be..."_

 _"You..."_

 _"It can't be. It's too soon." Alice said_

 _"Too soon for what?"_

 _"For the ritual to be completed. Your partner... Eugeo has already been synthesized."_

 _"No way. It can't be. Because..."_

 _"Yes. Even tough it hasn't been even an hour since Eugeo fought Berocouli."_

 _"That's right. It's not possible. Eugeo can't..."_

 _Kirito walk's pass Alice and Sonic but they both stopped him._

 _"Pull yourself togther! If you waver now, you'll lose any chance to save him!" Alice said_

 _"Save?"_

 _"That's right. You told me so yourself. That there's a way to rstore an Integrity Knight's true memories. So we should be able to restore Eugeo back to who he was. To achieve that, we must overcome this dilemma, no matter what."_

 _"Leave this to me and Sonic."_

 _"Don't let both your guard down. That knight is no longer the Eugeo you knew."_

 _"Right."_

 _"Got it."_

 _Kirito and Sonic walked closer to Eugeo._

 _"Eugeo, do you know who I am? I'm Kirito. Your partner."_

 _"I'm also your partner. Sonic The Hedgehog."_

 _"Since we left Rulid two years ago, we've been together the whole time, remember?"_

 _"Sorry. I don't know who you either are. But thank you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For bringing my sword."_

 _The Blue Rose Sword start's to glow and went to Eugeo._

 _"Incarnate Arms?"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"A secret art used by Integrity Knighys sice ancient times. It's neither a sacred art nor Perfect Weapon Control art, and you can move objects solely with your own willpower. I've heard that only a handful of knights, including Uncle, can use it. It's not a ritual that a newly-created knight like Eugeo could have mastered."_

 _"What do you plan to do with that sword?"_

 _"I'm going to fight you. Because that's what she wishes." Eugeo said_

 _"Eugeo, just because you've been ordered to, you're going to fight wthout even understanding why?" Kirito said_

 _"I don't need a reason to figjt. She gives me what I want. That's enough for me."_

 _"What you want? Is it more important than Alice?"_

 _"I don't know. I don't want to know. About you, who you are. I've had enough."_

 _"Eugeo..."_

 _Eugeo take's out his sword out of the case._

 _"I have nothing more to say to you."_

 _Kirito and Sonic grabbed their swords._

 _"Eugeo, you probably don't remember, but you learned your sword skils from me. As the mater, I'm not ready to lose to my student just yet!"_

 _The two took out their swords as well. Soon, the three got in their positions as the three starred at each other. The three then charged up their swords as they all three charged at each other._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The 32nd Knight." Sonic and Kirito as narrtors_


	21. The 32nd Knight

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **The 32nd Knight**

* * *

 _The three were charging at each other with their swords charged. Soon, they slammed each other swords as the three try pushing each other back."_

 _"Why? Why did you lose to the Synthesis Ritual? Wasn't the reason you trained to be a swordsman and left Rulid Village to head fir the capital city, Centoria, to bring back your cherished childhood friend, Alice?"_

 _The three stopped and jumped back away from each other. Then the charged back at each other as they slammed swords, their attacks were so powerful, they were all pushed back. Soon, they lunged at each other as they started swinging swords at each other mutiple times. They then colldied sworsa and just stood there watching each other._

 _"Eugeo. You and I have never fought seriously before, have we? I've thought about it a lot. Which one of us would win if we seriouly crossed swords? To be honest, I always thought you'd surpass me one day."_

 _Eugeo then start's slowly pushing the two of them into the ground_

 _ **"I've never shown you this skill before!"**_

 _"Sonic, watch out!"_

 _Sonic jump's outta the way as Kirito kicked Eugeo's sword out of him and fly's to ceiling and get's stuck. Soon, Kirito and Sonic charged at Eugeo as they charged up their swords but Eugeo put's his hand right in front of them two. Sonic quickly side-step's way._

 _"Burst Element!"_

 _Eugeo did his burst skill send Kirito flying. He then landed on the wall in his feet and jump right back to the ground. Sonic run's toward's him to see of he was okay._

 _"You alright?"_

 _"Yea, thankfully."_

 _"Is that person really your partner, Eugeo?"_

 _"What do you mean? You're the one who said that Eugeo had already been synthesized!" Kirito said_

 _"That's true, but... I'm not sure how to say this. For someone who just became an Integrity Knight, he seems too accustomed to battle. For instance, the Incarnate Arms skill he used earlier, as well as that Aerial Element skill just now, makes it hard to believe he's a novice."_

 _Eugeo's sword come's back to him and point's it at Kirito._

 _"Should I fight him next?"_

 _Kirito nod's with a no._

 _"Sonic and I will do it."_

 _The two then walked closer to Eugeo as they also aimed their swords at him._

 _ **"I'm counting on you, partner. I promise to give you a name when this fight is over. So lend me your strength!"**_

 _"Let's go, Eugeo!"_

 _"Show us what you got!"_

 _The two then charged right at him as they jumped and swung at him. Eugeo block's their attack as they were all going out at each other. Eugeo try's swing at them but ducked and jumped back. Eugeo continue's to swing at them but they alwasy jump back. Then, Eugeo swing's but they blocked his attack. The three them swunged at each other, causing only Kirito to bleed and Sonic's armor witstanding the attack. Kirito and Sonic then swung at him but Eugeo block's it. Then, the three jumped as Eugeo swing's his sword toward's Kirito's and slices him more, causing more blood to spew. Eugeo and Sonic then started swinging swords at each other. Causing small shock waves during each blow to each others swords._

 _"No matter how hard you try... you still won't lay a finger on me. And the person you call "She," I'm going to take her down, no problem. I fought harder battles with tuffer opponents. This is nothing to me, Eugeo." Sonic said_

 _Soon, Sonic stab's Eugeo in the stomach snd kick's Eugeo in the stomach to push him away from him. Eugeo hold's his stomach while it was bleeding. Kirito and Sonic then landed and charged right at him again. The two then stabbed Eugeo and swung their swords as they were charging up, as well as Eugeo charging up. The three then slammed swords once again._

 _"Does the skill you just used have a name?" Kirito said_

 _"Baltio style. Storm Wave."_

 _"Baltio style? Golgorosso's sword style. Eugeo, do you... do you remember who taught you that sword skill?"_

 _"I don't know or care. She's the only one I need to know. It's for her sake that I take up my sword, and I live in order to eliminate her enemies."_

 _ **"There's no doubt. Just like Eldire and Alice, now Eugeo has..."**_

 _ **"The piety Module is inserted in a way that blocks links to memories. This seals away the past of the person becoming an Integrity Knight, while simultaneously forcing absolute fealty to the Axiom Church and the pontifex."**_

 _ **"What kind of memories originally existed where's the module's embedded? If I can figure that out... No, words won't be enough to break Administartor's art! What I infuse my sword with will reach his soul. That's what I'm going to believe!"**_

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic pushed back Eugeo as they charged up their swords and swung at him. Eugeo dodges them both and they continue to swing at each other. Sonic and Kirito continued swing but Eugeo continue's blocking the attacks_

 _"Remember! There are people who are precious to you! Selka, who's waiting back in Rulid Village for our return! Golgorosso and Liena who instructed us at Swordcraft Academy! Tiese and Ronie, who worried about us right uo till the moment we said goodbye! And above alll... wasn't your wish to go back to Rulid with Alice?"_

 _Eugeo stop's fighting for a brief second and look's at Alice. The piety Module appeared on Eugeo's forehead but continue's to fight Kirito and Sonic._

 _"You have to remember, Eugeo!"_

 _The three charged at each other... Eugeo started having flashbacks during his young age, having a duel with young Kirito with sticks. Then, their swords made a loud bang as they were pushed back._

 _"Eugeo."_

 _The two noticed Eugeo smile. Eugeo then turn's and look's at Alice watching behind Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Alice."_

 _"Did you remember, Eugeo? Eu... geo..."_

 _Eugeo point's his sword at the ground and slam's it down._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!"_

 _"Enhance Armament."_

 _A Ice spike tsunami was heading toward's The three. Thorns started wrapping around Kirito and Alice as they started to freeze. Sonic managed to escape but jumping up very high and slashed all the oncoming thorns at him. He then land's back on the ice. Sonic point's his sword at Eugeo but Eugeo just walked away from him._

 _"Eugeo. Why?"_

 _The two freezed up completely as Eugeo started rising up back up. Sonic launches it sword right at Eugeo but already leave's the area and the sword get's stuck in the ceiling._

 _"When I see you again! I'm gonna kill you on the spot!"_ _Sonic yelling on top of his lungs_

 _Sonic look's back to see Alice and Kirito all frozen up. The sword then come's back to Sonic._

 _"Don't worry you two. I'll help you get out." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*On Top The Cathedral*_

 _Eugeo removed his armor and put his sword back in its case._

 _ **"I have fought tougher battles. This is nothing...**_ _ **And the person you call "She," I'm going to take her down, no problem... I'm gonna kill you on the spot!"**_

 _"Next time, I'm going all out at that armor person and chop his head right off. No matter what." Eugeo whispered_

 _"Have you dealt with thise rebels, Number Thirty-Two?"_

 _"I've sealed two rebels in ice, the third one was impossible for me to lend a hit on him, Your Eminence Prime Senator." Eugeo said_

 _"That's fine, but... you did finish them off properly, didn't you?"_

 _"No, I did not finish them off, Prime Senator. Since the pontifex's order was to stop the rebels."_

 _"That won't do! That just won't do! When you speak to me, remember to call me, "Your Eminence, Prime Senator." "Your Emience," got that? "Your Eminence"! The next time you forget the "Your Eminence," you'll be turned into a horse as punishment! You'll carry me on your back, and while you're on all fours, I'll go "hi-yo"! Now then, I think I'll go carry out Her Eminence's orders."_

 _Chudelkin then leave's the area. Eugeo the_

 _"Lady Pontifex."_

 _"Welcome back, Eugeo. You've taken care of your errand."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well done! In that case, I should give a reward. Please climb onto the bed."_

 _Eugeo start's unbuttoning his clothes and and climb's onto the bed._

 _"All right, Eugeo, as promised, let me give you what you desire. Love that's meant only for you."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"But first, let me heal that wound for you."_

 _Administrator put's her hands on the wounds and heal's it back._

 _"Also, let me have another good look at your face. Since there was a convenient hole in your memory, I inserted the module there, but perhaps I shouldn't have been lazy. Let's redo your synthesis. You can have your reward after that, all right, Eugeo?"_

 _Administrator take's out the module started having flashbacks of him apin his younger times with Kirito and Alice._

 _"Just lie still. (Take's out the module completely) This is an improved module I had just completed. Synthesizing you with it allows you to use the power of "Meaning" immediatley."_

 _Administrator put's Eugeo on her lap._

 _"Will you show me your memories again? This time, I'll insert it into the location of what you hold most dear. I've made it so you can move your mouth. Now, chant the command I taught you earlier. Did you forget it? What am I going to do with you? It's "Remove Core Protection."_

 _"M... M... Mo... Mo... ve!"_

 _"You..."_

 _Eugeo take's out the dagger and swing's at the Administrator but it was blocked. It cause a massive shock wave as Eugeo try's stabbing her. Then, she launches Eugeo away from her._

 _"For you to have regained your senses... You certainly fooled me. Not to mention, that prop is the handiwork of that little brat from the Library, no? But that's too bad. No metal object of any kind can damage my skin now. You poor child. Just when I'd promised you that if you gave all of yourself to me, I'd love you back the same amount. The eternal love you've been seeking all your life, that eternal control... you were so closw to obtaining it!"_

 _"Eternal... love? Eternal... control."_

 _"That's right, Eugeo. If you entrust everything to me, that thirst that's been making you suffer will be quenshed instantly. All the fears and worries you've been carrying will be erased. This is your last chance, Eugeo. Use the sword at your waist to shatter that toy. Do that, and I shall forgive your heinous crime with my tremendous amount of love."_

 _"To love is to control, and to be contolled. You're the pitiful one, for having no other way to say it! I'm sure you were once the same way. Starved for love amd sought it out, but you were never given any. Love isn't about control. Nor is it something you can gain as a reward or in a transaction. The same way you water flowers, you give it continuously. I'm sure that that's what love is!" Eugeo said_

 _"How disappointing. I was going to forgove a sinful young boy for reblling against the Axiom Church and try to save his sould, but this is how you speak to me?"_

 _Administrator start's glowing._

 _"Maybe it would be a waste to kill you and turned you into a jewel. It will take some time, but perhaps I'll use force synthesis on you, just like her."_

 _"Like her?"_

 _"That's right. Thirty, whom you're so infatuated with. Because she also refused to chant the command, the automated senators worked on her for days to forcefully disable her protection."_

 _"Alice?"_

 _"Well, I was asleep, so I wasn't actually watching, but it must have been so agonizing for her. Well! How do you feel about getting to at least share that experience?"_

 _Eugeo grab's his sword and charges toward Administartor. Administartor fire's a skill at him but Eugeo block's it. He then swing's at her but she summoned a shield in front of her._

 _"Shatter."_

 _Soon, he break's the shield but Administrator fire's a beam at him, sending him flying and into the wall. He then stood up as blood was dripping off him._

 _"That sword... Now I see."_

 _"Please save me! Please save me, Your Eminence, Pontifex! You! H-He's a traitor, Your Eminence! He's claimed that he sealed away Thirty and the other one, but he went easy-"_

 _Two hands reached out and grabbed Chudelkin's legs as the both hands started pulling him down._

 _"Let go!"_

 _Son, Chudelkin jump's away as Kirito and Sonic started coming up into the area._

 _"Kirito. Sonic."_

 _Then, Alice appeared right behind them._

 _"Yo, Eugeo!" Kirito said_

 _"Sorry that said all those words to you. Hope you can forgive me." Sonic said_

 _"I-It's okay, Sonic. (Tearing Up) I understand that you didn't mean to say all that. So I forgive you. Also, sorry. I gave in to Administartor's temptation, and ended up hurting you three. I thoughy I should at least atone for it by own hand."_

 _"You're being so cold, Eugeo. I knew that's what you were thinking right away." Kirito said_

 _"You're the same as always. (Look's At Alice) Alice."_

 _Soon, the four looked at Adminstrator._

 _"Is that the pontifex, Administrator?" Kirito said_

 _"That's right. She hasn't changed at all after six years." Alice said_

 _"Why isn't she wearing any clothes?" Sonic said_

 _"Now right now, Sonic." Eugeo said_

 _"It was almost time to reset Berocouli and Fanatio, but I've only used you for six years, right? Your logic circuits don't seem to be malfunctioning. Could it be the influence of that irregular unit? How amusing. Hey, Alice, there must be something you want to say to me. I won't het mad. So say it now."_

 _Alice started shaking a little but soon gived in._

 _"Lady Pontifex, our glorious order of Integrity Knights has been destroyed as of today. All because of the swords of the three rebels beside me, as well as the endless obession and deception you built along with this tower. My ultimate mission is to safeguard a tranquil lifestyle and peaceful sleep for those without swords. Therefore, Lady Pontifex, your actions are unquestionably detrimental to the well-being of those who reside in the Human Empire."_

 _"Shut... Shut your mouth! Y-You lowly, defective puppet knight! You wretched knights are merely puppets that can only do as I order you to."_

 _Kirito and Sonic looked at Administrator._

 _"It doesn't seem to be a logic circuit error, after all. And her Piety Module is still functioning. Meaning that she disabled the Code 871 imposed by that person of her own volition? Rather than a suddem emotional burst?"_

 _ **"Code 871? Is she talking about the Seal of the Right Eye?"**_

 _"Well, I won't know anything more unless I run an analysis. Now then, Chudelkin? Since I'm so generous, I'm giving you the chance to restore your ruined reputation. Let's see you render those four powerless with yout arts. And good luck with that armor kid. I have no data on his armor nor sword. And I also have a feeling that he can defeat me as well..."_ _Administartor walking away_

 _"Y-Y-Your Eminence, Pontifex!"_

 _"What, Chudelkin?"_

 _Chudelkin kneel down as the four behind him were in disbelief._

 _"I, Prime Senator Chudelkin, for the first time in my many years of service, beg to present to you a most insolent request! I shal gladly risk my life annihilating these rebels. Therefore! Once I've carried out my mission, if Your Eminence... Y-Your Eminence... If you would allow me touch you exalted body with my own hands and kiss you, A-A-A-And then spend the night of my dreams with you... Please... please... please grant me that wish!"_

 _Kirito, Sonic, Alice, and Eugeo were in disbelief on what Chudelkin's request was. Administrator started giggling._

 _"Very well, Chudelkin. I swear on the goddes of creation, Stacia. When you've fulfilled your mission, every inch of my body will be yours for the taking, for one night."_

 _"I am overcome with supreme joy at this moment. And now... and now, I... My fighting spirit's been amplified! I'm overflowing with energy! To be more specific... I am invincible! System... Call! Generate... Thermal... Element!"_

 _Chudelkin eyes were on fire and burnt. Sonic walked in front of them and got in his position._

 _"Let me show you. My greatest, ultimate sacred art... Come forth, genie! Burn these rebels to ash! Especially you, armor rebel!"_

 _A big fire ball appeared in the air as Chudelkin transform himself to a fire form._

 _"Bring it on! You don't scare me at all!" Sonic shouted_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Titan Of The Sword." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	22. Titan Of The Sword

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Titan Of The Sword**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"And now... and now, I... My fighting spiri's been amplified! I'm overflowing with energy! To be more specific... I am invincible! System... Call! Generate... Thermal... Element!"_

 _A huge fire ball appeared in the air as Chudelkin transformed himself into a fire form._

 _"Bring it on! You don't scare me at all!" Sonic shouted_

 _The giant Chudelkin slam's it's feet on the ground causing a massive shock wave. He then let out a huge beam of fire right at Sonic. Sonic spin's his sword fast and blocked the beam from hitting him._

 _"Is that you got? (Smirking.)" Sonic said_

 _"I had no idea he was capable of such an art. Unfortunately, I can't destroy that intangible flame giant with my flowers. If I were to focus on defense, I couldn't hold it off for long." Alice said_

 _"Meaning we'll have to attack the real Chudelkin in that time, huh?" Kirito said_

 _"Exactly. I'll find a way to avery him for ten seconds. Kirito, Eugeo, Sonic, please take that opportuntiy to attack Chudelkin. But remember not to get too closel. Or else the pontifex will target you."_

 _"-Ten..."_

 _"-...second."_

 _"I'm ready."_

 _Alice took out her sword and start's running. She then charges up her sword and flowers started appearing around her._

 _"Spin, my flowers!"_

 _Alice aim's the flower tornado at the flaming giant. The giant then jump's high and aim's down at Alice. Alice block's it quickly. Kirito and Sonic aimed their swords at Chudelkin as the two charged up._

 _"His eyes."_

 _"Got it. System Call. Discharge!"_

 _Eugeo fire's toward's Administrator._

 _"Your Eminence! Please watch out!"_

 _Administrator make's the attack disappered. Auras appeared around Kirito and Sonic._

 _"This is..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic had the same black clothing as thir swords extended at Chudelkin in light speed and stabbed right threw him. Chudelkin was spewing out blood instenstly._

 _"M-My... My... Eminence..."_

 _Chudelkin was soon dead and the flaming giant disappered. Alice and Eugeo looked and noticed Kirito and Sonic wearing both the same black clothes._

 _"Kirito. Sonic."_

 _Their clothes disappered as they turn back to normal into their original clothing and armor._

 _"Well, that was a boring show, but at least I was able to gather some useful data. What an eyesore."_

 _Administrator throw's Chudelkin's body at the wall._

 _"How could you?"_

 _"Irregular boy. At first, I thought I couldn't view your properties because you're an unregistered unit from an unofficial marriage, but that's not why, is it? You came from over thetem didn't you? A human from the other side, as well as that armor kid... isn't that right?"_

 _"-That's right."_

 _"-That's right."_

 _"Even so, I been_ _granted the same Authority Level as the people of this world, so were nowhere you level in that respect, Administrator... or rather, Ms. Quinella. Minus Sonic. He claims that he has fought many tougher battles in the other side." Kirito said_

 _"That's ture! Even against you Qunella, you're not as tough as the Dark Queen herself. And I had to use this exact form against her." Sonic said_

 _"So he has fought in the other side and brought his skills for an advantage? How cute. It's suprisinging hear that trouble also happens there as well. And also, the little brat filled your heads with all her silly stories! Well, then? Tell me, boys, what was your reasons for stumbling into my world?"_

 _"Ms. Quinella, in the near future, you're going to destroy your own world." Kirito said_

 _"I will? I'm going to destroy it?"_

 _"That's right. Your mistake was creating the order of Integrity Knights to counter a massive invasion from the Dark Territory. That's the reason."_

 _"That definitely sounds like something that little brat would say. So pitiful... Both her, for being so desperate to expel me, and you two for taking the bait!"_

 _"If I may, Lady Pontifex. Those who were concerned with the currwnt order of Integrity Knights having no hope of fending off the coming invasion of the forces of darkness were Knight Commander Bercouli and Vice Commander Fanatio. I share those concerns, too. Lady Pontifex, do you have means to protect the people if the order of the knights fall? That is not all I want to ask you. You've forcefully taken us from our parents, from our wives and husbands, from our brothers and sisters, and sealed away our memories to plant false memories of being summoned from a non-existent heavenly realm! (Slam's sword on the ground) Why couldn't you at least trust in our loyalty and respect for you? Why would you object our souls to such a tainted ritual to force us to submit to your control?"_

 _"I'm offended. I trusted you very much. The Piety Modules I gifted you are the proof of my love. They freed you from any trifing worries of pain, so you could remain beautiful dolls for all time."_

 _Sonic face palm on his helmet._

 _"You think that Uncle... His Excellency Knight Commander Berocouli, throughout his long 300-year tenure as an Integrity Knight, never had any worries or suffered at all? Is that what you think, Lady Pontifex? This man, who's shown you the deepest loyalty of us all, and you knew nothing of the pain he's ben carrying in his heart. Is that what you're saying?"_

 _"Of course I knew. This isn't the first time Berocouli brooded over such worthless issues. You see, he brought up the same things about a century ago. So I fixed him. And it wasn't just him... it's all of the knights who've been around for over a hundred years. I made them forget every one of their painful memories. Don't worry, Alice, I'm going to erase the memories causing you such grief. I'm going to turn you back into a doll that has no need to think."_

 _"I admit that, right now, I'm feeling enough pain and sorrow to rio my heart to shreds. But this pain... I don't wish to erase these feelings I've never felt before. Because this pain is precisely what tells me I'm not a puppet knight, but a human being. Lady Pontifex, I don't wany your love. I don't need you to fix me."_

 _"Sadly, it doesn't matte how you feel about it. Once I synthesize you again, every one of your emotions will be erased."_

 _"Like how you did to yourself, Ms. Quinella?"_

 _"Hey, boy, didn't I tell you not to bring up the past?"_

 _"If I stop, will that erase the truth? Even for you, you can't alter the past as you please. The fact that you were born and grew uo as a human being can't ever be erased. Am I wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"And what if it can't, boy from the other side?"_

 _"As long as you're a human, you can't possible be a perfect entity, that's what. Humans are creatures that make mistakes. And the mistake you've committed is beyone repair by now. With the partial collapse of the order of Integrity Knights, if the Dark Territory's invasion starts now, it'll wipe out the Human Empire." Kirito said_

 _"But it was you and you're friend who annihilated my knights. Quite awful."_

 _"If you're the sole surviver, then you can start over with a clean state. That mighy be your intention. But, unfortunately, that's not what's going to happen. Because on the other side, there are people who truly hold absolute authority over this world. They'll probably think, "Well, that was a complete failure. Let's start over." And then a button will be pressed, and evrything will vanish. The mountains. The rivers. The towns. And all of the people here, including you, will be erased in the blink of an eye." Kirito said_

 _Alice and Eugeo look at Kirito and Sonic in disbelief, knowing they aren't actually from this world._

 _"Then what about you people on the other side? Are you constantly aware that your world was created by a higher power, and strive to do only what would please those higher authorities, so they won't reset your world? Of course you don't. After all, they would create a world, and life, for fun, and then erase it all when they have no more use for them. What gives you boys from a world like that the right to criticize my choices? Well, I refuse. I won't pander to thise whi fancy themselves gods of creation, or reduce myself to groveling so they'll allow me to continue to exist. The only proof of my existence is the control I exert. The desire is the one thing that motivates me and gives me life! These legs of mine are meant only to trample over others. They are not for bending at the knees!" Quinella getting piss_

 _Sonic and Kirito slammed their swords onto the ground._

 _"Then... Then does that mean you're going to let the Human Empire be overrun, and wait for annihilation, alone, on a nominal throne as the ruler of a nation with no civilians?" Kirito said_

 _"Is that what you want?" Sonic said_

 _"I have no intention of allowing them to reset the Underworld, or of accepting the final load test. I've already perfected a command to counter that. You should be happy. I'm going to show it to you all before anyone else."_

 _"Command?"_

 _"To be honest, the knights were just a stopgap. The military I truly seek has no need for the ability to think, mush less memories or emotions. They just need to relentlessly massacre the enemies bedsore them. In other words, it doesn't need to be human. Now, awaken, my faithful servant! My soulles slaughterer! Release Recollection!"_

 _The swords around them were glowing._

 _"I-Is this..."_

 _"It can't be!"_

 _All the weapons all combined to one._

 _"Discharge!"_

 _Kirito and fired birds at Quinella but they were blocked. The Module fused with the weapons to turn into one giant mech like._

 _"Impossile. Multiple weapons at the same time? Not only that, but using Perfect Weapon Control Art of this magnitude on thirty weapons... it violates the funeamental rules of the arts!" Alice said_

 _Sonic yawn's and point's his sword at the enemy._

 _"This is the power I've sought. Pure offense that will continue to fight forever. Its name is... let's see... Why don't I call it Sword Golem?"_

 _Sonic giggle's a little._

 _"A sword automaton!"_

 _"Each of its sworda has the Priority Level of a Divine Object. Do you think you can defeat this Sword Golem, the ultimate weapon I've created by streaching my predious memory capacity to the limit? Now then, fight, Golem. Annihilate your enemies! But most importantly, kill that armor kid!"_

 _Golem soon started going after them, but mostly. Sonic charged right at Golem as well. Soon, Sonic swing's his sword at Golem and sends Golem flying back, hit's the wall and fall's down at the ground. Golem then stood back up and charges at Eugeo. Alice slammed her sword at Golem's sword for a hand. Golem pushes Alice back and stab's her rigjt in the stomach. Soon, she fell down at the ground. Kirito and Sonic were shocked and started charging at Golem. The two swung but Kirito get's stabbed as well and get's sent toward's the wall. Golem swing's at Sonic but Sonic managed to block it and push Golem back._

 _"Kirito! Alice!" Sonic cried out_

 _Eugeo saw Alice and Kirito lying down with blood coming. Sonic get's in front of Eugeo as Golem was walking closer to them._

 _"Eu-Eugeo... S-Sonic..."_

 _ **"Use your dagger, Eugeo! Stab the floating platform in the floor! I'll buy some time! Hurry!"**_

 _Charlotte crawl's and turn's herself to a giant spider. Charlotte then jump's on Golem and start's attacking it. Golem swing's it sword at Charlotte but manages to block it but soon get's stabbed. She try's swinging but get's one of her legs get cut off. She charges right at Golem but get's stabbed. Soon, a purple color was gettng bright right beside them. It was Eugeo pointing the dagger on the floor, summoning a door._

 _ **"Thank goodness. He made it in time. (Look's at Kirito) I'm happy... that I got to fight with you at the... end..."**_

 _Charlotte soon turned back to her spider size. The door knob slowly started turning. It soon opened and a large lighting beam attack's Golem. Sending him flying again. The door opened slowly as Cardinal was standing there. Cardinal float's toward's Alice and point's her staff at her. Alice started healing up. Cardinal then floated toward's Kirito and heal's him as well._

 _"Kirito."_

 _Kirito saw Sonic, Eugeo, and Alice walking toward's them._

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"Cardinal. She fought Administrator 200 years ago and was banished. She's another pontifex. Don't wory, she's on our side. She's the one who rescued Eugeo, Sonic, and I and guided us here. She loves this world with all her heart, and also mourns for it." Kirito said_

 _"Very well. Since she healed my wounds, I shall trust in the warmth of her power." Alice said_

 _Cardinal look's at Sonic._

 _"Look's like you're sword could withstand anything. No matter what it get's hit by. I'm really impressed, Sonic." Cardinal said_

 _"(Rub's His Back) Thank you, Cardinal. I really appreciate the kind words." Sonic said_

 _Cardinal land's and pick's up Charlotte._

 _"You're so stubborn! Didn't I release you from duty, thank you for your hard work, and order you to live as you pleased in the corner of your favorite bookshelf?"_

 _"Did Charlotte have a Fluctlight, too?"_

 _"No. To use a phrase from your world, she was the same as an NPC."_

 _"B-But... But then.. She saved me. She sacrificed herself for me. How... how can that be?"_

 _"This child had already lived for 200 years. During that time, she spoke to me constantly and watched over numerous people. It's already been two years since she attached herself to you. Even if you have no Fluctlighy if you've spent that much time with another... Even if her intelligence was nothing more than accumulated input and output data, it's possible for a true heart to reside there. Yes, even love, in some cases. Not that you'll ever understand that as long as you live... Administrator, you hollow fool!"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Administrator." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	23. Administrator

**Sword Art Online: Alicization**

 **Administrator**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left*_

 _"I thought you'd come. If I tormented those children long enough, I knew you'd emerge from your musty hole soner or later."_

 _"Since I last you, you've grown adept at imitating a human."_

 _"Oh my. And what about you, pipsqueak? Why are you speaking to me in that bizarre manner? Two hundred years, when you were brought before me, you were trembling and alone! Right, Lyserith?"_

 _"Don't call me by that name, Quinella! My name is Cardinal. I am the program that only exists to delete you."_

 _"Yes, that's right. And I am Administrator. The one who controls all programs. I apologize for not greeting you sooner, pipsqueak, but I was preparing the command to welcome you, and it took longer then expected."_

 _The whole world outside the Church turn into purple darkness._

 _"You disconnected the address, didn't you?"_

 _"Two hundred years ago, it was certainly a mistake to let you get away when I was so close to killing you, pipsqueak. And so, I decided to learn from that mistake. If I could someday lure you out, I'd trap you on this side. A mouse inside a cage with the cat that hunts it."_

 _"But in this situation, it isn't clear which of us is the cat, and which is the mouse, is it? After all, there are five of us and only one of you."_

 _"Five against one? No, your calulations are a bit off."_

 _Golem stood back up._

 _"What?"_

 _Sonic walk's in front of Cardinal and got in his fighting position._

 _"To be percsie, it's five aganist three hundred, not even including me." Quinella said_

 _"Three hundred?"_

 _"Not even three hundred can stop a single Excalibur." Sonic said_

 _"You... What... What depths have you sunk to? Are they not the very subjects you should be protecting?"_

 _"Subjects? Subjects, as in humans?" Eugeo said_

 _"Which means that monster is human?" Alice said_

 _"As if I would ever bother with pretty matters like "the subject I should be protecting." I am a ruler. As long as those under my rule exist in the lower world in the manner I desire, whether human or sword, then there's no need for concern." Quniella said_

 _"You..."_

 _"Oh my, you're not shocked by the matter conversion of a measly three hundred human units, are you?"_

 _"Did you say mesaly? And this is only a prototype. In order to mass-produce the finished version to handle the awful load test, I think I'll need at least half."_

 _"Half of what?"_

 _"Half of the 80,000 or so human units residing in the Human Empire. That should be enough. To repel the Dark Territory's invasion and attack the other side."_

 _Cardinal, Kirito, Sonic, Alice, and Eugeo were all shocked._

 _"Well? Are you satisfied, Alice? Your precious Human Empire will be well protected."_

 _"Your Eminence, Pontifex. it's clare that the words of a human can no longer reach you. So I ask you as a user of the sacred arts. Where are the owners of the thirty swords that make up that puppet? Even if you've broken the rule that only aloows you full control of a single sword, you can't break the next rule. To perform Memory Release, there must be a powerful bond between the sword amd its owner. Your Eminence, if the source for the swords that make up that puppet is innocent humans, then it's not possible for those swords to love you!"_

 _"The answer is right before your eyes. I'm sure Eugeo has already figured it out."_

 _Kirito, Sonic, and Alice all looked at Eugeo._

 _"I see. So that's it."_

 _"Eugeo?"_

 _"Kirito, the crystals in the ceiling. They aren't just ornaments. They're probably the memory fragments stolen from the Integrity Knights."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"It can't be..."_

 _"Curse you, Quinella! You've... You've gone too far in yout manipulation of humans! By inserting the memory piece you extract during the Synthesis Ritual into a mental model, you can treat it as a simulated human unit. But its itelligence would be severely limited. It'd be unable to execute a complex command like the Perfect Weapon Control Art. But it'd be different if the memory ouece and the data linked to weapon are almost the same. In other words, the beloved people in the memory pieces you stole from the Integrity Knights were your resources for creating those swords. Isn't that right, Administartor?"_

 _Golem started slowly walking to the five of them. Sonic slowly walk's toward Golem as well but Cardinal put's her hand in front of him, stopping him from walking._

 _"The knights' simulated personas desire only one thing. To touch the one they recall, hold them tight, and make then their own. It's that unseemly desire that moves this swordsman puppet. Right now, they sense that person is near. But they can't touch them, They can't be one. Driven by maddening starvation and thirst, the only thing they can see is the enemy standing in their way. If they annihilate that enemy, the person they desire will be theirs. So they fight. No matter how badly they're wounded, or how many times the fall, they'll get back up and for eternity. Well? Isn't it a winderful mechanism? The power of desire really is remarkable!"_

 _"This is something, Eggman would create to stop me." Sonic said_

 _"You're wrong! Don't you dare taint that emotion by calling it desire! This is... This is pure love!"_

 _"They're the same thung, my foolish pipesqueak. Love is control. Love is desire. In actual form, it's nothing more than a signal output from the Fluctlight! And most important of all... now that you know that, you can never destroy that puppet, no matter what. And why? Because that puppet's swords are living humans beings who've been transformed!"_

 _Cardinal was shocked._

 _"Yes... you're right. I can't kill people. I've spent the last two hundred years devising an art to kill you, a nonhuman, but it was all for nothing."_

 _"How foolish of you! How completely comical! All life in this world is nothing more than aggregated data the can be overwritten."_

 _"No, they're still human, Quinella. The people who live in the Underworld possess the true emotions we lost. Hearts that laugh, grieve, rejoice, and love. What more do they need?"_

 _Cardinal throw's her staff, walk's toward Quinella and passes Sonic as well._

 _"I will give you my life! But in return, I want you to spare the lives of these youngsters!"_

 _"Cardinal!" Sonic yelled_

 _"What are you-"_

 _Golem scratch it's sword in the ground, making an annoying loud screech._

 _"What would I gain from accepting such terms?"_

 _"If you wish to fight, then I assure you I'll keep your pathetic doll's actions contained, and shear off at least half of your life. That much of a load will further strain your dwindling memory capacity, wouldn't it?"_

 _"Well, all right. I can always save the fun for later, right? All right, I swear on the goddess Stacia. That after I-"_

 _"No, not on any god, swear on the one thing you valve most of all, your own Fluctlight."_

 _"Fine, fine. Then I swear on my Fluctlight and all the precious data accumlated there. After I've killed you, I'll let the three behind you go unharmed. Expect for armor kid right beside you. I want a battle with him as well and also wish to kill him as well." Quinella said_

 _"Very well."_

 _"I accpet you're deal." Sonic said_

 _Cardinal and Sonic look behind to see Eugeo, Alice, and Sonic._

 _"I'm sorry." Cardinal said_

 _"I'll be fine guys. Don't worry." Sonic said_

 _Cardinal and Sonic start walking closer to Quinella. Quinella summon's her swor and point's it at Cardinal and Sonic. Quinella fires beams at both Cardinal and Sonic. The beam went threw Cardinal but didn't take damage while Sonic blocked it outta the way._

 _ **"This fight is easier then I expected." Sonic thought**_

 _"Is that it? No matter how many times you strike me, I'll-"_

 _Quinella fires beams at Cardinal and hits her in the stomach. Sonic noticed and grabbed her._

 _"Of course I'm holding back, pipsqueak! What fun would it be to finish you right away? I've been waiting two hundred years for this moment, after all!"_

 _Quinella fires'a lighting bolt at Cardinal and Sonic. Sonic quickly garbbed her as he jumped outta the way from the attack. After rolling away, they stood back up, Sonic couldn't readt in time as Cradinal get's hit in the back and get's sent flying toward's Golem. Quniella start's laughing as she start's attacking Cardinal mutiple times. Sonic quickly get's in front of Cardinal and blocks several of the lighting attacks. Kirito was about to run to help but Cardinal and Sonic yelled at him._

 _"Stay back!"_

 _"I'm not letting you die! I had enough of seeing everyone die in front of me!"_

 _Cardinal get's hit again and sent flying. Sonic quickly grab's Cardinal and blocks Quinella attacks from hitting them both._

 _ **"I'm powerless. I can't believe how powerless I am. No, there has to be something I can do. Instead of berating myself for being powerless, I need to find a way to fight!"**_

 _Once the dust cleared out. Cardinal was lying on the ground behind Sonic who blocked all Quinella's attacks._

 _"Now, shall I finish this? Farewell, Lyserith. Farewell, my daughter. And.. my other self!"_

 _Quinella charges up her sword._

 _"What are you waiting for? Finish us!" Sonic cried out_

 _Quinella fires her attack and goes pass Sonic and hit's Cardinal, sending her flying one of her leg's fell on the ground and her body land's right in front of Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice._

 _"(Laughing)"_

 _Sonic started getting angry as he hold his sword tightly. He then_ _lunges toward Quinella as they both collided their weapons at each other. The two charged up their swords as both were pushed back away from each others attacks. Quinella fires mutiple lighting attaks at Sonic but blocks them. Behind him, Kirito and Alice were holding on to Cardinal while crying._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kirito said_

 _"Why would you apologize? You still have a mission you need to complete, don't you? The four of you... This fleeting, beautiful world... No matter what..."_

 _"No matter what... we'll use these lives you gave us to complete this mission."_

 _"Eugeo."_

 _"I... I just finally realized what my mission is. I won't run. I have a duty I must carry out. Cardinal. Please use your remaining power to transform me... transform my body into a sword. Just like that puppet."_

 _"Eugeo, are you..."_

 _"If the four of us escape from here, Administartor will transform half of the humans in the world into terrifying monsters. If there's one last chance remaining to prevent that tragedy, then... it must lie in this command. (Hold's Cardinal's hand) System Call. Remove Core Protection."_

 _Eugeo removed his Core Protectiom._

 _"Please, Cardinal. Our bond has to be far stronger than the power driving that monster!"_

 _"Don't! Stop it, Eugeo!" Kirito said_

 _"It's okay, Kirito. This is what I'm meant to do."_

 _"Very well, Eugeo. I offer the final command of my life... to your decision."_

 _Cardinal's gave her Core Protection to Eugeo._

 _"That's right. I need to tell you ome last thing. The pontifex is impervoius to metal weapons. That's why I couldn't stab her with my dagger."_

 _Sonic land's back on the ground, stop's fighting and look's at Eugeo as he stood up and a beam aimed at the bird in the ceiling. A module slowly came down to him as Eugeo saw a young Alice getting closer to him. Soon, Eugeo started transforming._

 _"Whoa..."_

 _"What?"_

 _Eugeo made a cross like pose and layed down as his sword pointed down at him._

 _"What are you doing you half-dead runt?"_

 _Quinella charges up her sword._

 _"No you don't!"_

 _Quinela fires at Eugeo but Alice block's the attack with her flowers._

 _"Your lighting won't work on me as well!"_

 _"You lowly puppet knight! You say such impertinent things! Then all of you can burn!"_

 _Quinella fires'a fire ball at Alice._

 _"No!" Sonic yelled out_

 _"I said, no you don't!" Alice running_

 _Alice jump's and hit's the fire back. Soon after, she get's sent flying and hit's the ground. Eugeo was all charged up he went inside the module as he transform into a sword._

 _"Release... Recollection."_

 _"Even if you mimic my command, a meager sword like that can't compete with my weapon of utter destruction! I'll snap it in two with a single blow!"_

 _Golem charges at the sword. The sword aim's at Golem and fly's toward's it and attacks but it was blocked. The two continued to swing at each other._

 _"That is one of the most beautiful swords I have ever seen." Sonic amazed_

 _"Beautiful. Human love, and the lighy released by one's will... it's so beautiful." Cardinal said_

 _"Yeah. It is."_

 _"Kirito, I'm leaving the rest to you with Sonic. Please protect this world and its people."_

 _Cardinal disappered in thin air and her soul went to the sword. Soon, the sword grew wings as it flew around the area in great speed and soon, Golem. Golem block's the attack but the sword was pushing Golem back until the sword brok Golem and breaks the Module._

 _"Eugeo."_

 _"Oh my! You want to fight me, boy? A little arrogant, when all you did was poke a gap and destroy my puppet, wouldn't you say?"_

 _The sword aim's at Quinella._

 _"Stop. Don't go. Eugeo!"_

 _The swords charges at Quinella as she fires a lighting beam attack at the sword. The sword and the lighting beam collided together._

 _"Eugeo!"_

 _"No!"_

 _The sword destroy's the beam._

 _"You wretched brat!"_

 _Quinella charges toward Eugeo as the two collided and slam swords. Eugeo started to crack but it didn't stop him to push Quinella back. Eugeo then stab's Quinella, causing a massive shock wave and sending Kirito and Sonic towards the wall next to each other. Once the shock wave was over, Sonic and Kirito looked and saw the sword broken in two. The sword transformed back into Eugeo himself. Seconds later, large amounts of blood spewed out of Eugeo as he was also cut in half of his body as well. His Blue Rose Sword landed right next to him and broke. Sonic and Kirito were in shocked._

 _"The sword that was converted with Eugeo's body, in terms of priority, it was no match for my Silvery Eternity, so this is a surprise. And not recognizing that the sword wasnmt metallic was also mistake."_

 _Quinella healed up her wounds._

 _"Now then. That you two be the last ones standing is something of a suprise as well, boys from the other side. Why you came all this way without Administrator privileges... I admit I'm a little interested."_

 _Quinella make's her cut off arm into a sword._

 _"But I'm tired of all that now, and I'm sleepy. I'll have that person give me a full account later, and bring this battle to an end with your blood and screams. Farewell, boys. Let's meet again someday on the other side."_

 _Quinella swing's her sword at both Kirito and Sonic but Alice get's in front of both of them._

 _ **"How many times... are we going to make the same mistakes?"**_

 _ **"There's no meed to win every time. Even if you all, if you're defeated one day, it's enough if your heart, your will is connected to another. I'm sure everyone who's spent time with you two but left felt that way. As do I, of course. Therefore, you both can stand again. To protect someone you love."**_

 _Kirito and Sonic slowly grabbed their swords as the two blocked Quinella's sword from killing Alice. All four of them were pushed back soon after._

 _"What? You can still move after all?"_

 _"Yeah. Leave the rest to us."_

 _"I think I will."_

 _"This is our last chance, Kirito. It's now or never."_

 _Kirito nod's and put's Alice gently on the ground. The two then stood up and looked at Quinella._

 _"Thanks, Alice. You can rest. This life that Charlotte, Cardinal and Eugeo entrusted us with, I'll connect it to you."_

 _"Now then, let's do this."_

 _ **"Good luck, Sonic. Were counting on you."**_

 _Sonic turn's and look's. He saw Tails and Knuckles standing there watching him._

 _ **"Tails... Knuckles..."**_

 _ **"Prove youself that you are a person that doesn't back down from a fight!**_ _ **No matter how hard the battle is!" Knuckles said**_

 _ **"Yea! Go get'em, Sonic! I know you can do it!" Tails cheering for Sonic**_

 _"(Pull's Up Eye Shield And Wipes The Tears Off His Eyes) Don't worry guys. I'll do everything it takes to defeat her. Even if it means dying." Sonic said_

 _Tails and Knuckles then disappered in thin air. Then, Sonic got in his position, ready to battle._

 _"You ready, Kirito?"_

 _"(Get's in position) Ready!"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: My Heros." Kirito and Sonic as narrtors_


	24. My Heroes

**Sword Art Online: Administrator**

 **My Heros**

* * *

 _*It All Come's Down To This*_

 _"I'm starting to get annoyed. Why do you flail about in this unseemly manner? The outcome of this battie is already clear. What meaning can there be in the process of reaching a set outcome?"_

 _"We're the process that matters. Whether you die on your hands and knees, or die gripping your sword. It's what makes us human."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both closed their eyes. Sonic's armor and Kirito's current clothing disappered and chnaged into their Sword Art Online black outfit._

 _"The way you both dressed all in black makes you look like knights. Fine. If you both to suffer, then I'll make sure your fate is drawn out and cruel. You'll beg me to put you out of your misery." Quinella said_

 _"That won't be enough... to make up for our stupidity."_

 ** _"The High-Norkian style stance. Which means she'll try for a killing blow."_**

 _Kirito and Sonic then charged at Quinella. Quinella swing's her down at them but they both side-stepped away. The two then swung their swords at Quinella. Quniella notices and block both their attacks, pushing Kirito and Sonic back. Quinella swing's at them but they both dodge. The three charged up swung their swords at each other. They all slammed their swords at each other. Kirito and Sonic both jump back._

 _"That was the one-handed four-hit strike sword skill, Vertical Square, wasn't it?" Quinella said_

 _ **"Sword skill? Did she really just say that? Did she pull that from Eugeo's memories? If that's the case, then if I unleash a skill I never showed Eugeo but Sonic with more than four hits..."**_

 _Kirito and Sonic raised up their swords while they were charging up. Seconds later, they both lunged towards Quinella as they swung at her. Quinella quickly react's by charging her sword and does a muti attack. Her quick attack causes both Kirito and Sonic to spew out blood and knocked them back. They both slammed their swords on the ground, stopping themselves from going back more._

 _"That was the six-hit rapier skill Crucifixion."_

 _"No way."_

 _The three charged up. Sonic and Kirito charged at Quinella. Quinella then swing's at them as both of them spit out blood._

 _"Single-hit katana skill Zekkui."_

 _The two landed on the ground._

 _"I-I loose all my strength when I don't have my armor... I'm not using it again... I'm fighting fair and square." Sonic grabbing his stomach_

 _"There's nothing I don't know about the system driving this world."_

 _"That's..."_

 _"This isn't like you."_

 _Kirito and Sonic turn and notice Eugeo still barely alive._

 _"Eugeo."_

 _"Kirito. Sonic."_

 _They hold Eugeo hands as they all appeared in a space._

 _"It wasn't just the Integrity Knights who lost their memories. You and I both have forgotten something important. You, me and Alice were born in Rulid Village and grew up together. And also meeting Sonic later on." Eugeo said_

 _"Yeah, I just remembered that, too. I was also there when Alice was taken away by that knight."_

 _"I couldn't do anything that day. You were just a kid, but you gathered your courage and tried to stand up to that Integrity Knight." Eugeo said_

 _"Eugeo."_

 _"So this time, I'm going to give you a push. This time, let's definitely save Alice all together, Now, you two..."_

 _Everything came back to reality._

 _"Kirito. Sonic. I know you two can stand again. You two can stand as many times as it takes."_

 _Eugeo put's Kirito's hand on the Blue Rose Sword as it turned red and now wield back Kirito._

 _"Now stand, Kirito and Sonic. My best friends. My... heroes."_

 _Soon, Eugeo was now gone..._

 _"Yeah, will stand. For your sake, as many times as it takes."_

 _Kirito picked up his own sword as Sonic summoned another Excalibur sword. Now the two were duel wielding._

 _"Why? Why do you resist fate like fools?"_

 _"That's why. Resisiting is the only reason were here right now!" Kirito said_

 _"We would never back down from a fight!" Sonic said_

 _"This world is mine! I will never allow such behavior from invited intruders! On your knees! Offer me your heads! Submit to me!"_

 _Quinella's sword transformed to a powerful one._

 _"Wrong. You're just a usurper. Someone who doesn't love this world or the people who live in it, has not right to be its ruler!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito's eyes turned yellow as they got in their position._

 _"To love is to contorl. I love everything. I rule everything!"_

 _Quinella charges her sword and swings at both Kirito and Sonic. The two blocked the attack with four swords and pushed Quinella back. The two lunged as the three continued to fight and slam swords at each other a few more times until they all jumped back. Sonic and Kirito started swinging mutiple times at Quinella but dodges or blocks the attacks but they soon pushed her back. The two quickly get in of her and swing at her with powerful blows and knocking her back._

 _"Such insolence! Such incolence!"_

 _The three charged up their swords as they just starred at each other. Moments later, they all started running at each other as they all three were all pierces in the arm and spewing out a lot of blood. Kirito, Sonic, and Quinella's arms were chopped of._

 _"Curse you!"_

 _Quinela uses her hair to tie Sonic and Kirito up. Quinella was squeezing them tightly._

 _"Not yet."_

 _"Not ending like this."_

 _Kirito and Sonic charged up their swords._

 _"-Not yet!"_

 _"-Not yet!"_

 _They both cut Quinella's hair as the two both pierced Quienlla right in the chest. The two were pushing their swords in and eventually, a massive explosion erupted, sending Sonic and Kirito to the wall and landing hard on the ground. Quinella had a huge hole in her chest while her body was cracked._

 _"To think that neither of both your swords were metal... How unexpected. What an unexpected outcome. I've suffered too many injuries to heal, even if I gather the remaining resources here. Now that it's come to this, I have no choice."_

 _"Wh-What are you..."_

 _Quinella placed her feet on the ground as something appeared._

 _"Wha-"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"This is earlier than planned, but... I'll be going now."_

 _Quinella start's typing something as she rises up._

 _"Goodbye, boys. Until we meet again. Next time... in your world."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"No!"_

 _They try to stop her but couldn't move because of how injured they both were._

 _"Your Eminence! Please take me with you!"_

 _Chudelkin fly's toward Quinella and hug's her._

 _"Let go! Let go of me! You ill-bred swine!"_

 _"At last... at last I can be one with Your Emience!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito stood back up and looked up at Chudelkin and Quinella._

 _"Not by a revolting clown like you!"_

 _"Oh, Your Eminence! My Lady Administrator!"_

 _Soon, a explosion errupted causing Quinella and Chudelkin to disapper._

 _Outside..._

 _Quinella looked down at the town as it was pieaceful._

 _"I... this world of mine..."_

 _After the explosion, Kirito and Sonic noticed that the two of them were gone._

 _"Is it over now?"_

 _They both looked at Eugeo as a puddle blood was around him._

 _"Eugeo."_

 _The two slowly walked up to him as they both transformed back to their armor and black clothing. Kirito try's healing Eugeo but doesn't stop the blood._

 _"Stop! Stop already! Why won't it work? Eugeo. Come back! Eugeo!" Kirito cried out_

 _Eugeo slowly grab's Kirito's arm._

 _"Stay cool... Kirito."_

 _"Eugeo! Hold on, I'll heal you now okay?" Kirito said_

 _"It's fine. It's fine this way, Kirito."_

 _"What are you talking about? How is it fine?"_

 _"If it didn't end up like this, you, Sonic, and I would've had to fight on behalf of our own Alice. Me to get Alice's memories back, and you two... to save Integrity Knight's Alice's soul." Eugeo said_

 _"Then fight! After I've healed all your wounds, fight me! You're stringer than I am now! So... on behalf of your Alice, fight me!" Kirito begged_

 _"Kirito... please... calm down." Sonic softly said_

 _"My sword is already broken. Not to mention, because I was weak, I turned my sword against you two. I have to atone for that sin." Eugeo said_

 _"What sin? You didn't commit any sin! You fought bravely the entire way! Without you, we never could've defeafted Administrator! So there's no need to blame yourself, Eugeo!" Kirito said_

 _"You think so? I hope that's true. Kirito, I've always been envious of you. You and Sonic were stronger than anyone, and lobed by everyone. Who knows, maybe even Alice... loves you two... But I finally understand. Love isn't something you seek. It's something to give. Alice taught me that."_

* * *

 _ ***?***_

 _ **"Your hands are idle, Kirito. See, I'm almost done with mine. How far along are you?" Young Alice said**_

 _ **"I'm faster than you. (Show Alice's his wooden sword) Just this much left." Young Kirito said**_

 _ **"Then let's keep going a little longer and finish!" Alice said**_

 _ **"Hey, let's head back now. Or he'll find out." Kirito said**_

 _ **"We still have time. A little longer... just a little bit, okay?"**_

 _ **"Guess it can!t be helped. All right, just a little longer, then."**_

 _ **"Okay!"**_

 _ **A little bit later...**_

 _ **'"Done!"**_

 _ **"I'm done!"**_

 _ **"So this where you've been. What are you doing?" A young Eugeo said**_

 _ **"E-Eugeo."**_

 _ **Alice take's the wooden sword away from Kirito.**_

 _ **"It's three days early, but Eugeo... Happy Birthday!"**_

 _ **Alice give's Eugeo the Wooden sword with it's case.**_

 _ **"This is for me?"**_

 _ **"It's not like the real one your brother has, but this one's better than any wooden sword you'll find in the shop!"**_

 _ **Eugeo grab's the wooden sword from Alice.**_

 _ **"It's amazing. I'll treasure this! Thanks, you two! I'm so happy. I've never gotten a birthday present that made me this happy." Eugeo crying**_

 _ **"H-Hey, don't cry!"**_

 _ **"I'm not!"**_

 _ **Young Alice and Eugeo both disappeared.**_

 _ **"Wai-"**_

 _ **"The three of us definitley lived through the same time."**_

 _ **"Our paths are about to separate, but our memories will remain forever."**_

 _ **"-They'll go on living inside you. So, look..."**_

 _ **"-They'll go on living inside you. So, look..."**_

 _ ***Reality***_

* * *

 _"So, look... don't cry, Kirito." Eugeo said_

 _"Yeah, my memories are right here. They'll be right here forever." Kirito said_

 _"That's right. So you, Sonic and I will be best friends forever. Where are you, Kirito? Sonic? I can't see you."_

 _Tears started rolling down both Sonic and Kirito._

 _"We're here. We're right here."_

 _"Always right here."_

 _The two hugged Eugeo._

 _"Yeah. I see it... Sparkling in the darkness, just like the stars. The stars in the sky I looked up at every night from the foot of the Gigas Cedar. They look like your swords when they shine. That's it. Both your Black and Yellow swords... should be both named the Night-Sky Blade and the Sun Blade." Eugeo said_

 _"Yea , that's a great name. Thank, Eugeo." Kirito said_

 _"I promise to change it's name for that. Thank you as well, Eugeo." Sonic said_

 _"This sorrowful world... envelop it as gently as the night sky."_

 _Eugeo glow's and disapper's in thin-air."_

 _ **"This is how it should be, right?"**_

 _ **"Yes. Let's leave the rest to those three."**_

 _ **"I'm sure they'll guide the world in the right direction."**_

 _ **"You're right. Okay, then let's go."**_

 _ **"Okay!"**_

 _ **Young Alice and Eugeo hold hands and start walking into the light.**_

 _Kirito and Sonic slowly stood up and walked up to Alice. Later, Kirito started typing something up on the computer. While typing, a box appeared with a button to push. Kirito tap's the screen as another boxed appeared and it read._

 _"Performing this operation will set the Fluctlight Acceleration rate to 1.0. Are you sure?"_

 _Kirito presses the accpet button as everything around him and Sonic_

 _"Kikouka. Can you hear me, Kikuoka?"_

 _"Kikuoka!"_

 _Kirito slam's his fist next to the computer._

 _"Kikuoka!" Kirito yelled_

 _Kirito and Sonic heard gun shots inside the computer._

 _"Lt. Colonel Kikuoka, the door had been breached. We won't last much longer. We abandoning Maincon and closing the pressure-resistant bulkhead. Sorry, hold out for two more minutes. We can't let them seize this place now."_

 _"What the?"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"High, isn't the lockdown done yet?"_

 _"Another eight... no, seventy seconds! Mr. Kiku! We're getting a call from inside! It's... It's them! It's Kirigaya and Sonic!" Higa said_

 _"Wh-What? Kirito, Sonic, is that you?"_

* * *

 _*The Real World*_

 _There as a gun fight happening as soliders were shooting at each other._

 _"Are you there, Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"Th-That's right!"_

 _"We're here!"_

 _"Listen, Kikuoka! Do you... Do you know what you've done?" Kirito said_

 _"This is all your fault!" Sonic said_

 _"You both can scold me all you want later! But right now, you both need to listen to me!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Hey! What's going on over there?" Kirito said_

 _"Sorry, there's no time. Listen, Kirito and Sonic. You have to look for a girl named Alice. Then take her-"_

 _"We don't have to look her. She's right here!" Kirito said_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"Son of a gun! It's a miracle!" Higa surprised_

 _"All right. As soon as this transmission ends, I'm going to return the FLA rate to 1,000. So take Alice and head to the the World's End Altar!"_

 _"What do you mean, head to-"_

 _"Listen! Once you exit the Eastern Gate, the Altar's due south-"_

 _"Oh no! They're about to infiltrate the electrical room!"_

 _"What?"_

 _Outside, one of the soilders was cutting the door in half._

 _"You only need to sever the power line. Make sure you don't harm the Lightcube control lines."_

 _"Leave it to me, Bro. I wouldn't mess up like that."_

 _"This is bad, Mr. Kiku! If they sever the main power line, it'll cause a surge! The Lightcube is protected, but... the surge will hit Kirigaya and Sonic's STL in Subcon! Their Fluctlight will get fried!"_

 _"I'll handle the lockdown procedure! Higa, you taie Dr. Kojiro and Asuna and evacuate to the Upper Shaft. Keep Kirito and Sonic safe."_

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito and Sonic*_

 _"Asuna?"_

 _"W-What is she doing there..."_

 _ **"Asuna's there! At Rath? But why?"**_

 _"It's no good, they're cutting the power! The screw propellers are going to stop!"_

 _A huge beam appeared in the sky and aims down on Kirito and Sonic. They looked up to see someone coming down towards them._

 _"Kirito, Sonic! Kirito, Sonic!"_

 _"-Asuna..."_

 _"-Asuna..."_


	25. In The Far North

**Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld**

 **In The Far North**

* * *

 _*October 21, 380 HE*_

 _Inside the forest, Alice was planting and removing the vegatables outta the dirt. She wipes the dirt off the vegetables and put's them in the basket along with the other vegatables._

 _"Sister!"_

 _Alice turn's and saw her sister Selka running toward's her._

 _"Good morning, Sister!"_

 _"Selka."_

 _Selka run's up to Alice and hug's her._

 _"Welcome, Selka. What brings you here today?"_

 _"Since it's so nice out, I wanted to go to the eastern hill. Krito and Sonic can come as well, right?" Selka said_

 _"It's such a lovely day. It'd be a shame for them to spend it inside."_

 _Inside the Log house, Kirito was sitting while watching the fire. Sonic was sitting right next to him, cleaning his Caliburn sword and shiny armor._

 _"Hey, Alice!" Sonic looking at her_

 _"Hello, Sonic! How are you doing today?" Alice said_

 _"I'm just here taking care of Kirito as normal." Sonic said_

 _"That's nice of you to take care of him." Alice said_

 _She look's at Kirito who didn't move nor speak._

 _"Shall we go, Kirito?"_

 _Kirito just sat there without moving a single thing nor saying a single thing. Sonic look's at Kirito in a sad look. Alice put's a scarf around Kirito's neck._

 _"Let's get going."_

 _"Come on, Kirito. Let's go get some fresh air." Sonic said while making his sword and armor disapper_

 _Alice pull's the chair with Kirito on it. While Alice pulled Kirito, Kirito reached out his arm at his sword._

 _"I'm sorry. I'll get them for you right away."_

 _Alice walk's and grab's Kirito's sword. She also grab's Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword and give's them to Kirito._

 _"Hold on tight so you don't drop them, all right?"_

 _Later... The four were going on walking threw the forest. Alice was pushing Kirito on a wheelchair._

 _"You don't think he'll be cold?" Alice said_

 _"Really. You're such a worrywart. You've piled enough clothes on him to make him sweat. Right, Kirito?"_

 _"Does Alice really put a lot of clothes on you, Kirito?" Sonic asked_

 _Kirito didn't say anything. Selka and Sonic looked at each other and continue walking._

 _"Eugeo, you think so, too, right?"_

 _The four then stopped right next to a lake._

 _"It's beautiful. Far more beautiful than any painting on the Cathedral's walls. It's the world you and Sonic saved, Kirito." Alice said_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **"This is bad, Mr. Kiku! If they sever the main power line, it'll cause a surge! The Lightcube Cluster is protected, but... the surge will hit Kirigaya's and Sonic's STL in Subcon! Their Fluctlight will get fried!"**_

 _ **"I'll handle the lockdown procedure! Higa, you take Dr. Kojiro and Asuna and evacuate to the Upper Shaft. Keep Kirito and Sonic safe."**_

 _ **"Asuna? Kirito. Sonic." Alice waking up**_

 _ **"It's no good, they're cutting the power! The screw propellers are going to stop!"**_

 _A **large beam appars from the sky and hit's both Kirito and Sonic. Seconds later, the two feel on the ground and didn't move.**_

 ** _"Kirito! Sonic!"_**

 _ **Alice run's towards them.**_

 _ **"You guys! Guys! You've saved my life, so now you must see things through! Kirito! Sonic!"**_

 _ **Berocouli appear's behind Alice. And Sonic slowly open's his eyes and stood up slowly.**_

 _ **"Sonic! Are you alright?"**_

 _ **"Y-Yea... I'm fine..." Sonic rubbing his head**_

 _ **They both look at Kirito who still didn't wake up.**_

 _ **"Kirito."**_

 _ **"Little one."**_

 _ **Alice and Sonic looked up at Berocouli.**_

 _ **"Uncle."**_

 _ **Later...**_

 _ **"What happened? The is the gravest emergency since the Axiom Church was founded. The pontifex** was defeated by **three elite disciples and has left the Human Empire."**_

 _ **"What did you say?" Fanatio shocked**_

 _ **"How... How is that possible?" Eldrie said**_

 _ **"And that's not all. Prime Senator Chudelkin has also been killed, and the Senate has ceased to function."**_

 _ **"Why did those disciples tempt the wrath of the gods by doing such a thing?"**_

 _ **"Because the pontifex was pursuing a horrific plan to convert half of the population into monstrous, sword-shaped weapons." Berocouli said**_

 _ **"Her Eminence the pontifex had such a heinous scheme in motion?"**_

 _ **"Unbelievable."**_

 _ **"Sir Berocouli, where are the three who murdered Her Eminence? They must be captured and interrogated!" Eldrie said**_

 _ **"There's no time to deal with them right now. What do you think will happen when the Dark Territory finds out the pontifex is gone? Not to mention, the earlier battles with those swordsmen and the Dark Territory have halved the Integrity Knights' ranks. If we were to be attacked by the Dark Territory in this state, we couldn't defend against them on our own."**_

 _ **"Then what should we do?"**_

 _ **"First, we're going to restore the decimated Order of the Integrity Knights. Next, we'll rebuild the Imperial Knights of the four empires. They'll need to be retrained. Since there's not nearly enough Integrity Knights. I'm sure some of you are unhappy about this, but right now, saving the people is our top priority. I ask that you lend me your strength."**_

 _ **"Sir."**_

 _ **June 9, 380 HE**_

 _ **The knights were retraining all over again. Alice landed inside the Church with her Dragon and jumped off it. Later, she walked threw a hallway.**_

 _ **"Kirito...I wonder if he's hungry."**_

 _ **"Hey, is it true that those rebel swordsmen are still alive?"**_

 _ **"Yeah. But I hear one them is in a coma."**_

 _ **"It's important that we prepare for the Dark Territory's invasion, but we shouldn't we execute the rebels who defied the Axiom Church?"**_

 _ **"What is Knight Commander Berocouli thinking?"**_

 _ **Alice continue's to walk.**_

 _ **"It's not safe for Kirito here."**_

 _ **Hours later... Alice leave's the Church with her dragon, carrying Kirito and Sonic with her.**_

 _ **"Thank you, Alice." Sonic said**_

 _ **"No problem, Sonic. Let's go to Rulid Village. Since it's where Eugeo and I were born, they might accept us there."**_

 _ ***Rulid Village***_

 _ **It was day time already in Rulid Village. Alice was carrying Kirito behind her back while Sonic walked beside Alice rubbing his eyes.**_

 _ **"Hold on! Strangers aren't allowed to enter our village!"**_

 _ **The person walked closer to them but noticed Kirito and Sonic. Alice turn's around to look at the person.**_

 _ **"You... You can't be..."**_

 _ **"I am Alice. I'd like you to summon the vailage elder, Gasuft Zuberg." Alice said**_

 _ **A crowd started to gather up as Gasuft Zuberg walked pass the crowd and toward's Alice, Kirito, and Sonic. Alice and Sonic turned as Gasuft gasped.**_

 _ **"Alice. Is that you?"**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **"Why are you here? Have you been absolved of your crime?"**_

 _ **"As punishment for my crime. I've lost all memory of having lived in this village. Whether or not that means my crime has been absolved, I can't say. But at this time, I have nowhere else to go but this village."**_

 _ **"Begone. We can't allow a criminal to live here."**_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

 _"Sister?"_

 _"It's nothing. Shall we head back?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _The four decided to go back to their home. Sonic tried to have a conversation with Kirito but he doesn't respond or look at him._

 _"Come on, Kirito... I don't really like seeing you this way. Please say something... Please." Sonic hugging Kirito_

 _Alice stop's walking and look's at Selka._

 _"What's the matter, Selka? Is something troubling you?" Alice said_

 _"Well, you see, Mr. Barbossa wants to ask you to help remove another tree from that clearing." Selka said_

 _"What, is that all? You don't have to be worried about that." Alice said_

 _"But... those people are so selfish! Mr. Barbossa and Mr. Ridack won't even let you live in the village, but they don't hesitate to ask for your help when they're in trouble." Selka said_

 _"It's all right, Selka. I'm just grateful that they're allowing us to live near the village." Alice said_

 _"Sister, I'll complete my training period next year, and though it won't be much, I'll start earning a wage. When that happens, you won't have to help those people anymore, okay? You, Sonic, and Kirito... I'll... I'll always..."_

 _Alice hug's her sister._

 _"Thank you. But just having you and Sonic close by is enough to make me happy... Selka."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Alice, Sonic, and Kirito were walking to help the people cut down a tree._

 _"Why is this taking so long? While you've been wasting time here, Ridack's men have expanded his 20 mels in all directions!"_

 _"Hello, Mr. Barbossa." Alice saying Hi_

 _"Nice meeting you." Sonic said_

 _Mr. Barbossa turn's around and look's at Alice and Sonic._

 _"Alice, so good of you to come! And nice to meet you too, Sir." Mr, Barbossa saying hi to Alice and Sonic_

 _"I brought my friend, Sonic for some help. I heard that you wished to see me as well."_

 _"Look. You can see it, can't you? We've been toiling over that pesky platinum oak since yesterday morning. Even with ten grown men hacking at it, they've hardly made a dent in it. And so... I know we have a once-a-month arrangement, but I wonder if you could do me a favor just this once, Alice?"_

 _Alice look's at Sonic. Sonic nod's at her._

 _"Very well, Mr. Barbossa. If it's just this once."_

 _"I really owe you, Alice!"_

 _Alice and Sonic walk pass Mr. Barbossa and heading toward's the Oak tree. Alice draw's a S on the tree to open up it's stats. They both look at each other and walk back to Kirito._

 _"I'm sorry, Kirito. I'd like to borrow your sword for a little bit."_

 _"It'll be quick, Kirito. I promise." Sonic said_

 _Alice reaches to grab one a sword off Kirito but he move's them away from Alice. But Kirito took a deep breath and took his arm off the swords. Alice grab's Kirito's own black sword._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"May I as well, Alice?" Sonic said_

 _"(Nods) Sure you can! You don't have to ask me. Just go for it." Alice said_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _Sonic summons his Caliburn sword as the two put one leg in front of them._

 _"Hey now! You really think you both can cut down a platinum oak with those flimsy swords?"_

 _"Those swords are going to snap in two!"_

 _Everyone else was laughing at Alice and Sonic. Moments later, they both swung at the tree._

 _"What's that! Did they miss?"_

 _"It's going to fall that direction."_

 _"Timber." Sonic added_

 _"What are you-"_

 _The Platinum Oak soon collapsed on the ground. They both put the swords away._

 _"Mag... Magnif... Magnificent! What splendid skills you both have! That was simply divine! What do you say, Alice? I'll double fee, so instead of once a month, could you help out once a week- no, make that once a day?"_

 _"No. The amount you're paying me now is sufficient."_

 _Alice reach her hand out._

 _"My payment."_

 _"That's right that's right!"_

 _Mr. Barbossa give's a 100 cent coin to Alice._

 _"Thank you very much."_

 _They both heard a thump as they noticed Kirito lying down on the ground._

 _"Kirito!"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _Kirito reaches his hand out as the workers were taking away the Blue Rose Sword._

 _"-What's this? It's really heavy!"_

 _"-No wonder even a woman and a animal like that can fell a platinum oak with one blow, right?"_

 _"Let me."_

 _Alice and Sonic noticed as they both quickly ran towards the workers. Once they got there, they had a pissed looking expression at them._

 _"That sword belongs to Kirito. Give it back to him at once."_

 _"Or else."_

 _"Look, we did ask that guy to lend us his sword!"_

 _"And he was generous enough to agree."_

 _"Going, "Ah. Ah." You know?"_

 _Alice and Sonic both made a shock wave as the two were now angrier._

 _"Fine then! No need to look so angry."_

 _They put the sword down as they walked away. Alice pick's up the sword as the workers were giving Sonic and Alice disturbing looks._

 _ **"What in the world did we fight for, suffering such unbearable pain? Eugeo lost his life. Kirito lost the ability to speak and his emotions. Sonic made a full recovery thank god. What did we go so far to protect?**_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Alice, Sonic, and Kirito all returned back to the Log house. Alice's dragon landed right in front of them._

 _"Amayori. You've gained a bit of weight. You've been gorging on too many fish at the lake."_

 _Amayori then lay's down underneath a cave and sleeps._

 _"Good night, Amayori"_

 _Night Time..._

 _Alice was feeding Kirito soup for him as Sonic was eating in the other side of the table watching them._

 _"Here."_

 _Alice put's the spoon on Kirito's mouth, eat's it and swallows it down._

 _"Take your time eating, all right?"_

 _"No nee to rush." Sonic said_

 _Alice and Sonic heard something outside the house. They looked at each other and ran out of the house to check what the noises were. Amayori was looking up to see something apporaching. Alice and Sonic looked up as well._

 _"Is that...?"_

 _The Dragon land's in front of them,_

 _ **"Amayori's elder brother, Takiguri. Which means..."**_

 _ **The person got off the dragon as it was Eldrie. Sonic's eyes widen and had a angry an angry look on his face as he was about to summon his sword but Alice stopped him.**_

 _"I'm impressed you found this place. What do you want... Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One?" Alice said_

 _"It's been quite a while... my mentor, Lady Alice. And rebel Sonic."_

 _Back inside, Eldrie, Alice, and Sonic were sitting around the table having a conversation._

 _"So how did you find this place? I'm sure the Order can't afford to send dragons all over just to track me down."_

 _"I followed the bond between our souls, or so I'd like to say. But unfortunately, it was a complete coincidence. Recently, we've learned that goblins and orcs have been mobilizing in the north. On the Knight Commander's orders, we've collaped the caves to the north, south and west, but I've come to make sure they don't try to dig them out again."_

 _"So were you able to determine the forces of darkness' actions?" Alice said_

 _"I spent a full day patrolling the perimeters of the cave, but I didn't spot a singke goblin or orc. The interior of the cave was filled with rocks to the ceiling. Afterward, when I mounted to return to the capital, Takiguri began acting strangely. When I allowed him to go where he wished, this is where we ended up landing. Now that I've been reunited with you, it is my obligation to say to you... Lady Alice, please return to the Knights! We need your sword more than we need an army of thousands!"_

 _"I can't."_

 _"But why not? Is it because of that man? The man who broke out of the Cathedral prison and raised his treacherous blade against so many knights amd senators, not to mention the pontifex herself? So he's still leading your heart astray? If so, then I shall eliminate the source of that confusion right here, this very instant!"_

 _Sonic quickly stood up and was about to summon his sword but Alice stopped him._

 _"Stop it. He, too, fought out of a sense of personal justice. Otherwise, how could we, the mighty Integrity Knights, even the Knight Commander himself, have all been defeated, one after another? You fought him and Sonic yourself, so surely you sensed the weight of their swords!"_

 _"If that's true, then why won't these men take up their swords in battle now? Why would they allow themselves to be reduced to such a pathetic state, and shackle you, Lady Alice, to these hinterlands? If it's true that they killed Administrator for the sake of the people, then isn't it their duty to go to the Eastern Gate this moment?"_

 _"Sit down, Sonic. You went threw enough for today." Alice said_

 _"(Sigh) Alright then." Sonic sitting back down_

 _"Forgive me, Eldrie. I simply cannot go with you. It has nothing to do with Kirito's condition. I can no longer wield my sword. That's all there is to it. If I were to cross swords with you now, I most likely wouldn't last three strikes." Alice said_

 _"Is that so? Then I won't press you further."_

 _Eldrie apologizes and walk's out the house. But not without saying good bye._

 _"I bid you farewell, my mentor. I, Eldrie, shall never forget as long as I live the secret sword skills and techniques you taught me."_

 _"Take care. I pray that you'll be safe."_

 _Couple minutes later, Eldrie fly's away from the place. After Eldrie left, Alice and Sonic walked up to Kirito._

 _"We're sorry. You must be tired. Then let's go to bed, shall we?"_

 _"I'm going outside. I have something to do." Sonic said_

 _"Sure thing. Be safe out there." Alice said_

 _Sonic walk's out of the house and summon's his sword as well. Later, Kirito and Alice both layed down on bed together. Alice get's closer to Kirito and hug's him._

 _"Tell me, Kirito. What should I do? What should I do...?" Alice tearing up_

 _Kirito start's shaking intensely and breathing._

 _"Kirito? What's wrong Kirito?"_

 _Alice looked opened the currents to see something burning in the distance._

 _"Alice! Come outside, Hurry!" Sonic shouted_

 _Alice run's out of the house and saw glowing in the distance._

 _"Is it an attack by the Dark Territory? Selka!" Alice cried out_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Raids." Alice and Sonic as narrators_


	26. Raids

**Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld**

 **Raids**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Amayori was taking both Alice and Sonic to the village that was on fire while wearing cloaks, Minutes Before they headed towards the village, they heard a loud noises coming from the burning village. Inside the house, Kirito slowly crawled his way to his sword. He try getting up but fell down._

 _ **"Kirito. It's all right. Sonic and I will go. After we resue the villagers, will come right back. Kirito!"**_

 _"Come on, let's hurry!" Sonic said_

 _Minutes later, the two arrived at the village and they noticed goblins and orcs walking._

 _"That's..."_

 _"Advance! Advance!"_

 _The Villagers tried to fight back but they were outnumber._

 _"Why don't they flee south where there aren't any enemies? Amayori, wait here until I summon you! Let's go, Sonic!"_

 _"Got it, Alice!" Sonic said_

 _Alice and Sonic had their armors on as they both jumped off Amayori's back and both glided down to Rulid village._

* * *

 _*At The Village*_

 _"If the enemy breaches our line of defense, use lethal force!"_

 _"Listen! Don't let a single one get this far into the village!"_

 _Moments, Alice and Sonic both landed behind the civilans, causing a green and green explosion. Once the smoke cleared out, they noticed that it was a blue animal with blue spikey quils behind his head and a blonde girl who landed behind them._

 _"That's..."_

 _Alice and Sonic turned around and walked toward's the civilians._

 _"We can't possibly against them here. Please have everyone take the south road to evacute!" Alice said_

 _"That is an order from us." Sonic said_

 _"Don't be ridiculous! Abandon my mansion- no, I mean the village and run off?"_

 _"If you leave now, you can get away without being caught by the goblins. Your possessions of your lives, which is more important?" Alice said_

 _"Form a circle in the plaza, and tighten up our defenses." Those are Chief Man-at-Arms Zink's orders. In a situation like this, even I, the village elder, must follow such orders. That is imperial law."_

 _Let's do as Sister and Sonic says. Father."_

 _"Selka."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Father. Have you ever once known Sister to be wrong? No, even I can tell. If we don't do something... we'll all be killed!" Selka said_

 _"Flee? You're just a child, so stay out of this! The village must be protected!"_

 _Mr. Barbossa had a sense of Alice and Sonic starring at him with pissed off expressions._

 _"I-I see. I get it! You're the ones who let those monsters from the land of darkness into the village, aren't you, Alice? Years ago, when you crossed the End Mountains, you were tainted by the power of darkness! You're a witch! This girl is a fearsome witch! Along with her animal friend brat!"_

 _"As knights, we hereby revoke Chief Man-at-Arms Zink's order. I order all villagers gathered in this plaza to evacuate to the forest south of here, with those who are armed in the lead." Alice said_

 _"K-Knights? What are you talking about? There's no such Calling in this village! Claiming to be Knighys just because you can somewhat handle a sword. What would happen if the knights in the capital heard about this?"_

 _Alice and Sonic removed their cloaks as they revealed themselves wearing their own armor._

 _"My name is Alice." Alice slamming her sword on the ground_

 _"My name is Sonic." Sonic summoning his helmet and slamming his sword on the ground as well_

 _"I am the overseer of the capital city of Centoria. An Integrity Knight... of the Axiom Church. Rakned third! Alice Synthesis Thirty!"_

 _"I am the one who saved a Kingdom from darkness. The true king of the World Of Camelot. Sonic The Hedgehog!"_

 _Everyone was shocked to see Alice and Sonic._

 _"I-I Integrity Knight? K-King of... Camelot? What is he talking about?"_

 _"Sister, Sonic, you both..."_

 _"Sorry for not telling you about this earlier." Sonic said_

 _"I'm also sorry I kept it from you all this time? This is the true penalty I was given, and my true duty." Alice said_

 _"No, I always believed! That there was no way you could be a criminal." Selka said_

 _"I shall follow both your commands, Lady Integrity Knight and King Arthur. Those of you who are armed, take the lead and guide the villagers to the south gate! Once you've left the village, evacute to the forest south of the clearing!"_

 _The people followed the order as they all started to leave._

 _"Leave the wounded and the elderly to us!"_

 _"We'll lead the others out! Follow us!"_

 _"Father, please take care of everyone, and of Selka and Mother." Alice said_

 _"Make sure you all take good care of the innocents." Sonic said_

 _"Lady Knight. King Arthur. Take care as well."_

 _"Sister, Sonic, don't push yourselves, okay?"_

 _"Amayori!"_

 _Later, the goblins were able to take down the wall and continuing to take down Rulid Village._

 _"What a horde! Retreat! Retreat!"_

 _"Burn them all!"_

 _A large beam fired at the goblins, killing them instantly._

 _"N-No way."_

 _"I-Is that Sister's..."_

 _"A dragon?"_

 _The goblins were about to kill one of the civilians until Alice and Sonic stopped them of them by grabbing the goblin's sword with their hand._

 _"Wh-What are you doing here?"_

 _"There's no time to explain. Please evacuate with the others. Hurry!" Alice said_

 _"We got this." Sonic said_

 _The civilan then take's off running._

 _"L-lum woman and animal! I'll kill and devour you!"_

 _Alice and Sonic both crushed the sword in pieces. The two then took out their swords and stabbed the goblin threw the stomach. The two saw more Goblins and Orcs coming towards them._

 _"From now on, we're going to fight for what we want to. To protect my sister and my parents. And... we will fight to protect the people of the Human Empire Kirito, Sonic, and Eugeo tried to preserve."_

 _Alice remove's her patch as she open's her eyes and her right eye was red._

 _"Let's do this."_

 _The Goblins and Orcs all charged at Alice and Sonic._

 _ **"Thank you, Kirito. I'll be fine now. I'm sure I'll still hesitate, but I'm going to move foward. For you, and for what I seek."**_

 _"I am Alice, knight of the Human Empire! As long as I'm here, you'll never find the blood and carnage you desire. Return through the cae to your homeland!"_

 _"Or else."_

 _The two raised up their swords._

 _"-Enhance Armament!"_

 _"-Enhance Armament!"_

 _Alice's sword turned into flowers while Sonic's Excalibur sword started glowing brigther and brighter._

 _"Out of my way!"_

 _"If it's just two little people, I, Morikka the Foot Harvester, will- Wh-What?"_

 _"Storm and churn... my flowers!"_

 _"Relase!"_

 _The flowers came down and pierced the Goblins while Sonic fires a huge yellow beam at the Goblins. Turning them into ash. The Orc bleed out and fall's on the ground._

 _"This is the wall separating the Human Empire and the land of darkness! Even if you u seal the caves, as long as we knights exist, we will never allow you to corrupt this land! Make your choice! Either advance and fall into a sea of blood and ash, or retreat and escape to the land of drakness!"_

 _"Well, make a decision."_

 _The Goblins all escaped Rulid Village. The civilians who were escaping all cheered for both Alice and Sonic._

 _*The Next Day*_

 _The civilians were rebuilding their homes after the attack from the Goblins and Orcs._

 _"I'll make you a new doll!"_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"I think deep down, Father wanted to come and see you off."_

 _"I know. Someday, when I've fulfilled all of y duties, I'll come back here as plain Alice Zuberg. I think that's when I'll be able to say... "Father, I'm home."_

 _"And once everything is all solved. Kirito and I will finally return to the place we both came from." Sonic said_

 _Soon, Alice flew away with Sonic, still in his Excalibur armor flying aside her with Amayori. Selka was chasing after them saying her goodbyes to Alice and Sonic._

 _ **"I'll definitely return to this village one day. Even if I fall on the battlefield, my heart definitely will."**_

* * *

 _*Monday, July 6, 2026 2:07 PM Ocean Turtle*_

 _Under neath the ocean, a submarine was rising up to a complete stop. Once the submarine came to a stop, the lever opened up as soldiers came out of the submarine and entered the building as the soliders attacked the whole inside of Ocean Turtle._

 _*Main Control Room Ocean Turtle 33 Minutes After The Attack*_

 _"Hey! It's deserted."_

 _"Looks like they ran away."_

 _"Where are they?"_

 _"My guess would be... in the Sub Control Room."_

 _*Sub Control Room Ocean Turtle 23 Minutes After The Attack*_

 _"We're connected to the backup power now! Now we can use the Sub Control Room." Higa rebooting the whole system_

 _Asuna grab's Kikuoka's clothes and pull's him toward's her._

 _"If Kirito nor Sonic regain consciousness, I will never forgive you as long as I live!" Asuna said_

 _"I know that. I'll see to it that Kirito and Sonic recover, no matter what."_

 _Asuna let's go of Kikuoka._

 _"It'll be all right. I promise you it'll be all right. They'll definitely come back to you." Dr. Kojiro cheering Asuna up_

 _"Yes, of course. I'm sorry I overreacted."_

 _Lt. Nakanishi enter's the Sub Control Room._

 _"Reporting in, sir. Confirming that the primary and secondary bulkheads have been completely sealed, and that all noncombatants have been evacuated to the bow block."_

 _"Good work. How long will the bulkheads hold?"_

 _"The enemy could break through with explosives, but that's unlikely. Near the primary bulkhead..._

 _"Is the Lightcube Cluster, right? All right. Let's sum up the situation here. Lt. Nakanishi, please report the casualties." Kikuoka said_

 _"Yes, sir. Minor injuries to three researchers on the civilian block team. Two heavy injuries and two minor injuires to the Self-Defense Force. None of them are life-threatening."_

 _"Any damage to the ship?"_

 _"The bulkheads in the passageway from the bottom dock to the Main Control Room can't be controlled remotely. Even worse, now that the main power line has been cut, even though the auxiliary line is providing a stable power supply to all areas, we can!t rotate the screws without rebooting the control system."_

 _"Just like a sea turtle without its fins, huh? Plus, it's got a shark latched onto its belly."_

 _"Yes. Sectors 1 through 12 in the Lower Shaft... have all been completely taken over."_

 _"So they've seized the Main Control, STL Room One, and... even the nuclear reactor, huh? I guess the silver lining is that their intention isn't to destroy. The question is, who are these guys? Higa, do you have any thoughts?"_

 _"Well. Let's see. (Check's The Security Cameras) Going by the color and specs of their gear, they don't belong to any official army. And from their average size, we can assume that they're not Asian."_

 _"So at the very least, they're not with a domestic special forces. How lucky for us, huh? And there's one more thing we can say with certainty These people know about the existence of Project Alicization." Kikuoka said_

 _"Yeah, you got that right. I mean, they went straight to the Main Control Room. Which means their goal is the true bottom-up artificial intelligence. To seize A.L.I.C.E. Luckily, we were able to lock down Main Control in time. So they can't interfere with the simulation or eject Alice's Fluctlight from the cluster." Higa said_

 _"But the same goes for us, right?"_

 _"Well, yeah, that's right. It's no longer possible to use commands to eject's Alice's Lightcube externally. But Mr. Kiku, at this point, wouldn't you call this a win? I mean, they can't access the cluster by physical or informational means. So now if our escort ship sends some reinforcements, I'm telling you, it's game over. Game over!"_

 _"Not that we know what kind of game is this. And that's the problem. Tell me, will the Asahi take action?"_

 _"Well, about that... The Asahi was ordered by Feelt Command in Yokosuka to stand by and maintain its current distance. They've determined that we've been taken hostage by our attackers, it seems."_

 _"Most likely, those men in black have a back channel to the top brass in the SDF._ _There won't be an order for the Asahi to attack until after Alice's Lightcube has been secured."_

 _"Meaning that those guys aren't just terrorists? This could be bad. If they have any experts on their side, they might figure it out."_

 _"An operation within the Underworld, huh? Now that they've taken control of STL Room One, they can certainly execute commands via the virtual console installed the Underworld."_

 _"What will happen if they do?" Dr. Kojiro said_

 _"The target cube will be extracted from the LightCube Cluster in the center of the Main Shaft, and transported via air tube to the chosen control room. There's an extraction hatch there. And of course, there's one in the Main Control Room, as well. We're going to retrieve Alice's Fluctlight from the Underworld before they can. The only ones who can do that is both Kirito and Sonic. In other words, our last hopes rests on their shoulders. Higa, tell us. What's Kirito's and Sonic's condition?"_

 _"To be concise... Kirito and Sonic's teetering on the edge if the worst-case scenario. The assault by the last Deatn Gun member left Kirito and Sonic with damage to their neural network, and to treat him, we blocked their memories and had them dive into Underworld like before. But for some readon, their memories didn't get blocked. Kirito and Sonic were plunged into the Underworld as Kazuto Kirigaya and Sonic The Hedgehog, their real-world personas." Higa said_

 _"W-Wait a second! Then they been living as themselves in the Underworld, where time's accelerated, for how long?" Dr. Kojiro said_

 _"About two years. That's how long Kirito and Sonic had been interacting with the artifical Fluctlights of that world. Knowing the entire time that they'll all be destroyed at the end of the current simulation. That's probably why they went to the console in the Central Cathedral to contact the real world. To ask you, Mr. Kiku to protect all of the Fluctlights. And I'm sure it wasn't an easy thing for them to do. But they did make it. Since we were under attack, I couldn't check the logs, but it seems like they lost some allies in the battle against the Axiom Church. That's why, when they managed to get in contact with us, they were berating themselves harshly. To put it another way, they were attacking their own Fluctlights. At that moment, the men in black cut the power line, which caused a short circuit, and the ensuing surge cause the STL to spike momentarily. As a result, only Kirito's self-destruction impulse was actualized ahd his ego was deactivated. But with Sonic, he managed to keep his memory after that happened. I don't know how but somehow he's being controlled by someone or something that I can't bring myself who actually is toying with Sonic's memory and keeping him from loosing his memories like Kirito. But I do know for a fact that it's not those Men in black causing Sonic's memory to stay with him. But soon, I'll find out who is causing this."_

 _"Ego... deactivated? What does that mean?"_

 _"Take a look at this. Normally, where this black hole is, what you'd find is, to be precise... the self image."_

 _"Self-image. One's conseption as determined by the self, you mean?"_

 _"That's correct. Apparently, all our decision making passes through a "Yes/No" circuit inside our Fluctlights that asks "Should I do this under these conditions, or not?" For example, Rinko, have you ever orderd a second helping at a beef bowl place?"_

 _"I haven't."_

 _"Even if your mind is like, "I want to have more. I could eat another bowl"?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _"So in other words, that was the result of your self-image circuit processing. In Kirito's case, his Fluctlight is largely unscathed, but because the circuit in question is non-functional, all he can do in his current state, most likely, is reflexive reactions triggered by deely ingranied memories. I don't think he knows who he is, or what it is he needs to do, and he can't speak voluntarily. I believe that's his current state. But Sonic somehow still having having his memories and being a kind person, he is probably taking good care of Kirito at the moment. He wouldn't let Kirito be on his own. Wouldn't he?"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _The soilders were searching something on the Monitor. Project Alicization and A.L.I.C.E._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Final Load Test." Alice and Sonic as narrators_

* * *

 **The person keeping Sonic's memory stable will be revealed in the later chapters.**


	27. The Final Load Test

**Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld**

 **The Final Load Test**

* * *

 _*Saturday June 27, 2026 San Diego 9 Days Before The Attack On The Ocean Turtle*_

 _Inside a building, the person was using the glasses he was inside the virtual world. Inside_ _the virtual world, a player was firing at Asuna, Kirito, and Sonic._

 _"Leave this to me!" Asuna blocking the bullets_

 _Kirito and Sonic both lunged at the player and cut the player in half._

 _"Time's up,_ _huh? All teams, retreat. Move away from Grid 1-9."_

 _"That would've been the last prey for today, right? You sure you want to end on a loss, Boss?"_

 _"Battling on irregular squadron like that won't do much good, training-wise. We wouldn't want any negative effects to carry over inti the actual operation. Let's go."_

 _The Boss of the squad logged off. In the real world, the person woke up and took off the glasses._

 _"Mr. Miller. The men from the NSA have arrived."_

 _"Send them in."_

 _Later..._

 _"Mr. Miller, we'd like to hire you, Glowgen Defense Systems, for a top secret mission."_

 _"And the nature of the mission is?"_

 _"To seize the Soul Translation technology."_

 _"What is that, exactly?"_

 _"It was developed by a Japanese company called Rath, and it's a machine that can decipher human souls."_

 _"Souls? Decipher them?"_

 _"That's right. Using the Soul Translation technology, Rath has apparently succeeded in not only analyzing human souls, but in cloning them as well. Should this artificial soul, code-name ALICE, be fully developed, it could be installed inti unmanned Jaoanese weapons, which could disrupt the balance of military power in East Asia."_

 _"The U.S. needs to take control of that technology before that can happen."_

 _"I see. So, tell me the specifics of this mission."_

 _"There's a mega-float for research called the Ocean Turtle, moored near the Lzu Island. We'd like your people to break into it and obtain the Soul Translation technology. That will require a raid on a Japanese ship... one of our allies, you know. We've made arrangements with the JSDF top brass. Apparently, the JSDF isn't the monolith it appears to be. Use whatever methods you want. Just remember that the U.S. isn't involved in this mission in any way."_

 _"Fine. I'll assemble the team, and lead it myself."_

 _Present..._

 _"ALICE, you soul will be so sweet."_

* * *

 _*Main Control Room Ocean Turtle 35 Minutes After The Attack*_

 _"Critter, you bastard... just try saying that again!"_

 _"I'll repeat it as many times as you want, Vassago. Listem up! This console is locked tighter than a pile of dried turds. I could crunch the numbers on the laptop we brought until you die of old age, and I'd still never crack it!"_

 _"You're missing the point, you damned four eyes! You said we got locked out because we took too long to break in!"_

 _"Hey, hey, all I did was point out a fact."_

 _"For someone whi hung back cowring during the battle, you sure are cocky!"_

 _"Okay, that's enough, you two. There's no point fingers at each other. We have to consider our next move now, all right?"_

 _"Yea, but Bro, this guy needs to be put in his place."_

 _"I'm satisfied with what this team's achieved till now. Our only casualty was Gary getting grazed. And we succeeded in taking over the control room, our primary objective."_

 _"Yeah, but if we're locked out of the control system itself, what's the point? Our ultimate target, the Lightcube Cluster, is beyond that wall, right?"_

 _That's why I'm saying we need to come up with a way to breach that wall."_

 _"Still, those JSDF guys won't stay holed up forever. Once the real soliders come charging in from this turtle's escort ship-"_

 _"I was told that the client and the JSDF have a certain deal in place. Apparently, the naval escort won't make a move for 24 hours after the operation's launched."_

 _"So this opeartion's not just a burglary, then?"_

 _"All right, Now let's go over the current situation. It's currently 1447 hours, Japan Standard Time. Forty minutes passed we broke in. Right now, we're inside the Ocean Turtle's Main Control Room. Although we've successfully taken over the target facility, we failed to capture the Rath tech, and we've been locked out of the system here. Our next objective it to take over the Sub Control Room. Brigg, do you think you can cut through the bulkhead door?"_

 _"It doesn't look too promising. It's made of cutting-edge composite materials, and it would be impossible to cut through it within 24 hours using the portable saw we brought."_

 _"Hans, what if we used C-4 to blow it open?"_

 _"I wouldn't recommend it. The chamber housing the LightCube Cluster is just beyond that wall. If we blast open that door, there's no guarantee that the comments of that room would be unscathed. "_

 _"The mission we've been tasked with is to find a single Lightcube out of a mountain of them, and extract it along with its interface. We already have the cube's unique ID."_

 _"Come on, this scrawny Four Eyes has been giving up this crap about hacking into the Pentagon, and yet he can't even crack open a flimsy system lock."_

 _"Whoa, what a shock. I just got told off by a gamer who'd only fired a gun made of polygons!"_

 _"You bastard!"_

 _Brigg was about to throw a punch but the Boss stopped him._

 _"Do you guys want to go back empty-handed, and get jeers instead of a bonus?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Are you incompetent enough to be outdone by amateur techs?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then start thinking! Prove that those containers sitting on your necks are filled with something other than oatmeal!"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _Soon, they all start getting to work on how to get Alice._

 _ **"The pressure bulkhead leading to the Lightcube Cluster chamber can't be breached. Meaning that our only option is to control the system from here."**_

 _"How's it looking?"_

 _"No chance of logging in with Administrator privileges. About all we can do is peek enviously at the fairyland where the Fluctlights lige in usch bliss."_

 _They managed to open up a window showing Goblins destroying a village._

 _"Goblins?"_

 _"Hey, you've done your homework, Captain!"_

 _"Yeah, but they seem kinda big for Goblins. Those are Hobs. They're Hobgoblins, I bet."_

 _"Critter."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Are these monsters part of the system?"_

 _"Doesn't look that way. These guys have artificial souls loaded into the Lightcube Cluster above. They have Fluctlights."_

 _"Are you serious? These Hobgoblins have souls, the same as us? Do those Lightcubes all contain goblins and orcs like these? Is our Alice one, too?"_

 _"Of course not! The realm called the Underworld... is divided into the Human Empire, where normal humans live, and the Dark Territory that lies outside it, which is teeming with monsters. It's pretty much a given that Alice lives in the Human Empire, but since it's so gigantic, there's no way that we'll ever find her by must peeking in like this."_

 _"Come on, that's a total no-brainier! If that's the case, all we have to do is dive into this Human Empire, and ask whoever we come across, "Hey, do you know a girl named Alice"?"_

 _"Wow, we have a dumbass here!" Critter said_

 _"What's that, bastard?"_

 _"Look, there are tens of thousands of people living in the Human Empire. You really think you can canvas them all on your... own?"_

 _"Hold on! Maybe it doesn't have to be done by one person."_

 _"I see. The accounts set up to log into the Underworld... it's inlikely that they'd all be Level 1 ordinary citizens. Isn't that right, Critter?"_

 _"Yes, yes boss. For the Rath operators to log in and observe, or else control it from inside, they must be set up with accounts of all ranks and professions."_

 _"Hey! How cool is that? In other words, we should just log in as a general or president or some other big shot, and order them to smoke out Alice, right?"_

 _"I don't know, hearing you put it like that... makes the idea sound really stupid."_

 _"Dammit, no good, huh? They have some hard-core protection on the high-level account logins as well. Looks like we can only dive into the Human Empire with an ordinary citizen's account."_

 _"Damn, what a letdown!"_

 _"Critter, aren't there any high-level accounts set up outside the Human Empire?"_

 _"Outside it? But aren't the chances of Alice being there close to nil?"_

 _"Well, yes, I guess so. But it's not as if the borders are totally impenetrable, rights?"_

 _"That's my bro! Thinking outside the box! In other words, you mean, go in as a general of those monsters and attack, right? That would get me more fired up, for sure!"_

 _"A-ha, found it, found it!"_

 _Critter was managed to find two high-level accounts._

 _"All right! No password! Well, well... First, here's one with the rank of Dark Knight._ _His Object Control level is... 70! We can work woth that!"_

 _"Hey, not bad! That one's mine, all right?"_

 _"Right, and here's two more... What's this? The rankings are blank, and there's no level, either. The only setting is its name. Now how do you pronounce this? Emperor... Vecta?"_

 _"Emperor... as in ruler? On second thought, I'll take that one-"_

 _"No.. I'm taking that one for myself."_

 _"I won't argue. Okay, so you can take on the role of Emperor, and I'll be the Dark Knight. Hey, I'm starting to get pumped up! Hey! Four eyes! Can we log in yet?"_

 _"What's wrong, Critter? Is thete some other problem?"_

 _"Maybe it's just something that's bugging me, but I'm looking at the data, and this odd phrase keeps popping up. I'm not sure what it means yet."_

 _"What kind of phrase?"_

 _"Final load test."_

* * *

 _*Sub Control Room Ocean Turtle 37 Minutes After The Attack*_

 _"Um... let's see. As far as Kirito's and Sonic's condition in the real world is concerned, like I just explained things aren't looking optimistic. That said, Kirito and Sonic still remain logged into the Underworld. In other words, even though only Kirito's self-image has bee damaged, his Fluctlight itself is still active, and is receptive to various stimuli. He's lost his own soul, because they he blamed so vehemently. I know Sonic is trying his best but with a little more, If someone in the Underworld were to offer him more forgiveness, then maybe..."_

 _"I'll go!" Asuna said_

 _"Ms. Asuna?"_

 _"I'll go into the Underworld. I want to there and tell both Kirito and Sonic... that they both did a good job. To say, "I know you two went through so much sadness and pain, but you did the best that you both could."_

 _"It's true that we have an extra vacant STL. But the Underworld isn't exactly stable right now. Because we're about to enter the last stage or the scheduled final load test." Kikuoka said_

 _"Final... load? What's going to happen?"_

 _"The Durability of the Eastern Gate, which divides the Human Empire and the Dark Territory, will reach zero, and an army of monsters will flood the Human Empire. If the humans had sufficient defenses in place, they would've ultimately been able to drive them back. But during this last experiment, Kirito and Sonic both destroyed the ruling organization, the Axiom Church, so who knows what will happen?" Higa said_

 _"Either way, we may have reached the point where one of us will have to dive in. Once the invasion begins. It's possible that Alice, who's somewhere in the Human Empire, could be killed in the chaos. If someone can enter with a superuser account, transport Alice, under their protection, to the World End's Altar, and from there, eject Alice's LightCube to the Sub Control Room." Kikuoka said_

 _"Isn't that you asked Kirito and Sonic to do as well?"_

 _"If they made it, then I'm sure they would've pulled it off. Because they were right by Alice at the time."_

 _"You're saying that several months later in terms of internal time, it's highly likely that those three are still together?"_

 _"I think it's safe to assume that they are. Meaning that having Asuna dive in might be our best option. As well as the ability to communicate with Kirito and Sonic, whoever goes will need combat ability to protect Alice in the Underworld, after all."_

 _"Then we should have her use the highest account level possible."_

 _"Well, the choices are endless, then. A knight, a general, a noble... Ther are all kinds of suoeruser accounts to choose from."_

 _"Hey, hold on a second."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Isn't there a chance that our attackers could come up with the same idea?" Dr. Kojiro asked_

 _"Oh... yeah. True, they're just as likely to catch onto this method, as well. But they won't have time to crack the login passwords for any superuser accounts. Thier only option would be a level 1 ordinary ciziten... that's it."_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Never mind, it's nothing."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna was getting ready to go to the Underworld. Before she did, she messaged everyone of her friends in the group chat they were in._

 _"Everyone, I'm going to the Underworld, too. I'll be coming back with Kirito and Sonic, no matter what, so don't worry."_

 _After sending the message, she lyed down on the third vacant STL. (I added a third one for obvious reasons.)_

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _"Yes. Anytime you're ready, please."_

* * *

 _*Monday, July 6, 2026 4:56 PM Somewhere In Tokyo*_

 _Inside a library, Asada Shino was having a dream whole sleeping. Inside her dream, Sinon was running threw a abandon area. She look's threw her scope to try to find the enemy but wasn't anywhere. She heard footsteps coming close to her as she too out her pistol and pointed behind her but no one was there. She took a deep breath but soon realized that the person was right im front of her. She slowly turn's around and get's kicked, sending her flying. She fires at the person but get's stabbed in the arm and get's punched in the stomach, sending her to a wall. She remove's the knife off her arm and try's shooting at the person but get's tackle and start's chocking her. The person said something to her in english and start's choking her tightly. She woke up from her sleep._

 _"Again... the guy from that day..."_

 _Asada's phone rumbled as she got a message from Asuna._

 _"Asuna?"_

 _"Sinon, there's something that I'd like to explain to you all. Would you mind logging into AOL right away?" Yui said_

* * *

 _*Sylvian*_

 _"So you see, in order to Brother to repair Daddy's Fluctlight, Mommy has decided to dive into the Underworld to help Brother out." Yui said_

 _"Big Brother... Sonic..."_

 _"Kirito... Sonic..."_

 _"Oh, they'll be fine! They always come back, don't they?" Lizbeth said_

 _No response._

 _"So, is the Ocean Turtle all right? Aren't they under attack by some sketchy guys?" Sinon said_

 _"Isn't there something that we can do to help?" Klein said_

 _"Well, about that... We might need to call on you for help later on." Yui said_

* * *

 _*Main Control Room Ocean Turtle 2 Hours and 53 Minutes After The Attack*_

 _Brigg and the Boss were getting ready to enter the Underworld._

 _"All right, let's do this!"_

 _Soon, the two started entering the Underworld._

* * *

 _*October 30, 380 HE Dark Territory Obsidia Palace*_

 _"Knight Lipia Zancale has returned."_

 _"Good work. You can have a seat."_

 _"Yes, my_ _lord."_

 _"Don't call me "your lord" when it's just you and me."_

 _"Right, but officially,_ _I'm still on duty."_

 _"(Sighs) So anyway... What's this grave incident that you had to send a familiar to alert me about?"_

 _"Right. The pontifex of the Human Empire's Axiom Church... is dead."_

 _"The immortal being?"_

 _"Yes. I also found it hard to believe, so I spent a full week making sure it was true."_

 _Moment of pure silence._

 _"This is our chance."_

 _"Chance for what?"_

 _"Needless to say, for peace."_

 _"Do you really believe that's possible, my lord?"_

 _"Whether it's possible or not, it's something we must do, no matter what."_

 _"But... How do you intend to convicne the other lords, my lord? And would the Order of the Integrity Knights even entertain peace negotiations?"_

 _"Regarding the Integrity Knights, I believe there's a chance. If the pontifex has been defeated, it must be the old man Bercouli at the helm now. I can't stand the guy, but I can have a dialogue with him. It's the Council of Ten that could prove to be a problem. I know it sounds contradictory, but we... may be forced to eliminate them. Four of them, at least."_

 _"Which four are you talking about? Would it be both Goblin chiefs, the orc chief, as well as..."_

 _"The chancellor of the Dark Mages Guild. That woman's gotten her hands on Administrator's immortality secret, and is most likey desires to become emperor herself someday. No way would she accept any talk of peace."_

 _"But... that would be far too risky, my lord! The leaders of the Goblins and Orcs may not be our enemies, but as for the Dark Mages, thete's no telling what tricks they might have uo their sleeves!"_

 _"Listen, Lipia. How long has it been since you came to me?"_

 _"Um... it was the year I turned 21, so... four years."_

 _"It's been that long already, huh? Forgive me for putting you in such an ambigous position for so long. What do you say? Isn't it about time you, uh... You know... Officially... became my wife?"_

 _Lipia gasped on what she just heard._

 _"My lord!"_

 _"Sorry that I'm so much older than you..."_

 _Lipia wipes the tears off her face._

 _"Emergency! It's an emergency! Th-The Throne Room! The chain sealing it is shaking!"_

 _The chains broke as two people were inside._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: "Dark Territory." Alice and Sonic as narrators_


	28. Dark Territory

**Sword Art Online Alicization: World Of Underworld**

 **Dark Territory**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"Gabriel. Gabriel."_

 _"Unlike humans, insects don't have brains."_

 _"Then where do they think?"_

 _"In an insect's case, all of the nerves throughout its body act as the brian. That's why, even if they lose their head, they can still live for a while."_

 _A little later..._

 _"If it's still alive even after it loses its head, then where is the mantis' soul?"_

 _"Gabe!"_

 _Gabriel turn's and noticed a girl waving at him._

 _"Gabe!"_

 _"Alicia!"_

 _"Gabe, let's play!"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _A little later, the two were readying a book._

 _ **"I wonder where Alicia's soul is? Unlike insects, humans can't live if they lose their head. So the human soul must be in the head. It must be somewhere in the brain. Deep Alicia's skin, skull, and brian matter... her soul is hidden."**_

* * *

 _*Dark Territory Obsidia Palace*_

 _The two logged inside the Underworld. As Gabriel woke up, he noticed that he was wearing armor._

 _"Yo! Is that you, bro?"_

 _"Are you Vassago?"_

 _"Yeah. That's right. Looks like we were able to log in as planned."_

 _ **"Those are artifical Fluctlights? You're telling me they're all humans with souls?"**_

 _Someone where in the Dark Territory, an army of Goblins were running_

 _"Hurry! We flatland gobluns will be the first to reach His Majesty, the Emperor! We're not getting beat by a bunch of flatland slug eaters! No one's getting the honor of the first kill but us mountain goblins!"_

 _Then, Giants started appearing as well. As well as Wolfs._

 _"Whatever you do, don't fall behind the other tribes!" Iskahn said_

 _The crowd cheered._

 _"Let's go!"_

 _Underneath the Dark Territory. A group of people were standing there as they were prepared. After all the guilds arrived, they were all waiting for Gabriel to say something._

 _"I am the head of the commerce guild My name is Rengil Gila Scobo."_

 _"I'm chief of the orcs, Lilpilin!"_

 _"I'm the chancellor of the dark mages guild, Deep Eye Ell. My 3,000 mages, as well my heart and body, all belong to you, Your Majesty."_

 _"I am the commander of the dark knights brigade, Vixur ul Shasta. Before I offer you my sword, I have a question for you, Emperor. Now that you've returned to your throne, what is that you seek?"_

 _"Blood and terror. Flames and destruction. Death and screams. The western lands are full of the power of the gods who expelled me from the heavens. The great gate that protects it is about to crumble, even as we speak. I have returned to make my authority known far and wide across the land. The moment the great gate falls, the Human Empire will belong to the people of darkness! I desire only one thing. The Priestess of Light, who appeared at the same time in that land, and nothing else! I hereby grant you permission to kill and size and other human! Soldiers of the dark empire! The time you have lomg awaited is nigh!"_

 _"I'll kill them! I'll kill every last onf of those White lums!"_

 _"Battle! Battle!"_

 _"Battle! Battle!"_

 _Everyone started to cheer."_

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _"I'm suprised you had that kind of talent, Bro. You should've bome an actor instead."_

 _"I just did what was necessary. You really should learn how to deliver that kind of speech yourself. Since you're a level higher than those guys."_

 _"Forget giving orders to speeches, I'd rather lesd the charge into battle. Since we've dived into this mind-blowing VR world. This wine and this bottle seem like the real thing to me."_

 _"But in exchange, if you get cut, It'll hurt and bleed. Since a pain absorber won't work here."_

 _"That's what makes it great."_

 _Gabriel walk's up to the computer and accepts a call from the real world._

 _"Is that you, Captain?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"We've just returned to the Main Control Room after watching you and Vassago dive."_

 _"I see. It's already the night of first day here. I already knew about it, but time acceleration still feels odd. For now, everything's proceeding as planned. We'll be done preparing the units in a day or two, and commence our assault on the Human Empire two days from now."_

 _"Wonderful! Don't forget, all right? Once you've taken Alice into custody, transport her there, and execute the command from the menu to eject her into the Main Control Room. Then ALICE's LightCube will be ours. Oh, one more thing. I want to drill this into that idiot Vassago's head."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Since you can't do anything that requies administartor privileges, it won't be possible to reset your account, either. In other words, if you and Vassago die over there, you can never use those superuser accounts again. So the next time you log in, it will be as grunts."_

 _"Right, I understand. What's the JSDF doing?"_

 _"Nothing at the moment. It doesn't seem like they realized you dove in yet."_

 _"Good. All right, I'm signing off. Let's hope the next communication will be after we've captured ALICE."_

 _"Roger. I'm counting on you."_

 _Critter end's the call._

 _"That bastard Critter. Listen, Bro, would it be okay if I swing by downtown to... No, I guess not."_

 _"Just hold back for a while. Once the operation's over, I'll let you have a whole night."_

 _"Roger that, So no murder and women for now, huh? In that case, I'm just going to hit the sack."_

 _Vassago leave's the area and Gabriel enter's in his room where Lipia was waiting for him._

 _"I shall be keeping you company tonight, sir."_

 _"On whose order?"_

 _"No. This is my duty."_

 _"I see."_

 _Gabriel lay's down on the bed._

 _"Pardon me."_

 _Lipia sit's on the bed and was removing her clothes but all she took out was knife and swing's it at Gabriel. He manages to grab her arm tackle's her on the bed._

 _"Who ordered you to do this?"_

 _"This is also my choice."_

 _"Then who's your commanding officer?"_

 _"I don't have one."_

 _"Why did you try to kill me? Were you offered money? Were you promised status?"_

 _"It's for the greater good! If war breaks out now, it will set history back one hundred... no, two hundred years! We cannot revert to an era of oppression for the powerless!"_

 _Gabriel choke's Lipia harder until eventually broke her neck._

 _ **"This is... just like what happened that day!"**_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **A young Gabriel stabbed Alicia in the ear with a screwdriver. Alicia had tears rolling down her face while twitching.**_

 _ **"Right now, I'm looking at Alicia's soul. And I'm also seeing what Alicia's soul is seeing."**_

 _ **"This soul... I want to see more of the vision that this soul is showing me!"**_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _Lipia's soul enterted inside his mouth and obtains her soul._

 _ **"I love you. My lord."**_

 _ **"Magnificent. What a magnificent experience!"**_

 _ **"The Lightcube housing this woman's Fluctlighy is connected to my own Fluctlighy through my STL. Did a fragment of the quantum data reverse course through its circuits? No, who cares about that? Ever since Alicia, I've experimented with so many people, but just now, I was finally able to experience that phenomenon again. Even a woman like this yeilded that much. Meaning that the perfected version, ALICE, will surely..."**_

 _"ALICE, your soul... will be so sweet!_

* * *

 _*November 2, 380 HE*_

 _Another meeting with all the guilds has started._

 _"Your Majesty, preparations for battle are complete. Just give the order, and we can launch the aasault anytime."_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"The life of the Eastern Gate, which has divded the Human Empire and the land of darkness since the time of creation, is not about to expire."_

 _"The fove tribes of the forces of darkness are all excited about a major incursion into the Human Empire."_

 _"But the order of the Integrity Knights protecting the Human Empire ars all formidable. If we try to push thorugh with superior numbers, we'll be worn down eventually, but by the time that last unit falls, I can't imagine how much damage we'll have suffered."_

 _"And that will lead to a power imbalance among the five tribes."_

 _"The Council of Ten will be powerless, and our eqaul treaty among the five tribes will have no meaning. If that happens, it will be the Age of Iron and Blood all over again. We must avoid that at all costs. We must make peace._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

 _ **"Integrity Knight Commander Bercouli. That man, if no one else, will surely agree to our request for peace. Therefore, I must kill Emperor Vecta, who seeks war."**_

 _"By the way, there was an intuder in my sleeping quarters last night. Who had a dagger hidden in their hair. I don't intend to condemn the person who sent that assassin. There's nothing wrong with using your power to gain even greater power. Should you want to take my head, feel free to attack me from, behind any time. Of course, that's only if you understand that you'll pay the appropriate price for such a gamble. For example, such as this..."_

 _A girl came inside the room and placed a box in front of Gabriel. He took the blanket off to reveal Lipia's frozen head inside a ice cube._

 _"Li... pia..."_

 _ **"We must make peace. Although thinking this way is hardly admirable for a resident of the land of darkness."**_

 _ **"You may be right. But I admire you for it. That's why I fell in love with you."**_

 _Lipia's lord got really pissed as a aura surrounded him and took out his sword. Soon, he's get stabbed in the chest._

 _"You were just injected with a poison so potent, it can kill even a colossal land dragon with a life of over 30,000 in an hour. With your stamina and total life, I'd say it'll be another two or two minutes."_

 _He then fell down on the ground._

 _"Lipia. I won't let you stop me!"_

 _A big torando appeared as Lipia's lord started to transform. Once transforming, he charges at Gabriel and throw's a powerful at him. Everything then turned white as Lipia's lord was floating in space._

 _ **"Nothing. There's nothing here. Does this man... not know life? A man who knows nothing of the radiance of life, of the soul, or of love. That's why he seeks other's souls. The man cannot be killed with a murderous sword. Because this man's soul is alive, and yet dead at the same time. I'm sorry, Lipia."**_

 _Soon, Lipia's lord disappered._

 _"The troops who lost their general are to be immediately taken over by the next in command. We will begin our assault as planned, one hour from now."_

 _No one said a single word._

 _"All hail His Majesty, the Emperor!"_

 _But soon, everyone cheered for him. Hidden in plain sight, a drone was recording the whole thing go down from a safe distance._

 _"Time for a little upgrade for you, Sonic." A voice inside the drone said_

 _The drone then flew outside the castle and head's out to find Sonic._

* * *

 _*Novmeber 2, 380 HE The Eastern Gate*_

 _Alice, Sonic, and Kirito all made it to the Eastern Gate._

 _"We finally made it, Alice." Sonic said_

 _"So that's... Eastern Gate. Stop, Amayori."_

 _Amayori and Sonic stop and noticed words that read. "Destroyed At The Last Stage."_

 _"Destroyed... at the last... stage?"_

 _The gate started to crack. Alice and Sonic looked at each other and flew upwards to see what's happening in the other side. They saw an army heading towards the gate. Alice then turned around and flew away from the gate._

 _ **"We're out of time!"**_

 _Sonic was about to follow Alice but someone called his name._

 _"Sonic!"_

 _Sonic turn's and notices a drone heading toward's him._

 _"It's me, Sonic!"_

 _"T-Tails?"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Night Before Battle." Alice and Sonic as narrators_


	29. The Night Before Battle

**Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld**

 **The Night Before Battle**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"T-Tails?" Sonic said_

 _"Hey, Sonic. How are you?" Tails said_

 _"I'm doing all right. H-How did you log in here?" Sonic said_

 _"Well, I decided to create one of those STL things that you are currently connected to with this drone and find you to get back home. And yes, after you're best friend lost his ability to speak and you as well. I decided to enter the system and keep you're Fluctlight in stable condition. So that's why you are able to continue on normal. I would've helped you're other friend but... you know." Tails said_

 _"I mean, that's great and all but why didn't make you one for yourself?" Sonic said_

 _"It would've taken longer to build a STL for me and this world was about to be in it's final step with those monsters coming here and taking over this peaceful. So why not just come in the Underworld with the drone I built before you left." Tails said_

 _"You really are a good friend, Tails." Sonic said_

 _"(Laughs) Now then, hold still. It's time for an upgrade. By making you the most_ _powerful one in this world." Tails said_

 _"Hold on, Tails. We could do that later. Right I need to go follow Alice." Sonic said_

 _"Who's Alice?"_

 _"Ummm... some knight who I was her enemy at first but we soon became friends and so on. I'll tell you more later on? But for now, we need to hurry up. Those monsters are coming here and we have no time to loose." Sonic said_

 _"Sounds good to me." Tails said_

 _And so, Sonic and the drone start flying and catching up to Alice and Amayori._

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _The knights were practicing swinging wooden swords at each other. Eldrie's dragon roared as he noticed another dragon heading toward's him._

 _"That's..."_

 _Amayori land's while Alice get's off with Kirito and Sonic land's beside her with the drone. Alice noticed the drone woth Sonic._

 _"Sonic, what's that?" Alice looking at the drone_

 _"It's a drone. My good friend is currently talking to me from the other side." Sonic said_

 _"Hello! My name is Tails!" Tails introducing himself_

 _"Tails, huh?"_

 _"Mentor! I always believed in you!"_

 _Eldrie noticed that Alice was holding Kirito._

 _"Lady Alice..."_

 _"We just looked at the Eastern Gate. There's not much time before the gate's destroyed and the enemy pushes through."_

 _"The enemy army has about 50,000 troops. We have 3,000. We have to give them what training we can." Eldrie said_

 _"Where are the other Integrity Knights? From above, I could see seven outside."_

 _"That's everyone."_

 _"Wait, are yous serious?" Sonic said_

 _"That's ridiculous! There should be 31 members of that order, including me!"_

 _"Surely you're aware, Lady Alice. That Prime Senator Chudelkin has been used a retuning art on knights who showed symptoms of memory issues. Ten of thise knights have yet to awaken from that art. At this time, 21 knights are awake. Four are watching over the Cathedral and the capital, and four are patrolling the End Mountains."_

 _"That leaves thriteen."_

 _"Our forces are already stretched too thin. And yet, Lady Alice... Do you intend to shield that young man while you fight?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Why would we not defend him?" Sonic said_

 _"We swore to protect him."_

 _"You mustn't, Mentor! Should you encumber yourself with such deadweight in battle, not only it will diminish the power of your sword, it could expose you and you're blue friend into danger yourselves!_

 _"Sonic should be fine. At least trust him just a little." Tails said_

 _"Pipe down, Tails. Not the best time." Sonic said_

 _"And what is that thing that is levitating next to you? Did that come from the Dark Territory to spy on us?" Eldrie looking at the drone_

 _"First of all, It's not from the Dark Territory. Second, this is my friend who's here to help us fight off those monsters from the Dark Territory." Sonic said_

 _"Hello, names Tails! Nice to meet you two! And as Sonic said, I'm here to help you fight against the monsters." Tails said_

 _"Well, don't get so worked up, Eldire."_

 _The three and the drone turned around to see Bercouli standing on top of the hill._

 _"Yo, little one. I'm relieved to see you look bettwr than I expected. Have your checks filled in a little?"_

 _"Uncle. It's been a long time."_

 _"Commander-"_

 _Bercouli look's at Kirito with a strange look on his face._

 _"Uncle."_

 _Sonic slowly grabbed his sword._

 _ **"Is he going to kill Kirito?"**_

 _Alice slowly's put's her hand close to her sword._

 _"It's all right, you two."_

 _Bercouli take's a deep breath and releases it, causing a small shock wave._

 _"U-Uncle..."_

 _"W-What just happened?" Sonic said_

 _"You two, did you just see that?"_

 _"Yes. It was only for an instant, but I definitely saw the flash of a sword."_

 _"I launched an incarnate Sword, or rather, a dagger at that young man. If I had hit, it would've sliced some skin of his cheek."_

 _"If it had... hit? Which means..."_

 _"That's right, He stopped it. With his own willpower."_

 _Alice and Sonic's eyes widen and looked at Kirito._

 _"It doesn't look like the young man's mind is here. But he's not dead. Listen. The boy wasn't protecting himself, but you both. So he'll be back one day. That's what I think. Probably when you need him the most."_

 _"Even if you are still like this, Kirito. You still care." Sonic said_

 _The two hugged Kirito both at the same time._

 _"Guess I missed out on a lot. Didn't I?" Tails said_

 _"So you see, Eldire. We can look after one young man."_

* * *

 _*Evening*_

 _Kirito, Alice, Sonic, and the drone were all inside a big tent together. Kirito reached out his arm, wanting the swords._

 _"All right. Wait a moment, okay?"_

 _Alice take's the swords off the bag and give's them both to Kirito._

 _"Kirito."_

 _ **"Even though your heart has been lost since that battle, you still tried to protect us from Uncle's sword technique. For Sonic, you been friends for a very long time. You two are like brothers, helping one another. But, what do you think of me? What do I think of Kirito? No. I'm only a created being. Who continues to occupy Alice Zuberg's body. A puppet who exists to fight. I'm not allowed the luxury of feeling anything other than the intent to fight. But maybe... it's because I've been suppressing my feelings that you can't hear my voice."**_

 _Alice get's closer to Kirito. Sonic had his helmet off and noticed Alice getting closer to Kirito which made his eyes widen up._

 _ **"If I were to unleash all of my willpower at this moment, would you respond?"**_

 _She get's closer to Kirito but soon back's up and heard ringing coming from outside. Sonic shook his head and looked. Alice and Sonic looked out and saw Tiese and Ronie standing there._

 _"U-Um... W-We've brought you two your dinner, Lady Knight and Sonic." Tiese said_

 _"Thank you. I appreciate it."_

 _"Thank you, you two! And it's also a pleasure to see you two again." Sonic said_

 _"U-Um, it's bread and something to drink." Ronie said_

 _"You don't have to be afraid. Are you two from the North Centoria Imperial Swordcraft Academy?"_

 _"Yes! I'm Primary Trainee Tiese Schtrinen of the Human Empire Guardian Army Supply Corps."_

 _"Primary Trainee Ronie Arabel, of the same."_

 _"You don't have to be so formal. Here, I'm just another swordsman, nothing more. Please call me Alice. (Noticed Ronie and Tiese acting different) What's the matter?"_

 _"O-Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you seem so different from when we met you at the academy." Tiese said_

 _"You... think so? Anyway, is there something you wanted?"_

 _"Yes. Um, Lady Kni- Lady Alice, we heard that you arrived with a dark-haired young man."_

 _"And we were wondering if he might be someone we know. So we thought..."_

 _"Oh, yeah. That's right. You tweo were also friends with Kirito at the academy, weren't you?" Alice said_

 _"So it is Kirito!"_

 _"Then Eugeo must..."_

 _Alice and Sonic looked at each other, they didn't know what to say about Eugeo._

 _"This might be too harsh for you to bear. But I have faith, that as Kirito's, as well as Eugeo's juniors, you're surely capable of accepting it."_

 _Alice and Sonic opened the entrance of the tent for Tiese and Ronie. The two walked in and both noticed Kirito. But not in his cheerful mood. Ronie walk's up Kirito and start's crying. Tiese noticed the broken Blue Rose Sowrd on the ground as tears rolled down her eyes. Sonic and Alice looked at them with sad expressions. Tiese put's her hand on the sword as it glowed._

 _"I just... heard... Eugeo's voice. He said, "Don't cry, I'll always be here."_

 _Ronie hold's Tiese's hands,_

 _"Did you two have feelings for Kirito and Eugeo-"_

 _"That's not it! I... I'm..."_

 _"Lady Alice, you know the Taboo Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic violated, don't you?" Tiese said_

 _"Yes? I was told they killed another student."_

 _"How about what led them to break that Taboo?" Tiese said_

 _Sonic rubb's his back, not knowing what to say._

 _"No, not that much."_

 _"Kirito, Eugeo, and Sonic raised their swords to save us. If only we'd been a little wiser they wouldn't have fought the Church to change the law, and no one would've died. We've committed an irreparable crime!"_

 _Tears rolled down Sonic's face but wipe's them as he hold's back from crying._

 _"That's why... no matter what happens, we can't ever... admit we're in love with them!"_

 _Ronie and Tiese both hug as they both cried. Sonic couldn't hold back anymore and start's to cry as well. Alice hug's Sonic to cheer him up. Sonic hug's Alice back._

 _"I don't want to deal with this anymore... I don't want anyone to suffer... I want everything to be peaceful... I-I'm not meant to kill... But I couldn't stop myself from saving them!" Sonic crying_

 _"It's okay Sonic, everything is going to be alright. No need to cry. I'm here for you." Alice said_

 _Eventually, Alice cheer's up Sonic and stop's making him cry. She understood how much Sonic went threw with Kirito and Eugeo._

 _"(Look's at Tiese and Ronie) No, you're wrong about that. You've commited no crime."_

 _"Lady Alice, you... You're an esteemed Integrity Knight, Lady Alice, so you can't understand! Our bodies were played with, and our pride has been tainted by sin!"_

 _"The body is nothing more than a vessel for your heart. The heart... the soul is the only thing that truly exists. And what determines the nature of your soul.. is you alone." Alice said_

 _ **"I know I can do it. Just like how Kirito and Sonic showed me."**_

 _Alice glowed as she tranformed into her younger self._

 _"A-Alice." Sonic said_

 _"You see? Your body and appearance merely follow your heart. Your heart can't be tainted by anyone. I was born in a villahe in the hinterlands, and I should've grown up to be like this. But when I was eleven, I was taken away by a criminal, me memories were erased by an art technique and I became an Integrity Knight. There were times when I cursed such a fate. But... Kirito and Somic taught me that there was something that I could do... that I should do. And that's why I'll never hesitate again. I've decided to accept myself as I am and move on. (Grab's Tiese and Ronie's hands) I'm sure there's a wide, long, and straight path meant only flr you, too."_

 _The two cried again and hug's them. Sonic also join's as both Alice and Sonic hugged Tiese and Ronie._

 _"Sonic, I am very sorry on how much you went threw. I know killing is not meant for you, but you did the right thing to protect those innocent girls." Tails said_

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _As Alice and Sonic were walking._

 _"Yo."_

 _The two looked at saw Bercouli standing there._

 _"Hey there, Bercouli." Sonic said_

 _"Uncle. Good morning."_

 _"About where we're going to put that young man. If you want, I can ask the rearguard unit-"_

 _"No. It's fine. I met his former pages from the academy, and asked them to look after him once the battle begins." Alice said_

 _"Oh? That's good to hear. So how is that black-haired boy? Did he react in any way, coming into contact with people from his past?"_

 _Alice nodded with a no._

 _"I see. To be honest, I can't help but feel that he'll be the one to set the course of the coming battle. As well for armor kid here."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Even if they had helped from you and their partner, defeating the prime senator and the pontifex was an incredible feat. I'm not sure if I'd be a match for the intensity of his willpower."_

 _"That can't be."_

 _"When our willpower clashed yesterday, I definitely felt that. That boy and armor kid here has the same amount as, or even more experience in actual combay than me."_

 _"What do you mean by actual combat?"_

 _"Just what I said. A fight for life. The Taboo Index prohibits any battles to the death. So where did those two gain that kind of experience?"_

 _"Uncle, Kirito and Sonic actually-"_

 _"My lord."_

 _The three turned to see Fanatio walking toward's them._

 _"It's almost time for the war council."_

 _"Lady Fanatio."_

 _Sonic didn't know what to do so he just bowed down. Fanatio removed her helmet and Alice noticed something different from her._

 _ **"Lady Fanatio... with makeup on?"**_

 _"It's been a long time, Alice. I'm glad you're well."_

 _ **"She sounds... feminine?"**_

 _"I-It's been a long time."_

 _"Hey, Alice, I hear you brought that black-haired boy with you. (Look's At Sonic) And also his armor friend as well." Fanatio said_

 _"Uh, yes."_

 _"Great to meet you once again, Fanatio." Sonic putting his arm's in front of him._

 _"(Shakes Sonic's Hand) Great to see once again and thank you." Fanatio said_

 _Sonic looked at Fanatio with a confused look on his face."_

 _"Also, could I see that black-haired boy after the war council?" Fanatio said_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I also want to thank him."_

 _"Thank him?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What do you mean by thanking both me and Kirito for?" Sonic said_

 _"For fighting and defeating me. In all my years as an Integrity Knight, those two are the only ones who fought me all-out, even though they knew I was a woman." Fanatio said_

 _Sonic blushed a little, giggled and rubbed his back._

 _"What do you mean...?"_

 _"Whever a man fights me, there's always a slight difference in his swordplay. When I realized that, I hid my face with a helmet and mastered the art if continuous attacks to prevent opponents from getting close. But that was only because I was self-conscious about my own gender. Those boys saw right through me, and didn't hold back as they crossed swords with me. During my battle with them, I unleashed all of my sword skills and art techniques, and when it was over, all my trivial obessions had vanished. See? It's no matter I want to thank those boys, right? I already the armor kid here, so that make's it one to thank for. Not to mention, I'm also a little annoyed. Because when that black-haired boy saw my exposed face, he didn't find any womanliness in me. So I thought I'd try a few things... an maybe if i do this or that, he might wake up."_

 _Sonic and Alice's gasped and eyes both widen up on what Fanatio said._

 _"I am grateful for you kind words, but he's resting in his tent right now. I shall pass on your regards to him later." Alice said_

 _"Oh, my. I need your permission to see the boy? Whenever you asked to meet with the commander while he was on duty, I don't think I ever refused you due to my personal feelings."_

 _"Surely I don't need your permission to see Uncle."_

 _Sonic noticed Alice and Fanatio were arguing so he decided to back away from the argument and stand right next to Bercouli._

 _"First of all, if you wished to be beaten up by a male knight, shouldn't you have just asked Uncle to do so?" Alice said_

 _"Oh, but he's exempt. Since he and armor kid here are the most powerful swordsmen in the world, of course they would go easy on everyone." Fanatio said_

 _"Oh, is that right? Whenever they trained with me, Uncle was always drenched with sweat from going all-out." Alice said_

 _"(Fake Laughs) -My lord, is that true?"_

 _"-Uncle, it's all your fault for-"_

 _They noticed Bercouli was gone and only Sonic was standing there watching them. He just waved at them._

 _"Hey! It's time to start the war council. Armor kid, you can join if you want." Bercouli said_

 _"Sure. I'll go." Sonic walking away_

 _Alice and Fanatio took deep breaths._

* * *

 _*War Council*_

 _"For the last four months, we've considered all kinds of strategies, but have concluded that it will be difficult to repulse on al-out attack at our current strength. On our side of the End Mountains, there's nothing but grassland and rocks for 10 kilors in all directions. If they force their way in this far, then we'll be surrounded and massacred by the enemy. Therefore, we... have no choice but to fight in this narrow ravine, that's 100-mel wide and 1,000 mel long. We'll set up a defensive position here, and relentlessly repel the enemy's advances, and strike them down. This will be our basic strategy throughout this operation. Does anyone have any thoughts so far?" Fanatio said_

 _Eldrie raised his hand up._

 _"The enemy forces include orge units equipped with longbows, as well as the even more dangerous order of the dark mages. What are we going to do about their long-range attacks?" Eldrie said_

 _"It will be a risky gamble, but..."_

 _Fanatio look's at Alice and Sonic._

 _"There's no sunlight in that ravine, even during the day, and not a single blade of grass on the ground. In other words, spatial resources are sparse there. If we can consume every last bit of it before the battle starts, in theory, the enemy will be unable to launch any powerful art techniques. Needless to say, the same is true for us. However, we only have 100 or so sacred arts wieldees on our side. Should we find ourselves exchanging art techniques, the enemy will be sure to consume far more resources." Fanatio said_

 _"I see. I believe you're right, Vice Commander. But if the resourcesare exhasuted, won't we be unable to restore the life of the wounded?"_

 _"That's why I said it was a gamble. We've brought all of our high-level reagents and healing potions with us. If we restrict al art techniques to healing arts, and use our medicines to assist, the reagents should last for at least three days."_

 _"There's one more problem. Lady Fanatio. No matter how sparse Solus and Terraria's blessings may be, there must be a vast amount of resources in that ravine that have built up over the years. Who wuld be able to deplete that power in the short time we have before the battle?" Alice said_

 _"No, there is someone. Just one who is capable of that."_

 _"Just one?"_

 _"That would be you, Alice Synthesis Thirty. Perhaps you haven't realized, but your power has surpassed that of any Intergrity Knight. I'm sure you're capabke of wielding it now. The true sacred power that can split the heavens and rupture the earth."_

 _"Good job, Alice." Sonic clapping for Alice_

* * *

 _*Evening*_

 _"All right, please look after Kirito for us, will you?"_

 _"Yes, you can count on us."_

 _"Lady Alice and Sonic, we promise to protect Kirito, no matter what."_

 _"Alright Tails, you ready?" Sonic looking at the drone while putting his helmet on_

 _"As ready as always!" Tails said_

 _"All right!"_

 _"Kirito, this could be our last goobye. Will do our best, as well. I'm going to burn every last drop of the life that you gave me. So if I should fall, and call your name with the last of my strength, will you stand up and draw that sword for me? Along with Sonic? If you're awake, iy won't matter if the enemy has thousands, or even tens of thousands. Make a miracle happen again and protect everybody. After all, you..."_

 _Alice hug's Kirito. Sonic soon join's in as well._

 _ **"After all you defeated Administrator. You and Sonic are the most powerful swordsman of all."**_

 _"Kirito... All the fights we have been threw. Comes down to this. Thank you for everything... Best friend." Sonic said_

 _Later, Alice, Sonic, and the drone exited their tent._

 _"Lady Alice. Let's head out now."_

 _"Eldrie?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You've served me until now. I was truly blessed to have you by my side. You didn't choose a senior male knight like Sir Deusolbert. You wished to be trained by a amateur like me because you were concerned about my heart."_

 _"Not at all! I would never be so insolent. It was because I was so in awe of your splendid sword skills."_

 _Alice grab's Eldrie's hand._

 _"Thanks to your support, I was able to walk this dangerous path until today. Thank you."_

 _"Lady Alice. Why are speaking in the past tense? Why would you imply that your path is about to end here? I... I still haven't learned enough from you! My sword, my arts... I'm still nowhere near your level! I meed to continue training and guiding me, forvere and ever..."_

 _"Integrity Knight Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One!"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Here are my final orders as your mentor. Make sure you survive. Live to see the advent of peace. And then, take them back. Your true life and your loved one."_

 _Alice and Sonic walked pass Eldrie as he was crying._

* * *

 _*November 7. 380 HE The Eastern Gate*_

 _The gate cracked more until it officially started to break. In both sides, the good and the bad were waiting for the gate to break. The Integrity Knights, soldiers, and Sonic were waiting for the gate to break. Sonic looked at the drone and nod's at it. The drone fired a laser at Sonic as Sonic glowed and upgraded his status to higher. Once Tails finished blasting the beams at Sonic, he checked his status and noticed that they weren't showing numbers at all. Just "*" . Sonic looked at the drone and smiled._

 _ **"I knew I can trust you Tails."**_

 _*Final Load Test* The door then broke and a huge beam erupted._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: "Battle Of The Knights." Alice and Sonic as narrtors_


	30. Battle Of The Knights

**Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld**

 **Battle Of The Knights**

* * *

 _*Novemeber 7, 380 HE The Eatern Gate*_

 _The gate continued to crack as both sides were ready to fight. In the other side, the soldiers, Integrity Knights, and Sonic were all waiting for the gate to break. Tails shoots a laser at Sonic as he increases his status. Once shooting the laser, he checked his status and noticed the numbers were "*". He look's at the drone smiles. Minutes later, the gate glowed more and a explosion erupted. Minutes later, the gate started to collapse._

 _"The final load test, huh? This puts even Hollywood movies to shame! Maybe we should grab this video technology instead of the AI, bro. All we have to do is start a VFX studio and we'd immediately be billionaires!"_

 _"Sorry, but the visuals we're seeing now can't be written to any media. Since the things in the world aren't made up of polygons. It's an extravagant show that can only be seen by thise connected to the STL."_

 _The gate finally collapsed._

 _"Soldiers of the land of darkness! The time you have long awaited is nigh! Kill all living things! Pillage all that you can!"_

 _"Lay waste to this land!"_

 _"First group! Begin the assault!"_

 _The goblins charged right at the good._

 _"Kill them! Kill them!"_

 _The giants were charging right behind the goblins as well._

 _"Crush them!"_

 _And soon more goblins were charging as well._

 _"Charge!"_

 _The soldiers, Integrity Knights, and Sonic were just standing there._

 _"First unit, draw your swords! Prepare for battle!"_

 _The unit took out their swords._

 _"Monk unit, prepare your healing arts and incantations!"_

 _"System Call. Generate Luminuous Element."_

 _"They're coming."_

 _"You cursed dwellers of the darkness. We'll show you what we're made of!"_

 _The Integrity Knights and Sonic all took out their swords as wall._

 _"King Arthur! You can do as you please." Fanatio said_

 _"Got it!"_

 _"It's begun. I shall...do what I must."_

 _ **"The one memory from my past that I have left. I don't even know when it occurred. But... in order ro protect the world in which she lived with me..."**_

 _"Enchance Armament!"_

 _Integrity Knight Deusolbert charged his up his bow as an fire aura burned around him._

 _"I am Integrity Knight Deusolbert Synthesis Seven! Those who stand before me, you shall burn so not even your bones remain!"_

 _Deusolbert pull's back his arrow's as the arrows charged up as well. Moments later, he fires the arrows and they straight at the enemies. The arrows all hit the goblins as a lot turned into ash. Deusolbert fires more arrows at the enemies. The arrows made contact with the ground and an eruption occur, sending the goblins flying everywhere. The giants were now charging at them. Sonic charged up his sword, ready to fight._

 _"You ready, Tails!"_

 _"This will be fun!"_

 _ **"First, we're going to restorethe decimated Order of the Integrity Knights. Next, we'll rebuild the Imperial Knights of the four empires. They'll meed to be retrained. Since there's not nearly enough Integrity Knights. I'm sure some of you are unhappy about this, but right now, saving the people is our top priority. I ask that you lend me your strength."**_

 _ **"My lord, I shall follow you wherever you go. (Find's the leader of the giants) Found him."**_

 _"Enhance Armament! Pierce... O Light!"_

 _Fanatio fires a beam at the giants. The beam hits mutiple giants._

 _"Oh, it's started, huh?"_

 _"It has."_

 _"It looks like Uncle Deusolbert is doing his best"_

 _"The vice commander seems to be doing well, too."_

 _"But..."_

 _"The left flank doesn't look so good, does it?"_

 _"The first unit's Eldrie is definitely skillful, but as a knight, he's still a novice."_

 _"And behind him, there's Renlicchi, who isn't very dependable."_

 _"The Supply Corps is behind the left flank, isn't it?"_

 _"Along with that rebel, Kirito, right?"_

 _The two girls looked at each other and walk pass the soldiers. Sonic looked at girls but couldn't do anything as he needed to fight._

 _"Everyone! Stay together and follow my lead!"_

 _More Goblins were charging at their enemy._

 _"Don't let a single one get past us! Engage the enemy!"_

 _"Sir!"_

 _Eldrie noticed a goblin holding a grenade like weapon._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Now! Throw them!"_

 _The goblins threw the grenades at them as they landed around the soldiers. The fuse went off and the grenades exploded._

 _"This is-"_

 _"Everyone! Run!"_

 _The goblins entered the smoke where their enemy was in._

 _"-I won't let-"_

 _"-Wait! If we swing our swords now, we'll end up hitting each other! We have to let Sir Renly in the second unit behind us know what's happening!"_

 _One of the soldiers in the 1st unit notifies the 2nd unit._

 _"It seems there's bee a disaster on the front lines! They Integrity Knight... Where is Sir Renly?"_

 _"The thing is... he's nowhere to be found!"_

 _Sir Renly was running away from the fight. Sir Renly didn't want to fight anymore. Sonic look's up and see Alice flying with Amayori._

 _"Change of Plan, Tails." Sonic saod_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm gonna help, Alice." Sonic said_

 _"Sounds good to me."_

 _Sonic and the drone then flew up toward's Alice. On The ground, Deusolbert fires more arrows at the goblins as more explosions occurred._

 _"Everyone! Kill that archer! Surround him, carve him up, and pummel him into oblivion!"_

 _The Goblins were flanking at both sides._

 _"Protect Sir Knight! Don't let their blades touch him!"_

 _"Sorry. I'm counting on you!"_

 _"Leave this to us!"_

 _The soldiers charged at the goblins and Deusolbert fires more arrows. The soldiers slahed and kill the goblins as well as the goblins killing the soldiers. Deusolbert fires more arrows at the goblins. The leader leader of the giants that some of hus men were killed from Fanatio's beam._

 _"To think that a mere human would cause such fear in me. It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. It can't be. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Ki-"_

 _The leader of the giants glitches out instantly and soon jump's very high and slam's ground, sending his men flying. He start's charging at Fanatio._

 _"Kill! Ki-"_

 _His Fluctlight transfer's to Fanatio's._

 _ **"I can't move! Why?"**_

 _"Kill human!"_

 _The giant swings the wrecking ball at Fanatio._

 _ **"My lord..."**_

 _Someone blocked the attack._

 _"Lady Fanatio!"_

 _"Dakira?"_

 _Dakira's sword breaks but continue's to block it with her hands. Her arms then broke and spew out blood. She then uses her head but her helmet breaks. Her feet spewed out blood as well. An aura appeared around Dakria as she uses all her strength to send the giant flying._

 _"Dakira!"_

 _Fanatio grab's Dakira who was badly injured._

 _"Dakira! Don't die! I'll see to your wounds right now!"_

 _Dakira wipe's the tears off Fanatio._

 _"Lady... Fanatio. I shall... adore you... forev... er."_

 _Dakira's eyes closes... and that was it._

 _"We must protect Lady Fanatio!"_

 _The Knights charged at the giants._

 _"I won't forgive you!"_

 _The leader swings his hammer at the knights and sends them flying. Fanatio raises her sword up as a beam erupted up in the air. The giant then jump's high and aim's at Fanatio._

 _"Kill human!"_

 _"Return to the bowels of the earth!"_

 _Fanatio swing's down as she sliced the giant in half. Everyon was shock._

 _"First unit, center, advance! Push the enemy back!"_

 _And so, the soldiers and goblins all start figthing each other. All were killing each other in brutal ways._

 _ **"So this is what war is. How long has it been since the battle begin?"**_

 _ **Deusolbert fires more arrows at the Goblins.**_

 _ **"Not yet? No order to retreat yet?"**_

 _Deusolbert noticed that he has no more arrows._

 _"All right, then. So you've finally run out of arrows, huh?"_

 _The Goblins walked closer to Deusolbert._

 _"Are you one of the dark empire's Council of Ten? A goblin chief?"_

 _"That's right. I'm the chief if the flatland goblins, Lord Shibori!"_

 _"I am Integrity Knighy Desuolbert Synthesis Seven."_

 _"Whoa! Like I care about some lum's name! You're just meat to me! They annoying piece of meat attached to the head I'm about to take!"_

 _"All right, everyone, get him!"_

 _The goblins chase after Desuolbert._

 _"How absurd!"_

 _Desuolbert swing's his sword, slicing a goblin in half and blood coming out. He then slices another goblin._

 _ **"Four left."**_

 _He continues to slice another goblin. Another one appeared behind the goblin and breaks some of Desuolbert's armor. Two goblins grabbed Desuolbert legs as Shibori was about to finish him._

 _"Sir Knight!"_

 _The goblin notices and hit's Golorossa , sending him back and hitting the ground. The goblin walk's up to him and raises his sword. Desuolbert yell's as he pull's back his sword with his bow._

 _"O Flames!"_

 _The goblins around him turned to ashes._

 _"Burn to ash!"_

 _Desuolbert fire's the sword to the goblin. The goblins try's to block it but the sword melted the weapons and hit's the goblin, turing him into ashes. But not just him, the sword flew pass the other goblins as they all turned to ashes as well._

 _Human Guardian Army Second Unit, Center..._

 _"Reporting. Lady Fanatio faced the giant chief and Sir Deusolbert faced the flatland goblin chief, and they've defeated them both."_

 _"I see."_

 _"That said, we are still overwhelmingly outnumbered by the enemy forces. It's only a matter of time before the battle lines for each unit collapse."_

 _"What about the enemy's aerial forces?"_

 _"So far, there's no sign of their flying dragons or minions."_

 _The soldiers and goblins that were dead all glowed. Alice saw the whole fight going down._

 _"It's all right." Looking at Amayori_

 _Alice and Sonic both looked at each other and closes their eyes. They both formed a ball and obtain the souls of the deceased. The ball got bigger and bigger as the the two were creating a big glowing ball. Sonic was using some of his strength to increase the power of the ball._

* * *

 _*Human Guardian Army Supply Corps Supply Storage Tentes*_

 _Inside one of the tents. Sir Renly was shaking and scared as he didn't want to fight._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Stigma of the Disqualified." Alice and Sonic as narrators_


	31. Stigma Of The Disqualified

**Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld**

 **Stigma Of The Disqualified**

* * *

 _*The War Continue's, Human Guardian Army Supply Corps*_

 _The Goblins threw more smoke grenades as they all killed the soldiers. As they were killing the Soldiers, Linel and Fizel appeared and sliced off one of the goblins head off. The sisters continue to slice the goblins heads off._

 _"Why are the goblins this far back?"_

 _"Zel, there are more than we thought! There might be too many for us to push back on our own!"_

 _"Why isn't Renlicchi defending the area ahead like he's supposed to?"_

 _A Goblin charged at the sisters. Linel stab's the goblin in the stomach as well as Fizel chopping another Goblin's head off._

 _"I knew it. That coward."_

* * *

 _*Human Guardian Army Supply Storage Tents*_

 _"Get up. You have to go back to your position. No. Even if I were there, I'd only be in the way."_

 _"Renly."_

 _Everything around Renly changed. He look's and saw Quinella standing in front of him._

 _"You... seem to be broken."_

 _"Broken?"_

 _"You're a failure! A defective knight!" Chudelkin making fun of Renly_

 _"Renly, it seems I have no choice but to punish you to cryostasis. After all, despite being chosen as master of those Double-Winged Blades, you've never managed to achieve the Perfect Weapon Control art with them. As a knight, you're lacking something crucial. (Turn's around and walk's away)_ _Good night, Renly."_

 _"For Her Eminence to say good night to you... What a lucky knight you are! I'm so jealous!"_

 _"A failure. I'm-"_

 _Everything came back to reality for Renly._

 _"It doesn't matter whether I exist ot not."_

 _"What about here?"_

 _"Yes, this tent looks safe."_

 _Fenly leen's over to see who is insid the tent he's in._

 _"Let's hide him in the back and guard the entrance."_

 _Tiese and Ronie opened the tent entrance._

 _"It's dark, so be careful."_

 _Tiese notices something moving._

 _"Is someone there?"_

 _Fenly stood up with his hands up._

 _"I'm not the enemy. I apologize for startling you."_

 _"S-Sir Knight! Forgive out rudeness!" Tiese apologized_

 _"No, it's my fault for scaring you. And beside, I'm not... an Integrity Knight anymore. I ran away. The unit that I was supposed to command must be in a panic now. I'm sure there have been some deaths, too. And yet, I can't bring myself to leave this place, so how can I call myself a knight?"_

 _"We haven't intorduced ourselves yet. I'm Primary Trainee Ronie Arabel with the Supply Corps, and this is Primary Trainee Tiese Schtrinen. And this is..."_

 _Tiese move's aside and show's Kirito to Fenly._

 _"Elite Disciple Kirito. His best friend Sonic is currently not with us right now. As he is battling at the moment against the Dark Territory." Ronie said_

 _"Kirito? Sonic? The ones who defeated the pontifex?" Fenly said_

 _"Sir Knight, forgive me if I'm being forward, but would you be so kind as to help us out? No matter what... No matter what, we must keep Kirito safe. To be honest, defeating even a single goblin is beyond our abilities. But that's our mission right now. To protect him, entrusted to us by Lady Alice and Sonic, at all costs." Ronie said_

 _They heard someone scream outside the tent._

 _"No way! They're here already?"_

 _Tiese peak's outside the tent._

 _"There's smoke!"_

 _"Tiese, are the tents on fire?"_

 _"No, it's just some kind of strange smoke wafting in. No, wait. There are a lot of people coming out of the smoke!"_

 _Tiese back's up and grab's her sword. The entrance get's slice as a goblin appeared._

 _"A goblin?"_

 _"I found some white lum girls. What a hual for me."_

 _"Tiese..."_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Fenly was in a tournament dueling with his opponent. The two slammed their swords and jump away from each other.**_

 _ **"I'm going to win today... Renly!"**_

 _ **"Me, too!"**_

 _ **The lunged at each other as they swung at each other and blocking each other swords. With really fast swing's, Fenly's opponent sword cracked.**_

 _ **"I have you now!"**_

 _ **Fenly swing's his sword at his opponent and block's it. But his sword broke and swing's right at his opponent's head. Blood flew on the sword.**_

 _ **"Renly..."**_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

 _"S-Stay back! Or else!"_

 _"-You look tasty."_

 _-If you come any closer... I'll slash you!"_

 _Fenly noticed Kirito gripping on the Blue Rose Sword tightly._

 _"Are you..."_

 _ **"Are you trying to save them? Even though you can't stand or draw your sword, not to mention you can't even speak! And yet... I'm..."**_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Fenly dropped his sword and kneel down.**_

 _ **"Renly... I want you to become a great knight. Do it for me."**_

 _ **His opponent closes his... and that was it. His body glowed.**_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

 _The goblin charges at Tiese and Ronie but Renly throw's Shurikens at the goblin. The goblin's face sliced off and fell on the ground, as well as his body._

 _"Sir Knight! Thank you... very much! You saved us!"_

 _Fenly took a deep breath and now had a serious look on his face._

 _"I want you two to stay here and protect Kirito."_

 _"R-Right!"_

 _"R-Right!"_

 _Fenly then run's out of the tent and head's back to the Eastern Gate._

* * *

 _*Eastern Gate*_

 _While running back to the Eastern Gate, he noticed goblins in front of him and slides to stop himself._

 _"My name is Renly! Integrity Knight Renly Synthesis Twenty-Seven! If it's my head you want, be ready to lay down your lives for it!"_

 _"It's the captain's head!"_

 _A goblin charges at Fenly. Fenly throw's Shurikens at the goblins around them, chopping everyone of them. He continues to throw the Shurkins at the goblins around him and slicing them._

 _ **"I can do this. If I can hold out just a little longer, reinforcements should arrive from the front lines, whete the smokescreen's thinned out."**_

 _Soon, he had killed every goblin around him. He noticed a shuriken coming toward's him and grab's it. He noticed the leader of the Goblins walking toward's him._

 _"Are you the captain?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm the chief of the mountain goblins, Kosogi. You've killed quite a number of them, haven't you? Who would've thought there'd be an Integrity Knight this far back? Really, my guess was wrong!"_

 _"This is whete you war ends!"_

 _Fenly throws the shurikens at Kosohi but he manages to block the attacks._

 _"The look on your face says, "But you're just a goblin!" boy. But this is what I have to say about it. "You call yourself an esteemed knight?" A singke Integrity Knigjt is a match for a thousand. That's what I was told. But it looks like that's not the case for you, huh? That's why you've been hiding all the way back here. Am I right?"_

 _ **"You seem to be broken."**_

 _ **"Am I a failure, after all? Even if I am..."**_

 _"Yeah, that's right. As a knight, i'm a failure. Even so, don't get the wrong idea. I'm the one who's defective, not these! Take flight... Double Wings!"_

 _Fenly throw's the Shurikens at Kosogi but block's them once again._

 _"You can try as many times as you like, but it's futile!"_

 _"Release... Recollection!"_

 _The Double Wings turned into an actual Shuriken._

 _"So beautiful."_

 _The Shuriken spuned fast and head's toward's Kosogi._

 _"I said it's futile!"_

 _Kosogi try's to swing at it but the Shuriken flew staight up. Kosogi almost tripped_ _but keep's his balance and charges at Shuriken then cut threw Kosogi, slicing him in half._

 _"Renliccni?"_

 _Fenly look's and saw Linel and Fizel._

 _"Someone's a bit more knightly now. I guess we didn't have to come to your resuce. We wanted to take credit for that..."_

 _"But we did cut off a lot more heads than you."_

 _"Sir Knight, please give your orders."_

 _"We have to make sure that Tiese, Ronie and Kirito are safe."_

 _"You don't have to worry about that. We just had those three join the Supply Corps."_

 _"What about the infiltrating enemies?"_

 _"We wiped them all out."_

 _"Then I'll be rejoining my unit. You two should do the same."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Understood."_

 _Fizel and Linel then headed back to the Eastern Gate. Fenly look's back at the tents._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Fenly soon head's toward's the Eastern Gate as well._

* * *

 _*Dark Territory Army Second Group*_

 _"Lord Sigurosig, Lord Shibori, and Lord Kosogi have all been killed in battle."_

 _"Damn, so useless! Just a bunch if dim-witted demi-humans, after all!_ _Were you able to pinpoint the Integrity Knights' position?"_

 _"We've already located the four we spotted on the front lines. We found two more in the rear, but it'll take some time to get a fix on them."_

 _"Still only six? Or are there only a few of them to start with? Still, whatever it takes, we must slaugther those six without fail. Okay, release the minions! My command is... "Fly for 700 mels, descend to the ground, and then, unlimited annihilation."_

 _"The demi-human unit on the front lines would get caught up in the fray at that distance."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"Yes, ma'am. How many do you wish? Currently, we have all 800 of the hatched minions on site."_

 _"Let's see..."_

* * *

 _*Dark Territory Army Dark Knight Brigade*_

 _"All 800 of them."_

 _The monsters that Kirito, Alice, and Sonic fought all_

* * *

 _*Human Guardian Army Second Unit, Center*_

 _"They're here."_

 _The monsters were all flying towards their enemies._

 _*Eastern Gate Runis The Skies Above*_

 _Berocouli took out his sword and raises it up. The monsters then dived down at the enemy._

 _"Time-Splitting Sword! Air Slash!"_

 _Bercouli slam's his sword on the ground as he killed a lot of the monsters that were charging at him._

* * *

 _*Human Guardian Army The Skies Above*_

 _Alice and Sonic saw the whole fight go down from a distance._

 _"What was that move he just did?" Sonic said_

 _"The was the Time-Splitting Sword unde the Perfect Weapon Control art. Uncle made his move, I see."_

 _Alice and Sonic had a floating ball in front of them. Sonic's collided with Alice's one as it got bigger. Alice said something amd Sonic took out Excalibur._

* * *

 _"How can that be? No one told me that the enemy had a mage unit of that power!"_

 _"I-I'm not sure... what happened?"_

 _"The enemy's flying dragons haven't appeared yet, correct?"_

 _"Correct. As of now, not a single dragon has been sighted in the skies above the battlefield."_

 _"Which means... That must be it. That was the Integrity Knights' secret weapon, Perfect Weapon Control art. Still... who knew it was this... But using thier weapons in that manner should consume a massive amount of life. They couldn't keep up a barrage..."_

 _"Chancellor, we're pinpointed the position of the two Integrity Knights in the rear. We now have all six in our sights."_

 _"Good."_

 _ **"I am calm. Now is the time to seize my first glory."**_

 _"Orge archers brigade and dark mages brigade! All hands, advance! Once you've entered the ravine, begin the wide-range incineratio projectiles incantation!"_

 _The Orges and Dark Mages all advanced._

 _"Mage unit, prepare to recite the wide-range incineration projectiles incantation! Spotters, begin the incantation for homing in on the enemy Integrity Knights' coordinates. Orge unit, prepare to fire your bows!"_

 _The Orges all aim their bows up in the air. Alice continued to obtain the souls of the deceased inside one massive ball. Sonic and the drone look at each other and Tails give's the go ahead signal._

 _"Lend me your strength Excailbur. Together, we will end this. And to protect my best friend, Kirito. I'm not meant to kill... but it's my only option." Sonic whispered as Excalibur glow's_

 _ **"Why? Why is that not only the humans of the Humean Empire, but also the souls of the demi-humans, and generating a sacred power that's so warm and and pure? If the people of the Human Empire and the monsters of the oand of darkness have esentially the same souls... if the only difference is whether you were born on one side of the mountains or the other... Then why are they... are we fighting?"**_

 _"Kirito... as long as you're safe..."_

 _ **"No, this is my duty. My responsibility as the one who turned her sword on the ponitfex, and undermined the authority of the Axiom Church. They're here! On my own, I'm no match for yhe capacity of thousands of dark mages to maintain elements. Not only that, but merely converting sacred power into Thermal or Cryogenic Elements wouldn't be a potent enough sacred art to deplete the spatial rescources in the ravine. But... If I were to trap Luminous Elements inside a mirror and refledt them infinitely..."**_

 _"System Call! Generate Thermal Element!"_

 _The Dark Mages all tried to use thier thermal element but somehow didn't work._

 _"System Call! Generate Thermal Element!"_

 _They tried again but still didn't work._

 _"We're unable to generate any Thermal Elements!"_

 _"At this rate, it will be impossible to activate wide-range incineration projectiles!"_

 _"Why aren't the spells activating?"_

 _"U-Unit Captain... could it be that all the spatial dark poeer has bee depleted?"_

 _"That's not possible! Don't hear all those screams? Can't you tell how many humans and demi-humans have perished! So where did all of thise lives disappeared to?"_

 _Back with Alice and Sonic..._

 _ **"The burden of the sin of taking countless lives for the sake of one, I shall carry it on my shoulders."**_

 _Alice take's out her sword._

 _"Bloom, my flowers!"_

 _"Excalibur!"_

 _Alice sword turn's to flowers and Sonic's Excalibur sword was now fully charged up and aim's down. A flower bloomed and aim's down as well._

 _"-Burst Element."_

 _"-Burst Element."_

 _Moments later, two massive beams fired at the ground as both beams caused massive destruction. Explosions and hitting enemies that were on the ground. After the powerful attacks and the beams faded away, everything was now turned into hell with fire everywhere._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Blood and Life." Alice and Sonic as narrators._


	32. Blood and Life

**Sword Art Online Alicazation: War Of Underworld**

 **Blood and Life**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"-Burst Element."_

 _"-Burst Element."_

 _Moments later, Alice and Sonic fired two massive and powerful beams at the ground. The beams fuse together togetehr to make a bigger and powerful beam. Soon enough, it caused massive destruction on the ground. The Dark Mages were all burning up and turing into ash._

 _"Due to a drought if spatial dark power of unknown origin, our wide-range incineration projectiles failed to activate. Immediately afterwards, two large-scale attacks by the enemy destroyed 90% of the demi-human unit, 70% of the orge archer unit, and over 30% of the dark mage unit."_

 _"What do you mean, a drought of unknown origin? That ridiculously massive formal art is what absorbed every drop of spatial dark power in the ravine! But that's impossible. An art of that scale, not even I... So who was responsible?"_

 _Alice and Sonic saw the whole place on fire. Later, the two landed on the ground as the soldiers were cheering for Alice and Sonic._

 _"Welcome back you two. You did well."_

 _Alice slip's from Amayori and fall's down. Fanatio catches her before she hit the ground. Sonic quickly come's to her help aid._

 _"A-Alice..."_

 _"It's okay kid, the enemy has retreated. You both brought us this victory." Fanatio said_

 _"Lady Fanatio, the battle isn't over yet. We must use healing arts to consume the sacred power that formal art generated so the enemy can't reuse it. After all, their main forces, the dark knights and the puilists guild are still untouched." Alice standing up_

 _"Everyon who can move, take the wounded and fall back! Monk unit, focus on healing the wounded until all spatial power is depleted! And watch for any movement by the enemy!"_

 _"I'll go help them out, Sonic." Tails said_

 _"You okay with that?" Sonic said_

 _"I okay with it."_

 _"Alright then, good luck."_

 _Soon, the drone fly's away to help the wounded soldiers._

 _"I'm going to report to the Knight Commander. Can I leave things here to both of you?" Fanatio said_

 _Alice and Sonic nodded and Fanatio head's off running._

 _"You did well, too, Amayori. Go back to yourbed and eat your fill."_

 _Amayori fly's away, leaving Alice and Sonic behind._

 _"Mentor?"_

 _Alice and Sonic looked and noticed Eldrie covered in blood._

 _"Eldrie! You're not injured, are you?"_

 _"Right. I haven't sustained any major wounds. But I should have perished in battle." Eldrie said_

 _"What are you saying? Your duty is to lesd the guards until the battle is over."_

 _"I failed to carry out my duty. Not only was my camp breached by the goblins, their chief was brought down by Sir Renly. How shameful is that? I betrayed your expectations of me."_

 _ **"To think I presumed to see her heart... her love. It's beyond laughable!"**_

 _"I have no right to call myself your disciple!"_

 _"You... You did well. I, the guard unit, as well as all the people of the Human Empire need you. Why are you being so harsh on yourself?" Alice said_

 _"Need? For my strength? Or..."_

 _All of a sudden, the three heard growling noises coming from the smoke. They noticed an orge was walking close to them. The three grabbed their swords but soon noticed the Orge was burnt and badly injured._

 _"You life must almost be depleted. So why are you standing there unarmed?"_

 _"I'm the chief of the orges, Furgr."_

 _"The chief of the orges? A member of the land of darkness's Council of Ten?"_

 _"I saw. Those light arts... it was you who unleashed it. Along side that gold armor person next to you, who unleashed an identical move as well. That power... that appearance... it's you, the Priestess of Light. If I take you back with me, this war will end. The orges can reurn to the grasslands." Furgr said_

 _Sonic scratch his head confused of what Furgr said to him._

 _"What are talking about? Priestess of Light? This war will end?"_

 _"Curse you! You lowly beast, how dare you spout such drivel!"_

 _Eldrie charges at Furgr but Alice and Sonic stopped him._

 _"M-Mentor! Why!"_

 _"I am indeed the Priestess of Light. Tell me, where will you take me? Who is it that seeks me?"_

 _"Emperor Vecta. The emperor only wants the Priestess of Light. He'll grant any wish to the one who captures and delivers the priestess. The ogres will return to the grasslands. Raise horses, hunt birds, and live."_

 _"You don't resent me? It was my gold armor friend behind me and I who massacred your people."_

 _"The strong carry a burden as heavy as they are strong. I also shoulder the burden of chief. That's why I'm going to capture you, and take you with me!"_

 _Furgr charges at Alice and swing's his claws at her. Alice then slashed Furgr and blood spewed out of Furgr's stomach and fall's on the ground, right in front of Sonic._

 _"Nice attack, Alice." Sonic said_

 _Alice put her hand's close to Furgr's body as she obtains his soul._

 _"This soul, at least, can fly to the grasslands."_

 _Alice releases the soul up in the air._

 _"Emperor... Vecta."_

* * *

 _*Past*_

 _"So you're saying the reason your strategy failed and a thousand dark mages perished was because the enemy absorbed and depleted the spatial dark power before us, is that right?"_

 _"Yes! That's correct, Your Majesty. I wasn't informed that, even with the pintifex gone, the enemy still had a mage of that caliber."_

 _"Is there no way to replenish that dark power?"_

 _"Unfortunately, sir. In order to replenish enough spatial dark power to annihilate the enemy, we'd need ample amounts of rich land and sunlight, but both are absent from the battlefield."_

 _"I see. But from what I see, there's no grass or tress in this land, and the sun seems to have already set. What power source were you going to use to attempt to cast this large-scale spell?"_

 _"Well, the blood spilled by both demi-humans and enemy soldiers, and their expired lives became dark power and had filled the air."_

 _"Blood and life, huh? Dee Eye Ell. Would 3,000 be sufficient?"_

 _"What?"_

 _*Present*_

 _"That would be enough, Your Majesty."_

* * *

 _*Human Guadrian*_

 _Alice, Sonic, Fanatio, and Bercouli were all eating together._

 _"Priestess of Light?"_

 _"Yes. I don't recall ever seeing such a name in any of the history books, but there's no doubt that it's what the enemy commander desires." Alice said_

 _"Commander... the Dark God Vecta, huh?"_

 _"I find it hard to believe. A god has been resurrected."_

 _"Little one. Let's assume that Dark God Vecta has descended to the Dark Territory, that he's seeking the Priestess of Light, and that this priestess is you. The question is, how will that affect the current battle situation?"_

 _ **"There's no question that the five tribes of the land if darkness are after the Human Empire. But if Vecta's target is the Priestess if Light..."**_

 _"Uncle. I shall breach the enemy lines alone and head to the edge of the Dark Territory. If it's the Priestess of Light that the enemy commander seeks, then he'll definitely pursue me with a considerable force. Once enough distacne has split them, please counterattack and annihilate the remaining enemy forces."_

 _ **"Not to mention, the World End's Altar is in the Dark Territory.**_

* * *

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _ **"All right. As soon as this transmission ends, I'm going to return the FLA rate to 1,000. So take Alice and head to the World End's Altar!"**_

 _ **"What do you mean, head to-"**_

 _ **"Listen! Once you exit the Eastern Gate the Altar's due south -"**_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _ **"If I go there, perhaps..."**_

 _"Fine, then. But you're taking a third of our troops with you. And take armor kid with you. He can be really useful for powerful enemies. Bercouli said_

 _"Sounds good to me. Why not beat down more enemies." Sonic said_

 _"But... I can't have you spare a third of your men!"_

 _"The enemy still has more than 30,000 troops left. I don't think that many would come after you of you're the sole decoy. Only if a big enough number fled together would it work to split them up."_

 _"You do have a point, but..."_

 _"Also, I have one more condition."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"I'll be joining the raid unit."_

* * *

 _*Dark Territory Orc Tribe's Camp*_

 _"Orc Chief Lilpilin. You're to offer 3,000 sacrifices to be the foundation of the dark mages' attack art."_

 _"Th-That's insane! We all came here to fight! Not to pay for your failure with our lives!"_

 _"This is an imperial order from the emperor himself."_

 _"Chief. We have no chouce but to obey the emperor's orders."_

 _"Lenju."_

 _"I and 3,000 of my troops will gladly give up our lives. For the emperor and for our tribe."_

 _Lilpilin couldn't say anything._

 _"Lil. I believe. That the souls of not just humans, but of orcs will be sent to the heavens after they die. Let's meet again there someday."_

 _"(Tears rolling down his face) I'm so sorry, Len. Forgive me. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Gather 3,000 of your troops in close formation 100 mels before the ravine within five minutes. That is all!"_

* * *

 _*Human Guadrian Camp*_

 _The Integrity Knights expect Sonic were all ready to fly with their dragons,_

 _"All right, let's head out!"_

 _Soon, the Knights and Sonic all started to fly into the Dark Territory. Eldrie and Fanatio stayed behind._

 _"Eldrie."_

 _"I'll be back, Kirito. Wish me luck." Sonic said_

* * *

 _* **Flashback***_

 _ **"Our goal as the raid unit is to split the enemy forces and destroy the individuals. After we've passed through the Eastern Gate, the guard unit, the** **monk unit and the Supply Corps are to head south immediately. If there's favorable terrain, deploy the troops and get into position. Until then, we four elite knights will act as a diversion."**_

* * *

 _"We're going to defend this location with out lives. Everyone, return to your positions!"_

* * *

 _*Dark Terrtoroy*_

 _The Orcs were all gathered up into a huge circle_ _. The dark mages all circled around the Orcs._

 _"System Call. Transfer Human Unit Durability. Area to Self. Generate Umbral Element. Form Element, Worm Shape._

 _The Orcs yelled and fell on the ground as the Dark Mages were taking their souls away to created a powerful weapon._

 _"Long live the orcs! Glory to the orcs!"_

 _The Orcs now exploded and blood spewed out everywhere. Lilpilin noticed Lenju_

 _"Lenju!"_

 _Lenju look's at Lilpilin and fall's down on to the ground._

 _"Damned humans... damned humans! Curse those damned humans!"_

* * *

 _*Back With The Integrity Knights and Sonic*_

 _The five of them were heading towards the eastern gate._

 _"Have you spotted anything here, Tails?" Sonic asked_

 _"No, but I notice things floating around us. So be careful." Tails said_

 _"Note taken."_

 _"This sound... is it group chanting if a formal art? Impossible! There's not enough sacred power left in this area to cast a large-scale formal art!"_

 _"Those bastards! What have they done?"_

 _"What power! Ah, how magnificent! This devastating spatial dark power."_

 _"Madam Chancellor, there are Integrity Knights approaching ahead. One of them isn't even an Integrity Knight at all! I don't know any information about that person that is with the Integrity Knights!"_

 _"It doesn't matter! This deathworm curse attack can't be blocked by swords or armor. You damned Integrity Knights.. you'll see what we can do! And after those damn Intergrit Knights are finish, we'll kill that unknown Knight as well. Don't rush! Let them get close enough!"_

 _Madam Chanceloor noticed the Integrity Knights and Sonic geting closer._

 _"Not yet. Not yet."_

 _The Integrity Knights and Sonic got closer. Sonic noticed the dark aura and get's in front of the Integrity Knights._

 _"Now! Fire!"_

 _A huge beam fires at the Integrity Knights and Sonic._

 _"Get close and lure them this way! Pull up!"_

 _The Integrity Knights pulled up. The beam was heading toward's Sonic. Sonic summon's a bubble shield around him and Tails and the worms tried to eat and break the shield but it wasn't doing any damage to the shield. So worms move aside him but and the worms continue to follow the Knights._

 _"No! You're not getting away!"_

 _Sonic follow's the deathworm attack from behind._

 _"No..."_

 _Alice dive's straight down._

 _"Little one! It won't work! Not that move!"_

 _Tiese and Ronie were witnessing the whole thing go down inside. Alice and Sonic were now following the deathworm attack that was heading toward's the Tents. But then, the two noticed Eldrie heading toward's them._

 _"Eldrie?"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"Go!"_

 _Eldrie dashes foward and charges right at the attack._

 _"No! Eldrie!"_

 _"Divine serpent of ancient times! If you claim to be king of the snakes, then let's see you devour that horde of mere worms completely!"_

 _Eldrie fly's straight up._

 _"Release Recollection!"_

 _The attacks were all heading towards Eldrie._

 _"_ _This way! You vile insects!"_

 _Eldrie fires his whip at the worms as the whip turned into multiple snakes and charged at the worms. The snakes were all eating the worms but it wasn't enough at the attack hit's Eldrie as he losses his HP was going down quickly. Moments later, his HP reached 0 but doesn't gove up._

 _"Not yet! I can't fall just yet!"_

 _The worms continued to eat him up and his HP was now in the negatives._

 _"Lady Alice..."_

 _The worms eaten Eldrie up and and explosion erupted in the sky._

 _"Eldrie!" Alice straight up to Eldrie_

 _Alice notices Eldire body and his dragon falling down. She reaches out her hand to try to catch him._

 _"Eldrie!"_

 _Alice soon grab's Eldrie's hand and pull's him up. Eldrie's dragon followed behind as they landed on the ground seconds later._

 _"Eldrie! Your eyes... open your eyes! I won't allow it! You're not going to leave me like this!"_

 _Eldrie open's his eyes and look's at Alice._

 _"Mentor... are you safe?"_

 _"Yes. Yes, I am safe, thanks to you! Didn't I tell you that I needed you?" Alice hugging Eldrie_

 _"Lady Alice, there are more... far more people who need you. I was such a selfish perosn... to think I could keep you all to myself."_

 _"I'll give you whatever you wish for! So come back! You're my disciple, aren't you?"_

 _"I already have more than enough."_

 _Eldrie closes his eyes._

 _"Eldrie! Eldrie!"_

 _Eldrie put's his hand on Alice's face and wipe's off the tears._

 _"Don't cry... Mo... ther."_

 _Eldrie glow's as he disappered in thin air. His Fluctlight now turned off. Sonic put's his hand on Alice's shoulder._

 _"Eldrie. After all the havoc you've wreaked... don't think you're noting to pay! Amayori, Takiguri. Charge at full speed. Sonic, follow me."_

 _"Got it!"_

 _The four all charged in full speed._

 _"It can't be! Impossible! To extinguish the deathworm curse, whose priority level should allow it to devour the Integrity Knights and the ground troops... just what kind of art did they use?"_

 _Chancellor noticed Alice, Sonic, Amayori, and Takiguri diving straight down toward's her._

 _"Retreat! All hands, retreat!"_

 _The Dark Mages all retreated from the on coning attacks_

 _"You're not getting away! Fire!"_

 _Amayori and Zaguri both fired beams while Sonic released a bigger and powerful beam from Excalibur. The beams killed a lot of the Dark Mages._

 _"I'm not done with you yet! -Enhance Arament! Sonic said_

 _"-Enhance Arament!"_

 _Alice's sword turned to flowers and Sonic charges up his sword once again. The two then released flower and normal beams and burnt the Dark Mages bodies._

 _"Shit! Damn! I'm not going to die! Not in a place like this! I'm going to be empress of the world!"_

 _The Chancellor stab's_ _Two Dark Mages in front of her_

 _"L-Lady Dee!"_

 _"What are you- P- Please stop..."_

 _"System Call!"_

 _"My name is Alice! Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty! Porxy if the three gods who protect the Human Empire, the Priestess of Light!"_

 _"My name is Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog! The protecter of the World of Camelot, the true King Arthur!"_

 _"All those who stand before us, brace for our holy authority to vanquish every last one of you!"_

 _"Alice. Alicia."_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Sword and Fist." Alice and Sonic as narrators_


	33. Sword And Fist

**Sword Art Online Alizication: War Of Underwar**

 **Sword And Fist**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"My name is Alice! Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis Thirty! The Porxy of the three gods who protect the Human Empire, the Priestess of Light!"_

 _"_ _My name is Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog! The protecter of the World of Camelot, the true King Arthur!"_

 _"All those who before us, brace for our holy authority to vanquish every last of one!"_

 _"Alice. Alicia."_

 _ **"This time... This time I have to capture her! And also kill her partner. I have to sieze the LightCube where that girl's Fluctlight is stored, and savor it to my heart's content."**_

 _"All troops, prepare to move! With the pugilists guild in the lead, followed by the dark mages and the supply corps, head south! Capture that knight, the Priestess of Light, unscathed! And kill that knight's partner as well!"_

 _"The Dark God Vecta sure seems obsessed with you. He's planning to come after you with entire army. And kill armor kid as well in the process." Bercouli said_

 _"I suppose we should be happy about that. It's better than being ignored, at least."_

 _"So about our strategy going forward. The raid unit and I will keep leading the enemy away, and reduce their force's numbers. Does that sound right?"_

 _"Yes. We've already annihilated half of the lnvading forces, which leaves only the enemy's main force of the dark knights and the pugilists. We'll wear them down to a certain point, and if we can defeat the Dark God Vecta, it's nighly likely that the remaining enemies will be open to a truce."_

 _"The problem is, who will be leading the enemy when that happens? If only that Shasta brat were alive."_

 _"Uncle, you think the dark general is already dead?"_

 _"Yeah. I can't detect him in the main enemy force. I did have a feeling that maybe..."_

 _Sir Fenly land's behind Bercouli, Alice, and Sonic._

 _"Allow me to report, my lord Knight Commander. There'll be no problem using the designated spot in the south for our ambush."_

 _"All right. Thanks for checking. Have the units prepare to move out. Your dragon must be exhausted. Be sure to give it plenty of food and water."_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _"Uncle?"_

 _"Oh, it's just that... Robbing people of their memories, and freezing their life to create Integrity Knights... I agree the Synthesis Ritual shouldn't be allowed. But it'll be a shame not to have young fellows like him joining the order anymore, you know?"_

 _"I don't believe that having your memory altered and your life frozen is the only way to become an Integrity Knight, Uncle. Even if none of us are left standing, our souls... our purpose will be inherited by those who come after us. That's what I believe."_

 _Later, they noticed the pugilists charging right at them._

 _"Something's coming."_

 _"That has to be the pugilists. They're going to be a handful. They'll glady take injuries from a bare fist, but they absolutely refuse to be slashed with a sword."_

 _"What? Refuse?"_

 _"The more training those pugilists undergo, they more they're convinced "a blade is nothing to be afraid of." That becomes their willpower, and they literally harden their physical boides to deflect any blade. Either way, we'll need to prepare ourselves to defend against them."_

 _"So, all that time being controlled under two giant gloves and forcefully have to fight against others barr handed is gonna come in handy for this battle." Sonic cracking his knuckles_

 _"Will you help me then, kid?"_

 _Bercouli, Alice, and Sonic turned around and saw an Sheyta standing there. With the Fugilists, they all continue geting closer and closer to the Intergity Knights._

 _ **"Pretty soon, I'll get to fight an Integrity Knight... someone powerful!"**_

 _The leader notices two people standing and_ _stop's, as well as his followers._

 _"Who the hell are you? What are you doing there?"_

 _"We're here... to keep you from advancing."_

 _"You couldn't even stop one brat. Or wait... are you a knight who can only cast arts? And who is that blue animal beside you? He's not wearing armor or anything. Just socks and shoes."_

 _"The name's Sonic The Hedgehog. Normally, I have my armor and sword to come rip you off in pieces. But in this, I rather use bare hands." Sonic said_

 _"I'm also not skilled in the formal arts."_

 _"Whatever. Yotte, fight them."_

 _"You got it!"_

 _Yotte get's in front, ready to fight. Sonic get's in front as well, ready to fight bare handed as well._

 _"Only one?"_

 _"That's what I'm saying, you beanpole! Shut up and draw your sword! And you animal, show me some hand to hand combat." Yotte said_

 _Shetya take's out her sword but it was more thin._

 _"What the hell is that?"_

 _"Don't mes with me!"_

 _Zotte charges at Sonic first. She throw's a punch at him but dodges it. He then counter's by punching Zotte in the face very ha_ _rd, kicking her in the stomach with a roundhouse kick and knocking her back. She vomit's out blood. Moment laters, she had an angry look on her face her as she get's back up and charges at the two of them again._

 _"Your turn." Sonic said_

 _Sonic move's aside as Zotte throw's a punch at Shetya but she block's the punch with her sword. Her sword bent and dodges Zotte's punch. Moments later, her arm get's cut off and blood spews out. She screams as blood comes out of her and fall's at the ground._

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **"I'm told that you alwasy keep to yourself. Why is that?"**_

 _ **No response from Sheyta.**_

 ** _"You don't care for the people? Or... are you afraid that you'll end up slashing them? Your desire to slash is written all over your face. You'd like to slash everything in sight. It's like you're cursed with a murderous impulse. Oh, not that I'm scolding you. Amd besides, I'm sure this is quite good news for you. (Show's Sheta a Flower) You brought this back from your last reconnaissance mission of the Dark Territory. This flower has absorbed massive amounts of the spatial rescources generated on the batlefield. I'm going to turn it into your Divine Object. A sword with the highest priority that can slash anything." Quinella said_**

 ** _Quinella turn's the flower into a sword._**

 ** _"This sword is a manifestation of the curse carved into your soul. A curse known as "murderous impulse," created by the distortion of your inherited characteristic parameters. Slash... slash... slash on and on. Only at the end of that blood-smeared path will you find the key to breaking your curse. At least, you might."_**

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 _Everyone was shocked to see what Scheta did to Zotte. Soon, Shetya and Sonic dash towards the pugilists. They passed the leader as Sheyta sliced the pugilists while Sonic turned into a ball and decapitated the pugilists heads off. Every pugilists was either sliced by Sheyta or had their head cut off from Sonic. Alice and Bercouli watch Shetya and Sonic killing the pugilists on their own on top of a mountain._

 _"What a savage style of fighting. I also never knew Sonic could also fight without his sword as well. But for Lady Sheyta, for how violent her attacks are, I'm not detecting a murderous impulse from Lady Shetya. Not even hostility."_

 _"Don't think about it. I've known her for ober a hundred years, and I still have no idea what she's thinking. Not a clue. It's fine if we leave this to her and black-haired kid's blue friend. The enemy's main force will catch up soon. We have to get ready for their attack."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Soldiers were hiding behind dead tress as they were waiting for an attack._

 _"The units are in position."_

 _"Okay."_

 _ **"According to the knight commander, the pugilists are vulberable to the sacred arts. There might not be enough spatial resources on the empty grasslands, but since there's some growth here, the monks should have enough sacred power to launch a concerted attack. And then if we can use our five dragons to burn the confused enemy forces..."**_

 _"That reminds me, where's the Supply Corps?"_

 _"Sir. They're standing by a distance from the front lines, so as not to get caught in the battle."_

 _"Got it. Thank you."_

* * *

 _*Dark Territory Shrubland Human Army Supply Corps*_

 _One of the soilders was walking alone threw a dead forest. While walking, someone grab's the soldiers and stab's him threw in the throat._

* * *

 _*1 Hour Before The Raid Unit Advacned*_

 _"Hey, bro! Isn't it about time we stop delegating and wreak a little havoc ourselves?"_

 _"Then you go and wreck some havoc first. Let's see... Stand by in these woods."_

 _"So if I stay there, something fun will happen?"_

 _"Go and have fun. PK-ing, that is."_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _"Five down."_

* * *

 _*Back With Sheyta And Sonic*_

 _Sonic and Sheyta continue to kill pugilists one by one, cutting one of their body parts off._

 _"Don't get so... full of yourselves, dammit!"_

 _The leader charges at Sheyta and Sonic. His fist turn's into fire and was about to throw a massive punch at Sheyta. But she manages to block it with her hand._

 _"To my fists... your armor is like paper!"_

 _Sheyta's armor breaks but didn't show any emotions. She then swung her sword at him and swing's at Iskhan m but he grows more muscle and it deflected the sword. The leader throw's another punch but Sheyta side-steps away from the attack. Her shield continue's to crack. Sonic get's in front of Sheyta._

 _"Damn you, woman, your appearance is totally misleading, huh?"_

 _"I'm... older than you."_

 _"Well, of course you are. You Integrity Knights are monsters that don't age foe decades, right? So should I call you grandma instead?"_

 _"I'll allow it. Because you're remarkably hard. I can barely find any places to slash."_

 _"What are you talking abouta. Still, I guess all thise rumors about the Integrity Knights being crazy powerful like demons were true._ _Just look what two you did to my comrades."_

 _The leader noticed his comrades badly injured or had their heads chopped off._

 _"I-I'm not a Integrity Knight, for you're information. I'm just a regular old swordsman." Sonic said_

 _"I don't care. Damn you two, you're holding back, aren't you? Treating us like we're training dummies... That's unforgivable. No matter what, I'm going to crush you both!"_

 _The leader does his signature moves as he powers up. Sheyta and Sonic looked at unimpressed. Moments later, he charges right at Sheyta and Sonic._

 _"Here I come!"_

 _Sheyta swing's her sword amd Sonic throw's a punch at the same time. The leader ducks and kick's them in the leg, Sheyta's armor broke a piece once again and Sonic didn't react or feel pain._

 _"Don't think that the only move a pugilist has is punching!"_

 _Iskahn try's kicking them in the face but the two blocked the attack. Soon, he then punches Sheyta and Sonic in the chest as an explsoion soon erupted. Once the smoke cleared out, Sheyta and Sonic were still standing without flinching. Sheyta's armor finally and only had her clothes on. Sonic just yawned while Sheyta let out a breath._

 _"You're starting to look like real fighters now. But you don't have nearly enough muscles. Eat and trian more, woman. You as well, animal."_

 _"You, too. Just now, you became a bit softer."_

 _"What the hell did you say? I'm not going easy on you anymore. I'm going to show you what's it like when I go all-out! So you both go all-out, too! And would you stop looking so sleepy?"_

 _Sheyta rub's her face. And Sonic smack's his face._

 _"Better?"_

 _"Well, that's the spirit... then."_

 _"Yeah, that's the spirit."_

 _He took a deep breath and got in his position as his fists were on fire. Sheyta and Sonic got in position as well. Sheyta's sword charged up and Sonic's fists were on fire as well._

 _ **"I've never fought anyone like them before. Seriously, they are getting me fired up!"**_

 _Soon, they lunged at each other as the three slammed at each other, causing a massive shock wave._

 _ **"I wonder why I'm doing this? This pugilist's attack... I was startled to see him display willpower worthy of an elitle knight, but he seemed soft everywhere except his arms. Just cut off his head and finish it. That's what I should do. But... It's unbelievably hard. Will I be able to slash it? This is fun."**_

 _ **"I never had such fun fighting like this when I was back in that place where I was being used as a puppet."**_

 _ **"What the hell? You couldn't look more frail, and you're a well-breed lady and animal from the Human Empire. But you're the same as me after all! No good, huh? I'm getting overpowered here, too? Nothing I can do. Well, this isn't a bad way to die."**_

 _All of a sudden, one of Iskahn's comrades pushed him outta the way._

 _"Dampa! What are the hell are you doing?"_

 _"Time's up, Champion. The main force has caught up to us."_

 _Sheyta put's her sword away and Sonic put's his armor back on._

 _"Woman! Animal! Don't think means you've won!"_

 _"Calling me "woman"... I want you to stop."_

 _"Listen! First of all, how are you going to get out a situation like thi-"_

 _A dragon come's down and Sheyta grab's it's toes and lift's her away. Sonic follow's them as well._

 _"You little... Hey! At least tell me your name before you run off!"_

 _"We're not running off. I am... Sheyta Synthesis Twelve."_

 _"And Sonic The Hedgehog. Now excuse me, I'm heading down to the forest."_

 _Sonic then fly's away with the drone following him from behind._

 _"That upgrade you did Tails paid off. Nice job!" Sonic said_

 _"Thank you! I managed to tweak some things in you're status without you knowing. Even before I came here." Tails said_

 _"Really? Do you not trust me at all with my normal skills?" Sonic said_

 _"Well, to be honest, you do goof around at times that are supposed to be serious." Tails said_

 _"Well... point taken. Now then, let's go faster."_

 _The two then flew faster toward's the forest._

* * *

 _*Back At The Forest*_

 _Ronie got out of the house herself and walk's alone in the dark._

 _"That's right. Keep coming straight this way."_

 _Vassago slowly walk's behind Ronie but Ronie pull's out her sword behind her._

 _"Hey, baby. How'd you spot me?"_

 _"My senpai taught me not to rely on my eyes, but to sense everything." Ronie said_

 _"S-Senpai, did you say?"_

 _"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!"_

 _Tiese run's out of the house and soldiers were coming for Ronie's help._

 _"You guys... time to work!"_

 _Soldiers started appearing out the forest._

 _"The enemy's behind us? Dozens of them?"_

 _ **"This is bad! If they burn our supplies, it would immobilize the whole army. Not to mention, those three are behind us. I should call for backup. But if we move the raid unit now, it'll give away our strategy to the enemy. No, our ambush has already been compromised, right? Then we should send the entire force south-"**_

 _"Who would've thought they figured out our plan to head south, and placed soldiers here."_

 _Renly look's behind and saw Bercouli and Alice standing behind him. Sonic then make's it to the forest and land's right next to them._

 _"My lord Knight Commander!"_

 _"Renly. Give the order to retreat. Little one and Armor kid, rush over and help the Supply Corps. I'll hold off the enemy coming frim the north."_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _"You say you'll hold them off... but Uncle, the enemy pugilist guild numbers close to 5,000."_

 _"Well, I'll find a way. Now get going!"_

 _"Come on, Alice! We got to go now! Come on, Tails!_ _Sonic taking off running super fast and the drone following him_

 _"Uncle. Good luck." Alice taking off running as well_

* * *

 _*Supply Corps*_

 _Vassago charges at Ronie and does mutiple attacks on her. She block's a couple of the attacks but soon let's go of her sword and Vassago grab's it._

 _"Ronie!"_

 _"This is it! This feeling! The pleasure from playing with someone's life, their bonds, with the tip of your sword! No wonder I can't give up player killing!"_

 _Something glowed in the sky. They looked up to see a person floating down._

 _"Lady... Stacia."_

 _The person summons the northern lights in the sky._

 _"Wh-What's going on? The ground!"_

 _The ground opened up as Vassago soldiers all fell down inside. More of the northern lights shined on the sky as everyone looked up._

 _"S-She look's familiar... (Gasp) N-No..." Sonic looking up and running even faster_

 _The person look's at Vassago and create's a hole beneath him. He then fell in the hole._

 _"Are you kidding me? Hey, are you kidding me? That face. That hair. That presence. That has to be the KoB's... "Lightning Flash"!"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Stacia, the Goddess Of Creation."_


	34. Stacia, The Goddess Of Creation

**Sword Art Online Alicziation: World Of Underworld**

 **Stacia, the Goddess Of Creation**

* * *

 _*Monday, July 6, 2026 5:10 PM*_

 _Kikuoka, Dr. Kojiro, Higa, and others were analyzing and setting up the account for Asuna, as she was ready to login to the Underworld_

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _"Yes. Anytime you're ready, please." Asuna said_

 _"Ms. Asuna. You'll be using the superuser account 01 Stacia, the Goddess of Creation, 'kay? Although this account gives you admin rights to run the unlimited landscape alteration command, since there's so much data being transferred between the STL and the Main Visualizer, it can seriously overload your Fluctlight, 'kay? So please try not to alter the landscape recklessly. If you feel a headache starting while using the command, stop doing it right away, 'kay?" Higa said_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Ms. Yuuki. I'm counting on you to care of Kirito and Sonic."_

 _"Of course."_

 _Moments later, she layed down as the STL was now ready to be use on Asuna._

* * *

 _*Dark Territory Shrubland Human Army Supply Corps*_

 _The Northern Lights were shining the night sky as Asuna was looking down. Moments later, Asuna already_ _had a headache._

 _ **"So this is the side effect of landscape alternation. Where? Where are you, Kirito, Sonic?"**_

 _Asuna slowly landed on the ground as tried looking for Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Lady Stacia?"_

 _"Are you... a god?" Tiese said_

 _"No. I'm sorry. I'm not_ _a god." Asuna said_

 _"But... But you just performed a miracle amd saved my life! You've saved the guards, the monks and Kirito, as well."_

 _"I... I've come here just to see them... to see both Kirito and Sonic. Please... Where are they? Let me see them! Please take me to Kirito and Sonic!"_

 _"-Right. This way."_

 _"-Right. This way."_

 _"A-Asuna..."_

 _Before Teise and Ronie could take Asuna. She heard foot steps coming from behind her. She turn's and noticed Sonic standing there with his armor on but not wearig his helmet._

 _"S-Sonic? (Tears rolling down her eyes) I-Is that you?"_

 _Tears rolled down Sonic's as he drop's his helmet and sword and run's toward's Asuna with his arms opened up._

 _"Asuna!"_

 _"Sonic!"_

 _Sonic jump's on Asuna and give's her the biggest hug while crying. Asuna also give's_ _Sonic a big hug as well._

 _"(Crying) Asuna... I missed you so much!" Sonic crying_

 _"Don't worry, Sonic. I'm here now for you and Kirito. And that golden armor you are wearing is so beautiful." Asuna said while hugging Sonic_

 _"Thank you..."_

 _The two continued to hug for a longer as Sonic kept crying some more._

 _"I guess I did miss a lot, didn't I?" Tails said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna and Sonic both entered the tent as they both noticed Kirito still sitting down and without saying anything._

 _"Kirito."_

 _Kirito's hand twitches and look's up. Tears rolled down Kirito's face. Asuna and Sonic notced and both hugged Kirito._

 _"Kirito, it's all right. That's enough." Asuna crying_

 _"Please, Kirito..." Sonic said_

 _"Thank you. You've beem protecting both Kirito and Sonic, haven't you?"_

 _"Um... if you're not Lady Stacia, then who are you?" Ronie said_

 _"My name is Asuna. I'm a human being, just like you. Just like Kirito and Sonic, I've come from the outside world. In order to fufill the same goal."_

 _"-The same world as Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"-The same world as Kirito and Sonic? D-Do you mean the Divine Realm? The Celestial Realm where the three goddesses of creation, the gods of the elements, and the angels live?" Ronie said_

 _"Not that. Although it is a world that exists outside of this one. I'm sorry. I can't describe it in one word. I'd like to explain it to the people in command here, so could you take me to them?" Asuna said_

 _"Y-Yes. Understood. Please come this way."_

 _Ronie and Tiese both took Asuna with them back outside the tent._

 _"It's all right. Everything's all right now, Kirito and Sonic. Just leave the rest to me." Asuna said_

 _"I'll be you're guardian. I'm not letting of the enemies touch you once." Sonic said_

 _"Thank you, Sonic."_

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _Asuna and Sonic exit the tent but a flower beam fires at them. Asuna and Sonic grabbed their swords and blocked the attack. Sonic noticed it was Alice that fired at both him and Asuna._

 _"Alice!"_

 _The three slammed swords at each other mutiple times and collided moments later._

 _"Alice! What are you doing?" Sonic said_

 _"L-Lady Knight! Please stop!"_

 _"She's not the enemy! Lady Alice-"_

 _ **"Alice?"**_

 _"Who are you? Why did you go near Kirito and Sonic? And Sonic, are you betraying me?" Alice said_

 _"Ummm..."_

 _"Why, you ask? Because belong Kirito and Sonic to me!"_

 _"What are you talking about, you savage?" Alice said_

 _"Sonic, step back. I'll handle this." Asuna said_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Trust me."_

 _"(Sigh) Alright."_

 _Sonic jump's away as Asuna and Alice continued to slammed swords at each other._

 _"Now this is truly a magnificent sight to behold. Two beautiful flowers bursting into bloom. Man, it's glorius."_

 _Bercouli stop's the duel between Alice and Asuna._

 _"Why would you interrupt me? Uncle, she must be an enemy spy." Alice said_

 _"I don't think so. Because just as I was about to meet my untimely demise in battle, it was this young lady who saved my life. I saw it. And armor kid isn't a traitor for you're information."_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Bercouli was in the forest with his sword out.**_

 _ **"So they're here."**_

 _ **Moments later, the sky glowed a the northern lights appeared and created a giant hole between the enemy and Bercouli.**_

 _"A rainbow of light came down feom the heavens, and split open 100 mel wide. Even those pugilists were flustered because they couldn't make the jump. That we were this close to being wiped out in one fell swoop and this young lady saved us is an undeniable fact."_

* * *

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 _"Asuna, are you alright?!" Sonic running toward's Asuna_

 _Asuna look's at Sonic and nod's._

 _"Then are you saying that this person isn't an enemy spy, nor an immoral imposter dressed like a divine entity depicted in holy art, but rather the real goddess, Stacia?" Alice said_

 _"I don't think that. If this young lady were an actual god, then she'd be scarier than the pontifex, wouldn't she? She'd hurl someone rude enough to attack her at first sight inti the depths of the earth."_

 _Alice take's a deep breath and put's her sword away._

 _"Yes. As you say, I'm not a god. I'm a human, like all of you. But I do have some knowledge of the situation you're in right now." Asuna said_

 _"The rest if your story should be heard by the other knights and guards, as well. Let's talk about this over tea."_

 _"Very well."_

 _"Right, now that that's settled. You young ladies over there! Could you get us some hot tea, and some liquor for me? You should listen in, too."_

 _"-Yes, sir!"_

 _"-Yes, sir!"_

 _Bercouli walk's away. Leaving Alice, Sonic, Asuna, Ronie, and Tiese behind. Asuna and Sonic both walked back inside the tent._

 _"I want to make one thing clear. From now on, you are not to enter that carriage without my permission. As it is my duty ensue Kirito's safety." Alice said_

 _"(Sigh) Here we go again." Sonic walking backwards_

 _"You, too! Stop referring to my Kirito in such a familiar way!" Asuna said_

 _"Did you say something?"_

 _"No, nothing."_

 _Alice and Asuna stopped looking at each other walked away. Leaving Sonic, Tiese, and Ronie behind. Sonic sigh's and follow's them two from behind._

 _"It looks like things are going to get intense, huh? Come on, we need to boil some water right away! The liquor jug's in that carriage over there, right? Let's go, Ronie!" Tiese running into one of the carriages_

 _"He's my senpai..."_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The Soldiers, Integrity Knights, Sonic, and Asuna were all gathered around a camp fire._

 _"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Asuna. I've come from the outside world. By "outside" I don!t mean that this world that you all live in, the Underworld, is psychically connected to the real world I came from. Along with Sonic here. They're totally separate worlds. And now, in a specific location in the real world, two forces are fighting forces for control of the Underworld. I was sent from Rath, one of those forces."_

 _"Then did you come to this world to rule over it?"_

 _"The opposite, actually. My objective is to protect the Underworld. And the objective of the force opposing us is to extract a single person from the Underworld, and then destroy this world completely."_

 _"Destroy this world?"_

 _"That's ridiculous."_

 _"In the first place, what's this "outside world"?"_

 _"It's the same thing. Outside the Human Empire lies the Dark Territory, where a colossal force of tens of thousands has been more than eager to invade us. That's a fact that on one, including me, has ever given any serious thought to. So what if there's one more world on the outside now? It's not a big deal. So this force that's intent on destroying this world who's the single person they want to seize?" Bercouli said_

 _Asuna look's at Alice._

 _"M-Me?"_

 _"I see. So that's what this "Priestess of Light" is about, huh?"_

 _"There isn't much time left. The only way to prevent the Underworld's annihilation is to take Alice ro the real world with me. Once they know that Alice is no longer here, the enemy should stop interfering with this world." Asuna said_

 _"Y-You must be joking! Run away! Me? Abandon this world and everyon who lives here, to go to this real world? That will never happen! I am an Integrity Knight! Protecting the Human Empire is my gravest and only duty!" Alice refusing_

 _"Then that's all the more reason. If the enemy, not the land of darkness, but the invaders from the real world capture you, then everyone who lives in this world, the land, the skies, everything will be erased! The enemy could attack this place at any moment!" Asuna said_

 _"Whoa, About that, your information's outdated, little Asuna. It seems like these guys you call the enemy are already here. Now it all makes sense. The Priestess of Light and the Dark God Vecta, who's after her. This god, Vecta, who's leading the enemy force right now, must no doubt be a human from the real world like you." Bercouli said_

 _"Dark God..."_

 _ **"My goodness. Then the superuser accounts from the Dark Territory must not have been locked."**_

 _ **"So all of this has been happening when I was gone? How much did I miss in the real world?" Sonic thought**_

 _"Um, m-may I ask something? What exactly is the Priestess of Light, anyway? And why do these invaders from the real world want Lady Alice so badly?" Renly said_

 _"Because she broke the Seal of the Right Eye." Sheyta said_

 _"Y-You knew about that, Lady Sheyta? But how?"_

 _"Whenever I think about it, my right eye hurts. The hardest thing in the world, the indestructible Central Cathedral. If I could just slash the whole thing, what fun that would be." Sheyta said_

 _"Well, I bet there are others here who've experienced the same thing. I referring to how the slightest doubt about the pontifex's authority or the Axiom Church's system triggers a flashing red light in your right eyeball, along with a searing pain. Normally, the pain is so severe that you'd lose that thought, but should those blasphemous thoughts continue, the pain intensifies drastically, and the right side of your vision turns red. Until finally..."_

 _"Your entire eye explodes completely."_

 _"Then, Lady Alice..."_

 _"I fought Prime Senator Chudelkin, as well as the pontifex, Administrator. In order to muster the resolve to do so, I temporarily lost my right eye. Come to think of it... when I fought Administrator, there was something anout my right eye... I believe it was Code 8.. 7... That's right! Code 871! That's what the pontifex called the Seal of the Right Eye. She said it was Code 871 imposed by "that person." At the time, I didn't know what she meant. But could this, too, be a word from the real world, rather than an ancient sacred term?" Alice said_

 _"Code... 87... 1? That seal was put in place on the other side... by someone from Rath? But no, it would only get in the way of their objective." Alice said_

 _ **"Rath's goal is to create AI with true intelligence. Mr Kikuoka and Mr. Higa created the Underworld for that purpose, and they've continued the simulation for centuries. Since Mr. Kikuoka deliberately created an environment for the AIs to violate the Taboo Index, having a cose to force them into obedience would defeat the purpose of the experiement. No way! Is the Seal of the Right Eye a means of sabotage. Is is the enemy that's attacking us now? This is bad! There's a mole among the Rath Staff! On this side of the bulkhead! I have to let Mr. Kikuoka on the outside know right away. But how am I going to do that if there are no system consoles nearby? Kirito!"**_

 _ **"-Asuna. Please..."**_

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"No. I'm fine. As Alice said, Code 871, the Seal of the Right Eye, was set up by someone from the real world. Someone on the enemy side." Asuna said_

 _"Isn't there any way to disable that code, aside from blowing up the right eye?"_

 _"I don't think it's somethimg that can be disabled from inside the Underworld."_

 _"In other words, this enemy you're talking about wants to get their hands on someone who brok ethe Seal of the Right Eye on their own. Let me ask you something. Do you real-world folks have the same seal?" Bercouli said_

 _"No. I have no such seal. Most likely, whether or not we're absolutely forced to obey laws and commands is the one thing that sets apart the real-worlders and the Underworlders. They enemy feared the one who would break that seal in the Underworld. That the Priestess of Light, as they call her, would appear, and then fall into the hands of others. That's because the Priestess of Light can very well become extremely valuable in the real world." Asuna said_

 _"That's what I can't understand. If the only difference between us and you real-worlders is whether or not we have the Seal of the Right Eye, doesn't that make the Priestess of Light, in other words, little Alice, an existence equal to a real-worlder? Then why are they obsessed with the Priestess of Light? Whether it's the enemy or your people, what exactly do they want little Alice ro do once she's been taken to the outside world?" Bercouli said_

 _"Well... I'm sorry. I can't tell you now. Because what I want for Ms. Alice to see the real world with her own eyes, and then decide for herself. It's not a divine nation in any way, nor is it a utopia. Far from it. Compared to this world, it's way uglier and dirtier. But that's not all there is. There are so many people there who want to protect this world and be friends with you all. That's right, just like Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"Very well. I won't ask you anything else for now. However, we should first defeat the enemy before us, and establish peace with the Daark Territory. The outside world can wait till afterwards." Alice said_

 _"Right. Now that I know that the Dark God Vecta is from the real world, it could be dangerous for you and me to leave this unit by ourselves. I'm going to join you in this battle. Please let me take care of Vecta." Asuna said_

 _"I'll also help you, Asuna! On fighting Dark God Vecta together!"_

 _"Sure, that would be a huge help, but can you do the ground-splitting thing without limit?"_

 _"Unfortunately, I can probably only perform large-scale land alterations once or twice more." Asuna said_

 _"Well... that's a bummer." Sonic said_

 _"How can we rely on an outsider's help to protect our own Human Empire? It's our turn now to show what we can do." Alice said_

 _"Right... that's right! Asuna's not a god. Didn't she just say that she's a human like us? So we should be able to fight just as well as her!" Renly said_

 _"I, too, would like to fight that pugilist again." Sheyta said_

 _"The knights are absolutely right! Let's do this ourselves!" Golorossa said_

 _The people started to cheer on how they will never back down from a fight._

 _ **"I'll protect this world that Kirito and Sonic loved and lived in. From those mysterious attackers... and from Rath as well."**_

 _Sonic and Asuna looked at each other and fist bumped at each other._

 _"Together as one. We will win this fight. And go back to out own world." Sonic said_

 _"Yes, together as one." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna had her sleeping clothes on and was walking thre the tents._

 _"I figured you'd come."_

 _Asuna noticed Alice standing in front of a tent with her night clothes on._

 _"Let's make a deal. I'll let you see Kirito and Sonic. And I'll tell everything I know. In return, you need to tell me everything you know about Kirito and Sonic as well." Alice said_

 _"That's fine! But it's a really long story. It might take more than one night." Asuna said_

 _"How long have you spent with Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"Let's see. I fought as their partners for two years. I soon became really the best of friends with Sonic who I'm still best friend's with to this day. And then Kirito and I dated for a year and a half. During which, we lived together for two weeks." Asuna said_

 _"I fought on their side for a full night. After that, I cared for them day and night for six months while living under the same roof!" Alice said_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Ronie appear's outta nowhere._

 _"Um, I-I cleaned Kirito's room for about two months, and I also learned sword skills from him, not to memtion that he treated me to honey pies from the Prancing Deer Cafe more than once! Compared to you two, I was with him and Sonic for a much shorter time, but, um, I'd like to trade information, too." Ronie said_

 _Asuna and Alice looked at each other and shruged._

 _"All right. You're one of us, then, Ms. Ronie!" Asuna said_

 _"This information... would you allow me to take part as well?" Norlangarth appearing as well_

 _"I saw you in that meeting just now." Asuna said_

 _"I am Norlangarth Imperial Knight Sortiliena Serlut. I was going to wait until the battle was over, but as I, too, have a close relationship with Kirito and Sonic, I couldn't stop myself from coming here."_

 _"And what kind of relationship would that be, Chief Guard Serlut?"_

 _"If you like, please call me Liena, Lady Knight. At the Norlangarth Imperial Swordcraft Academy, Kirito and Sonic waited on me as my primary trainee page for a full year. In addition, I believe I was able to pass on some of my sword skills to them."_

 _"In that case, you must also have plenty of information yourself! Please join us." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Inside The Tent*_

 _Kirito was sleeping on the bed by himself with the swords next to him. Sonic was watching him sleep peacefully on a chair whole cleaning up his duel Excalibur swords. Asuna noticed the two swords Kirito and Sonic had with the,_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Dual-wielding Kirito." That's what people called both him and Sonic on the other side." Asuna said_

 _"Really! Then why don't we start here?" Alice sitting down_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Heartless Circle." Alice and Sonic as narrators_


	35. Heartless Choice

**Sword Art Online Alicziation: War Of Underworld**

 **Heartless Choice**

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **"Have you ever has a premonition about death?"**_

 _ **"A premonition about death? When I was less experienced, and either the previous dark general or the one before him easily defeated me, I thought that might be it for me." Bercouli said**_

 _ **"But you brought back his head quite some time ago. You haven't had any since?" Quinella said**_

 _ **"You know, I can't really remember. But why would you ask me that so unexpectedly? Surely Your Eminence is free of such sensatioms."**_

 _ **"You don't understand, do you, Bercouli? It's evey day. Every day, I sense death. Every morning when I open my eyes... No, even in my dreams. And why is that? Because I still don't control everything. Because I have enemies who are still alive. And because the possibility of a new enemy emerging at some point in the future is always looming." Quinella said**_

 _ **"Well, well... Being the pontifex certainly isn't easy, huh?"**_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _ **"Your Eminence... I think I finally understand what you meant now."**_

 _"Here, Senpai."_

 _Ronie was feeding Krito while Alice, Asuna, Sonic, and Serlut were all earting together peacefully._

 _"You look a bit healthier today, Kirito. And you have a good appetite!" Ronie said_

 _"Perhaps sleeping beside four beauties did him good. Minus Sonic."Alice said_

 _"Hey... I was sharping and cleaning up my swords." Sonic said_

 _All of them heared noises coming from outside._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna, Alice, and Sonic had their armor and clothing on as they catched up with the other Integrity Knights._

 _"The enemy from the real world really has some unique strategies. Emperor Vecta is taking a risk."_

 _Alice summon's binoculars and noticed ropes across the giant hole._

 _"This is war. Unlike the outsiders, Little Asuna and armor kid, this is no time for us to feel sorry for the forces of darkness. We have to take this chance." Bercouli said_

 _"Chance?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _Vassago's soldiers and the Fugilists were holding on to the ropes to try to go to the other side._

 _"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"_

 _The rope was shaking a lot and caused soliders and fugilists to fall straight down into the hole._

 _Before..._

 _"Have your people climb acriss ropes cast over the chasm to reach the other side. I don't care if there are casualties. You're enforce the tightrope walking no matter what."_

 _After..._

 _ **"They're dying in vain! Not for the five tribes of darkness's long-cherished goal, the invasion of the Human Empire... but for something called the Priestess of Light! Hurry! Hurry up! Before something else comes to get in your way! Just make it over, all of you!"**_

 _Soon enough, the enemies made it across but Iskahn noticed his comrades were all tired and the Integrity Knights, Sonic, and Asuna charging at them with horses._

 _"Enemy attack! Protect them! Protect those ropes at all costs! They're only a small force! Don't let them get near the ropes!"_

 _Bercouli charges and slashes on of the soldiers. Then, Sheyta slashed mutple fugilsts with multiple quick attacks._

 _"Stop!"_

 _Renly throw's his Shuriken but not at the enemies. Instead, the shuriken rip's one of the ropes and caused several fugilists to fall straight down into the hole._

 _"So this... So this is war, huh?_ _How can you call this a battle? No way did they endure all that grueling training just to die like this!"_

 _The Knights, Asuna, and Sonic continued to slash the fugilists in half that made it across._

 _ **"Forgive me. Forgive me, all right?"**_

 _"Just as I suspected, the AI of the Human Empire units appear to be slightly superior. No. Strictly in terms of adaptability, they're in a different class. Don't mess up, Critter."_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, July 7, 2026 12:05 AM Ocean Turtle*_

 _"Syncing of the Underworld and the real world times is complete!"_

* * *

 _*Someplace Else*_

 _"What? Hey, is this for real? Are they crazy? A PvP with life-like human avatars AND realistic violence? You mean we can like, cut off arms and heads and stuff? No way! No restrictions? Hell to the yes! The developer adventurous! I'm so signing up for this beta!"_

* * *

 _*Back To Ocean Turtle*_

 _"I'll let you have the dark knight accounts. Go on and massacre the Human Empire Army to your heart's content!"_

* * *

 _*With Asuna, Sonic, and Kirito's bodies*_

 _"Oh, no! Daddy, Mommy, and Brother are in danger!"_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, July 7, 2026 3:02 AM Shino's Apartment*_

 _Asada's phone started to rumble. She check's on who is calling her and noticed it was Kazuto Kirigaya calling her. Asada answer's th call._

 _"Sinon! It's Yui!"_

 _"Y-Yui?"_

 _"I'll explain later! Get ready to go out right now, leave you apartment, and get into a taxi! I'm sending the address and the fastest route to get there to your phone!"_

 _Asada changes her clothes, leave's her apartment complex and run's._

 _"A-A taxi! To where?"_

 _"Please hurry! Daddy, Mommy, and Brother are in danger!"_

* * *

 _*July 7 2026 3:02 AM Kirigaya Residence*_

 _Sugu enter's the a taxi as she got Yui's call as well._

 _"Um... can you take me to Minato Ward in Tokyo, please?"_

 _The taxi driver take's Sugu to Tokyo._

 _ **"Sorry, Mom, I promise that I'll rescue Big Brother, okay?"**_

* * *

 _*Ocean Turtle*_

 _Everyone one was sleeping inside the Sub Control. Expect Higa and Kikuoka._

 _ **"It's already been twn hours since Ms. Asuna logged into the Underworld, huh? Which means that about a year should have gone by over there."**_

 _ **"** Was the World End's Altar that far from the Human Empire?"_

 _The phone started ringing._

 _"M-Mr. Kiku! The phone!"_

 _Kikuoka quickly answers the phone._

 _"Sub Control Room. This is Kikuoka."_

 _"U-Uh, that's the Rath main location STL Development headquarters, right? This is Hiraki at the Roppongi Branch. We have a problem, or should I say, something odd is going on. Someone from outside Rath just showed up with an appointment."_

 _"Outside? You mean clients?"_

 _"No. It has nothing at all to do with cilents. And they don't look to be anything but hogh school girls. And there's two of them."_

 _"D-Did you say high school girls?"_

 _"Yes. And they asked me to contact Seijiro Kikuoka of Rath headquarters right now, to tell you to check the Underworld FLA rate immeditaley."_

 _Higa quickly check's on the Underworld FLA rate was at 001.00x._

 _"I-It's the same? Since when?"_

 _"N-Names! Did thise girls give their names?"_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, July 7, 2026 4:34 AM Rath Roppongi Branch*_

 _"Uh, yes! Actually... This is going to sound crazy, too, but... There's no way it's their real names. Uh, let's see. They told me to tell you that it's "Sinon" and "Leafa." I mean, they look totally Japanese to me, but..."_

 _Asada and Sugu entered a room where two STLs were open._

* * *

 _*Tuesday, July 7, 2026 4:40 AM ALO New Aincrad Floor 22*_

 _"For crying out loud. Damn them, they had to go off on their own and get mixed up in some trouble again? A virtual world created by the SDF, and an honest-to-goodness AI named Alice? But that's so beyond the realm of a game!" Klein said_

 _"Not only that, but they're going to load her into a fighter jet and make her wage war?" Silica said_

 _"Apparently, for now, Rath intends to use that technology in demonstrations both domestically and internationally. But my guess is that the attackers occupying the Ocean Turtle have a more specific application in mind." Yui said_

 _"Who the heck are these attackers, anyway?"_

 _"It's extremely likely that the U.S. military or a U.S. intelligence agency is involved." Yui said_

 _"Th-The U.S. military? You mean the American army?" Lizbeth shocked_

 _"If Alice were to fall into the hands of the U.S. military, in the not-so-distant future, she'd most likey be deployed in battle as an unmanned AI weapon. I'm sure Daddy, Mommy, and Brother want to prevent to that, if nothing else. Because... Because Alice... is proof that all VRMMO worlds, beginning with SAO, and the people who lived in them, really existed, and she's also the fruit kf massive amounts of time, material, and mental resources! I am convinced beyond a doubt that the true objective created by the Seed package is none other than the birth of Alice. Throughout countless connected worlds, so many people have laughed, cried, grieved, and loved and becaus ethe radiance of their souls resonated, a new form of humanity was born in the Underworld. Daddy. Mommy. Brother. Leafa. Klein. Lisbeth. Silica. Agil. Sinon. As well as so many other people. It was from the cradle woven by your hearts that Alice was born!" Yui freaking out_

 _"Yeah. That's true, isn't it? We're connected to all of it. Time, people, and our hearts, too. Like a huge river." Lisbeth said_

 _"Don't worry... Yui. We'll go save Kirito, Asuna, and Sonic. We're definitely going to save them. So please don't cry." Silica said_

 _"You heard her! You should've come to us sooner, Yuippe! There's no way we'd ever abandon Kirito nor Sonic!" Klein said_

 _"We owe thise guys big time, after all. We should pay them back a little now, at least." Agil said_

 _"Everyone, thank you so much! Thank you so much."_

 _"Still, 30,000 VRMMO players diving from America? It could even be 100,000. And they'll all side with enemy against the Human Empire, huh?" Klein said_

 _"What if we exposed the experiment or the attck on the American VRMMO sites, and asked them not to take part in the fake beta test?" Lisbeth said_

 _"The reality is that this is war for a secret between the U.S. and Japanese militaries. If we were to give off any hint of that, it could very well backfire." Yui said_

 _"Posting "Your opponents are real humans, so please don't kill them," wouldn't help, huh?" Silica said_

 _"Well, then all we have to do is take a page from their book! By making our own notification site for the beta test. If the Rath guys give us accounts of equal level, we can drum up 30 or 40,000, just like that!" Klein said_

 _"But there is one problem, you know." Agil said_

 _"What problem?"_

 _"The time difference. Right now, it's 4:30 AM in Japan, meaning the period with the fewest connections. On the other hand, in the U.S. it's 12:30 noon in LA, and 3:30 PM in New York. There are way more active players over there." Agil said_

 _"Agil is right about that. We couldn't hope to gather anywhere near 10,000 people right now. If we were to use accounts if the same level as the enemy, our chances of holding our own would be extremly low, I'd have to say." Yui sais_

 _"But aren't any more of the god account that Asuna used, are there? Not that we have time to level up from scratch like Kikto amd Sonic did." Lisbeth said_

 _"So it's game over, huh?"_

 _"No. Accounts do exist. Accounts far more powerful in terms of level and equipment than the default accounts being used by the enemy." Yui said_

 _"Wh-Where are they?"_

 _"The very accounts you're logged in with at this moment! Data conversion! All of you, as well as scores of other VRMMO players, must convert the characters you've trained throughout the Seed Worlds into Underworld accounts." Yui said_

 _"I get it! Never thought of that!"_

 _"That said, this particular method does have a few problems."_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, July 7, 2026 5:02 AM ALO Neutral City Arun*_

 _A huge crowd gather around inside to listen to Lisbeth's important announcement._

 _"This is neither a lie or a joke. Soon, tens of thousands of American players will unknowingly dive into the Underworld, a virtual world based on the Seed created by a certain Japanese research company, and they're going to massacre everyone who lives there! The residents of the Underworld aren't mere NPCs! They share the same emotions and souls as us! Please lend us a hand to protect them! Eveyone, please convert your existing character data to the Underworld!" Lisbeth said_

 _"Lisbeth, I know that you and your friends wouldn't joke around this early in the day, and the fact that Kirito and Sonic haven't logged in for more than ten days means this is no trivial matter. But... To be honest, I find it hard to believe. AIs with the same souls as humans, with the U.S. military out to seize them? Both scenarios are far too unrealistic. Moreover, didn't you also just say that there's be several problems with conversion? Would you mind explaining what those issues are first?" Sakuya said_

 _"Yes. The Underworld.. isn't being operated as a normal VRMMO game. Which is why diving into it will present some problems. First of all, the Undeworld has no opeational UI. In other words, you can't log out of your own accord. The only way to log out is to "die" in-game. But that would trigger yet another problem. The Underworld has no built-in pain absorber. If you take enough damage to drop your HP to zero, you're likely to feel the most excruciating pain. And finally... at this time, the developers are unable to operate the Underworld. Which means that once you've converted your character data, there's no guarantee it can be converted back to the original game. In some cases, it may even end up in character loss."_

 _"Hold on a second. What's up with that?"_

 _"Loss?"_

 _"Give me a break!"_

 _"D-Don't give us that! Charcster loss, you say? So if they're lost, are you guys going to make good? Or is this just a trap to weaken us, tribe by tribes."_

 _"I'm sorry! We won't be able to compensate you. We're keenly aware that money can't buy the characters you've raised until now! That's why we're pleading with you! To help us. To help our friends who are despertaley fending off the American attack in the Underworld, even as we speak!"_

 _"These friends you're talking about, you mean SAO survivors, don't you? You can't fool us! We know that you former SAO players all secretly look down on the rest of us!"_

 _"What do we care about invasions, artificial intelligence, or souls!"_

 _"Don't waste our time with all this talk about bringing the real world into a VRMMO!"_

 _"You guys can deal with that kind of thing yourselves! Just you survivors, celebrated even in real life!"_

 _ **"It didn't work. My words weren't enough to get through to them at all."**_

 _All the memories Lisbeth has with Sonic and Kirito with their virtual world adventures. Has Lisbeth with a solution._

 _"That's right, this is happening in the real world! Like you said, those of us who came from SAO might have the tendency to blur what's real and what's virtual! But I swear to you, we don't think of ourselves as heroes, or anything special! This girl and I... we attend a school made up of only survivors. The students there have to undergo counseling once a month, no matter what. We get asked all th se uncomfortable questions. And they make a lot of kids take meds against their will. We're all part of the government's potential criminal watch list. And it's not just the students at the returnee school who are being treated that way. All VRMMO players are looked upon that way, more or less. As if we're dead weight that doesn't contribute to society. People who refuse to face up to reality, not paying taxes or social securtiy. Some people even argue that the military draft should be reinstated, so we can be forced to serve. But there's one thing I know! And I believe it! That reality is right here! This world, as well as the countless virtual worlds connected to it, in no way are they make-believe refuges! For me, this world is the reality where I have a real life, real friends, real encounters and partings, and real smiles and tears! Don't you all feel the same way? Aren't you all doing your best because this world is your alternate reality? And yet, if it's just a game, if you abandon it because it's nothing but a virtual fake, then tell me, where is our truth? All these worlds that we've grown came together just like this World Tree and started to bud. And caused this flower called the Underworld to bloom. Well, I want to protect it. Please! Please... help us."_

* * *

 _*Dark Territory Northern Chasm*_

 _The shuriken cut's another rope and sending the enemies down into the giant hole._

 _"All right! On to the sixth rope!"_

 _While they were fighting, the sky started to glow. They noticed beams coming down from the sky and hitting the ground as a bunch of players started to log into the Underworld._

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Ray Of Light."_


	36. Ray Of Light

**Sword Art Online Alicization: War Of Underworld**

 **Ray Of Light**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Beams came out of the sky and landed onto the ground as real players were logging into the Underworld. Tons of them._

 _"Wh-Who are you?"_

 _One of the solider players swung the sword at Vassago's soldiers and cut's him in half._

 _"Charge!"_

 _"Kick their ass!"_

 _The players charged at the Vassago's soldiers and the Fugilists._

 _"Wh-What are you... You aren't on our side?"_

 _A huge fight erupted as the Integrity Knights, Asuna, and Sonic witnessed the whole fight go down from the other side._

 _"Who is that group of soldiers?"_

 _"That's..."_

 _The players continued to slicemore of Vassago's soldiers and the Fugilists._

 _"Dude, that's awesome!"_

 _"That's gross!"_

 _Asuna charged up her sword and aims at the enemies. She make's another giant wall between the guilds and enemy players while killing a lot of the enemy players in the process. Asuna had another headache and was kneeling down becuase it was too much for you._

 _"I can't collapse now."_

 _She barely raised her sowrd up but couldn't do another command. So, Alice and Sonic garbbed on to her hand._

 _"You guys?"_

 _"Don't overdo it, Asuna. Leave the rest to us, the Integrity Knights." Alice said_

 _"You did your job. We can take care of it from here." Sonic said_

 _"But those red soldiers are from the real world. They're enemies who came from my world." Asuna said_

 _"Even so, if they're merely a blood thirsty lot, haphazardly flailing their swords, there's nothing to fear even if there are thousands of them." Alice said_

 _"Exactly! How about sharing a little bit of the glory?"_

 _Asuna look's at the Integrity Knights and Sonic who were all on her side._

 _"Everyone. Thank you."_

 _"Don't worry, Asuna. I fought way tougher enemies then these. I could take care of these." Sonic said_

 _"(Giggle) There's the Sonic I know of. Always out for some crazy things." Asuna said_

 _"All right! All troops, form a phalanx! We're going for a single-point breakthrough!"_

 _Minutes later, the enemy players found a path and continued to kill the Soldiers and Fugilists._ _Iskhan witnessed his comrades getting slaughtered and screamed out as his eyes had text saying, "System Alert."_

 _"I-I have to inform the emperor that we're aborting the mission."_

 _Then, Vecta soon flew pass the huge fight going down beneath him. Iskhan couldn't take it anymore as he yelled, grabbed his right eye and start's pulling it out._

 _"Ch-Champion!"_

 _Soon, he pull's his right eye off and screams in pain and blood rolled down his eye socket._

 _"Ch-Champ..."_

 _Iskhan crushes the eye and blood spew's out of it._

 _"The emperor didn't give us any orders regarding those red soldiers. Isn't that right?"_

 _"Yes, that's correct, but..."_

 _"Then if we were to slaugther them, it would have nothing to do with the emperor."_

 _"Champion."_

 _"Listen. Once a bridge goes up over the valley, charge in with the entire army. Whatever it takes, you have to rescue our people on the other side!"_

 _"Huh? Bridge? How-"_

 _"It's obvious. Ask someone who can do it."_

 _Iskhan's feet burst into flames and walk's slowly. Seconds later, he run's full speed._

 _"If I can't cross the ropes, then I'll just have to jump it myself!"_

 _He then jump's up and attempt's to jump over the giant hole. But then, he start's falling into the hole._

 _"Champion!"_

 _His helper grab's a giant ball and throw's it straight at Iskahn. Iskahn land's on the giant rock ball and boost himself. Asuna and Sonic on the other hand, stabbed threw an enemy player together._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _The Knights were all fighting the enemy players. Once by one, they all killed a ton of the enemy players. The Soldiers and the enemy players all started fighting against each other. All of them noticed more enemy players appearing and killing the soldiers. One by one, Sonic and Asuna noticed the soldiers getting killed by the players._

 _"Stop. Stop. Stop! Asuna cried out_

 _Asuna and Sonic charged at the enemy players while charging up their swords. The two then were figthing the enemy players and slashing them one by one. While fighting, Asuna slip's on a puddle of blood and another enemy player charges and swing's at Asuna._

 _"Take this!"_

 _"Asuna!" Sonic cried out_

 _The enemy player swing's and chops off Asuna's arm. Sonic then stab's the enemy player threw the helmet and run's toward's Asuna soon after. A ton of blood spewed out of Asuna's arm. Sonic soon reaches Asuna try's to help her. A few enemy players cricled around them two but Iskhan kick's all enemies that were circled around Asuna and Sonic. Asuna and Sonic looked and noticed Iskhan_

 _"They're all weak."_

 _ **"Not him again!" Sonic thought**_

 _ **"A person from the Dark Territory?"**_

 _Iskahn charges up as Asuna and Sonic thought he was going to attack them both and had their swords in front of them. But instead, he punches the ground and son an explosion erupted, causing a lot of the enemy players to get hit by the explosion._

 _"Whoa."_

 _"Amazing."_

 _Iskahn grab's both Sonic and Asuna and pick's them up from the ground._

 _"Let's make a deal."_

 _"Deal?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Yes. You're the one who made those fissures and the giant chasm, right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Listen. Put a bridge across the crack behind me. It can be narrow, as long as it's sturdy. Do that, and my 4,000 pugilists will fight with you until we annihilate everyone of those red soldiers."_

 _"The Dark Teritory Army will fight with us?" Asuna surprised_

 _"Are you for real?" Sonic said_

 _"I don't think this man would lie." Sheyta said_

 _Sonic and Asuna looked at each other and nodded._

 _"All right. I'll build a bridge over the chasm."_

 _Asuna raises her sword and start's glowing as the giant hole started to created massive bridges. Alice continue's slashing at the enemy players._

 _ **"They're... anomalies!"**_

 _"Move. Move!"_

 _Alice swing's her and chop's off multiple enemy heads._

 _"System Call. (Creates Arrows) Discharge!"_

 _She fire's the arrows at the enemys and hits multiple of them._

 _"I'll incinerate them all at once from the top of that hill! Move!" Alice running off toward's the hill_

 _"Little one, don't run off by..."_

 _An enemy charged right at Bercouli but Bercouli attack's the enemy before he could hit Bercouli. Alice continue's running but a dragon lunges straight at her, grab's her and take's her away._

 _"Little one!"_

 _"Enhance Arma..."_

 _Vecta cast a spell of dark fog at Alice. Alice then get's unconscious from the smoke._

 _"You bastard! What are you doing to my apprentice?"_

 _Enemy players got in front of Bercouli. Perventing him from chasing down Vecta._

 _"Get out of my way!"_

 _"Release Recollection!"_

 _Renly's shuriken chop's off multiple heads of the enemy players in a single swing._

 _"Knight Commander, please go!"_

 _"Sorry! I'll leave the rest to you!"_

 _Bercouli start's chasing after Vecta. He then whistles as dragons appeared. Beroculi jump's on one of them and fly's straight toward Vecta._

 _"Go!"_

* * *

 _*Back At The Battle*_

 _The Fugilists ran across the bridges to get to the other side all charged at the enemy players. The Fugilists were punching and kicking the enemies very hard. One by one, the enemies were all disappearing in thin air. Sheyta, Asuna, and Sonic watch the fight go down. Asuna heal's her own arm back._

 _"Amazing."_

 _"Being impressed isn't going to cut it. If we do make it south, what are we going to do then? Defeating that many enemies might be difficult, even for us."_

 _"When you break through the enemy lines and make it south, keep advancing, and distance yourselves from the enemy. I'll create another fissure and isolate the enemy." Asuna said_

 _"A message! A message!"_

 _A soldier run's toward's them._

 _"Integrity Knight Alice has been carried away by the enemy commander on his dragon! The dragon seems to have flown to the south."_

 _"Wh..."_

 _"Did you say the emperor flew away? So he wasn't just looking on as a spectator earlier? Hey, woman! Alice is the Priestess of Light, isn't she? Why does the emperor want her so badly? What's going to happen of the emperor captures the Priestess of Light?" Iskahn said_

 _"This world will be destroyed. When the Dark God Vecta siezes, Alice, the Priestess of Light, and reaches the World End's Altar, this world, both the Human Empire and the Dark Territory, will be returned to nothingness."_

 _"Dragons can't fly forever. The most they can fly without a break is half a day." Sheyta said_

 _"Then it looks like you'll have to put your spirit into it and give chase, right?"_

 _"Give chase"? But you... Aren't you with the Dark Territory Army? Why would you say that?" Asuna said_

 _"Emperor Vecta told us, the council of ten, in so many words, that all he was after was the Priestess of Light. The moment he flew away with the priestess, the emperor's goal was achieved. In other words, whatever we do now, even if it's helping the Human Empire Army steal back the priestess from the emperor, it's our choice. Isn't that right? I... We... can't defy the emperor directly. If the emperor gives us another order, to fight all of you, we have to obey. So we, the pugilists guild, will stop the red soldiers here. I want you and the Human Empire Army to go after the emperor. And then tell the emperor... that bastard... Let that bastard know! That we're not his damned puppets!"_

 _The pugilists were now battling the red soldiers._

 _"All right! Everyone! Hold that breach! And you three get out of here. We can only hold out for so long."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Let's go get Alice back!"_

 _"I will remain here, too." Sheyta said_

 _"Understood. Please take care of the rearguard."_

 _Soon, Asuna and Sonic take off. Chasing down Vecta. Asuna riding her horse while Sonic running besides her with the drone of Tails with him._

 _"Are you sure about this, woman?"_

 _"I already told you my name."_

 _"Are you sure about this, Sheyta? There's no guarantee that you'll live throught this."_

 _"I'll be the one to slash you. They can't have you."_

 _"Whatever! All right! Come on, everyone, show me some fire! Circular formation! All-around defense! Any morons that come near us, give them hell!"_

 _"You're fired up, huh, Champion?"_

 _"(Punches fist together) Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*Tuesday, July 7, 2026 6:01 AM Ocean Turtle*_

 _Vassago wake's up._

 _"Oh, hey! You're awake, huh? I figured you brain cells got fired up." Critter said_

 _"Shut up. That's right. I fell into a bottomless hole, and..."_

 _"How exactly did you die over there? You've been out for eight hours!"_

 _"E-Eight hours?"_

 _"Don't be so surprised. Don't worry. At the time of your death in there, the acceleration rate went down to 1:1."_

 _"D-Did you say 1:1? Hey! You know what that means, right, Four Eyes? (Grab's Critter By The Shirt) Twelve hours from now, the JSDF command is going to attack this place."_

 _"Yeah, I know. These are all Captain Miller's orders. Right now, I'm sending U.S. players into the Dark Territory via a satellite connection."_

 _"What?"_

 _Critter open's up a window._

 _"This is the movement log for you and the captain. Right now, the captain's gone past where you died, and is heading further south. And he's left behind the entire Dark Territory forces in the north. He's going solo. What that means is..."_

 _"He's either chasing Alice or has already captured her, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, but there's one problem. Look at this. (Zoom's In) What's marked in red is the horde of U.S. players. And the black part surrounded by the red is the Dark Territory Army. The problem is this white group hete, or what's barely left of it, that is. That's the Human Empire Army. There's at least 700 of them. If they catch up to the captain, it's going to be a pain. I have to stop them somehow."_

 _"Stop them, sure, but how?"_

 _Critter open's uo another window._

 _"These are the U.S. players waiting for the second connection. Once it hits 20,000, I'm going to flood the Human Empire Army's position with them. That's twenty-eight times the combat power. They'll be crushed instantly! And then I'll set the acceleration rate back to 1,000:1. That should give the captain plenty of time to capture Alice and reach the southernmost system console."_

 _"I hope it'll go that smoothly. The Human Empire Army is tougher than you think. Those Integrity Knights are especially insane. They did mow down the entire first wave of the Dark Territory Army. Otherwise, I never would've been defeated in such a... shameful... Lightning Flash. That's right! There's no mistaking it. It was definitely that woman!"_

 _"Huh? What are you saying?"_

 _Vassago grab's Critter by his hair._

 _"Hey, you stupid geek! Those Rath guys holed up in the second control room are doing the same thing as us! There's a Japanese VRMMO player mixed in with the Human Empire Army!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"If Lightning Flash Asuna is there, that could mean that he did a dive, too. Are you serious? I can't just sit here like this! Hey! I'm going back in! Send me to the white group's location at the same time as the 20,000 reinforcements."_

 _"Even if you want to go back, there's no dark knight account any,ore since you wasted it. If you're okay with one of the reinforcement's grunt account, I have plenty of those."_

 _"I have an account. A real special one!"_

* * *

 _*Back Inside The Underworld*_

 _Asuna, Sonic, and the soldiers were all chasing down Vecta and get Alice back. The Integrity Knights were also following them as well. All of them jumped down into a crater and continued running. While running, more beams came down from the sky as new players started to log in. A group of enemy players were all around the Soldiers, Asuna, and Sonic._

 _"I leave the rest in your hands." Renly said_

 _Serlut, Tiese, and Ronie appeared behind Asuna and Sonic._

 _"Oh no. Sir Renly is sacrificing himself to break through."_

 _"Wait what!"_

 _"Don't!"_

 _A shining light appeared in the sky. Everyone all looked up as Asuna and Sonic noticed someone coming down from the person summon's an arrow, pull's it back, charges it up and fires at the enemies. A ton of arrows all hit the red soldiers and massive explosions erupted._

 _"It can't shoot rapid-fire? That's fine. Single-shot weapons are more fitting for me, anyway."_

 _Asuna and Sonic noticed quickly who the person was. It was Sinon. She landed on the ground slowly in front of Asuna and Sonic._

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting, Asuna and Sonic. And also, that's a beautiful armor you are wearing as well, Sonic" Sinon said_

 _Asuna and Sonic had tears in their eyes as they both ran up to Sinon and hugged her._

 _"Shino!"_

 _"I miss you!"_

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Great Underworld War." Asuna and Sonic as narrators_

* * *

 **Unfortunately, Alicziation will have to be on hold for a while. The story will continue on in April 2020 as that month is when the anime continues on. So I really apologize that you want this to continue, but we have to wait until April for the next chapter. But in the mean time, I'll be continuing on with doing the video game stories. Starting off with Fatal Bullet and so on. So I hope you guys are ready for those stories to continue on. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Sorry this story had to be on hold for the next couple of months, but as soon as the new episode airs in April. I'll be doing chapter 37 right away for all of you, so be prepared once the next one is out. Anyway that's all for today, great to come back doing stories for you all once again, hope you are ready for the Fatal Bullet story to continue on. And as always, I'll talk to you all later. Peace!**


End file.
